thinking of you
by gleek462
Summary: Quinn y Rachel comienzan a convivir mas gracias a que sus padres fueron compañeros en la escuela, ¿qué pasaría si se dan cuenta de que sienten algo mas que amistad?, ¿qué tan difícil será para ellas? No se hacer resúmenes pero espero que les guste. El rating puede cambiar.
1. El primer beso

Estaban todos sentados en el salón del coro, aunque había dos personas que no se encontraban ahí; Rachel y Quinn, misteriosamente se habían vuelto grandes amigas desde hacía unos meses atrás cuando sus padres se habían visto en una de las reuniones de la escuela y Leroy reconoció a Judy como una de sus compañeras en la secundaria, se invitaban la mayoría de los fines de semana a cenar, y aunque a ninguna de las dos les gustaba la idea sabían que tenían que ir; desde ese momento se les veía juntas casi todo el tiempo.

-¿alguien sabe donde están Quinn y Rachel?-cuestionó Will.

-le he preguntado a todos Sr. Shue, nadie las ha visto en todo el día-se adelantó Finn antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar.

-probablemente están enfermas. ¿Trataron de localizarlas?-preguntó de nuevo un poco nervioso. Rachel nunca faltaba a una reunión del club.

-yo llamé a Q, su celular esta apagado-respondió Santana.

-y Rachel te manda a buzón-dijo Kurt.

-bueno un día sin ellas no será nada malo-sentenció Will y comenzó la clase.

En la casa de Rachel:

-¿Cómo me convenciste de faltar Quinn?-se preguntaba la morocha mientras las dos veían una película en la televisión.

-nadie se resiste a mis encantos-le dijo está haciendo a la morocha soltar una carcajada.

-que modesta-le dijo aun riendo mientras sonreía con ironía.

-cállate-le dio un pequeño golpe con su hombro, Rachel intentó moverse pero en el trayecto tiró todas las palomitas.

-ves lo que provocas, rubia.

-no fui yo la que las tiró-dijo mientras se levantaba para ayudarla a limpiar lo que había caído en su cama.

-fuiste la que provocó que me moviera y las tirara-le lanzó un puñado de palomitas de lleno en la cara.

A la rubia le tomó por sorpresa pero no evitó que se defendiera tirándole uno a ella. Siguieron jugando así hasta que la morocha cayó encima de un puf, provocando que la rubia callera encima de ella. Podían sentir la respiración de la otra un poco entrecortada por las risas de dos segundos antes, se podía cortar la tensión. Quinn se decidió, iba a hacer lo que varios meses antes quería.

Se acercó cuidadosamente a ella, sabía que si lo hacía rápido podría asustarla; sus narices se rozaban, solo tenía que avanzar pocos milímetros y lo haría. Avanzó.

Sus labios se tocaron y las dos cerraron los ojos, el beso era tímido pero representaba todos los sentimientos que tenían en ese momento. Quinn se separo de repente un poco agitada y se levantó.

-Rach yo… lo siento, ya me voy-estaba muy nerviosa y arrepentida.

Rachel la miró confusa y se levantó evitando que se fuera; quería que se diera cuenta de que ella también la quería. Se acercó a la rubia y le devolvió el beso el cual se volvió mas apasionado que antes.

Después de un tiempo tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire.

-Rach… tengo que decirte algo… importante-dijo Quinn mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa Quinn?

-creo que… creo que en este tiempo yo… pues yo.

-Quinn respira.

-creoqueeneltiempoquehapasado meenamorédeti-dijo demasiado rápido como para que Rachel entendiera.

-no entendí nada Q-le dijo esta riendo por el comportamiento de la rubia.

-Rachel esto es serio-la miró directo a los ojos- creo que en este tiempo yo… me enamoré de ti-dijo terminando con la cabeza gacha.

Al no escuchar ninguna palabra de la morocha Quinn levantó la vista y le dijo con un tono de ruego:

-por favor, di algo-le pidió suplicante.

-Quinn yo… estoy con Finn-le dijo la morena un poco triste.

-pero tú… ¿sientes algo por mí?

-el beso fue… wow… tengo que admitirlo Quinn, creo que yo también siento algo pero por el momento no lo se, lo siento Quinn.

La rubia sentía que iba a quebrarse en ese momento pero habló intentando sonar lo mas normal posible y no llorar enfrente de ella.

-no lo sientas Rachel, es mi culpa por haber sentido algo; por haberme enamorado.

-Quinn yo también siento algo, pero no sé que es.

-me tengo que ir-se levantó y se dirigió hacía la puerta.

-te amo Quinn.

La rubia volteo a verla al instante que escuchó eso.

-yo también, pero, como dijiste, estas con Finn y no voy a ser la segunda opción de nadie-sin decir nada mas se levantó y se fue.

La morocha se quedo pensando todo lo que había pasado desde que comenzaron a ver la película y como la rubia se había ido así, pensó un poco y dijo para sus adentros:

-tengo la canción perfecta para lo que siento en este momento, y se la voy a cantar a Quinn mañana frente a todo el club-pensó decidida aunque se le ocurrió una idea mejor-no. Mejor frente a toda la escuela… en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, entenderá de lo que yo me acabo de dar cuenta este momento-luego gritó a todo pulmón-TE AMO QUINN FABRAY.

**Okey, sé que es corto pero necesito que me digan si les gustó, no les gustó, lo odiaron, es horrible.**

**Dejen reviews y díganme que les pareció.**

**Es mi primer Fic aquí, espero que les guste.**


	2. Thinking of you

Al día siguiente Rachel se levantó un poco nerviosa, le confesaría a Quinn todo su amor enfrente de todo la escuela y; aunque probablemente nadie se daría cuenta de que era para ella, lo cantaría con el corazón.

Primero tenía español con el Sr, Shue, compartía la clase con Quinn, si no veía a la rubia en clase ese día no tenía caso arriesgarse a una guerra de comida.

Llegó a la escuela temblando de pies a cabeza y deseando no ver a la rubia, estaba nerviosa pero si Rachel Berry tenía algo era seguridad y no se iba a echar para atrás tan rápido.

En ese instante, y aún inmersa en sus pensamientos, la vio: vestía su uniforme de porrista como se había vuelto costumbre, su cabello perfectamente peinado en una cola de caballo alta y la cabeza en alto como siempre; se acercó a saludarla ignorando que venía con todo el equipo de porristas.

-hola Quinn-le dijo amistosamente con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. Quinn abrió la boca para contestar pero una porrista se le adelantó.

-¿Qué quieres Berry?

-¿no es obvio?, saludar a una… amiga.

-hola Rach, ¿Cómo estas?-la rubia solo sonrió, sabía que probablemente habría pelea y debía sacar a Rachel de ahí.

-¿Rach?, ¿Qué no era RuPaul?-dijo otra porrista riéndose sabiendo que eso hería a la morocha.

-mmm… bueno Quinn, ya me voy; nos vemos después-dijo y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza abajo y camino rodeándolas.

Una de las porristas se inclinó un poco chocando contra Rachel y estrellándola contra los casilleros, llevándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayéndosele todos sus libros.

Las porristas se rieron y se dispusieron a avanzar, pero Quinn no se movía, y ya que ella era la capitana tenían que obedecerla y hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿Qué haces Q?

La rubia no respondió y se acercó a Rachel quien se sobaba la cabeza con las dos manos y cara de dolor.

-¿estas bien?-le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-sí claro-sonrío sarcástica-¿Por qué no te vas con ellas en vez de quedarte con RuPaul?-le cuestionó dolida.

-yo no dije absolutamente nada Rach.

-no ahora Quinn, pero si antes; ¿Cómo sé que no lo volverás a hacer?

-ya te dije lo que siento, ¿Qué más quieres?-le dijo susurrando para que nadie la oyera.

-me siento insegura contigo Quinn, y sabes que soy muy segura.

-he irritante, molesta, habladora ¿sigo?

-cállate.

-ves te hice sonreír. Me haces bien Rachel, y sé que yo a ti también.

-voy a cortar con Finn-le dijo sin mas.

-¿Qué tú qué?

-voy a terminar con Finn-y luego agrego en un susurro cerca de su oreja-por ti-y luego volvió a hablar en volumen normal-. Y tengo un regalo para ti en la cafetería, nos vemos en el almuerzo-recogió sus libros del piso y se fue.

Quinn se quedo boquiabierta y sorprendida en medio del pasillo.

-vámonos ya Q-dijo Santana y fueron hasta el salón de español.

Quinn no puso atención en ninguna de sus clases, solo quería que llegara el almuerzo. Las horas fueron pasando y el almuerzo se acercaba; Quinn estaba nerviosa, no sabía lo que la morocha podría llegar a hacer, Rachel estaba aun más nerviosa; iba a cantarle a la rubia enfrente de toda la escuela. Al llegar la banda ya estaba en su lugar, y todos se sorprendieron, hasta "New Directions".

-¡ey princesas!-dijo un jugador de football refiriéndose a Puck, Finn, Sam y Mike- Hummel les pegó lo gay-.

-cállate idiota-.

-oblígame Hudson-.

Antes de que su tonto novio hiciera algo estúpido, y cuando vio a la rubia entrar a la cafetería, se acercó al micrófono y se presentó como si nadie la conociera:

-hola, mi nombre es Rachel Berry-empezaron los abucheos por parte del equipo de football y las animadoras, a las cuales Quinn fulminó con la mirada pero solo Santana lo notó-, voy a cantar algo que probablemente todos conocen, pero si no; esta canción se llama "thinking of you" de Katy Perry, yo…-fue interrumpida.

-comienza ya para empezar la guerra de comida antes-todo el comedor estallo en carcajadas.

-música.

Comparisons are easily done

Once you've had a taste of perfection

Like an apple handing from a tree

I pick the ripest on I still got the seed

You said move on where do I go

Levanto los hombros en forma de pregunta, Quinn sonreía abiertamente, sabía la canción de memoria, era una de sus favoritas, y se lo dijo a la morena varias veces.

I guess second best is all I will know

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes

Rachel alternaba la mirada entre Quinn y Finn y parecía que todo el club estaba sorprendido, Finn tenía una cara un poco extraña, pero ella pudo ver que estaba enojado; después de todo no era tan estúpido.

You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter

Like a hard candy with a surprise center

How do I get better once I've had the best?

You said there's tons of fish in the waters

So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips I taste your mouth

He pulled me in, I was discussed with myself

Hizo una cara un poco extraña y Quinn comenzó a reír sabía que era por lo de la tarde pasada. Finn se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía Rachel pero Sam lo sostuvo y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo.

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I was looking into you're...

Señalo a Quinn "discretamente" aunque todo el mundo lo notó.

The best and yes I do regret

How could I let myself let you go?

And now, now the lessons learned

I touched and I was borne

Oh I think you should know

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I was looking into your eye, your eyes, your eye

Wont you walk through and

Bust down the door and take me away no more mistakes

Quinn asintió despacio.

'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay

Nadie aplaudía, ni lanzaba comida, ni se reía; solo estaban sentados ahí en un silencio sepulcral. Algunas personas se habían dado cuenta de que la canción iba para la rubia; otros, solo sabían que ella sentía algo por otra persona y no era su novio.

Finn se levanto rápidamente sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, se acercó a Rachel y le plantó una cachetada en la mejilla que, por la fuerza de esté, le hizo dar casi una vuelta y caer al suelo. Quinn se levantó enojada, toda la escuela observaba la escena.

-¿Quién te crees para pegarle Hudson?-dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente y se paraba frente a él, Santana se levanto también.

-vete de aquí Finnocienta-gritó la latina.

Finn ignoró a las dos se separó de Quinn, agarró a Rachel por el brazo y la levantó.

-¿Para quién era la maldita canción?-la morocha tenía lagrimas de dolor corriendo por su cara.

-suéltala Finn-gritó Kurt.

-no la voy a soltar hasta que me diga.

-Finn, me duele-le dijo Rachel.

-Finn me duele nada, ¿Para quién era?-la comenzó a mover bruscamente.

-déjala en paz Hudson-los ojos de Quinn transmitían la misma ira que sus palabras.

-era para ti ¿no?, nadie puede hacerse amigo de otra persona tan rápido como ustedes lo hicieron; de seguro tienen algo y no nos quieren decir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy yo?

-vi como te señalaba, eres una puta-se dirigió a Rachel.

Quinn se le acercó y le dio la cachetada de su vida, hasta a ella le dolió la mano. Este se enojó más y le dio un puñetazo en la cara quebrándole la nariz y haciéndola caer de espaldas.

Todo "New Directions" se levantaron, entre los hombres se llevaron a Finn y las mujeres se acercaron a Quinn que estaba sangrando en el piso y a Rachel, que estaba inconsciente ya que en el momento de la cachetada Finn la soltó y se estrelló contra la base del micrófono.

-Hudson a mi oficina-dijo Figgins jadeando por haber corrido desde su oficina-y por favor lleven a las señoritas Berry y Fabray a la enfermería.

**Gracias por los reviews, no creí que comentarían.**

**Bueno, el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. Comenten por favor.**


	3. Al fin despiertas

Los chicos habían llevado a Quinn y Rachel a la enfermería, la morocha aun no despertaba y eso preocupaba a todos y la rubia sangraba demasiado.

Después de unos minutos, que a todos les parecieron horas, la morocha despertó confundida y sin recordar mucho de lo que había pasado; se incorporo un poco recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la camilla y encontró a la rubia alado con una bolsa de hielo y un trapo lleno de sangre en la nariz, se preocupo.

-¿Qué te paso, Quinn?-la rubia se sobresalto al escucharla hablar.

-Rach, despertaste al fin-se levanto y la abrazó.

El abrazo duró varios minutos pero ninguna de las dos se quería separar. Al final Quinn se separó.

-no contestaste mi pregunta-le dijo Rachel.

-¿no lo recuerdas?-la morocha negó con la cabeza-, Finn me golpeó, pero eso no importa ¿hasta donde recuerdas el día de hoy antes de despertar aquí?

-recuerdo que te canté en la cafetería, después esta todo en blanco.

-bueno al menos recuerdas algo-Quinn estaba preocupada de si recordaba o no lo pasado el día anterior.

-¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?

-él te dio una cachetada, yo me enojé y le grité, te gritó; me enojé y le di una cachetada entonces me golpeó y me rompió la nariz.

-es un idiota-la morocha estaba muy enojada.

-apenas te das cuenta.

Las dos rieron muy fuerte y los demás miembros del club las escucharon desde afuera y entraron encontrándose con una escena a la que aún no estaban acostumbrados. Quinn abrazaba a Rachel contra su pecho dándole pequeños besos en la cabeza; eso a todos les pareció muy bonito, pero Santana rompió el momento:

-lamento interrumpir el precioso momento-dijo sarcásticamente mientras las dos se separaban totalmente sonrojadas-, pero todos queremos ver que es lo que le paso a Berry.

-tengo nombre Santana.

-lo que digas Hobbit, entonces ¿la canción si era para Quinn?

La cara de las dos cambio completamente, Rachel estaba asustada; más bien nerviosa y eso se notaba en su rostro, Quinn trataba de negar pero su cabeza no respondía, solo tenía la mandíbula prácticamente en el suelo por la inoportuna pregunta de la latina.

-ehhh… yo… ehhh-se le había ido la voz y las palabras de la boca.

"vamos Berry, piensa en algo; obviamente no puedes usar a Finn como siempre pero piensa en algo, justamente ahora mi cerebro tenía que dejar de trabajar; ya se, sonrisa Brodway, eso siempre funciona, no lo pienses hazlo Berry".

Rachel saco su mejor sonrisa y todos, menos Kurt y su gran gaydar, se la creyeron; bueno eso y que conocía perfectamente a la morocha.

Rachel se acercó a Quinn y le pregunto al oído:

-¿estas lista?-la rubia negó con la cabeza sin que nadie se diera cuenta y la morocha tuvo una idea.

-la canción era para todos-nadie entendió-. Me refiero a que siempre están ahí para todos cuando lo necesitan y… Finn solo reacciono muy rápidamente, antes de que pudiera explicar el motivo de está-de nuevo la sonrisa.

-las señoritas Fabray y Berry necesitan descansar y ustedes deben de ir a clases, por favor retírense ya-la enfermera llego-y ya llamamos a sus padres, dijeron que vendrían lo mas rápido que pudieran-se volteo con Rachel y Quinn.

-gracias-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas clases dejándolas solas de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Figgins:

-señor Hudson, no puedo creer lo que hizo pero si puso suficiente atención en la clase de física y su pequeño cerebro lo entendió, sabrá que a toda acción corresponde una reacción y ya que es la tercera vez en esta semana que haces una rabieta me gustaría decirte que estas suspendido durante cinco días y eso será lo mejor que recibirás porque las señoritas Fabray y Berry podrían fácilmente poner una demanda por violencia física.

Finn se veía confundido (como siempre) así que Figgins tuvo que explicárselo con cuidado de no decir ninguna palabra que el gigante no entendiera.

-estás expulsado por cinco días y las señoritas Fabray y Berry pueden demandarte.

-¿Qué?

-es la segunda vez que lo digo y no lo repetiré señor Hudson, ahora por favor siéntese afuera a esperar a su madre.

Finn salió pero no se sentó sino que se dirigió a la enfermería, donde encontró a Rachel dormida y a Quinn leyendo cada quien en sus respectivas camillas.

-¿estás feliz ahora, Quinn?

La rubia despego los ojos de su lectura y supo que algo malo podía pasar.

-tú lo provocaste Finn, lo que sea que te hayan hecho fue tu culpa.

-me expulsaron idiota y me quitaste a Rachel, ahora que me queda.

-primero: no me insultes, segundo: como dije antes tú lo provocaste.

-¿van a demandarme?

-yo no, pero Rachel está muy dolida y no dudo que sus padres lo hagan si saben que se desmayo durante veinte minutos.

-no fue mi intención.

-nunca es tu intención Finn-le contesto enojada recordando lo que había pasado con lo de la bebé-ahora vete antes de que lleguen los Berry.

Pero fue demasiado tarde y los Berry entraban a la enfermería.

-hola Finn, que gusto verte-dijo Leroy y le dio la mano.

-hola señor-el pelinegro estaba muy nervioso.

-hola Quinn ¿Cómo estás?

-hola seño…-Hiram la vio con una ceja levantada-Hiram bien ¿y usted?

-bien también, pero Quinn me haces sentir mas viejo de lo que estoy.

-Rach, princesa hora de irnos-Leroy trataba de despertarla.

-vamos estrellita levántate-Quinn esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar ese apodo.

Rachel comenzó a moverse lentamente se tallo los ojos y a los dos segundos ya estaba completamente despierta.

-hola papás-Rachel sonreía hasta que vio a Finn-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Rach yo…

-no me digas Rach ya, tú no eres nada para mí, ni siquiera un amigo.

-Rachel perdón, no fue mi intención.

-vete de aquí Hudson.

-pero Rachel, quiero arreglar las cosas.

-no hay nada que arreglar Hudson, lo arruinaste. No te me acerques; ni a mí, ni a Quinn.

-pero yo...

-tú hiciste que Rachel se desmayara-Hiram pregunto molesto.

-de hecho es una historia muy divertida, verá yo estaba…

-no fue divertida Hudson-grito Quinn-, mejor vete antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta-.

-¿quieres que te vuelva a romper la nariz?

-¿Qué tú que?-Judy Fabray entraba en escena.

-señora Fabray que gusto verla.

-no me cambies el tema, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste mastodonte?

-mamá tranquila-Quinn le decía a su madre.

-¿él te rompió la nariz?-Quinn solo asintió lentamente.

-lo siento, yo me enojé y pues…

-Entonces tú le hiciste eso a Rach-Hiram estaba enojado.

-si, bueno miré señor yo…

-no se si lo captaste pero no era una pregunta idiota-Rachel estaba gritándole.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Rachel?

-no te hago nada.

-cantaste la estúpida canción enfrente de todos, me humillaste y dices que no hiciste nada.

-solo quería terminar las cosas bien.

-ni siquiera me dijiste para quien era.

-ehhh…-sonrisa Brodway otra vez.

-conozco tus sonrisas.

-bueno la canción era para…

-habla Rachel-le espeto enojado lo que hizo enfurecer a Leroy.

-cálmate muchacho, de por sí podemos demandarte por violencia.

-señor Hudson, su madre llego-dijo Figgins interrumpiendo-, me gustaría que todos habláramos en mi oficina, si no es mucha molestia.

-claro que no.

...

gracias por los comentarios. espero que les guste.

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenezen.


	4. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Todos lo siguieron y se entraron, como pudieron, en la pequeña oficina; donde estaba la madre de Finn esperando.

-Finn, ¿Qué hiciste?-le dijo preocupada de que eso pudiera perjudicar el futuro de su hijo.

-de hecho, señora, de eso venimos a hablar.

Los Berry, Judy y Quinn la saludaron y se sentaron.

-bueno entonces, ¿Quién empieza?-Figgins volvía a hablar.

-¿a qué se refiere?-le pregunto Quinn.

-¿Quién contará su versión de la historia primero?

-empezaré yo-dijo Quinn-si no les molesta.

-empieza Q-le dijo Rachel.

-bueno Rachel cantó en la cafetería y Finn se enojó y Santana y yo la defendimos, Finn le dio una cachetada a Rachel, yo le di una a él y él me rompió la nariz.

-así que usted también lo golpeo-le dijo Figgins.

-sí, pero fue para defender a Rach.

-¿y por qué la defendió?

-porque él le dio una cachetada-contestó enojada mientras se preguntaba si le estaban poniendo atención.

-creí que ustedes se odiaban-dijo la madre de Finn.

-lo hacíamos, pero ahora somos amigas.

-bueno, gracias señorita Fabray, ¿señorita Berry?

-bueno es prácticamente lo que ella dijo.

Quinn no había agregado la canción que cantó y ella no pensaba hacerlo, si Finn era tan tonto como parecía olvidaría ese pequeño detalle.

-pero-replicó Finn-no dijeron que canción cantaste.

-señorita Berry, si todos estamos aquí por la canción que cantó me gustaría que dijera cual es. Espero que no sea otra de sus versiones baratas de push it-dijo Figgins

-no director Figgins, y nuestra versión de push it, aunque estuvo fuera de lugar, no fue barata ni mucho menos; de hecho fue una de las mejores canciones que se hubieran echo aquí antes de nosotros. Y canté "thinking of you", de Katy Perry.

-¿Por qué cantaste eso Rach?-pregunto Hiram

-¿que no puedo cantar una canción sin que se enojen?-pregunto ella-. Mira Finn, entiendo que te enojes y todo eso pero patear sillas y una batería es muy diferente a golpear a una persona. Sé que eres inseguro y…

-yo no soy inseguro-protesto él levantándose-, pero tú no puedes cantar eso y…

-¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que puedo hacer o no?

-tu novio.

Rachel negó con la cabeza-no Finn, tú no eres mi novio y tampoco eres mi amigo.

-si claro-dijo sarcástico-, tú no vas a terminar conmigo-le contesto enojado-. Yo termino contigo.

-como quieras Finn. Director Figgins ¿podemos irnos ya?

-claro, pero antes-dijo revisando unos papeles-señor Hudson esta suspendido y ustedes dos-señalo a Quinn y Rachel-pueden faltar mañana a la escuela.

-bueno, gracias director-dijo Leroy y se levanto para estrecharle la mano-. Lamento todo esto.

-lo mismo digo-contesto su esposo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Figgins

-perdone director Figgins, no fue mi intención causar esto-le dijo ella

-adiós director-dijo Judy.

-adiós director Figgins-dijo Quinn.

-muchas gracias-dijo Carole.

Finn no dijo nada y salió de la oficina enojado.

-Rach, ¿traes tu auto?-le pregunto Hiram, ella asintió-, ¿podrías regresar en él? Es que tu padre y yo tenemos que volver a trabajar y la casa no nos queda de pasada.

-claro papi. Nos vemos.

-Rachel si te duele algo en el camino quiero que te estaciones y nos llames para que vayamos por ti porque no quiero accidentes-le dijo Leroy que era mas sobre-protector.

-sí papá.

-nos vemos preciosa-dijo él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-adiós.

Rachel se dirigió a su auto y abrió la puerta, se sentó y escucho unos golpes en su ventana y vio a Quinn, también vio que empezaba a llover así que bajo el vidrio.

-Quinn, ¿que haces aquí?

-Rachel le dije a mi mamá que traía mi auto pero olvide que había venido con Santana, ¿puedes llevarme?

-claro Q, sube.

-no prefieres que yo maneje, me refiero a que te acabas de desmayar hace como una hora, no creo que sea buena idea.

-bueno gracias-dijo y paso al asiento del copiloto aún dentro del auto-. Sube ya o te vas a enfermar.

-claro, gracias Rach.

El camino fue silencioso aunque Rachel había puesto algo de música y a veces tarareaba algunas partes otras las cantaba en un susurro.

-me encanta tu voz-le dijo Quinn y Rachel se sonrojo.

-gracias Quinn, tu también tienes una voz hermosa-ahora el turno de sonrojarse era de la rubia.

-gracias, sabes creo que mmm… ya sabes… podríamos cantar un dueto alguna vez, como cuando cantamos I feel pretty/unpretty.

-claro eso sería genial, ¿Por qué no practicamos mañana?

-¿Qué te parece si mejor lo hacemos hoy?, digo, esta lloviendo y podría ser peligroso que conduzcas aun sin que llueva-le dijo nerviosa.

-c…claro.

Rachel recordaba que Quinn le había dicho que no iba a estar con ella si estaba con Finn, pero ahora que había cortado con él podría estar con ella y pensar en eso la hacía ruborizarse más y ponerse nerviosa "piensa en algo Berry, invítala a algún lugar".

-mmm… Quinn, me… me preguntaba si tú, ya sabes, ve… vendrías conmigo algún día a Breadstix o algo así-estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía lo que decía-. Si no quieres este bien pero yo…

-claro Rachel.

-e… enserio, genial, mmm… ¿te parce bien el viernes?

-el viernes sería genial, ¿pasas por mi a las ocho?-le preguntó ruborizada.

-sí, a las ocho esta perfecto.

El resto del camino fue callado y con algunas miradas furtivas de una hacía la otra y cuando estás se encontraban las dos se volteaban hacía otro lado.

Quinn se estacionó y antes de que Rachel abriera la puerta ella dio la vuelta y lo hizo por ella.

Entraron a la casa y Quinn se dirigió a la cocina seguida por Rachel.

-tu casa es hermosa Quinn.

-gracias Rachel. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-agua por favor-Rachel sólo observaba a la rubia dar la vuelta y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacía su trasero y cuando se dio cuenta se ruborizo lo que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre en presencia de la rubia.

-toma-dijo y le dio un vaso.

-gracias, ¿tienes alguna idea para la canción?

-no, pero creo que podríamos buscar en YouTube o en tu celular, tú tienes buen gusto para esas cosas-dijo acercándose a Rachel.

-¿eso crees?

-eso creo.

Quinn estaba tan cerca de Rachel que podía sentir su aliento en la cara, Rachel bajo sus ojos a los labios de la rubia y recordó el beso de su habitación. El cuerpo no le respondía a ninguna de las dos pero la rubia llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Rachel y la besó.

Podían sentir la necesidad en la otra y Rachel, aún un poco en shock, no dudo en pedirle permiso con la lengua, Quinn abrió la boca instantáneamente y las dos tenían una pequeña lucha por quien dominaba el beso, guerra que la rubia dejo ganar. Rachel se levantó de la silla y puso sus dos manos en la cintura de Quinn pegando más sus cuerpos.

Al final se separaron al quedarse sin aire, juntaron sus frentes y Rachel dijo le dijo lo que venía sintiendo desde que había empezado a tener mas contacto con la rubia, aunque tal vez desde la primera vez que la había llamado RuPaul:

-te amo.

Quinn quedó en shock, ella la amaba también y le gustaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, pero no se esperaba tal declaración tan rápido.

Rachel agachó la cabeza y dijo tristemente:

-tengo que irme.

Quinn salió de su embelesamiento y dijo antes de que Rachel hubiera pasado toda la cocina:

-yo también.

-eh?

-que yo… yo también te amo Rach.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la morocha. Rachel no sabía como había pasado de alegría a tristeza tan rápido pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Caminó hacia Quinn y la abrazó, se puso de puntitas y la besó, pero esta vez era más tierno, más lento; intentando mostrar todo lo que sentían con él.

-Quinn, te amo desde hace tiempo, no quiero estar con nadie que no sea tú y por eso me preguntaba si tú-respiró muy hondo- ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, ENSERIO ME HACEN MUY FELÍZ.**

**QUE BUENO QUE LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, ¿ALGUNA DUDA, COMENTARIO? DEJEN REVIEWS.  
**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON DE FOX Y RM.  
**


	5. Tengo novia

_-Quinn, te amo desde hace tiempo, no quiero estar con alguien que no es tú, por eso me preguntaba si tú ¿quisieras ser mi novia?_

-¿no crees que vas muy rápido?

-¿eso es un no?-le preguntó triste Rachel.

-eso es un ¿no crees que vas muy rápido?

-Quinn, por favor, es muy difícil para mí decir esto.

-Rach, me acabas de decir que me amas y luego me preguntas si quiero ser tu novia. Estoy muriendo de felicidad por dentro. Y claro que quiero.

-te lo diré otra vez, TE AMO QUINN FABRAY

-yo también te amo Rachel Berry.

-¿le vas a decir a tu mamá?

-no creo hacerlo hoy, pero lo haré. ¿Tú?

-se los diré en cuanto los vea.

-y ¿crees que lo acepten?

-Q, por si no te has dado cuenta son gays.

-cierto jaja. Vamos a mi cuarto a buscar una canción-la agarró de la mano y las dos subieron a su cuarto.

Las siguientes horas estuvieron llenas de besos, caricias y miradas furtivas mientras practicaban la canción.

Ya comenzaba la puesta de sol y Rachel decidió que era hora de irse, ya que sus padres regresaban a las ocho y eran las siete quince.

-¿nos vemos mañana, bebé?-preguntó Rachel.

-¿bebé?-preguntó Quinn levantando las cejas.

-¿no te gusta?-le dijo avergonzada.

-no me gusta… me encanta-Rachel sonrío-. ¿Qué te parece si vienes mañana para ensayar mas?

-claro mi amor, nos vemos. Y acuérdate del viernes.

-claro que no-se dieron un pequeño beso y Rachel se dirigió a su auto.

Quinn se sentía en el cielo, estaba con Rachel y sólo eso importaba. Aunque ahora tendría que decírselo a su mamá que era un poco… homofóbica, tenía miedo de que la sacaran de su casa como cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada pero sólo podía pensar en Rachel:

Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su piel, sus piernas. Tenía unas hermosas piernas que escondía debajo de esas faldas, como le gustaban las pequeñas faldas y sus suéteres con animales y carruseles y… bueno le gustaba todo de ella y no sabía como no s había dado cuenta antes.

Rachel estaba nerviosa, era casi hora de que sus padres llegaran y ella sabía que tenía que decirles y aunque sabía que la iban a apoyar se sentía vulnerable a lo que pudieran decir de ella o de Quinn, SU Quinn. Si alguien le hacía algo sabía que no respondería por ella.

Como le gustaba esa rubia, de la cabeza hasta la punta del pie. La amaba.

En ese momento escuchó que la puerta se abrió. Ella respiro hondo y se dirigió abajo donde estaban sus padres.

-papás, ¿podemos hablar?

-claro Rach, ¿qué pasa?

-bueno, ustedes saben que terminé con Finn-ellos asintieron-, pero no saben porque fue.

-porque te golpeó-dijo Hiram.

-luego también fue por eso, pero fue por una persona, y no sé si se vayan a enojar si saben quien es.

-¿Por qué nos enojaríamos al saber quien es él?-dijo Leroy.

-pues porque no es un él, sino un ella. Más específicamente es Quinn y…

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? Nos hubiera ayudado con el problema de la canción.

-no podía decírselos en frente de todos, además estaba confundida.

-y ¿ya no estas confundida?-dijo Leroy.

-no, de hecho yo…yo le pedí que fuera mi novia hoy, y antes de que pregunten; fui a su casa porque a ella le había dicho a su mamá que traía su coche y resulto que no porque se le había olvidado que había llegado en el de Santana. Entonces la llevé a su casa y empezó a llover asique entré y me pidió hacer un dueto y le dije que sí. Algo pasó, me besó y yo le dije que la amaba y me dijo que ella también y la besé y le dije que si quería ser mi novia y dijo que sí.

Sus padres no tenían ninguna expresión y eso a Rachel le preocupaba pero después le sonrieron y dijeron al unísono:

-bueno Rachel, si la amas felicidades.

Rachel sonrió y vio a su padre Hiram mirar su reloj y decir gritando mientras se dirigía a la sala.

-reunión terminada, podremos seguir hablando cuando acabe F.R.I.E.N.D.S-y sin mas prendió el televisor, Rachel sólo rio.

-bueno iré a mi cuarto, a mi no me gusta eso.

Rachel subió a su cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue mandarle un mensaje a Quinn.

Mis padres o saben y están de acuerdo, amor-R

Genial, entonces ¿lo de mañana sigue en pie?-Q

Claro, ¿a qué hora quieres que llegue?-R

¿A qué hora puedes?-Q

Cuando tú quieras-R

Mmm… ¿a las tres esta bien?-Q

Perfecto, ahí estaré-R

Ya te extraño-Q

Yo te extraño más-R

Ya quiero verte. Quiero que sea mañana-Q

Yo quiero verte también y que sea mañana-R

Te amo-Q

Yo también-R

Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que dieron las diez y con un "beso" y un "te amo", se despidieron y se durmieron. Rachel soñaba con Quinn y Quinn soñaba con Rachel, las dos sabían que era un camino difícil de recorrer; pero también sabían que jamás las separarían y eso les daba ánimos.

Al día siguiente Quinn se levantó con una gran sonrisa y bajó a desayunar, donde encontró a su madre tomando una taza de café.

-hola mamá, buenos días.

-buenos días Q, ¿Por qué tan feliz?-Quinn sabía que tenía que decírselo, si la echaban podía irse a vivir a casa de alguien o a un motel; aunque rezaba porque no fuera así.

-mamá, ¿tu que me dirías si estuviera saliendo con alguien?

-¿tienes novio?-Quinn se tensó, era ahora o nunca.

-no, de hecho tengo mmm… tengo novia.

-¿Qué quieres decir Lucy Quinn Fabray?

-que tengo NOVIA, y va a venir hoy-Judy se tranquilizó un poco. Estaba algo sorprendida, aunque ya se lo esperaba.

-Quinn, eres mi hija, y tengo que admitir que yo quería nietos, pero trataré de aceptarlo ¿si? Dame un poco de tiempo para asimilar las cosas-Quinn asintió y abrazó a su madre.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?

-mmm…, la conoces desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Santana?, ¿Qué ella no estaba con la otra porrista?

-no, no es Santana; ella esta con Britt. Es R…Rachel.

-vaya, ahora esto es mas extraño. Entonces la canción…

-la canción era para mí, me señaló en una parte y bueno, creo que Finn lo notó.

-bueno Quinn, felicidades.

-gracias mamá.

-se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar, te amo. Cuídate-Judy abrazó y besó a su hija.

-adiós mamá.

Quinn se dispuso a desayunar para después mandarle un mensaje a la morocha preguntándole si iba a comer con ella, ella respondió que sí.

La rubia se dio un largo baño para después arreglarse. Nunca había tardado tanto tiempo en arreglarse para algo; o más bien para alguien y le gustaba hacerlo.

El tiempo se les había ido volando y cuando se dieron cuenta eran las dos cuarenta y cinco.

Rachel subió a su auto hacía la casa de Quinn, no sin antes pasar a comprar unas flores para la rubia. Llegó, tocó la puerta y Quinn abrió casi inmediatamente y se abalanzó sobre la morocha, quien le dio un pequeño beso y dijo:

-te traje esto-dijo entregándole las flores.

-gracias Rach, son hermosas-las tomó y entraron las dos agarradas de la mano.

-¿Cómo estas?-preguntó Quinn.

-bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo sigue tu nariz?

-bien, algo hinchada pero mejor-Rachel le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, ahora mas grande de la rubia y ella sonrió-. Vamos a sentarnos, tengo que decirte algo.

Las dos fueron a la sala y se sentaron en uno de los sillones de dos personas.

-hablé con mi madre.

-¿y que dijo sobre… nosotros?

-dijo que lo aceptaría, que le de tiempo para asimilarlo.

-eso es genial, bebé-dijo Rachel y la besó.

-me encanta que hagas eso ¿sabes?

-entonces lo haré mas seguido.

-por favor.

Volvieron a besarse, pero ahora con mas pasión. La lengua de la rubia no dudo en pedir permiso y Rachel abrió la boca en un segundo. Quinn puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Rachel y ella puso las suyas en la espalda de Quinn.

El beso comenzó a volverse cada vez mas necesitado, Rachel metió las manos por debajo de la blusa de Quinn empezando a tocar su espalda, subió sus manos y llego hasta su sostén pero al intentar desabrocharlo Quinn se separo un poco y dijo sobre sus labios, sonriendo un poco:

-¿que haces?

-mmm... yo-Rachel se sonrojo- yo…

Quinn rio un poco por su nerviosismo.

-si esto es ahora ya quiero verte en nuestro aniversario de, no se, ¿un mes?, ¿una semana?

Rachel se sonrojo de nuevo, estaba completamente roja y totalmente nerviosa.

-mmm... ¿quieres practicar la canción?-le dijo cambiando de tema. Quinn rio un poco.

-te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas, ¿lo sabes?

-contigo se me esta haciendo costumbre.

-lo se.

-vamos, tenemos que practicar, aunque no nos haga mucha falta, quiero que sea perfecto.

-mas bien, a ti no te hace falta.

-tienes una hermosa voz Quinn, es linda, clara y me encanta; tal vez si cantaras un poco mas en el club podrías entrenarla un poco.

-ya que eres mi novia, creo que voy a cantar muchos duetos desde ahora.

-eso tenlo por seguro.

-oye Rach, ¿no tienes hambre?

-sí, ¿tú?

-también, ¿quieres pedir algo o intentamos cocinar?, recuerda que aún no puedo darme el lujo de quemar la casa.

-mejor hay que pedir algo, mmm... Quinn sé que no eres vegetariana pero...

-¿que te parece si pedimos pizza vegetariana?

-eso sería genial.

Pidieron la comida y estuvieron viendo la televisión un rato hasta que llego.

Quinn se levanto y abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo ahí.

-Sam, ¿que haces aquí?

-soy repartidor de pizzas, ya sabes, las propinas son buenas cuando tienes esta adorable cara-señaló su cara y Quinn rio.

Rachel que seguía viendo la televisión se levantó y fue con Quinn, antes de ver con quien estaba la rubia dijo:

-amor, ¿donde están los...? ¡Sam!

-¿amor?, ¿ustedes son…?

-no puedes decírselo a nadie-dijo Quinn.

-no puedes, seria algo así como lo que le hizo Finn a Santana, pero sin televisión nacional.

-tranquilas, no diré nada.

-EVANS, MAS ENTREGAS. MUEVETE-se escuchó de su radio.

-bueno son... diez cincuenta.

Quinn le dio treinta dólares y le dijo:

-quédate con el cambio.

-pero Quinn esto es demasiado-replicó él.

-recuérdalo, las propinas son buenas cuando tienes esa adorable cara.

-bueno, gracias.

Les entrego la pizza y las dos entraron.

-oye Rach, ¿que me querías preguntar?

-que donde estaban los platos, para ir poniendo la mesa.

-mejor comemos al estilo Quinn Fabray.

-jaja, ¿cuál es ese estilo?

-en el sillón, sin platos y viendo la televisión.

-me gusta ese estilo, intentare no manchar nada.

-nah, no importa si manchas. Yo ya lo he hecho.

-eres un desastre, Quinn.

-entonces, ayúdame a cambiar eso.

-pero yo no quiero que cambies eso, me encantan tus desastres.

-jaja, bueno.

Rachel agarró un pedazo de pizza y manchó la mejilla de Quinn y se lo quitó con la boca

-¿qué haces?

-esto-lo hizo de nuevo pero ahora en los labios de la rubia.

-ahí me gusta mas. Ahora es mi turno-hizo lo mismo.

Siguieron haciéndolo un rato y Quinn dijo:

-creí que no querías manchar.

-si te mancho a ti no cuenta.

-sí claro-Quinn vio su reloj-. Dios, ya son casi las cinco. ¿A que hora dijiste que debías regresar?

-no lo dije.

-entonces, ¿a que hora debes regresar?

-mis padres dijeron que antes de que oscureciera.

-entonces hay que ensayar ya.

-claro.

Subieron al cuarto de Quinn y practicaron la canción durante unas dos horas y media, más bien, practicaron una hora y estuvieron haciéndose mimos hora y media.

Rachel revisó su celular.

-amor, ya me tengo que ir.

-te acompaño.

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras y salieron.

-adiós Rach, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

-nos vemos.

Se dieron un beso y al momento vieron el flash de una cámara, pero no le dieron importancia.

Rachel se fue a su casa y se durmió pensando en Quinn, estaba cansada de todo lo que había hecho, pero estaba feliz de haber pasado todo el día con su rubia.

Su estómago y el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la despertaron y se dio cuenta de que eran apenas las ocho de la noche, lo que significaba que sus padres habían llegado.

Bajó a saludarlos y cenar con ellos como hacia todas las noches.

-hola hija-dijo Hiram.

-hola papá.

-¿que hiciste hoy?-pregunto Leroy.

-fui a casa de Quinn-respondió sonriente.

-y ¿qué hicieron?-pregunto Hiram.

-ensayamos para un dueto que haremos en Glee.

-genial.

Siguieron comiendo y hablando de cosas triviales, terminaron y sus padres fueron a ver F.R.I.E.N.D.S y Rachel subió a dormir y le mando un mensaje de buenas noches a Quinn.

…..

**DECIDÍ CAMBIAR ESTE CAPÍTULO PORQUE ALGUNAS PALABRAS ESTABAN CAMBIADAS Y CUANDO LO LEÍ ME SORPRENDÍ POR LA MALA ORTOGRAFÍA, BUENO YA NO IMPORTA.**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN COMENTADO.**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE RM Y FOX.**


	6. accidentaly in love

Al día siguiente Rachel se levantó temprano e hizo sus ejercicios para después darse una ducha y cambiarse para ir a la escuela, al bajar desayuno algo y cuando se disponía a salir recibió un mensaje.

**QUINN: **Amor, estoy en tu puerta ¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela?

Rachel no respondió al mensaje y salió corriendo de la casa para ver que Quinn estaba estacionada enfrente.

Rachel caminó hasta ella y subió al carro.

-hola Quinn-le dijo sonriente.

-hola Rach.

-gracias por venir por mi, no me imagino mejor manera de llegar a la escuela que con mi hermosa novia.

Quinn arrancó el auto y Rachel puso su mano sobre la de ella que seguía en la palanca y la rubia sonrió.

Llegaron a la escuela y las dos bajaron y entraron agarradas de la mano.

Todos las volteaban a ver y las señalaban, para después hablar entre ellos riéndose.

Ellas sabían que no les resultaba normal ver a las archienemigas del colegio caminando de la mano, pero nunca las habían señalado así.

De repente todo el equipo de football se les acercó con slushies en la mano.

-bienvenidas, perdedoras-dijo Azimio.

Todo el equipo les aventó los slushies.

Rachel estaba acostumbrada a recibirlos todas las mañanas, y también las tardes, pero nadie se lo haría a Quinn, por lo menos no en su presencia.

-¿que quieres gigante?-preguntó Rachel.

-saber si esto es cierto-enseñó un periódico.

En la portada decía "porrista rubia pasa demasiado tiempo con una pequeña morena de nombre desconocido" adjuntando una foto de Quinn y Rachel besándose justo el día que habían visto el flash.

-¿q...qué es esto?-dijo Quinn nerviosa.

-una foto de ustedes dos-las señaló-besándose, Fabgay.

-cállate Azimio-gritó Rachel enojada.

-claro, defiende a tu noviecita, Berry.

-no me importa lo que digas tonto, vamos a limpiarnos ya, Quinn-la tomó de la mano y entraron en el baño.

-¿crees que todos lo sepan?-preguntó la rubia asustada.

-creo que no pueden probar que somos nosotros.

-¿vas a negarlo?

-sólo si tu quieres.

-no lo se Rach, no quiero salir tan rápido.

-yo tampoco, Q.

-entonces hay que negarlo hasta que estemos listas.

-¿y que hacemos con Glee?

-creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

-okey, ¿traes ropa extra?-la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-tendré que ir por mi otro uniforme a mi casa.

-las clases comienzan en diez minutos, mejor ve en el receso. Además solo se mojó tu blusa, puedo prestarte un suéter.

-claro, gracias Rach.

Rachel se cambio su suéter y le dio uno a Quinn, la cual se veía muy chistosa con uno rojo con un reno que le quedaba muy pequeño y su falda de porrista. Las dos salieron del baño justo para sus clases.

Quinn tenía matemáticas con Santana y Brittany y Rachel química con Kurt y Blaine.

MATEMATICAS:

-Q, ¿por qué traes eso?

-Azimio me lanzó slushies y no traía ropa extra, Rachel me prestó un suéter.

-hablando del enano, ¿esa foto es real o el idiota de Jacob la editó?

-no se, tal vez la editó. Y se llama Rachel.

-entonces ¿si es real?

-mmm.

-Q, te conozco desde hace tres años, somos mejores amigas desde entonces. Puedes decírmelo.

-Rachel me matará.

-lo sabía, es real. Quinn, gracias por confiar en mi, puedo preguntarte otra cosa-asintió con la cabeza-, ¿por qué el Hobbit?

-porque ella es genial, hermosa, detallista y...

-¿hablamos de la misma Rachel Berry a la que tuve que insultar en español por querer hacer la clase sobre ella?

-tú insultas a todo el mundo y bueno, tal vez un poco egocéntrica.

-¿un poco?

-Santana-gritó ella olvidando que estaban en clase y que debían hablar en susurros.

-señorita Fabray-dijo el maestro-, sé que tuvo una visita a la dirección hace poco, ¿quiere repetirla?

-no, señor.

-entonces ¿por qué le grita a la señorita López?

-pues porque...-"estas muerta Fabray, inventa algo"-porque… Casi me caigo de la silla y le grite para que me ayudara.

-claro, a propósito, esa ropa le queda mejor a la señorita Berry que a usted. O por lo menos busque algo de su talla.

Quinn se sonrojó completamente mientras los demás volvían a cuchichear y Santana reía por lo bajo por lo que le estaba pasando a Quinn, mientras Brittany, que no había dicho nada, se encontraba soñando sobre un unicornio que la llevaba con un duende, que la llevaba al final del arcoíris

QUÍMICA:

Rachel se sentó junto con Kurt y Blaine en las mesas de laboratorio.

-hola Rachel-dijo Kurt.

-hola Kurt, hola Blaine-les dijo sonriente.

-hola Rachel-le contestó el pelinegro.

-por favor pónganse las batas- dijo la maestra. Era gorda, grande y tenía una blusa azul fajada a la altura de la cintura.

Todos se la pusieron. Kurt y Blaine se veían algo nerviosos y se daban miradas de complicidad de vez en cuando.

-¿a ustedes dos que les pasa?- preguntó Rachel viendo a los dos.

-bueno, Rachel-comenzó Kurt con una voz mas aguda de lo normal-, vimos el periódico y tenemos la duda de...

-¿por qué lo abrieron de nuevo?

-desde lo que pasó en la cafetería Sue lo revivió, y si fuera tú o Quinn tendría cuidado. Sus cámaras están encima de ustedes-le dijo Blaine.

-¿por qué con nosotras?

-porque señalaste a Quinn en la canción-contestó Kurt como si fuera obvio.

-dios, Sue esta loca.

-¿la foto es real?-preguntó Kurt.

-¿que foto?-"eso Berry, disimula" pensaba Rachel.

-sabes de que hablo-le dijo él.

-ahhh... la foto, la del periódico. Ya se de cual hablas.

-es real ¿cierto?

-mmm...

-es real.

-no pueden decírselo a nadie. Quinn me matara por habérselo dicho-dijo la morena consternada.

-no se lo diremos a nadie-Blaine puso su mano en el hombro de Rachel.

-gracias.

-señorita Berry, señor Hummel y señor Anderson-les dijo la maestra-¿quieren ir a la dirección?

-no-dijeron los tres al unísono.

Las clases siguieron su curso y la hora de Glee había llegado.

Quinn y Rachel no se habían visto en todo el día hasta que la rubia vio a la morena en su casillero.

-boo-le dijo agarrándola por la espalda.

-mier..., ¿Quinn? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le dijo con una mano en el pecho tratando de controlar su respiración.

-temo que no le conocía ese lenguaje, señorita Berry-le dijo riendo.

-me asustaste-le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-eso quería hacer, tengo que decirte algo-dijo Quinn con un tono mas serio.

-yo también.

-primero tú.

-no, primero tú.

-al mismo tiempo.

-okey, uno, dos, tres-contaba Rachel.

-se lo dije a Santana y Brittany/se lo dije a Kurt y Blaine.

-ya que ellos lo saben, creo que podríamos decírselo a el club-propuso Quinn.

-creo que al final de todo si vamos a cantar ese dueto.

-y será mejor hacerlo antes de que Finn regrese.

-entonces vamos, si no llegaremos tarde.

Se dieron la mano y caminaron hacia Glee. En ese momento no había nadie en el pasillo.

Al entrar al salón Kurt, Blaine, Santana y Brittany sonrieron mientras los demás solo se les quedaron viendo, algo que ellas ignoraron y se fueron a sentar. Como siempre Rachel se sentó en la primera fila y Quinn no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a su lado.

Will entró al salón y antes de que dijera algo Rachel dijo:

-Sr. Shue, ¿cree que Quinn y yo podríamos cantar algo?

-claro.

La morena se levantó y vio la indecisión en los ojos de la rubia. La tomó de la mano para que se levantara y fuera a tomar la guitarra.

Rachel hizo una señal con la mano y todos comenzaron a tocar.

RACHEL (QUINN):

So she said what's the problem baby?

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

Rachel sostenía el micrófono aun sabiendo que no lo necesitaba en aquél salón

How much longer will it take to cure this?

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Rachel volteó a ver a Quinn dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

QUINN:

Come on, come on

QUINN Y RACHEL:

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Cause everybody's after love

Las dos se miraban como si no hubiera nadie más en el salón. Como si fueran las únicas en el mundo.

QUINN:

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

Melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

La rubia dejó la guitarra en una de las bases que tenían y se acercó más a Rachel.

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning

Mean we're never alone,

Never alone, no, no

RACHEL:

Come on, come on

QUINN Y RACHEL:

Move a little closer

Quinn la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo para soltarla casi inmediatamente.

Come on, come on

I want to hear you whisper

Quinn señaló su oreja.

Come on, come on

Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Rachel dio un pequeño brinco que hizo reír a todos.

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love

RACHEL:

We're accidentally in love

QUINN Y RACHEL

Accidentally in love (x7)

QUINN:

Accidentally

RACHEL:

I'm in love

QUINN:

I'm in love

RACHEL:

I'm in love

QUINN:

I'm in love

RACHEL:

I'm in love

QUINN:

I'm in love

Durante toda esa parte caminaban alrededor del piano sin perder el contacto visual. Todo el Glee club estaba muy sorprendido por la actuación de las antiguas enemigas que ahora parecía tenían algo mas que amistad.

RACHEL:

Accidentally

QUINN Y RACHEL:

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her love

I'm in love

Terminaron agarrándose las manos. Todo el club aplaudió y las dos sonrieron; voltearon a verse como pidiendo permiso con la mirada, a lo que las dos asintieron.

-bueno, sabemos que a habido varios rumores últimamente-dijo Quinn sin soltar la mano de la morocha.

-y bueno, sabemos que hubo una foto en el periódico-continuó Rachel-, en la que, bueno… ustedes la vieron.

-lo que Rachel trata de decir es que la foto es real-Quinn no sabía de donde sacó la valentía para decir eso sin tartamudear.

-¿y que paso con Finn?-preguntó Sugar.

-terminé con él.

-que rápida-dijo Puck-, mi princesa judía esta aprendiendo del mejor.

-cállate Puckerman-le gritaron las dos.

-chicos perdonen por interrumpirlos pero tengo algo que anunciar-dijo Will y Rachel y Quinn volvieron a sus asientos.

-ayer hablando con Emma, me di cuenta de que tendremos otro hombres vs mujeres-todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar emocionados- así que les daré las próximas cuatro clases para prepararlo.

Todos se levantaron para juntar las sillas en dos pequeños grupos.

-con los hombres, Kurt-le dijo Will cuando este se dirigía al otro lado.

-bien-bufó y se sentó.

-otra cosa-les dijo él como si se le hubiera olvidado antes-, tienen que ser canciones de amor.

-bien Berry, ¿que cantamos?-le pregunto Santana.

-se llama Rachel-dijo Quinn, Rachel sonrió.

-como digas Barbie-le contesto ella, Quinn sabía que estaba jugando-, ¿que canción, Be...Rachel?

-tengo varias canciones. ¿Por qué no dicen ustedes primero?

Estuvieron discutiendo durante varios minutos y Rachel negaba a todas las opciones.

-entiendo que estés enamorada Hobbit, yo también lo estoy, pero no ayudas mucho si en vez de decir canciones te pones a verle los labios a tu novia como si quisieras comértela ahora mismo.

-Santana, se llama Rachel-volvía a decir Quinn-, y creo que tengo una buena canción.

-¿cual?-preguntaron todas.

-the first time ever I saw your face de Roberta Flack.

-genial, esta decidido-dijo Rachel-. Las quiero en mi casa a las cinco.

-pero Rach, ¿hoy es viernes?

-olvídenlo, mañana todas en mi casa a las cinco. Lleguen temprano.

-creí que habías dicho hoy-le dijo Santana.

-hoy tengo un compromiso y no puedo, olvide que era viernes, Santana.

-si claro, tienes un compromiso que involucra una cama y a Barbie-le dijo y todas rieron mientras Rachel y Quinn se sonrojaban, lo que hacía parecerlo cierto.

-no, solo vamos a ir a Breadstix a cenar-dijo Rachel aún sonrojada.

-esta jugando, Rach-le dijo Quinn.

-claro, ya sabía.

-chicos ya es hora. Recuerden la próxima semana es el duelo.

Todos se levantaron y salieron del salón, Quinn se dirigía hacia los vestidores.

-¿a donde vas?-le preguntó Rachel.

-a mi entrenamiento-le dijo Quinn y luego recordó que ella la había llevado a la escuela-. Rach, lo olvide. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa y luego vuelvo?

-no, esta bien. Me quedo a verte

-okey.

….

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO, PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES, SE ME CORTÓ LA INSPIRACIÓN.**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR… **

**DUDAS, COMENTARIOS… DEJEN REVIEWS, LOS NECESITO PARA VIVIR. OKEY NO, PERO COMENTEN.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE SON PROPIEDAD DE RM Y GLEE.**


	7. Primera cita

Quinn se fue a los vestidores y Rachel fue a las gradas. Se puso a adelantar su tarea pero en cuanto vio a la rubia sus ojos se despegaron del cuaderno y se fueron hacia las piernas de la rubia.

Quinn la vio y le sonrió, Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de dos horas, en las que Rachel estuvo a punto de ir y golpear a Sue por estar gritándole a Quinn, por fin se fueron.

-no se como la aguantas-le dijo Rachel a la rubia una vez dentro del auto.

-¿a Sue?-la morena asintió-, no es tan mala, sólo quiere que demos lo mejor.

-estuve a punto de golpearla varias veces.

-no lo hagas-le dijo asustada-, ni yo podría salvarte.

-no lo haré-le contestó segura- a menos que te haga algo.

-no me va a hacer nada, y ya llegamos.

-que rápido-la rubia asintió-. Paso por ti a las siete.

-claro, nos vemos.

Se dieron un pequeño beso y Rachel entró a su casa.

Fue directo a su cuarto para darse un baño, eran las cuatro y tenía que empezar a arreglarse porque sabía que si lo dejaba para después tardaría mucho y llegaría tarde.

Se despojó de su ropa y dejó que el agua ligeramente caliente recorriera su cuerpo.

Terminó y salió del baño solo con una toalla encontrando a dos personas sentadas en su cama.

-¿que demonios hacen aquí?-les preguntó recuperándose del susto que le habían dado.

-venimos a ayudarte con tu ropa-le dijo Kurt mientras recorría el cuarto con la mirada como hacía siempre.

-no necesito ayuda.

-si la necesitas-le dijo Mercedes.

-¿por qué?-les preguntó Rachel irritada.

-aunque no lo parezca, conozco a Barbie...-le decía Mercedes pero fue interrumpida por una Rachel enojada.

-se llama Quinn, Quinn Fabray. No Barbie.

-bien. Conozco a Quinn y aunque ella ya este atraída hacia ti, con un cambio en tu ropa vas a hacer que caiga a tus pies.

-si ya me quiere así, ¿por qué cambiar?-le contestó.

-porque, pequeña diva, ya compramos ropa nueva y sabemos que la usaras-dijo Kurt.

-bien-bufó-, pero solo si me gusta.

-te va a encantar, diva-le dijo Mercedes.

Rachel fue sometida a diferentes pruebas de peinado, maquillaje y vestido durante poco más de dos horas.

-estas lista, princesa-le dijo Kurt.

Rachel llevaba un vestido azul claro pegado al cuerpo, el cabello suelto y planchado con algunas ondas al final y flats negros lo cual le daban un aspecto algo infantil pero se veía bien con eso.

-estas lista, Barbara Streisand-le dijo Mercedes muy emocionada con su nueva creación

-gracias Mercedes, gracias Kurt. Esto fue genial. ¿Enserio creen que le guste?

-si no, esta ciega-le contestó Kurt.

-tenemos que irnos, faltan veinte para las siete. Ve a conquistar a tu chica-le decía Mercedes al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-y aunque aún no eres famosa, cuídate de las cámaras.

-claro Kurt, gracias-le decía mientras les abría la puerta y se despedía del chico con un beso en cada mejilla.

Los dos se fueron, Rachel se reviso en el espejo de la sala y arreglo un poco su cabello para después salir de la casa y manejar hasta la casa de la rubia.

-son las 6:50, voy a esperar a que sean las 7:00 para tocar-pensó Rachel y dos minutos después le llego un mensaje.

¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?-Q.

Rachel volteo hacía arriba y encontró a Quinn mirándola desde la ventana, salió del auto y al ver que ya no la veía regresó para tomar unas flores que había comprado en el camino.

-hola-dijo la ojiverde al abrir.

-hola, mmm esto es para ti-le dijo nerviosa dándole el pequeño ramo de rosas amarillas.

-gracias-dijo Quinn sonrojándose.

-de nada, ¿nos vamos?-le dijo la morena estirando su mano.

-espera, quiero ponerlas en agua.

-claro, aquí te espero.

-¿no quieres pasar?

-mmm, sí, sí claro.

Quinn puso las flores en agua y las colocó en la ventana de la cocina, Rachel se veía nerviosa, jugaba con su cabello y con sus manos. Llevaba tres días con Quinn y estaban teniendo su primera cita, sabia que tenia que hacer algo más especial que llevarla a Breadstix pero no se le ocurría nada.

-listo, podemos irnos-le dijo una sonriente rubia.

-genial, vamos-le tendió la mano y la otra la tomó de inmediato.

Llegaron al auto y Rachel le abrió la puerta a Quinn.

-pase usted-le dijo señalando el interior y la rubia solo rio y entró.

Llevaban unos cinco minutos de camino en silencio que, aunque no era incomodo, Quinn decidió romper.

-te vez hermosa.

-g...gracias, tú...tú también-le dijo sonrojada.

La rubia traía un vestido blanco, fiel a su estilo, ceñido en la cintura.

Veinte minutos después, en los que solo hablaron de cosas triviales, llegaron al restaurante.

Bajaron y Rachel se dirigió a la recepcionista.

-Rachel Berry-dijo al haber llegado.

-claro, sígame-dijo una mesera que iba pasando guiñándole un ojo a la morocha, cosa que puso completamente furiosa a Quinn, quien puso su mejor sonrisa y agarró la mano de Rachel.

-¿reservaste una mesa?-le preguntó la rubia.

-claro, no podía arriesgarme a que estuviera lleno y no pudiéramos cenar.

-claro-Quinn volteo a su izquierda encontrando personas bastante desagradables-. Rach, ¿es mi imaginación o todos los idiotas del periódico están aquí?

-están aquí-le contestó algo enojada porque podrían hacer algo para sabotear su cita.

-no importa, no hay que hacerles caso.

-aquí esta su mesa-les dijo la mesera señalando una mesa pegada a la ventana mientras le sonreía a Rachel.

-no me cae bien-le dijo Quinn cuando esta ya se había ido.

-¿celosa?

-¿yo? ¿Quinn Fabray? ¿Celosa?, sueñas Rachel-le dijo sentándose.

-si estas celosa-le dijo riéndose y luego se sentó.

-como tú digas-se hizo la enojada y cruzo los brazos. Contra su pecho.

-te ves adorable enojada-le contesto mientras le tomaba la mano y veían varios flashes aunque no les importó.

-¿gracias?

-te quiero, Quinn-le dijo y comenzó a acariciar su mano.

-te quiero, Rach.

El momento era mágico, las dos se miraban a los ojos y sonreían tontamente, aunque el momento fue interrumpido por:

-¿ya saben que van a ordenar?

-¿eh?...mmm si, para mi berenjenas a la pizza y ¿qué quieres tú, Quinn?

-mmm, ensalada cesar-le contestó con tono cansino y casi enojado.

-¿de tomar?

-dos botellas de agua-dijo la rubia rápidamente y fulminó a la mesera con la mirada a la mesera, cosa que ella le devolvió.

-¿que tienes, Quinn? Te ves... contraída.

-no me cae bien-le contestó con ira.

-no hay que dejar que una mesera tratando de conquistarme nos arruiné esto ¿sí?-le dijo dándole una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

-bien, pero si te vuelve a sonreír así no me controlaré.

-bien, pero tengo una idea. Nos conocemos bien desde hace unos meses, pero aun así podríamos conocernos más. ¿Te parece si jugamos a algo?

-¿de que se trata el juego?-preguntó intrigada.

-tú me haces una pregunta, te contestas y luego yo te preguntó algo. No se puede reclamar y tienes que contestar todo.

-bien. Tú preguntas primero.

-¿por qué te pusiste tan celosa al verme con Finn por primera vez hace como… tres años?-le dijo viéndola directo a los ojos.

-yo me obligue a creer que quería a Finn y él a mi, o tal vez fue porque ya sentía algo por ti y no quería que Finn te tuviera porque no te merecía.

-bien, te toca.

-¿enserio crees que soy mas que una cara bonita?-la rubia se veía nerviosa, quería que Rachel supiera que sí lo era.

-claro, eres hermosa pero también eres tierna y darías todo por las personas que quieres. No muchas personas tienen eso, Quinn. Por eso te quiero, porque eres única.

Quinn bajó la mirada completamente sonrojada.

-gracias-le dijo y la volteo a ver a los ojos.

-tu turno.

-eh...-Quinn pensaba intentando hacer una pregunta que no sonara interesada o pervertida.

-su comida-dijo la mesera dándole a Rachel y a Quinn sus platos y las botellas.

-gracias-dijo Rachel.

-por nada-le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta que Rachel correspondió.

Quinn carraspeó enojada y Rachel sonrió para sus adentros.

La mesera se fue fulminando a Quinn con la mirada y la rubia sonrió irónicamente.

-¿que haces?-le preguntó a Rachel.

-nada, solo le di las gracias-le dijo la morocha "inocentemente".

-para dar las gracias no necesitas verla así-le contestó enojada.

-te ves adorable celosa-le dijo Rachel sonriendo.

-no estoy celosa-le contestó casi gritando y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

Unos segundos después un hombre subió a una tarima donde había algunos micrófonos y una guitarra.

-buenas tardes-dijo el hombre-, esta noche habrá karaoke así que cualquiera que quiera es libre de subir aquí a cantar-el hombre bajó.

Algunas personas habían subido y aunque no tenían muy buenas voces lograban alcanzar algunas notas.

Rachel miró suplicante a Quinn por quinta vez esa noche y la rubia volvió a negar.

-por favor Quinn-le rogaba.

-esta bien vamos-le dijo la rubia y le tendió la mano.

Las dos se dirigieron con el DJ para decirle la canción que querían y luego de unos minutos ya habían subido.

-buenas noches, mi nombre es Rachel Berry, ella es Quinn Fabray. Espero que les guste.

Quinn:

"Lying here with you so close to me.

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe.

Caught up in this moment.

Caught up in your smile."

Rachel:

"I`ve never opened up to anyone.

So hard to hold back.

When I'm holding you in my arms."

Rachel y Quinn

"We don't need to rush this.

Let's just take it slow."

Las dos cantaban en micrófonos separados pero se veían a los ojos.

Rachel y Quinn:

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight.

Just a touch in the fire burning so bright.

I don't want to mess this thing up.

I don't want to push too far.

Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting my whole life.

So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight."

La química que tenían era excepcional y toda la gente estaba impresionada con sus voces, las cuales se complementaban perfectamente.

Para las dos solo existía el momento, no les importaba las fotos que les tomaban, los rumores que saldrían y por lo que pasarían, ese momento era especial y nadie lo arruinaría.

Quinn:

"I know if we give this a little time."

Rachel y Quinn

It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find."

Quinn:

It's never felt so real."

Rachel:

"No it's never felt so right"

Quinn y Rachel:

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight.

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright.

I don't want to mess this thing up.

I don't want to push too far.

Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life.

So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight.

No I don't wanna say goodnight"

Rachel:

"I know it's time to leave."

Rachel y Quinn:

"But you'll be in my dreams."

Rachel:

"Tonight"

Quinn:

"Tonight"

Rachel y Quinn:

"Tonight"

Se olvidaron de los micrófonos y cantaban frente a frente bajo la mirada de los espectadores que las veían añoñados por la potencia de su voz.

Rachel y Quinn:

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight.

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright.

I don't wanna mess this thing up.

I don't wanna push too far.

Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life.

Rachel:

"So baby I'm alright."

Quinn:

"Let's do this right.

Rachel y Quinn:

"With just a kiss good night.

Quinn:

"With a kiss good night."

Rachel:

"Kiss goodnight."

Las dos acabaron muy juntas con la respiración agitada pero sonriendo y se abrazaron ya que las dos sentían la canción.

La ovación de los espectadores era grande y había algunos de pie, Rachel observo a Carmen Tibideaux sentada en una de las mesas cercanas al "escenario" y sonrió.

Las dos bajaron y se volvieron a sentar en su mesa y algunos de los espectadores les decían que cantaban muy bien y los aplausos seguían.

-¿la viste? No puedo creer que estaba ahí-decía Rachel emocionada y sonriendo mas que nunca.

-Rach, no sé de que hablas-le respondió la rubia riendo.

-de Carmen Tibideaux.

-¿la que hace las audiciones para NYADA?

-ella-le contestó sonriendo-, tal vez le gustamos y nos de una beca para NYADA antes de hacer la audición...

Rachel comenzó a divagar y a hacer hipótesis sobre lo que hacia Tibideaux ahí y Quinn se moría de amor.

-ya terminamos, ¿te quieres ir?-le preguntó la rubia media hora después.

-sí, ¿vamos?

Rachel pagó la cuenta ya que según ella era lo correcto y se fueron.

El camino fue silencioso y Rachel seguía pensando en algo que podía hacer para que su primera cita oficial fuera especial.

Llegaron a la casa de la rubia, Rachel le abrió la puerta del auto y la acompañó a la puerta.

-sana y salva-le dijo sonriendo.

-sé que quieres hacer algo especial. Pero lo que hemos hecho hoy, cantar frente a todas esas personas, sin que nos importara nada, cenar las dos solas, y hasta la mesera idiota fueron especiales, y no me imagino mejor forma para pasar mi primera cita. Me hubieras llevado a donde me hubieras llevado, si estamos juntas todo es especial-le dijo Quinn agarrándola de las manos.

-te amo-le dijo Rachel a la rubia.

-yo también.

Rachel la besó y sólo se separaron cuando el aire se hizo extremadamente necesario.

Respiraron y volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso un poco mas intenso.

Un flash las cegó en medio de la noche, las dos rieron sobre los labios de la otra.

-¿quieres pasar?-le preguntó la rubia.

-claro-dijo con una sonrisa.

Entraron a la perfecta casa de Quinn, con todo perfectamente cuidado y sin una pizca de polvo en todo el lugar.

-¿quieres ver una película?-le dijo Quinn minutos después de que habían subido al cuarto de la rubia.

-sí, ¿cual tienes?

-le pedí algo de ayuda a Puck para esto-metió la mano en uno de los cajones del estante que tenía bajo el televisor de su cuarto-. Renté Funny Girl

Rachel sonrió y se acostó en la cama de Quinn.

Ella puso el DVD y se acostó a un lado de ella.

La película empezó y Quinn veía como Rachel tarareaba las canciones y decía las líneas de memoria. Mientras la película pasaba el sueño las fue venciendo y casi al mismo tiempo cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Unas horas después el celular de la morocha comenzó a sonar. Ella se levantó y tomó el teléfono sin ver quien era. Aún sin percatarse de donde estaba.

-bueno-contestó somnolienta en medio de un bostezo.

-RACHEL BARBARA BERRY ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?-gritaba Hiram del otro lado.

Por el gritó Quinn se despertó y vio a una Rachel confundida con el teléfono en la mano, la televisión prendida y la cama totalmente destendida.

-e...en casa de...de Quinn-dijo saliendo de su confusión.

-¿CON QUINN A ESTA HORA? TE QUIERO AHORA EN CASA SEÑORITA-le gritaba ahora LeRoy.

-sí papá, ya...ya voy para allá-colgó el teléfono.

-¿qué pasó Rach?-preguntó Quinn completamente despierta.

-me van a matar-dijo preocupada mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-¿por qué?

-porque es tardísimo son-vio su reloj-, ¡SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA! Me van a matar, moriré-decía una Rachel histérica.

-shhh-le dijo la rubia-, mi mamá ya debió de haber llegado.

Las dos salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras lentamente, lamentándose cada vez que un chirrido se escuchaba Rachel le dio un beso rápido a Quinn y se fue a su casa.

…..

**VOY A TRATAR DE ACTUALIZAR TODOS LOS DOMINGOS Y SI NO LO HAGO SUBIRÉ DOBLE CAPÍTULO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CUALQUIER COSA. DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	8. Tenemos que hablar

Rachel abrió la puerta temerosa y sin hacer ruido la cerró.

-Rachel Barbara Berry ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-gritó Hiram y ella por el susto brincó para atrás y se estrelló contra la puerta.

-perdón, yo me quede dormida-dijo despacio.

-¿te quedaste dormida?-ahora era LeRoy que aunque hablaba mas bajo que su esposo, aunque seguía gritando. Rachel estaba segura de que ya habían despertado a todo el vecindario- ¿te quedaste dormida n casa de Quinn?

Rachel estaba asustada, no sabía porque le gritaban así; ella solo se había quedado dormida.

-sí, estábamos viendo Funny Girl y nos quedamos dormidas-el tono de la morocha hizo que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que estaban siendo muy severos con ella.

-esta bien estrellita-sonrió al escuchar el sobrenombre-, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-sí papá, lo prometo.

-pero eso no te salva de un castigo-le dijo Hiram.

-lo se, pero me muero de sueño y en serio necesito descansar-dijo la morocha bostezando-. Buenas noches.

-buenas noches, hija-dijeron los dos al unísono.

Rachel se levantó al día siguiente y bajó a desayunar para encontrar a su padre LeRoy sentado en el comedor leyendo el periódico.

-hola papá-dijo cuando llegó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

-hola Rach-le dijo él-, entre tu padre y yo decidimos tu castigo, no podrás salir de la casa en un mes. Sólo para ir a la escuela y si necesitas comprar algo para comer y no estamos y no hay nada, ósea, emergencias.

-sí papá-dijo ella sonriendo, sabía que se lo merecía-. Por cierto ¿dónde esta mi papá?-le preguntó mientras los dos entraban a la cocina.

-tuvo una emergencia en el hospital.

-¿entonces me voy a quedar contigo todo el día?-Rachel estaba esperanzada porque quería pasar algo de tiempo con sus padres algún día que no fuera el Domingo.

-no puedo estrellita, tengo que ir yo también pero volveré temprano, como a las siete-LeRoy sonrió, no le gustaba pasar tan poco tiempo con su única hija. Pero ahora se sentía mas seguro de que no le pasaría nada si se quedaba en la casa-. ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

-¿fruta?

-claro.

LeRoy sacó la tabla para cortar y Rachel le pasó algunas frutas, comenzaron a jugar en la cocina, Rachel de verdad extrañaba esos momentos con sus padres; aunque fuera solo con uno, y quería aprovecharlos al máximo.

Terminaron de hacer el desayuno y apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, LeRoy tenía consulta hasta las once así que podía desayunar ahí.

-hija quería hablar contigo de lo que pasó ayer-de la nada se puso serio.

-papá, enserio, nada paso. Te prometo que no voy a volver a hacerlo, nunca mas llegaré tarde a casa.

-no es eso. Te creo a ti, pero no sé que intenciones pueda tener esta chica Quinn-él estaba realmente preocupado-. Todo lo que nos decías de ella antes de que fueran amigas era que te aventaba slushies y cosas así; necesito conocerla, saber que es buena para ti.

-papá yo…-el celular de la morocha comenzó a sonar-. ¿Puedo contestar?

-claro, pero hablaremos después.

Rachel tomó su celular y se sorprendió ya que era Santana la que estaba llamando.

-¿bueno?

-Berry ¿Cómo estas?-decía Santana del otro lado de la línea.

-bien Santana ¿y tú?-Rachel estaba sorprendida por la llamada de la latina y por su actitud casi amable con ella.

-bien gracias-se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y Rachel decidió hablar.

-¿paso algo? No es que quiera sonar descortés pero se me hace extraño que me hables y seas amable conmigo.

-bueno, hablaba para preguntarte a que hora tenemos que llegar a tu casa.

-¿a mi casa? ¿Para qué?-Rachel se había olvidado de que había invitado a todas las chicas del club Glee a su casa para practicar la canción.

-para lo de la tarea del club, ¿se te olvidó?-Santana sabía que a Rachel nunca se le olvidaba algo relacionado con Glee así que algo tuvo que haber pasado para que se le olvidara-. Enserio Q te tiene muy enamorada que hasta se te olvidan las tareas.

-no es eso, déjame preguntarle a mi padre y te mando un mensaje con la hora. Crees que puedas avisarle a todas.

-puedo avisarle a Britt-Britt, Sugar, Mercedes y Quinn; los demás números no los tengo.

-déjame a Quinn a mí, necesito hablar con ella y yo le aviso a… creo que solo falta Tina-tenía que avisarle a Quinn que sus padres querían hablar con ella.

-okay Hobbit, adiós.

-adiós Santana.

Rachel regresó a la cocina y se sentó con su padre que comenzaba a abrir el periódico para leerlo.

-papá ¿pueden venir las chicas del club Glee?

-¿para qué?-LeRoy quitó la vista del muy interesante artículo sobre negocios para ponerle total atención a su hija.

-para practicar una canción que nos dejaron de tarea.

-pues, no saldrás de la casa así que pueden venir.

-gracias papi.

-¿Quinn viene?-la morocha asintió con la cabeza-. Dile que quiero hablar con ella.

-esta bien-Rachel estaba preocupada por su novia y lo que su padre le pudiera hacer-, pero no seas muy duro con ella, enserio no me va a hacer nada otra vez.

-yo no seré malo pero no se tu padre-sonrió al ver el nerviosismo de la morocha-. Me voy hija, cuídate.

-adiós.

Rachel acordó con Santana que llegarían a las tres y aviso a todas. Claro que "olvido" comentarle a Quinn que sus padres querían hablar con ella. A las tres y media ya estaban todas ahí.

-vamos arriba, podremos practicar mejor.

-o más bien buscas una excusa para meter a Barbie a tu cuarto-Quinn la fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Qué? Sabes que es verdad.

-cállate Santana. Y no vamos a mi cuarto.

Todas subieron y Rachel se dirigió al último cuarto del pasillo, entraron y un pequeño cuarto de ensayos apareció ante ellas.

Las cuatro paredes cubiertas por espejos y el techo blanco con luces le daban un toque fresco y una pequeña cabina de grabación a la izquierda lo hacía parecer más profesional.

-¿tienes un cuarto de ensayos?-preguntó Sugar.

-sí, está insonorizado, puedo pasar todo el día aquí y la señora Harris no vendrá a reclamarnos que sus gatos están maullando por mis notas altas-dijo orgullosa.

-creo que Britt y yo pasaremos mucho tiempo aquí, Frodo.

Todas rodaron los ojos.

-bien, voy a darles algunas ideas para la canción, sólo levanten la mano si no están de acuerdo-Santana levantó la mano-. ¿Qué pasa Santana?

-no estoy de acuerdo con que tu seas la que da las ideas.

-solo escucha y al final dices tus ideas. Bueno, primero creo que Santana y Mercedes deberían de liderar la canción-todas estaban sorprendidas-, el tono les queda y si cantan igual que en "Rumor has it/Someone like you" ganaremos esto con los ojos cerrados.

-¿no quieres cantar tú?-preguntó Tina.

-claro que quiero, pero no creo que sea buena idea porque mi tono es mas alto y no creo poder mantenerlo bajo toda la canción. En cambio Santana tiene un tono parecido al de Adele cuando canta bajo y Mercedes logrará las notas porque ya la he escuchado cantar bajo.

-Quinn, gracias por hacer que el Hobbit cambiara y no sea tan egocéntrica-dijo Santana, todas rieron, Rachel agachó la mirada y Quinn golpeó a la latina haciéndola caer-, tranquila Fabray.

-deja a Rachel en paz, Santana-de verdad se había enojado porque sabía que lo que había dicho Santana lastimaba a la morocha y ver a Rachel triste le rompía el corazón.

Ver el lado sobreprotector de Quinn la hizo sonreír pero no quería un López vs Fabray en su cuarto de ensayo.

-bueno lo siguiente es que deberíamos tener una coreografía, pequeña pero tenerla. Para eso necesitamos a Brittany-la rubia sonrió-, y vestuario, Kurt, Mercedes; ustedes ayudaran con eso. Tina, Sugar, Santana, Quinn y yo veremos que parte de la canción cantará cada una. A trabajar.

Todos comenzaron a hacer lo que les tocaba pero dos horas después ya no se podían mover y Quinn apenas podía respirar por su nariz rota, sólo Rachel y Brittany seguían con la misma energía, las demás estaban sentadas viendo como las otras dos bailaban. Aunque todas creían que la coreografía de Brittany iba a ser rápida de aprender y fácil de hacer después de practicarla veinte veces todo cambió.

-Rachel, ¿podríamos ir a tomar agua?-le preguntó Mercedes.

-está bien, vayan.

Luego de descansar un rato y tomar agua volvieron a subir para seguir practicando.

Grabaron la canción en la pequeña cabina para poder hacer bien la coreografía y no equivocarse en la letra aunque después lo harían cantando.

Ya llevaban hora y media practicando y estaban a punto de matar a Rachel y a sus exigencias.

-bueno es todo por hoy-dijo ya que vio que corría peligro de muerte.

-adiós-todas salieron corriendo antes de que cambiara de opinión, claro, todas menos Quinn.

Las dos bajaron y se sentaron en el sillón de la sala a ver la televisión. Rachel con la cabeza en las piernas de su rubia y ella acariciándole el cabello.

-¿sabes?, no es para ponerte nerviosa pero mis padres quieren hablar contigo.

-¿por lo qué paso ayer?-no estaba tan nerviosa porque sabía que si les decía que enserio no había pasado nada le creerían.

-algo así. Quieren saber que pueden confiar en ti, que no me harás daño.

-Rach, te prometo que no volveré a hacer lo que hice estos dos años, te prometo que no volveré a aventarte un slushie en mi vida. Eres mi todo Rach, no podría hacerte algo porque me estaría dañando a mi misma; quiero que tus padres sepan eso, que yo nunca te voy a volver a hacer algo.

-gracias Quinn-le dio un pequeño beso.

Quinn la volvió a besar y como la posición no era la mejor para hacerlo terminaron las dos acostadas en el sillón. Quinn seguía besándola, ahora con más pasión y aunque sabía que debía detenerse cuando Rachel bajó a su cuello no tenía suficiente control para hacerlo; sabía que en cualquier momento llegarían los padres de la morocha pero quería que el momento durara el mayor tiempo posible.

Después de veinte minutos de estar haciendo eso sin llegar a nada mas, escucharon el cerrojo de la puerta abriéndose y se separaron como si un imán las llevara a diferentes lados del sillón para acomodarse el cabello y rogar porque sus labios no estuvieran muy hinchados.

-¿Rachel?-preguntó LeRoy.

-en la sala papá.

Cuando entraron los dos hombres Quinn se levantó inmediatamente y se acercó a ellos.

-buenas noches señores Berry-dijo mientras les daba la mano y un beso en la mejilla a los dos.

-buenas noches Quinn-dijo Hiram-, ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, gracias señor Berry ¿y usted?-preguntó ahora se veía mas nerviosa.

-bien también, gracias por preguntar.

-Quinn, ¿podrías acompañarnos a mi despacho por favor?-preguntó LeRoy.

Y ahí estaba el momento que cualquier persona odiaría, por lo menos la que esta en una relación teme las palabras "podrías acompañarnos a mi despacho" y Quinn no era la excepción, especialmente por todo lo que le había hecho a su ahora novia.

-c…claro señor Berry.

Siguió a los hombres a su despacho, los dos se veían muy serios y Quinn sabía que tendría que darles verdaderas razones de porque le había hecho todo eso a Rachel y de verdad convencerlos de que no lo volvería a hacer.

Entraron y se sentaron de un lado ellos, invitando a Quinn a sentarse en el otro.

-Quinn, nos conocemos desde hace relativamente poco-empezó LeRoy-, pero antes de eso todo lo que Rachel nos contaba sobre ti era todo lo que le hacías y no eran cosas muy bonitas. ¿Cómo sabemos que no lo volverás a hacer?

-porque la amo-Quinn ya no tartamudeó estaba segura de que si abría su corazón y les contaba todo, ellos entenderían y la aceptarían-. Racel es mi vida y no le haré nada nunca porque me estaría lastimando a mi misma y puedo ser todo menos masoquista, Rachel tiene una parte mía dentro de ella y pase lo que pase siempre la tendrá; ella tiene mi corazón. Cuando yo le hice todo eso solo quería llamar su atención, quería que me notara y que supiera quien era yo, no me importaba Finn, no me importaba Puck, me importaba ella; siempre me importó ella. Cada vez que pienso en lo que hice me arrepiento, porque sé que pude haber llamado su atención de otra manera, pero estaba asustada; no sabía porque me sentía así cerca de ella, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni porque todas mis conversaciones giraban en torno a ella. Eso me asustaba, que era ella y no él y se me hacía más fácil hacer eso que enfrentar mis sentimientos, fui un monstruo y lo admito. Por eso les pido una oportunidad, una oportunidad para demostrarles que soy buena para ella y que nunca dejaré que algo le pase; que nunca le volveré a hacer lo que le hice.

Los dos hombres sonreían, eso era lo que querían escuchar; no a alguien a la defensiva como cuando hablaron con Finn.

-bueno, si es así-empezó Hiram-, entonces te damos nuestra aprobación. Sólo tráela temprano a casa.

-siempre señor-Quinn sonreía, había pasado la prueba mas importante de todas-, y lo que paso el otro día; enserio solo nos quedamos dormidas.

-esta bien Quinn, te creemos-le contestó Hiram.

Los tres salieron del despacho y encontraron a Rachel en la misma posición en la que la habían dejado.

-Rach, me tengo que ir porque si no mi mamá se va a preocupar. Adiós-le dio un beso en la mejilla-, adiós señores Berry.

-adiós Quinn-dijeron Hiram y LeRoy al unísono.

-adiós Q. Te acompaño a la puerta.

Las dos fueron a la puerta y salieron quedando en el pórtico.

-dime que no te asustaron-dijo Rachel refiriéndose a sus padres.

-no, solo les dije todo lo que sentía y la única condición que tengo ahora es traerte temprano a casa-las dos rieron-, bueno, adiós Rach, nos vemos el lunes.

-adiós amor.

Se dieron un beso y cuando se empezaba a tornar un poco mas apasionado Quinn vio a Hiram y LeRoy asomándose por la ventana y rio sobre los dientes de su novia.

-Rach, creo que tus padres quieren que entres ya.

Rachel volteó hacia la derecha y vio a los dos hombres tratando de esconderse.

-bueno, adiós.

-adiós-la beso de nuevo pero esta vez se separo rápido, subió a su auto y se fue.

Rachel estaba recargada en la puerta y sonreía como idiota, estaba convencida de que amaba a Quinn con todo su corazón y que hiciera lo que le hiciera siempre la amaría porque su corazón le pertenecía a ella desde la primera vez que la vio y nunca dejaría de pertenecerle.

…..

**LOGRÉ TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO PORQUE ESTUVE TRES DÍAS PEGADA A LA COMPUTADORA SIN HACER NADA PORQUE LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TENÍA NADA QUE HACER. DE TODOS MODOS MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME DIJERON QUE NO LES IMPORTABA SI ACTUALIZABA DESPUÉS, GRACIAS A USTEDES TERMINÉ EL CAPÍTULO.**

**DUDAS, COMENTARIOS; DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	9. One and Only

El día de la competencia había llegado y todas se veían muy nerviosas especialmente Rachel y Quinn. Los días que habían pasado se habían vuelto algo tensos para ellas ya que los rumores que se habían esparcido por toda la escuela cada vez las afectaban más; no como pareja sino como personas. Cada vez más slushies, cada vez más gritos y humillaciones por parte de todos los jugadores de futbol y las porristas y sobre todo, cada vez menos tiempo juntas.

Con Rachel aún castigada y sus padres trabajando todo el día Quinn no podía irla a visitar a su casa; solo se veían en la escuela y aunque trataban de alargar lo más que podían el tiempo que estaban juntas dos horas al día para verse no era suficiente y eso las estaba matando.

-Rachel-gritó Quinn cuando vio a la morena parada en la puerta-hola-dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

-hola-le dio un beso en la mejilla-, ¿cómo estas hermosa?-lo último lo susurró.

-bien gracias ¿y tú?

-bien ¿vamos adentro? Esta empezando a hacer algo de frío-le preguntó Rachel que aunque no temblaba sí se veía con frío.

-claro, ¿quieres mi chamarra?-le preguntó la rubia, aunque era invierno y traía el uniforme de las porristas no tenía frío.

-no Q, gracias-no sirvió de nada que se negara ya que la otra ya se estaba quitando la chamarra.

-toma, yo no tengo frío y tú sí, aunque si fue una indirecta para que te abrace solo tienes que decirme.

-no era una indirecta-tomó la chamarra y se la puso-, pero de todos modos abrázame.

Quinn pasó su brazo alrededor de Rachel y la morena tomó su mano; de nuevo todos cuchicheaban pero a ellas les daba igual, dijeran lo que dijeran si estaban juntas todo les daba lo mismo.

-¿qué clase tienes primero, amor?-le preguntó Rachel cuando llegaron a su casillero.

-historia, así que nos vemos en el receso-le dio un beso un poco largo en la mejilla y se fue a buscar sus cosas.

En el camino a su casillero se le atravesó Jessica, una de las porristas, y la paró en seco.

-hola Quinn-dijo, según ella, coquetamente.

-hola Jessica, ¿cómo estas?-Quinn estaba algo incómoda con la presencia de la pelirroja.

-bien Quinn ¿y tú?-la sonrisa que tenía Jessica le daba un poco de miedo a Quinn porque sabía que no podía confiar en ella.

-bien también-sonrió de medio lado-, ¿qué clase tienes?

-mmm historia.

-genial, yo también; te acompañó.

-tengo que ir por mis cosas a mi casillero-Quinn gesticulaba mucho con las manos y se veía nerviosa; no le gustaba que ella le estuviera hablando.

-okey, te acompaño también por eso-le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y Quinn no tenía mas remedio que seguirla, aunque no se esperaba que supiera donde estaba su casillero.

La rubia tomó sus cosas y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su clase pero Jessica la acorraló contra los casilleros.

-así que, ahora te interesan las mujeres-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-preguntó alejándose de ella.

-pues, Jacob a estado muy entretenido subiendo notas sobre ti y Berry a su blog; por lo que visto estas muy interesada en nosotras-seguía jugando con ella persiguiéndola por la pequeña parte del pasillo en la que estaban.

-bueno, Jacob ha dicho muchas mentiras, que te hace creer que no

-que se reconocer a una lesbiana cuando la veo, Quinnie-se acercaba mas a la rubia.

-yo no soy lesbiana.

-entonces no te importara si te doy un beso.

-de hecho, si me importa; estoy saliendo con alguien-Quinn sabía que no debió de haber dicho eso pero si era la única manera de escapar de ella haría lo que fuera.

-¿Con Rachel Berry?

Quinn comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, si seguía acercándose a ella terminaría confesándole todo.

-n…no-tartamudeó.

-te ves nerviosa, ¿por qué?-se acercaba más.

Ya casi no había nadie en el pasillo, y los que estaban no prestaban atención a lo que estaba sucediendo; Quinn retrocedió tanto que se estrelló contra los casilleros y Jessica se acercó mucho a ella, Casi rozando sus labios le dijo:

-te aseguro que a tu novia no le importara-se acercó más y la besó apasionadamente.

Quinn trataba de separarse poniendo presión entre las dos pero la pelirroja era mas alta y Quinn no podía moverse.

De repente Jacob se acercó corriendo y comenzó a tomar fotos de las dos, Quinn no podía creer su suerte ya que aparte de eso Rachel tenía gimnasia y parecía que tendrían la clase afuera y toda su clase estaba saliendo a las canchas.

Rachel volteó hacia los casilleros al ver a todos viendo hacia allá y la imagen le rompió el corazón, no podía creer que Quinn estuviera besando a otra, la mirada de la rubia se posicionó en ella y la morena salió corriendo.

Quinn sacó fuerzas de quien sabe donde y salió corriendo tras ella ante la atónita mirada de los alumnos y la sonrisa de satisfacción de Jessica.

-Rach, abre la puerta-decía Quinn mientras trataba de hacer que la morena abriera la puerta del baño donde se había escondida.

-no Quinn-se escuchaba a Rachel con la voz cortada y la rubia sabía que estaba llorando he hipando fuertemente.

-Rach, no fui yo, ella me besó, te prometo que no la quiero y eso no significó nada-Quinn sentía que empezaría a llorar también.

-¿por qué?-esa simple pregunta fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-no fui yo-dijo la rubia llorando-, te lo juro; Rachie no significó nada, ella me besó y yo no podía moverme; enserio.

-Quinn, no es cierto; tú me engañaste y yo no te importó.

-abre la puerta para que podamos hablar.

Rachel abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cara, que se veía hinchada y con el maquillaje corrido. Quinn se levantó rápidamente y trató de besarla pero ella se quitó, la rubia siguió intentándolo hasta que Rachel cedió y se dejó besar.

Se separaron por falta de aire y volvieron a juntar sus labios, cuando volvieron a separarse Quinn abrazó a Rachel y decía entre jadeos por seguir llorando:

-perdóname Rach, perdóname; no lo volveré a hacer, no dejaré que nadie me vuelva a besar. Te amo Rach, nunca podría engañarte-le decía mientras la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte contra su pecho.

-te creo Quinn, pero no puedo confiar en otras personas; especialmente porque nadie sabe que estamos juntas.

-sal conmigo-la cara de desconcierto de la morena la hizo explicar todo-, me refiero a que me beses, en medio del pasillo en el cambio de hora. Las personas que nos importan ya lo saben, no tiene porqué importarnos lo que los demás digan de nosotros.

-está bien amor, y así nos ahorramos mal entendidos-Rachel aún no estaba del todo convencida de si debía hacerlo o no, pero no quería que otra persona besara a Quinn.

Las dos salieron del baño después de arreglarse el maquillaje y darse uno que otro beso y salieron agarradas de la mano, habían perdido la primera y la mitad de la segunda clase así que se quedaron en el pasillo a esperar que salieran todos para darse el beso que, probablemente, cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

El timbre sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a salir, Rachel y Quinn se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron sabiendo que si lo hacían muchas personas las criticarían pero si no lo hacían habría más besos y cuando Finn volviera a estar ahí sería más peligroso hacerlo.

Quinn puso sus manos en la cintura de Rachel y sonrió, se fue acercando a ella y estaba casi rozando sus labios cuando le preguntó:

-¿estas segura?

-hazlo.

Esa fue la señal, la rubia junto sus labios con los de la morena y comenzaron un beso que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, porque todo el mundo sabría lo que eran; pero a ellas les daba igual.

El tiempo se había detenido para las dos, no sentían a nadie alrededor o todas las miradas que estaban sobre ellas; solo estaban las dos y el sabor a sus labios del cual eran completamente adictas.

Se separaron y sonrieron juntando sus frentes e ignorando a los demás, Jacob se acercó con la cámara y se paró frente a ellas.

-Quinn Fabray, después de ese beso ¿puedes decir que estas en una relación con Rachel Berry?-preguntó rápidamente y Quinn solo rio un poco.

-lo estoy, es mi novia desde hace ocho días y estoy muy feliz.

-¿por qué besaste a Jessica Gilbert?

-yo no la besé, ella me besó a mi; a la única persona que he besado yo por gusto es a Rachel.

-Rachel Berry ¿qué sientes al saber que Quinn Fabray besó a unas de sus compañeras en el equipo de porristas, Jessica Gilbert?

-si Quinn dice que ella no lo hizo le creeré pero no quiero que ella se acerque, que por una vez deje de ser la arrastrada que es y deje en paz a las personas que estén en una relación-Jessica, que pasaba por ahí se paró en seco.

-¿qué dijiste Hobbit?-le preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a Rachel y Quinn no sabía que hacer.

-que tienes que dejar de ser una maldita arrastrada y respetar a las personas que están en una relación-escupió con rabia.

-vamos Berry, a tu noviecita le encantó que la besara-le dijo con arrogancia.

-te aseguro que a Quinn no le pareció ni siquiera bueno, porque ella sabe que unas arrastradas no valen la pena.

-si supiera eso no estaría contigo Berry.

El típico "uhhh" resonó por el pasillo y Rachel se puso roja de furia.

-no sé que insinúas pero yo no me parezco a ti.

-primero le quitaste a Finn, después lo engañaste con Puck, después te pusiste celosa porque Finn estaba con Quinn y te fuiste con ese tipo raro que dudo mucho que sea heterosexual y luego volviste con Finn para después cortarlo e irte con Quinn.

-mira idiota, ¿a ti que te importa con quien estoy?

-a mi no me insultes Berry-Quinn sabía que iba a haber una pelea y no sabía que hacer, detenerla, hablarle a alguien para que lo hiciera o sacar a Rachel de ahí. Optó por la última.

-vámonos Rach, no vale la pena-agarró a la morena del brazo y juntas caminaron hasta el salón de español, la única clase que compartían ese día.

Rachel se veía enojada y caminaba bufando fuertemente, Quinn no quería hablar porque si decía algo malo o que pudiera ser malinterpretado por la morena ella explotaría y trataría de matarla, no tan exagerado pero si trataría de apuñalarla con una pluma o algo así.

Llegaron al salón y se sentaron juntas en el primer asiento que encontraron libre y sin hablar se lanzaban miradas intentando que la otra entendiera que querían hablar pero no sabían que decir.

El señor Shue entró y comenzó a hablar cosas que ninguna de las dos entendía y ellas seguían en su mundo, no creían que algo tan estúpido como una porrista tratando de que Quinn estuviera con ella y no con Rachel podía hacer que el poco tiempo que tenían juntas fuera menor al de todos los días.

Rachel le paso un papel a Quinn en el que escribió:

"_perdóname"_

Quinn sonrió y le susurró al oído:

-no hay nada que perdonar-la morena sonrió también sonrió y la rubia la abrazó por los hombros y todas las personas que habían visto el beso se volvieron hacia ellas comenzando a cuchichear; cosa que paso desapercibida por Will.

Las demás clases pasaron sin verse pero no les importaba porque se verían en el club y cantarían una de sus canciones favoritas de Adele.

Llegaron al salón del coro y como se había vuelto costumbre, se sentaron en las dos sillas en medio hasta adelante.

Will entró cinco minutos tarde corriendo y sonriendo ampliamente.

-buenos días chicos-les dijo mientras se acomodaba la corbata y el saco.

-buenos días señor Shue-dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Quiénes quieren empezar?-preguntó refiriéndose al concurso. Rachel levantó la mano-. Señoritas, el escenario es todo suyo.

Todas se pararon y subieron a una doble tarima con Mercedes y Santana adelante en la más baja y las otras atrás en una un poco más alta.

La música empezó y todas se acercaron a los micrófonos que se encontraban ahí.

(_Mercedes _ **Santana** las dos **_todas_**).

_You've been on my mind,_

_I grow fonder every day,_

_Lose myself in time,_

_Just thinking of your face,_

_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,_

_You're the only one that I want,_

Obviamente la voz de Mercedes sonaba, como siempre, bien, la potencia con la que cantaba era impresionante y Sam sonrió porque sabía que aunque tenía novio le cantaba a él.

_I don't know why I'm scared,_

_I've been here before,_

_Every feeling, every word,_

_I've imagined it all,_

**You'll never know if you never try,**

**To forget your past and simply be mine,**

Las voces se acoplaban a la perfección y nadie desafinaba, la canción sonaba hermosa y las caras impresionadas de todos lo decían.

**_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,_**

**_Promise I'm worth it,_**

**_To hold in your arms,_**

**_So come on and give me a chance,_**

**_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,_**

**_Until the end starts,_**

Rachel volteó a ver a Quinn realmente sintiendo la canción, que Quinn la dejara ser la única y que nunca volviera a besar a otra, eso era lo que quería; que supiera que haría todo por ella.

**If I've been on your mind,**

**You hang on every word I say,**

**Lose yourself in time,**

**At the mention of my name,**

**Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?**

**And have you tell me whichever road I choose, you'll go?**

Santana cantaba con pasión y a veces volteaba hacia Brittany y la rubia sonreía, definitivamente la canción les traía recuerdos y todos lo estaban disfrutando y Rachel hasta podía jurar que Kurt estaba llorando.

**I don't know why I'm scared,**

**'Cause I've been here before,**

**Every feeling, every word,**

**I've imagined it all,**

You'll never know if you never try,

To forget your past and simply be mine,

**_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,_**

**_I promise I'm worth it, mmm,_**

**_To hold in your arms,_**

**_So come on and give me a chance,_**

**_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,_**

**_Until the end starts,_**

**_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,_**

**_I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,_**

Nobody's perfect,

**_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),_**

Trust me I've learned it,

Nobody's perfect,

**_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),_**

Trust me I've learned it,

Nobody's perfect,

**_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),_**

Trust me I've learned it,

Nobody's perfect,

**_(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),_**

Trust me I've learned it,

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,_

_I promise I'm worth it,_

_To hold in your arms,_

_So come on and give me a chance,_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,_

_Until the end starts,_

_Come on and give me a chance,_

_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,_

**Until the end starts.**

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y algunas lágrimas tampoco, la canción les había quedado como anillo al dedo y no habían desafinado en ningún momento. Adele era una gran cantante y compositora y ellas le habían hecho justicia.

-vaya-dijo Will impresionado-, muy bien chicas; fue una gran canción. Van a tener que hacerlo muy bien-dijo a los hombres- porque si no ya tenemos ganadoras.

Todas se abrazaron y no podían creer que la canción hubiera gustado tanto.

Todos se habían ido, solo pocas personas quedaban en la escuela, entre ellas Rachel y Quinn.

-¿quieres que te lleve?-le dijo la rubia cuando la otra recogía sus cosas del casillero.

-me encantaría, pero sabes que no puedo-le dijo la morocha guardando todo en su mochila.

-ya se, pero, tus padres no pueden darte un pequeño descanso para ir a comer un helado o algo-le hizo cara de perro mojado y a la morena se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-Q, no me hagas esa cara.

-vamos, yo invito.

-no puedo. Enserio quisiera pero no puedo.

-bueno, ¿puedo acompañarte hasta tu auto?-le dio la mano.

-encantada-la tomó.

Las dos caminaron hacia sus autos y subieron pero Quinn siguió a Rachel hasta su casa y algunas veces jugaba rebasándola y frenando y a la morena casi le daba un infarto aunque la rubia solo reía.

Llegaron a la casa de la morena y se estacionaron, Rachel en la cochera y Quinn en la banqueta. La morena se acercó a la rubia y la besó.

-enserio habla con tus padres; extraño salir contigo.

-lo haré amor-la volvió a besar-. Háblame cuando llegues a tu casa ¿sí?

-claro, adiós.

Rachel entró a su casa y subió directamente a su cuarto con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Los años que llevaba estudiando actuación la ayudaban a no llorar en público, pero lo cierto era que estaba sufriendo y mucho. Le dolía que Quinn hubiera besado a otra, le dolía que sus padres no la dejaran salir con su novia y le dolía saber que en el tiempo que no estaba con SU rubia Jessica podría estarla acechando. Sabía que Quinn no la engañaría pero sabía que si Jessica quería algo lo lograba y eso en verdad la asustaba.

Se quedó dormida aún llorando y no se despertó hasta el otro día, lo que no sabía era que Quinn lloraba exactamente por el mismo motivo aunque no podían expresarlo en palabras porque sentían que la otra podría sentirse culpable y era lo que menos querían.


	10. ¿qué sabes tu de eso?

**Este es un capítulo con mucho drama así que espero que les guste porque bueno, al principio todo es color de rosa y luego cambia así que disfrútenlo.**

**…..**

Quinn se levantó al día siguiente con los ojos hinchados y rojos por haber estado llorando toda la noche aunque sabía que en parte era su culpa no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que casi arruina su relación con Rachel, y por lo tanto, su vida.

Obviamente no dejaría que Jessica se le acercara de nuevo, ella tenía que respetar lo que tenía con Rachel y se lo haría saber y en ese momento tuvo una idea, iría a hablar con Rachel por las mañanas antes de la escuela cuando sus padres aún estuvieran y así podría verla más tiempo.

Eso hizo que una fuerza inimaginable la levantara de la cama y la hiciera arreglarse lo más rápido posible, bajar a agarrar una manzana y salir de la casa aun comiéndola. Subió a su auto rápidamente y manejó hasta la casa de su novia, tocó el timbre y LeRoy abrió.

-hola Quinn, que sorpresa verte por aquí-dijo él.

-hola señor Berry-le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Esta Rachel?

-sí, se esta arreglando; todavía es temprano. ¿Quieres pasar?

-ehhh, claro, gracias.

Los dos entraron a la casa y Hiram estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico.

-hola señor Berry-lo saludó Quinn.

-hola Quinn, buenos días-el hombre se levanto y se acercó a ella para darle un beso-. No quiero sonar descortés pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-bueno, vine para ver si podía llevar a Rachel a la escuela.

-Quinn, sabes que esta castigada-le dijo con lástima. No le gustaba que Quinn y su hija no pudieran pasar tiempo juntas pero la morocha estaba castigada.

-lo sé señor Berry, pero si pudiera hacer una pequeña excepción por hoy-le sonrió tristemente.

-Quinn, no creo que sea buena idea, ¿qué clase de padre sería si no cumplo los castigos de mi hija?-le dijo él.

Quinn sonrió tristemente.

-esta bien señor Berry, lo entiendo. ¿Podría decirle que vine?-a Hiram se le rompió el corazón al ver a Quinn así.

-Quinn ¿estas bien?

-tengo que decirles algo-los hombres se preocuparon-. Rachel ya lo sabe pero creo que ustedes deberían hacerlo también.

-Quinn, si no fueras mujer juraría que estas a punto de decir que Racel esta embarazada-dijo LeRoy riendo un poco-, relájate; si Rachel lo sabe y no hizo un gran escandalo con personas terminando en el hospital o en la cárcel no puede ser tan malo-la rubia rio un poco y se relajó.

-ayer en la escuela una chica llamada Jessica me… me besó-la cara de los hombres le decía que continuara-y Rachel nos vio y aunque trató de hacer que pareciera que todo estaba bien y ella estaba feliz, la conozco y sé que no es así; por dentro esta triste y quiero llevarla a algún lugar para que se sienta mejor y no esté triste y, especialmente, para que sepa que es lo más importante de mi vida aparte de mi mamá.

Los hombres sonrieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que a pequeña morocha había aparecido en las escaleras a la mitad del pequeño discurso y sonreía al escuchar cada una de las palabras de su hermosa novia.

-creo que ella ya lo sabe-le dijo Hiram.

-no lo sé señor Berry, a veces siento que no le presto tanta atención como debería.

-Quinn-la rubia volteó y vio a Rachel parada ahí-, lo sé.

-Rachel ¿cuando…?-la morocha la besó y LeRoy se aclaró la garganta para que lo voltearan a ver.

-solo por hoy-les dijo sonriendo-, pero lleguen temprano o la castigo hasta la eternidad.

-claro señor Berry, gracias-dijo Quinn emocionada, amaba a esos hombres.

-Quinn, ¿te quedas a desayunar? Faltan treinta minutos para la hora en que yo salgo.

-claro Rach.

Las dos se sentaron y hablaron con los padres de Rachel sobre la escuela y cosas así hasta que se hizo hora de irse, se despidieron y fueron al auto de la rubia.

-¿Cómo los convenciste?-le preguntó Rachel cuando iban de camino a la escuela.

-creí que habías escuchado lo que dije.

-lo escuché, pero quiero que tú me lo digas-la rubia sonrió.

-les dije que eres lo más importante en mi vida… aparte de mi mamá-el semáforo se puso en rojo y la rubia freno y Rachel aprovechó para besarla.

-tú también eres lo más importante en mi vida, Quinn-se siguieron besando hasta que se puso en verde y los autos de atrás empezaron a pitar.

Llegaron a la escuela y bajo la atenta mirada de todos caminaron agarradas de la mano hasta el casillero de la rubia.

-Rach, vas a llegar tarde si me esperas-le dijo al ver que la otra no tenía la intención de irse.

-no quiero que Jessica se te acerque.

-no te preocupes RuPaul-le dijo la pelirroja llegando por detrás de Quinn-, te aseguro que tu novia estará bien conmigo-la mirada que tenía no le daba a entender eso.

-Jessica, estoy con Rachel, te pido que me respetes y te alejes; puedo ser tu amiga y sólo eso-dijo la rubia frente a la otra y Jessica sonrió maliciosamente.

-ya caerás Quinn, ya caerás-y se fue por el pasillo contoneando las caderas.

-ve por tus cosas, amor; te prometo que estaré bien-Rachel se veía distante y pensativa

-ahora temo por mí, Quinn.

-no te pasará nada si piensas en mí.

-pero, si me hace algo y tu nunca te entras-dijo asustada.

-confío en que me lo contaras.

-¿enserio no estas preocupada?-le dijo la otra.

-no amor, no te hará nada; ahora ve. Nos vemos en el receso-y se fue.

-claro adiós.

Rachel estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios y Quinn no ayudaba mucho a que se le quitara. La actitud despreocupada de la rubia le encantaba pero en esos momentos la estaba sacando de quicio. Se quiso olvidar de eso así que caminó hasta su casillero, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hasta su clase.

Quinn había tenido razón, no le había pasado nada y había estado pensando en ella en el tiempo que no estuvieron juntas.

Rachel llegó a la cafetería y se encontró con la mayoría de los "New Directions" ahí, aunque no estaba la que estaba más emocionada por ver, Quinn.

-hola diva-dijo Kurt sonriendo más que de costumbre.

-Kurt ¿estas bien?-le preguntó ella al ver la cara del chico.

-emocionado.

-¿por?-la morocha sabía que planeaba algo o algo sabía porque Kurt escondía secretos igual que Finn su estupidez, o sea, muy mal.

-ya lo verás-Rachel se sentó a lado de él.

-¿saben donde esta Quinn?-empezó a preocuparse porque la rubia no había llegado. Kurt levantó los dos pulgares en otra dirección y una música empezó a sonar.

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, and I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

Quinn empezó a cantar desde una de las esquinas de la cafetería y se fue acercando cada vez más a la mesa donde estaban los demás hasta que llegó y comenzó a cantar lo demás sentada en la mesa.

I won't hesitate no more,

No more, it cannot wait I'm yours

Señaló a Rachel que estaba sonriendo abiertamente y riéndose.

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Esperaba que Rachel captara que se refería a que fuera menos nerviosa y se dejara llevar.

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing

We are just one big family

Señaló a toda la mesa ya que eso era lo que eran, una familia que se quería y se apoyaba en todo momento.

It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved

So, I won't hesitate no more,

No more, it cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

-d-do do you but do you, d-d-do but you want to come one

Scooch one over closer dear and I will nibble your ear

Le guiñó el ojo y Rachel se sonrojó.

I've been spending' way too long checking' my tongue in the mirror

And bending' over backwards just to try to see it clearer

My breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and laughed

Señaló su cara e hizo una cara extraña que hizo que todos rieran.

I guess what I'm a saying's there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do

Our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more,

No more, it cannot wait I'm yours

Todos los de la mesa menos Rachel empezaron a hacer el coro y parecía como si todos estuvieran disfrutando porque varias personas aplaudían al ritmo de la canción y había varios jugadores de futbol y porristas que también lo hacían.

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find, that the sky is yours

So please don't, don't please don't

(There's no need to complicated)

'Cause our time is short

This is, this is, this is our fate

I'm yours

-soy tuya, Rach-le dijo y la otra la abrazó mientras algunas personas estaban aplaudiendo y sonriendo ampliamente.

-yo también, Quinn-le dio un pequeño beso cuando las personas habían empezado a voltear para otro lado porque aunque todos sabían que estaban juntas no querían causar problemas con las personas homofóbicas.

Volvieron a clases y varias personas le decían a Quinn que tenía una gran voz y que cantaba muy bien mientras Rachel y ella iban a clase de historia, que era la única que compartían ese día.

-gracias-le dijo Rachel ya que se habían sentado pero el profesor todavía no llegaba.

-¿por qué?-le preguntó sin entender.

-por la canción.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, siempre me a gustado esa canción y creí conveniente cantarla hoy para que supieras que soy completamente tuya-le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rachel iba a responder pero:

-búsquense un cuarto.

-hola Santana-la única clase que compartían y estaba también Santana.

-cállate Fabgay-le dijo la latina de mala gana.

-problemas en el paraíso-le susurró a Rachel pero Santana escuchó.

-¿por qué le tuviste que cantar a RuPaul? Ahora Brittany quiere que le canté una canción a ella y no se me ocurre nada-le dijo frustrada

-busca una canción que exprese todos tus sentimientos hacia ella, que cuando la cantes sepa que la amas sobre todas las cosas…-Rachel se iba a alargar pero Santana la paró.

-es que no ahí ninguna-le dijo viéndola a los ojos-; lo que siento por Britt es especial y no hay ninguna canción que pueda describir cuanto la amo-Rachel y Quinn sonrieron al ver esa faceta de Santana enamorada.

-entonces escríbele una-sugirió Rachel.

-no lo creo, buscaré una que me guste y se acerque lo más posible a cuanto la quiero y se la cantaré, pero en privado.

-muy bien, señorita Lopez. ¿Puede decirme la fecha de la independencia de los Estados Unidos?-el profesor llevaba varios minutos en el salón dando clase y ellas ni se habían dado cuenta.

-¿Qué?

-deje de hablar con las señoritas Berry y Fabray y ponga atención.

-sí, profesor.

-señor Geyer, la fecha de la independencia de Estados Unidos.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad y salieron para irse por caminos separados y al final Quinn ya estaba parada en el casillero de Rachel con su mochila colgada en el hombro esperando por la morena.

-boo-le dijo esta mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-hola.

-hola-le dio un beso.

Rachel guardó sus cosas y las dos salieron al estacionamiento. Caminaron un poco y vieron una bola de gente reunida en donde el carro de Quinn estaba estacionado. La rubia se acercó corriendo con Rachel siguiéndola de cerca; comenzó a aventar a las personas que estaban ahí y al fin logró llegar a donde estaba y vio a Azimio y otros tres gorilas con martillos y palos rompiendo los vidrios de su auto.

-¿Qué haces idiota?-le dijo ella.

-¿no lo ves Fabray? Redecoramos tu carro-le dijo con arrogancia.

-vete de aquí Azimio.

Él la ignoró y se acercó al vidrio del asiento del conductor y lo rompió con el martillo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-se le acercó.

-no te acerques, me vas a pegar tu homosexualidad.

-¿eres idiota? No es una enfermedad-le gritó-, el enfermo eres tú por tenerle miedo a los homosexuales.

-no te atrevas a decir nada de mí, Fabray.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Golpearme?

-yo no, pero a él no le importa-un chico grande se acercó-, te presento a Bart, nuestro defensa. A él no le importaría golpearte así que no te acerques.

-quiero ver que lo intente-Azimio casqueó los dedos y el otro se acercó a Quinn con el palo en la mano y la golpeó en el estómago, la rubia cayó al piso sin aire.

-Quinn-gritó Rachel y se intentó acercar.

-no te acerques Berry-le dijo Azimio. Quinn se retorcía de dolor en el piso-. Terminemos con esto.

Comenzaron a golpear el auto con todo lo que tenían rompiendo los vidrios y abollándolo mientras el otro tipo seguía golpeando a Quinn usando sus puños o el palo. Terminaron diez minutos después, escribieron con aerosol atrás "DYKE" y se fueron. Todos los que estaban ahí se fueron y Rachel se acercó corriendo hacia Quinn que seguía sin moverse tirada en el piso.

-¿Quinn? ¿Quinn responde?-la movía Rachel.

-Rach-susurró casi sin aire-, llama a tus padres.

Rachel tomó su teléfono y con las manos temblorosas y marcó el número de su papá LeRoy.

-hola estrellita, ¿Cómo estas?-le dijo él del otro lado de la línea.

-papá-le dijo llorando- manda una ambulancia a la escuela. Por favor.

-¿estas bien? ¿Qué pasó?-ahora estaba preocupado.

-es Quinn-comenzó a llorar.

-voy para allá-colgó.

-ya viene Quinn, tranquila-le acariciaba el cabello que estaba algo manchado de sangre-. Todo va a estar bien.

La ambulancia llegó diez minutos después y Rachel se paró para hacerles señas ya que estaban detrás del auto.

-Rachel ¿qué pasó?-dijo LeRoy y su hija solo lo abrazó llorando mientras subían a Quinn a la camilla coordinados por Hiram.

LeRoy abrazó a su hija y no la soltó hasta que habían subido a Quinn a la ambulancia y la habían estabilizado. La camilla se fue de emergencia antes de que Rachel subiera por lo que se fue con su padre en el auto de este. Rachel iba viendo hacia la ventana sin ver a su padre tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-estrellita ¿Qué pasó?-volvió a preguntar LeRoy.

-la golpearon y destrozaron su auto-la voz de Rachel estaba apagada y triste.

-¿por qué?

-por ser lo que es-y ahí entendió todo, la habían golpeado por ser lesbiana y eso era algo que no iba a permitir porque amaba a esa chica como si fuera su hija.

-¿Quiénes?

-papá, no quiero hablar de esto. Necesito saber que esta bien-le dijo volviendo a llorar.

-esta bien.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, Rachel ni siquiera había puesto música lo que era raro en ella y se veía distante mientras veía por la ventana.

-llegamos.

Bajaron del auto y Rachel corrió hasta la recepción para preguntar por la rubia.

-Quinn Fabray-dijo cuando llegó.

-sexto piso, cuarto 32-le dijo la recepcionista y ella salió corriendo.

Entró al elevador y se le hicieron los segundos más largos de la historia, la puerta se abrió y vio a su papá Hiram hablando con otro doctor; se acercó corriendo a él.

-¿Cómo esta?

-logramos estabilizarla, pero no te voy a mentir Rach; no esta muy bien. Los golpes que recibió en las costillas le rompieron tres y casi le perforan un pulmón, la nariz se le volvió a romper y los golpes en el estómago pudieron haber dañado algún órgano.

Rachel abrazó a su papá.

-¿se va a morir?

-no es tan grave, tal vez tenga que pasar tiempo en el hospital pero no morirá-Rachel se relajó un poco-. Ahora llama a su mamá y dile que venga de inmediato porque necesito que firme algunos papeles.

Rachel llamó a Judy que se preocupó mucho y salió de inmediato al hospital, firmó los papeles y estaba sentada con Rachel en la sala de espera.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-le dijo con la voz gangosa y quebrada porque había llorado.

-la golpearon por ser lo que es-le dijo ausente.

-Rachel, ¿Por qué no llamaste a un maestro?

-me tenían amenazada, si me movía la mataban-dijo mirando a los ojos de la mujer-, sino le juro que lo hubiera hecho.

-lo sé, tranquila-le dijo cuando empezó a llorar de nuevo abrazándola.

-esto es mi culpa, no debí de haber dejado que se acercara a ellos-decía sintiéndose culpable de todo lo que había pasado.

-no es tu culpa, no sabías que esto iba a pasar.

Escucharon un gran alboroto en la puerta y voltearon viendo a todo el club Glee, Will y Emma buscándolas con la mirada.

-Rachel-gritó Kurt y corrió abrazándola.

-hola Kurt.

-chica-dijo Mercedes.

-Hobbit ¿Qué demonios pasó?-dijo Santana.

-señora Fabray ¿Cómo esta?-dijo Brittany y todos se dieron cuenta de que la mamá de Quinn estaba ahí también.

La saludaron y se sentaron en la sala de espera hablando entre ellos de temas que no tenían nada que ver con el accidente. Una persona alta se paró frente a Rachel y todos guardaron silencio mientras ella reconocía quien era solo por la ropa que traía puesta.

¿Tú qué haces aquí?-le dijo enojada.

-hola para ti también.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-se me hizo justo que supieras quien había mandado golpear a tu novia-le dijo con arrogancia.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre esto?

-mucho, porque fui yo quien lo ordenó.

**…..**

**NO ME GUSTÓ MUCHO COMO QUEDO EL CAPÍYULO PERO ESPERO QUE A USTEDES SÍ.**

**LO SUBÍ HOY PORQUE MAÑANA NO VOY A PODER PERO BUENO, LES DIJE QUE ERA UN CAPÍTULO CON MUCHO DRAMA Y TODO ESO. LO ESCRIBÍ ESCUCHANDO MINE, NO ME PUEDEN CULPAR.**

**DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, JITOMATASOS; DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	11. Extorsión

-¿Qué tú qué?-le dijo ella-, creí que te gustaba.

-y lo hace-sonrió-, pero quiero molestarte.

-casi la matas, idiota-le gritó y varias personas voltearon a verlas.

-vamos afuera-le dijo Jessica- hay alguien que quiere verte.

Rachel la acompañó bajo la atenta mirada de todo el grupo y ahí estaba él. Con su mirada de arrogancia, su sonrisa estúpida y su cuerpo desproporcionado esperando por ella.

-hola hermosa-le dijo él acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué quieres Hudson?-dio un paso hacia atrás.

-verte-le dijo sonriendo.

-pues yo no quiero verte.

-tenemos que hacer un trato que te incluye a ti, por eso estas aquí-le dijo la pelirroja.

-¿y ese trato es?

-tú-dijo Finn apuntando hacía Rachel- vuelves conmigo y le dejas el camino libre a Jessica porque Quinn estará triste y desolada por lo que no le importará quien es la que la consuela.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haré eso?-les dijo la morocha y los otros dos sonrieron.

-porque si no cosas malas podrían pasarle a Quinn-le dijo Jessica-, y nadie quiere eso.

-¿por qué le hacen eso?-dijo Rachel gritándoles-, lastímenme a mí. Ella no tiene porqué sufrir.

-te alejó de mi lado-dijo Finn-, así que si tiene porque sufrir.

-y yo solo lo hago porque me gusta verte sufrir, Berry.

-¿saben que? Púdranse, yo no me alejaré de Quinn y ustedes no le harán nada.

-tal vez a ella no, pero a tus padres sí-Rachel que se había volteado y estaba caminando se paró en secó y sin darse la vuelta preguntó:

-¿Qué le harán a ellos?

-hace tiempo-comenzó Finn- LeRoy llevó su auto al taller de Burt a que le arreglara algunas cosas que no entenderías-se quiso hacer el interesante-, y digamos que este pequeño botón puede hacer que explote en cualquier momento-dijo mientras sacaba un botón rojo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-no los lastimen, por favor-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-tienes un mes, sino tus padres tendrán un accidente de camino al trabajo-le dijo Jessica y junto con Finn subió a su auto y se fueron.

Rachel entró al hospital bajo la atenta mirada de todos pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar que estaba pasando.

-Quinn Fabray-dijo uno de los doctores y todos voltearon-solo puede pasar una persona a la vez-dijo él.

-Rachel, ve tú-dijo Judy.

-pero señora Fabray…-fue interrumpida por ella.

-yo la veré después, ve.

Rachel siguió al doctor que la dejó pasar al cuarto donde estaba Quinn dormida conectada a algunos cables con la nariz, de nuevo, con yeso y podía ver la venda que tenía sobre el pecho y se extendía hasta el tórax por las costillas rotas.

-esta sedada pero despertará en algunos minutos-dijo él-cualquier cosa búsqueme. Soy el doctor Mason, amigo de sus padres.

-Rachel Berry, encantada-dijo Rachel dándole la mano-, muchas gracias.

-de nada-dijo y salió del cuarto.

Rachel acercó una silla a la cama de Quinn, se sentó y la tomó de la mano.

-lo siento Quinn, enserio lo siento-dijo comenzando a llorar.

-¿Rachel?-dijo comenzando a abrir los ojos pesadamente.

-hola Quinn, ¿Cómo estas?-le dio un beso en los labios.

-con eso, mucho mejor-Rachel rio un poco.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien, aunque las costillas sí me duelen.

-¿y la nariz?

-no.

-¿algo más que tengas roto?

-tengo el hombro esginzado y el páncreas dañado, pero ya que eso no sirve para nada; creo que estaré bien-Quinn rio un poco pero calló rápido por el dolor en sus costillas-. Esto es horrible, no me puedo reír.

-estarás bien, hermosa-le dijo Rachel dando un pequeño y cuidadoso beso en su nariz.

-gracias.

-creo que me tengo que ir, tu mamá quiere verte.

-¿volverás?-le preguntó esperanzada, no quería separarse.

-no lo sé, Quinn-la miró con una sonrisa triste, le costaría mucho separarse de ella pero no quería que le hicieran más daño, ni a ella ni a sus padres.

-¿por qué?-la actitud de Quinn era como de una niña pequeña y eso se le hacía adorable a la pequeña diva.

-no puedo-dijo comenzando a llorar y salió corriendo del cuarto bajo la mirada confundida de Quinn.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Rachel salir corriendo, tomar el elevador e irse por lo que Kurt la siguió y Judy entró al cuarto para no dejar a su hija sola.

-Rachel, para-dijo el chico agitado por haber tomado las escaleras en vez del elevador.

La morocha se volteó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y se acercó a Kurt para abrazarlo y él solo le dio su apoyo sin dejarla de abrazar acariciando su cabello y susurrándole "todo estará bien" aunque no sabía exactamente que estaba mal.

-vamos, te llevaré a tu casa-le dijo él y comenzaron a caminar hacia su auto.

Todo el camino fue silencioso y cuando llegaron a la casa los dos subieron al cuarto de Rachel y cuando ella se acostó y empezó a llorar él la abrazó por atrás conteniéndola hasta que se calmo y ya no pudo llorar más.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿por qué todos preguntan eso?

-porque estas llorando desde hace veinte minutos después de salir del cuarto de hospital de tu recién golpeada novia-dijo él.

-gracias por recordarme lo que esta pasando, Kurt-le dijo con sarcasmo.

-enserio Rachel, ¿Qué pasó?

-tengo que cortar con Quinn-Kurt se sorprendió por la declaración.

-¿por qué?

-porque si no la van a lastimar a ella y a mis padres.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-le preguntó reocupado porque la estaban extorsionando.

-Jessica y… Finn-el castaño se sorprendió por lo que su hermanastro le había dicho a Rachel, siempre lo había visto tonto, pero extorsionar a alguien.

-deberías de denunciarlos, Rach. La extorsión es un delito-le dijo Kurt.

-¿si le hacen algo porque yo los denuncié?-le preguntó preocupada.

-no les podrán hacer nada desde la cárcel. Finn ya es mayor de edad, pueden meterlo a la cárcel.

-¿y Jessica? Ella solo iría a la correccional para menores y saldrá rápido-Rachel lloraba por la presión que tenía en ese momento.

-tranquila-Kurt la besó en la cabeza-, todo estará bien.

-todos dicen eso Kurt, como sé que es verdad-el chico se quedó pensando y sólo la abrazó más fuerte al no encontrar respuesta a eso y Rachel lloró más fuerte.

-deberías de contárselo a Quinn, por lo menos para que sepa porque se van a separar.

-no quiero preocuparla más. Por si no te diste cuenta, está en una cama de hospital después de ser golpeada por un jugador de futbol con un palo.

-Rachel, entiendo que esto no es fácil pero deja de tratarme así o me voy a ir.

-lo siento-le dijo viéndolo a los ojos -, necesito a alguien con quien desahogarme.

-lo sé-la abrazó más fuerte mientras la otra seguía llorando-. Tus padres llegarán tarde, ¿estarás bien sola?

Ella negó con la cabeza y él se quitó la camisa para quedar con la camisa interior y luego se quitó los pantalones y quedó en bóxers, para otras personas eso hubiera sido raro pero para ellos no, cada vez que Kurt se quedaba a dormir lo hacía con ella en su cama y en ropa interior y nunca los había incomodado.

-ve a ponerte la pijama, yo destiendo la cama.

Rachel se fue al baño y Kurt se metió en la cama y cuando ella salió se acostó a su lado de espaldas a él que la abrazó y la contuvo hasta que después de dos horas llorando se durmió.

El estómago de Kurt empezó a rugir a las doce de la madrugada, así que con cuidado de no despertar a su amiga se levantó y fue a la cocina. Mientras tomaba agua escuchaba la puerta principal abrirse, supuso que eran los Berry así que fue a saludarlos, pero se encontró con Finn y Jessica buscando entre la oscuridad de la sala. Tomó su celular y se escondió bajo la isla en medio de la cocina donde no se veía la pequeña luz que salía de él. Supo que fue una buena idea dejar la luz apagada cuando bajó. Rápidamente fue a la aplicación para grabar audio y puso "grabar", salió de ahí y preguntó:

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-les dijo él mientras se ponía el teléfono en una bolsa de su ropa interior donde no se veía.

-¿Kurt?-preguntó Finn.

-no, Santa Claus, estúpido-le dijo con sarcasmo.

-por favor vete, chico-le dijo Jessica.

-quiero saber que están haciendo aquí-les gritó.

-¿sabes qué? No importa si te enteras, no podrías probar nada contra nosotros así que…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-venimos a ver que puede ayudarnos a sobornar a esa-le dijo Jessica revisando las fotos que los Berry tenían en la sala.

-entonces ¿sobornan a Rachel?

-sí.

-¿por qué?-les dijo él con una sonrisa porque sabía que eso sería una prueba contundente si Rachel los denunciaba.

-¿no te cansas de hacer preguntas?

-¿no?-le contestó con sarcasmo.

-bien… yo quiero estar con Quinn, Finn quiere estar con Rachel. Sobornamos a Rachel para que termine con Quinn y podamos estar con las personas que queremos.

-¿no se han puesto a pensar que Rachel quiere a Quinn y no todo gira alrededor de ustedes?

-no, ella va a estar conmigo quiera o no-le dijo Finn.

-no lo creo-les dijo Kurt convencido.

-¿Qué crees tú?

-que el amor siempre triunfa y las personas idiotas que tratan de romperlo terminan solos para siempre.

-esto no es una historia de amor pequeño, es la vida real.

-¿con qué sobornan a Rachel?-dijo cambiando de tema.

-con hacerle daño a sus padres o a Quinn-contestó Finn.

-entonces ¿ustedes fueron los que mandaron golpear a Quinn?

-sí, fuimos nosotros, ahora vete.

-yo creo que mejor nos vamos nosotros, Jess-dijo Finn viendo por la ventana.

-¿por qué?

-sus padres llegaron-dijo alarmado-hay una puerta atrás, la usaba cuando me metía sin permiso para comer algo porque mi casa esta más lejos de la escuela.

Los dos salieron corriendo y Kurt sacó su celular y paró la grabación con una sonrisa de suficiencia. LeRoy y Hiram entraron y vieron al chico parado ahí con una extraña mirada.

-¿estás bien Kurt?-le preguntó Hiram.

-sí, solo baje por algo de tomar y estaba volviendo a la cama. Rachel esta durmiendo.

-¿cenaron?

-no señor, pero ya no tengo hambre. Con el agua se me quitó.

-muy bien Kurt, buenas noches-dijo LeRoy.

-buenas noches-Kurt se quedó pensando y la curiosidad de saber como estaba la rubia lo mató-. ¿Cómo esta Quinn?

-bien, se sorprendió un poco cuando Rachel se fue pero entendió que su mamá quería estar con ella y que Rach había tenido demasiadas emociones por un día-le dijo LeRoy- ¿Cómo esta ella?

-lloró como dos horas antes de poderse dormir, siente que es su culpa-le dijo el chico.

-me siento mal por ella, no tuvo nada que ver.

-señores Berry, necesito que escuche esto-le dijo Kurt a los hombres.

-¿Qué cosa?

-lo grabé unos momentos antes de que entraran.

Kurt les puso la grabación y ellos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que le estaban haciendo a su hija.

-¿Rachel ha hablado con alguien más sobre esto?-preguntó LeRoy saliendo del shock en el que estaba.

-no lo sé, creo que no. La he visto muy preocupada y triste, no quiere cortar con Quinn; pero tampoco quiere que les pase algo.

-creo que deberíamos denunciarlos a las autoridades-dijo Hiram tomando el teléfono.

-con todo respeto, señor Berry; creo que hay que dejar que Rachel lo haga, esta muy preocupada por lo que le podrían hacer si no les hacen nada. Cuando esté preparada lo hará.

-creo que es cierto-dijo él y guardó el celular.

-¿papás?-dijo Rachel adormilada mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-sí Rach, ¿estabas dormida?-le preguntó LeRoy con una suavidad que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba con su hija.

-sí-dijo bostezando.

-vuelve a dormir diva, estaré contigo en unos minutos.

Rachel subió con cuidado la escalera y casi se cae ya que tenía los ojos casi cerrados.

-señores Berry, les pido que no le digan nada a Rachel hasta que ella comente algo porque me matará si se entera de que se los dije-dijo Kurt volteando hacia los dos hombres.

-claro Kurt, ahora ve a dormir y descansa que probablemente Rachel te levante a las 5:30 para hacer sus ejercicios. Ya sabes como es-dijo Hiram.

-sí señor. Buenas noches.

-buenas noches.

Kurt subió las escaleras y se metió en la cama con cuidado para no despertar a la diva que en ese momento dormía plácidamente olvidando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Como decían: Los sueños tienen el poder de transportarte a un mundo que es completamente tuyo y que no importa lo que pase a tu alrededor puedes manejarlo como tú quieras.

Eso le pasaba a Rachel en ese momento, soñaba que Quinn estaba bien y que estaban juntas compartiendo alguna de esas llamadas nocturnas que hacían, que Finn y Jessica no existían y que ella no estaba castigada. Rápidamente su sueño se volvió oscuro, todo comenzaba a desaparecer y cayó al vacío a un cuarto negro que comenzó a volverse de colores y vio que se trataba de una sala; ahí había dos personas, Quinn y Jessica, que se besaban al tiempo que veían la televisión y jugaban con el cabello de la otra.

-que bueno que ya no estas con Rachel-decía la pelirroja entre besos.

-ya lo sé, la pasó mucho mejor contigo-le decía la rubia.

-¿Por qué estabas con ella?

-no sé, yo nunca la quise, ni siquiera como amiga.

-te amo Quinn-Rachel vio como la ropa comenzaba a aparecer a su alrededor.

-yo te amo más-y antes de que la ropa interior de Quinn comenzara a desaparecer la alarma despertó a una Rachel llena de sudor con la mirada expectante de sus padres y Kurt frente a ella aunque fuera muy temprano.

-una pesadilla-dijo y corrió al baño simulando que se estaba haciendo pipí.

Dejó pasar unos minutos y gritó:

-me voy a bañar.

-okey, pero termina rápido que yo también tengo que hacerlo.

-sí.

Rachel dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia en sus ojos; no podía dejar que eso pasara, tenía que detener a Jessica y a Finn de cualquier manera en ese mes y no iba a cortar con Quinn hasta que las dos lo quisieran y esperaba que eso no pasara pronto.

Comenzó a hacer un plan en su mente y supo en ese instante que tenía el juego ganado.

-no lo lograran-murmuró mientras seguía bañándose y pensando en como superar lo que tenía pensado hacer.

**….**

**NO ME CONVENCIÓ COMO NARRÉ EL SUEÑO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**HUMMELBERRY FRIENDSHIP! TENGO QUE DECIR QUE EL ÚNICO HOMBRE CON EL QUE RACHEL SE VE BIEN ES KURT Y NI BRODY, NI FINN, NI BLAINE, O CUALQUIERA QUE APAREZCA ME HARÁ CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN.**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTAN. ESPECIALMENTE A PAO VARGAS Y A Tati4137 TRATO DE HACER CASO A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS AUNQUE LOS VOY A IR ACOPLANDO A COMO QUIERO QUE SEA LA HISTORIA.**

**EL TIPO QUE GOLPEÓ A RACHEL ES COMO DAVID BAAS, JUGADOR DE LOS GIGANTES DE NUEVA YORK, NADIE PREGUNTÓ PERO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAN PARA QUE MÁS O MENOS SE DEN CUENTA DEL TAMAÑO.**

**DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CUALQUIER COSA: DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4 **

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. (SI LO FUERAN, FABERRY SERÍA CANON, KLAINE Y BRITTANA NO HUBIERAN TERMINADO, FINN SE HUBIERA MUERTO POR TRISTEZA O ESTUPIDEZ Y TINA TENDRÍA MÁS SOLOS).**

**NO PUEDO ESPERAR HASTA EL DOMINGO PARA SUBIRLO PORQUE TENRÉ ALGUNAS COSAS QUE HACER ASÍ QUE LO ACTUALIZARÉ HOY.**


	12. Tenemos que engañarlos

Rachel salió envuelta en una toalla y Kurt entró en el baño murmurando un "al fin" casi inaudible. La morocha se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano y que todavía tenía casi tres horas para llegar a la escuela así que sacó su anuario del año pasado y comenzó a hojearlo recordando todo lo que había pasado. Había ganado amigos, había perdido otros pero sobre todo había cantado por primera vez a dueto con su, en ese entonces, frenemy, ahí se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por Quinn.

Después de ver algunas fotos fue directo a los comentarios y vio uno que le llamó la atención porque en medio de varios "_te amo_" de Finn, "_Hobbit, te odio_" de Santana y "_sé que eres un unicornio_" de Brittany estaba un "_Rachel, eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, espero que podamos ser amigas siempre_" de Quinn antes de que fueran algo, Rachel sonrió; tal vez Quinn había sentido lo mismo que ella antes de que en verdad lo dijera.

-¿Qué haces Rach?-en cuanto escuchó a Kurt cerró el libro y recordó que tenía que llegar a la escuela y se había quedado viendo eso por mas de una hora.

-veo el anuario-le dijo mientras revisaba que ponerse.

-¿recuerdas mi dedicatoria?-le preguntó el chico emocionado.

-de memoria-le dijo ella-. ¿Tú recuerdas la mía?

-también.

-¿tanto tardaste?-dijo cuando vio la hora-, faltan dos hora para llegar a la escuela.

-vamos a cambiarnos diva-dijo abriendo su closet.

Kurt se la pasó viendo la ropa de la morena mucho tiempo y sacó un vestido negro que parecía ser ceñido al cuerpo y se lo dio a la morena.

-eso-dijo señalándolo- con estos-tomó unos zapatos negros con muy poco tacón-. ¡Te veras genial-le dijo emocionado!

-no lo se, Kurt-le dijo sin decidirse-. No creo que sea una buena idea.

-tienes que hacerlo diva-le dijo sin quitar la sonrisa-. Porque tu novia tal vez quiera verte bien vestida antes de que la cortes por culpa de unos estúpidos.

De repente todo lo que había estado en la mente de la morocha se esfumó y volvió el recuerdo de Quinn en el hospital y Finn y Jessica y la sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció. Kurt se dio cuenta de eso.

-lo siento, Rach. Yo no…

-no importa Kurt

-en serio lo siento-la abrazó y Rachel quería llorar pero ya no podía, ya había sacado todo en el transcurso de el día anterior por lo que ya no podía hacerlo.

-no importa-dijo separándose de él-. Me cambiare para ir al hospital pero ahora hay que irnos a la escuela-tomó uno de sus atuendos de siempre y se metió al baño.

Kurt tomó la ropa que tenía ahí y se cambió en el cuarto, varios minutos después los dos aparecían en la cocina, arreglados y listos para irse a la escuela.

-¿nos vamos?-preguntó Kurt.

-claro-dijo Rachel ausente.

Subieron al auto de Kurt que manejó hasta la escuela, al parecer todos se habían dado cuenta o habían escuchado lo que le había pasado a Quinn porque al bajar todos se les quedaron viendo, y mientras caminaban por el pasillo la gente cuchicheaba y apuntaba. Rachel caminaba cabizbaja y trataba de no hacer caso a los murmullos a su alrededor. Ese no iba a ser uno de sus mejores días y no quería que preguntas estúpidas de personas que sabían lo que pasaba lo arruinaran más.

-Rachel, ¿podríamos hablar?-dijo Emma cuando la morocha estaba a punto de llegar a su casillero.

-tengo clase de español, señorita Pillsbury. Iré con usted en el receso-Racel enserio no quería hablar con nadie para que le dijeran cosas que ya sabía.

-ya hable con Will. Enserio necesito hablar contigo-le dijo ella y fue caminando hasta su oficina; Rachel la siguió.

Las dos entraron y se sentaron y Emma estuvo varios minutos observándola, sabía que Rachel pasaba por un mal momento porque ni siquiera tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-sé que lo que te ha pasado no ha sido nada bueno-dijo con la voz dulce-, pero enserio me preocupas Rachel. Te ves decaída y no creo que sea bueno-Emma se veía de verdad preocupada.

-sí, estoy decaída y triste porque ayer unos idiotas golpearon a mi novia y ahora esta en el hospital-le gritó-. Así que deje de recordarme lo miserable que es mi vida y déjeme ir a clase.

-no es eso-dijo tomando un folleto.

Rachel se veía confundida porque el folleto decía "Mi exnovio me soborna para que termine con mi actual pareja y vuelva con él" y se preguntó donde conseguía esas cosas.

-con todo respeto, no sé a que se refiere-le dijo como si enserio no supiera que pasaba pero por dentro se preguntaba como se había enterado de lo que Finn estaba haciendo "_nota mental: matar a Kurt"_ pensó

-tus padres me llamaron antes de que llegaras y me contaron lo que te están haciendo y quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo yo voy estar aquí para hablar o si quieres llorar o algo-Emma sonrió compasivamente.

-no quiero hablar de eso-dijo seria.

-¿has pensado en denunciarlos?

-no, y no lo haré porque sé que harán más cosas a mí, a mi familia y a Quinn.

-Rachel, deberías hacerlo porque ellos YA te están haciendo daño-le dijo recalcando la palabra.

-lo sé. Pero no quiero que nos hagan más daño-le dijo decidida.

-sólo piénsalo, creo que deberías hacerlo. Tienes mi apoyo, el de tus padres, el de Will y probablemente el de todo el Glee club en lo que decidas hacer.

-no voy a denunciarlos, pero tampoco voy a cortar con Quinn. Solo le voy a decir lo que esta pasando y fingiremos que terminamos todo. Así cuando vuelva a la escuela no le pasará nada más-le dijo con una sonrisa. Su plan no podía fallar.

-entonces… hoy en el club necesito que se lo cuentes a todos para que nada salga mal.

-¿y si alguien dice algo?

-nadie dirá nada, solo cuéntaselos y estoy segura de que te entenderán.

-claro, gracias-se levantó y abrazó a la pelirroja.

-siempre que quieras

-gracias, ya me voy a clase-Rachel se fue a clase caminando por el pasillo vacío.

Fue a su casillero y cuando lo abrió una nota cayó al piso, la letra era pulcra y escrita en tinta rosa: "creo que todavía no has cortado con Quinn, te quedan 29 días". Obviamente la letra era de Jessica porque a la de Finn nunca le había entendido. Debajo escribió cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba "hoy lo haré", Tomó un poco de cinta y lo pegó en su casillero. Retiró sus libros y se fue dando un vistazo para ver a un gran cuerpo salir corriendo rápidamente.

Llegó a su clase y Will la dejó pasar sin ningún problema.

-gracias señor Shue-le dijo en un perfecto acento.

Rachel se puso a trabajar con Mark en una investigación de un país donde se hablara español y les tocó México.

Después de estar las primeras dos horas clases investigando desde cuando fue descubierto hasta cuando fue su independencia decidieron que lo dejarían para otro día ya que se entregaba la semana siguiente.

-adiós Rachel-dijo el chico mientras se iba junto con el equipo de futbol.

-adiós Mark-dijo ella sonriendo.

El día paso tranquilo y sin preocupaciones grandes para la morocha hasta que llegó la hora del Glee club y se dio cuenta de que tenía que contarles a todos sobre lo que estaba pasando y lo que le estaban haciendo.

Entró con su característica sonrisa al salón bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos sus compañeros al no verla tan triste como el día anterior y con un Kurt con la mirada como un poema al ver el cambio de humor que había sufrido la morocha.

Se sentó hasta adelante como todos los días y unos minutos más tarde entró Will con Emma y los padres de Rachel; todos se sorprendieron al ver a los señores Berry ahí y Rachel se puso más nerviosa porque ni siquiera había sido ella la que les había contado sobre lo que había pasado y ahí recordó que debía matarlo.

-Rachel, creo que tienes algo que decir-le dijo Hiram.

-hola papi-dijo inocentemente.

Hiram la vio con una cara que pudo haber hecho a cualquiera salir corriendo y Rachel se levantó para empezar a hablar. Hablar en público nunca había sido un problema para ella pero ese día, en ese momento, sentía la boca seca y sentía como no le salían las palabras; se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar:

-bueno… mmm yo…

-habla-le dijo Hiram serio y sin voltearla a ver y ella volvió a aclararse la garganta.

-lo que le pasó a Quinn fue malo y en un momento pensé que solo había sido culpa de los de el equipo de futbol-decía sin mirar a nadie a la cara sintiendo que su voz comenzaría a cortarse y ya no podría seguir- pero hay otras personas que colaboraron, o más bien planearon, lo que pasó y bueno… ustedes los conocen-todos comenzaron a cuchichear.

¿Quién Hobbit?-le preguntó Santana.

-mmm Jessica.

-esa perra, yo la mató-gritó Santana y se levantó pero entre Sam y Brittany la agarraron y la hicieron sentarse. Después la rubia le susurró y la latina se tranquilizó y sonrió pícaramente.

-… y Finn-terminó y todos la vieron confundidos.

-¿Finn qué?-le preguntó Artie.

-Finn también lo hizo.

Sam, Puck, Mike y Blaine se levantaron y el del mohicano gritó.

-vamos, yo sé una entrada secreta para entrar a su casa-los otros estaban a punto de seguirlo pero nadie lo logró porque Will se puso entre ellos y la puerta.

-vamos señor Shue, tiene que dejarnos salir-le dijo el rubio.

-no podemos dejar que él se salga con la suya-le gritó Puck enojado con Finn por hacerle algo a su judía.

-siéntense, falta más-les dijo LeRoy y ellos asintieron y se fueron a sentar.

-ellos están diciéndome-continuó Rachel-, que si no corto con Quinn van a lastimarla más y también a mis padres y perdón por no decirles nada-se dirigió a sus papás y comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido- pero tenía miedo y no quería que se preocuparan por mí.

Rachel se abalanzó sobre sus padres abrazándolos y ellos casi caen de las sillas donde estaban sentados.

-tranquila princesa-le dijo LeRoy mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Rachel, ¿Por qué nos cuentas esto?-le preguntó Brittany-, ya sabemos que tú amas a Quinn y el amor siempre gana.

-esto es el mundo real Britt, no un cuento-le contestó con todo el positivismo que tenía completamente acabado.

-pero el amor es la fuerza más poderosa de todas-Brittany comenzaba a hacer berrinche porque sabía que tenía razón.

-esta bien Britt-Britt, pero recuerda que el amor siempre es sometido a grandes pruebas para saber si es verdadero-le dijo Santana con una dulzura inusual en ella, después se dio cuenta de que todos la veían con una cara rara y se acomodó en su silla tratando de conservar su pose de chica mala- ¿y qué quieres que hagamos RuPaul?

-tengo un plan y necesito que todos hagan como que Quinn y yo ya no estamos juntas cada vez que vean a Finn o a Jessica. Hagan como que ella y yo no nos hablamos. Solo necesito que hagan eso, yo arreglo lo demás.

-¿vas a cortar con Quinn?-preguntó Sugar con su particular voz chillona.

-no, voy a hacer que parezca que lo hice-les dijo-, hoy voy a ir al hospital a explicarle todo y…

-ya no me lo tendrás que explicar-le dijo Quinn a Rachel saliendo de la oficina de Will.

-Quinn yo, iba a decírtelo ayer pero no pude. Perdón por salir corriendo, yo no quería-Rachel la abrazó y Quinn gimió de dolor.

-Rach, mis costillas-le dijo con un hilo de voz y la morena se separó de inmediato.

-lo siento.

-esta bien-le sonrió-. Así que… ¿quieres "terminar"?-le dijo y la característica ceja levantada Fabray apareció.

-no es de verdad, pero sí.

-¿por qué no hacemos esto más real? Finn y Jessica están afuera. ¿Usamos nuestros grandes dotes de actuación y los engañamos?-le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-claro, volvemos en unos minutos-les dijo a todos.

La rubia y ella salieron del salón.

-¿no entiendo por qué quieres hacer esto? ¿Qué no entiendes que te amo?-le gritó Quinn en una muy buena improvisación.

-claro Quinn, y yo también; pero no puedo seguir con esto-las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en los ojos de la morena igual que las sonrisas en las bocas de Jessica y Finn que veían todo desde uno de los pasillos escondidos.

-¿por qué?-le preguntó "llorando" también.

-porque no puedo-sacó una hoja de su bolsillo y se la dio-, esto te explicara todo-se la dio.

-pero aquí dice que ya no me amas y yo sé que lo haces, Rach-lo que en verdad decía era lo que había explicado en el salón pero Quinn no quería que se dieran cuenta de que ella lo sabía y les hicieran daño.

-por favor, no hagas esto más difícil-dijo y salió corriendo dentro del salón y Quinn la siguió pero Finn y Jessica sabían que no los podían ver ahí así que se fueron convencidos de lo que había pasado.

-despejado-les dijo Puck viendo desde la puerta como los otros dos se iban.

Rachel y Quinn soltaron una carcajada y los demás rieron también porque habían escuchado los gritos desde el pasillo.

-¿Cómo salió?-preguntó LeRoy.

-estoy segura de que se la creyeron-dijo Rachel con una gran sonrisa.

-se la creyeron, solo no tenemos que acercarnos en la escuela-dijo Quinn-, justamente después de que todo el mundo lo sabía.

-¿Cuando saliste del hospital?-le preguntó Rachel a Quinn en la casa de la morocha ya que Hiram y LeRoy habían dejado que Quinn se quedara ese día ahí porque ya no podían verse en la escuela.

-hoy en la mañana me dieron de alta, llamé a Santana y me dijo que si había Glee club hoy; así que fui a la escuela y el señor Shue me dijo que me escondiera en su oficina porque si me veías te pondrías más nerviosa de lo que ya estabas y no ibas a contar lo que tenías que contarnos así que eso hice y aquí estamos.

-¿acostadas en mi sillón viendo la televisión después de una ruptura falsa?-preguntó mientras la besaba.

-sí-le correspondió el beso.

-¿Qué crees que pase si se enteran de que no fue de verdad?-le preguntó Rachel a Quinn mientras se acomodaba en sus piernas.

-no sé, pero en serio no quiero pensar en ello-le dijo besándola-. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Quinn la besó mucho más fuerte que antes y no se le despegó hasta que, por culpa de su nariz rota, se quedó sin aire antes de lo que ella quería hacerlo. Rachel rio un poco y besó su nariz con cuidado.

-¿tienes hambre?-le preguntó la morena después de varios minutos de besos y caricias.

-sí, pero quiero seguir con esto-Quinn hizo un puchero y Rachel sonrió.

-comamos y te juro que seguimos todo el día-le dijo y se levantó para ir a la cocina; la rubia la siguió.

Rachel sacó comida del refrigerador y la sirvió en dos platos para después ponerlos a calentar bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn que tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué tienes?-le preguntó extrañada Rachel al ver la mirada de la rubia.

-¿te he dicho que te amo?-la rubia se acercó.

-sí, pero dímelo otra vez.

-te amo-la besó-, te amo-la volvió a besar-, te amo más que a mí misma.

-lo sé-le dijo con altanería riendo y la rubia se hizo la enojada aunque sabía que Rachel estaba jugando.

-que chistosa-le dijo sarcástica.

-¿te enojaste?

-no lo sé, ¿debería?

-no te enojes, yo solo estaba jugando. Yo también te amo más que a todo-dijo Rachel abrazando a la rubia por la cintura ya que esta se había volteado para que no viera la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios.

-lo sé.

Quinn se volteó y cargó a Rachel empezando a darle vueltas en el aire y la morocha empezó a gritar por alguien que la ayudara.

-Quinn, bájame… bájame, no es divertido.

-claro que lo es-siguió dándole vueltas.

-no, bájame ya-le gritó fuertemente.

-como quieras-dijo Quinn y la puso en el piso. Rachel se enderezó la ropa y caminó hacia la cocina.

-no sé porque creen que es divertido cargarme-dijo sacando los platos del microondas.

-es que es divertido para nosotros-le dijo abrazándola por la espalda.

-pero no para mí.

-y eso lo hace aun más divertido.

-tonta-la besó.

Las dos comieron en silencio y después volvieron al sillón que parecía que se volvería su nuevo lugar favorito desde que podían pasar tiempo en la casa de la morena.

-ya comimos, ¿podemos volver a lo que estábamos haciendo?

-no sé-le dijo Rachel sentándose del otro lado del sillón.

-me lo prometiste-le dijo Quinn sonriendo.

-esta bien, pero tengo un juego-le dijo sonriendo juguetonamente.

-¿cuál?-le preguntó curiosa.

-tú note puedes mover, ni corresponderme el beso, ni abrazarme, ni moverme, ni nada-le dijo sonriendo.

-me parece… interesante-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Rachel la aventó y Quinn cayó de espaldas sonriendo. Rachel se acercó a ella y la besó pasionalmente, Quinn quiso corresponderle pero sabía que si lo hacía la morocha se iba a separar y ella sabía que quería pasar toda su vida así.

De pronto Rachel bajó al cuello de la rubia y comenzó a besarlo sabiendo que probablemente dejaría una marca mordió y Quinn soltó un grito que más bien sonaba como un gemido y Rachel sonrió con suficiencia. Volvió a besar pero ahora del otro lado y lo mismo pasó aunque la rubia trataba de controlarse.

Siguió así pero escucharon el timbre de la casa sonar por lo que Rachel se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta-no sin antes arreglarse el cabello y esperar a que se le deshincharan los labios- mientras Quinn iba al baño a ponerse maquillaje en las marcas que Rachel le había dejado por si eran los padres de la morocha que habían olvidado las llaves o algo así.

Rachel abrió la puerta y se encontró con alguien al que no esperaba.

-¿Finn? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

**…**

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? CREO QUE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO NO HAY MUCHO DIÁLOGO PERO BUENO…**

**¿TIENEN DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, PREGUNTAS, ETC…? DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**NO ME CONVENCIÓ MUCHO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y NO ME GUSTA MUCHO COMO NARRÉ PERO ESPERO QUE A USTEDES SÍ. CREO QUE DEPENDE DE LA MÚSICA QUE ESCUCHE ES COMO ME VA A QUEDAR EL CAPÍTULO ASÍ QUE INTENTARÉ NO ESCUCHAR MINE MIENTRAS ESCRIBO.**

**(NO LEAN LO SIGUIENTE SI NO HAN VISTO EL CAPÍTULO "THANKSGIVING")**

**¿A ALGUIEN MÁS LE DIO UN ATAQUE CARDIÁCO AL SABER QUE QUINN Y RACHEL SEGUÍAN EN CONTACTO Y QUE RACHEL LE DECÍA A QUINN QUE TENÍA QUE USAR SU BOLETO PARA IR A NUEVA YORK? PORQUE A MI SÍ. CREO QUE LOS ESCRITORES NOS QUIEREN MATAR O ALGO AUNQUE AHORA LOS ODIO POR EL BESO DE BRITTANY Y SAM EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

**EEEEEN FIN (ME TRAUME CON HOLASOYGERMAN)**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**

**GLEE ES PROPIEDAD DE RM Y FOX, SOLO LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE.**


	13. Violación

**AVISO: TAL VEZ SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE CAMBIE LA HISTORIA A REATED: T.**

**ES MAS O MENOS POR ESTE CAPÍTULO PORQUE VA A VER INTENTO DE VIOLACIÓN; YA ESTÁN AVISADOS Y LOS QUE NO QUIERAN SOLO PASENSE LA PRIMERA PARTE OK?**

**BUENO… COMENZAMOS.**

**…..**

-vine a visitarte, escuche de tu ruptura con Quinn-fingió una sonrisa triste-, lo siento mucho. Necesitas que alguien que te consuele y aquí estoy-le dijo entrando a la casa.

-vete Finn-Rachel trataba de empujarlo para que saliera de la casa-, corte con Quinn pero eso a ti no te importa. No quiero estar contigo.

Quinn escuchó los gritos y se congeló, si Finn la veía todo se iba a arruinar.

Finn tomó a Rachel de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo.

-no te hagas del rogar-le dijo y la besó a la fuerza.

Rachel trataba de zafarse del agarre pero por la fuerza y el tamaño del pelinegro no podía. Rachel se estaba quedando sin aire. Finn la soltó y sonrió ligeramente.

-ahora vas a ser mía-le dijo mientras la levantaba del suelo y la recostaba en el sillón.

Quinn escuchó el ruido pero sabía que no debía salir. Solo tuvo una idea y fue llamar a Puck.

El teléfono timbró tres veces y el moreno contestó.

-sexy mama ¿cómo estas?-le dijo él con alegría.

-Puck, ven ahora a casa de Rachel; entra sin tocar y ve a la sala. Finn esta aquí-le dijo susurrando.

-pero…

-ahora-lo interrumpió. Él cortó la llamada.

Rachel estaba recostada en el sofá siendo besada a la fuerza por Finn. El chico tenía un gran bulto en la entrepierna y Rachel estaba más asustada porque podía sentirlo contra su estómago.

Finn se desabrochó la bragueta del pantalón de mezclilla que traía y Rachel trataba de quitarse de debajo de él.

-no te muevas, perra-le dijo mientras levantaba su falda.

En ese momento Rachel escuchó la puerta abrirse y Puck entró corriendo. Tomó a Finn por los hombros y lo jaló hacia atrás haciendo que callera al piso. Rachel solo intentaba taparse ya que tenía el pecho descubierto porque el pelinegro había rasgado su suéter.

Puck pateó a Finn en la cara y él cayó de nuevo con la nariz sangrando.

-eso no se hace, viejo-le dijo mientras lo volvía a hacer pero ahora en las costillas.

-sácalo de aquí-le dijo asustada.

Puck asintió, lo tomó de los hombros haciendo que se parara y lo sacó de la casa para llevarlo a quien sabe donde para, probablemente, golpearlo mas.

Rachel fue al baño y le tocó a Quinn.

-y-ya puedes salir-tartamudeó sin poder respirar bien.

Quinn salió y se abalanzó sobre la morena.

-Rachel, perdón por no haber salido a ayudarte, no podía y…-Quinn sintió las lágrimas de Rachel recorrer su hombro y dejó de hablar para dedicarse solo a abrazarla.

-vamos arriba, tengo que cambiarme-por el susto Quinn no se había dado cuenta de que Rachel tenía el suéter partido por la mitad y tragó saliva fuerte al ver el pequeño sujetador negro que tenía.

-s…si, claro, vamos-le dijo viéndola a los ojos obligándose a no bajar la vista.

Subieron, la morena se puso otra cosa y Quinn solo la observó con una sonrisa triste. Ver a Rachel así la estaba matando, no podía con la idea de que si no hubiera llegado Puck la morena podría haber sido violada solo porque ella tenía miedo de que algo le pasara.

Rachel se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir aunque aun era muy temprano Quinn la abrazó por la espalda y esperó a que se tranquilizara y durmiera.

Una hora después llegaron los padres de la morena y Quinn bajó al escuchar el nombre de Rachel y recordó que no había recogido la sala y esta era un completo desastre.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-le preguntó LeRoy.

-no se como decirles esto…-dijo la rubia pero fue interrumpida por un Hiram histérico.

-¿Qué hicieron aquí?-le gritó y su esposo trato de calmarlo.

-nosotros nada pero…

-¿pero que?

-Finn entró y… bueno él… él trató de abusar de Rachel y yo no podía hacer más que esconderme en el baño y pues llame a Puck para que viniera y lo hizo pero por poco y no llega a tiempo y yo solo podía esconderme en el baño-les explicó.

-Quinn perdón, estoy un poco estresado últimamente-le dijo Hiram abrazándola.

-no pasa nada señor Berry-le dijo devolviéndoselo-. Bueno, me voy; buenas noches.

-Quinn, quédate a dormir hoy, Rachel te necesita y no creo que sea buena idea que se quede sola con nosotros después de lo que paso-le dijo LeRoy.

-ehhh claro, solo déjeme llamar a mi mama.

-si, hazlo.

-¿mama?… hola…no, esta todo bien… quería saber si podía quedarme con Rachel esta noche…no… es que pasaron cosas y necesito quedarme con ella hoy… te lo juro ma, no vamos a hacer nada, solo dormir… muy bien adiós… yo también te quiero-colgó-, me quedare señor Berry. De todos modos tengo mis medicinas en la mochila-señaló

-muy bien Quinn, toma la pijama que quieras de Rachel, a ella no le importara-Quinn tomó la mochila, subió la escalera, entró al cuarto y encontró a Rachel sentada en el borde de su cama.

Quinn subió a la cama, se sentó pasando sus piernas alrededor de ella y la abrazó por la espalda mientras le besaba la cabeza.

-tus padres me dejaron quedarme a dormir-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-no llegó a tiempo-le dijo la morena en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-Quinn no había logrado escuchar.

-Noah, no llego a tiempo-se volteó y la vio a los ojos-, no logró hacer nada pero sí me arrancó la blusa y se siente extraño-Quinn la abrazó.

-no pasa nada, hermosa. Estarás bien-dijo acariciándole el cabello.

-bésame Quinn, quítame el mal sabor de boca que tengo-le dijo y la rubia la besó.

El beso era suave y tierno y Quinn trataba de quitar todo el dolor que Rachel sentía mientras tanto la morena la besaba de vuelta y trataba de olvidar lo que había pasado. Rachel presionó muy fuerte y Quinn cayó a su cama. No quería que eso llegara más lejos porque los padres de Rachel podrían entrar en cualquier momento pero sabía que su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más y Rachel estaba igual. Pero el dolor de no haberse tomado las medicinas en la tarde, aunque esa había sido la condición para salir antes del hospital, ya le empezaban a cobrar factura aparte de que se quedaba sin aire por su nariz.

Quinn se separó pero no se movió de debajo de la morena.

-no sé que me pasa últimamente-dijo Rachel refiriéndose a como cada beso que se daban terminaba en eso.

-yo tampoco-Rachel se movió y Quinn salió de ahí, tomó las medicinas de su mochila.

Las tomó en silencio y se volvió a Rachel.

-¿me prestas una pijama?

-sí, ¿Cuál quieres?-abrió su clóset revelando todas las pijamas que la morocha tenía.

Todas eran más o menos del mismo estilo. Con corazones, animales o estrellas; más de estrellas que de otra cosa y rojas o rosas. Todas eran pequeñas y Quinn dudaba que le quedaran.

-no creo que me queden…-fue interrumpida por la morena que tomó una rosa con corazones blancos y rojos.

-esta me queda grande, creo que hasta se me cae-Quinn la tomó y se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que se vería con ella.

-eh… gracias. Me voy a cambiar-sonrió y se metió en el baño.

Se quitó la blusa y gimió de dolor por sus costillas cuando intentó cambiarse la venda que tenía alrededor del pecho.

-¿estas bien?-le preguntó Rachel al escuchar el ruido.

-sí-le dijo como pudo cuando algunas lágrimas comenzaban a alojarse en sus ojos por el movimiento que acababa de hacer.

-¿entonces porque hiciste ese ruido?-le preguntó sabiendo que no estaba bien.

-me pegué-si le decía que no podía ponerse lo venda ella querría ayudarla y no sabía si podría contra su cuerpo al ver a la morena tan cerca de ella.

-esta bien, me voy a ir acostando. Si necesitas ayuda me dices.

La morena se acostó y se durmió y Quinn, después de varios intentos, se puso el pijama y salió del baño intentando no despertar a Rachel.

Quinn se había dado cuenta de que se veía completamente ridícula en ese pijama y que aparte de todo este era algo apretado pero no quería dormir con pantalón de mezclilla.

Se acostó en la cama de espaldas a Rachel con la vista fija en el techo y unos minutos después su celular comenzó a sonar. Preguntándose quien sería a esa hora lo tomó y vio que no tenía el número agendado.

-bueno-dijo susurrando.

-hola Quinn, ¿Cómo estas?-la voz tomó por sorpresa a Quinn que no podía creer su suerte al escuchar el mismo día a las dos personas que menos quería escuchar.

-¿Jessica?-ese nombre puso en alerta a Rachel que se levantó y Quinn tuvo que hacerle un gesto para que no hablara.

-¿Quién más? En fin, escuche que lo tuyo con Rachel terminó y me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo a algún lado-fue directa y sin titubeos y eso asustó un poco a Quinn.

-no lo sé, en este momento lo que menos quiero hacer es salir-dijo fingiendo voz triste-, no sé si me la pueda encontrar en algún momento.

-ve a mi casa mañana, te aseguro que ahí no te la vas a encontrar-sonrió aunque sabía que Quinn no se daba cuenta.

-no lo sé. No quiero que pase algo que pueda arruinar nuestra relación-fue una indirecta para Rachel que con una seña le dijo que pusiera el teléfono en altavoz; Jessica lo tomó como su relación con Quinn y eso era lo que la rubia quería que pensara.

-no pasará nada, solo una noche de chicas para ayudarte a olvidar-le dijo con voz "sensual" y a Rachel le empezó a hervir la sangre.

-no lo creo-trató de sonar despreocupada y como si enserio lo estuviera pensando.

"ve" le dijo Rachel sin que se escuchara.

-Jessica, ¿te parece si te llamó en unos minutos? Necesito ir al baño.

-no importa, enserio piensa en mi oferta-y colgó.

-¿Cómo que vaya?-le preguntó sorprendida.

-tienes que, si no sospechará.

-no pienso ir, si hubiéramos terminado de verdad no hubiera querido ir, ¿por qué tengo que ir ahora?

-porque sí. Ahora llámala, dile que iras y ponte a dormir.

-okey-dijo y tomó el celular para marcar el primer número que aparecía en su identificador de llamadas-. Hola… sí, lo siento por colgar… ya lo pensé, esta bien, iré… sí, mmm yo también te quiero-hizo una cara extraña y Rachel levantó la ceja-. Adiós.

-¿la quieres?-le dijo fingiendo enojo.

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? Me dijo que me quería y yo tenía que decirle que yo también.

-ya tenemos que dormirnos, Q-le dio un beso-. Buenas noches.

-buenas noches hermosa-le devolvió el beso.

Se acostaron y Quinn abrazó por la espalda a Rachel para dormirse casi al mismo tiempo.

**…**

**BUENO… CREO QUE ESTE A SIDO UNO DE LOS PEORES CAPÍTULOS QUE HE ESCRITO POR MUCHO PERO ENTRE EXÁMENES, LO QUE PASÓ CON LA ACHELETTE QUE SE TRATÓ DE SUICIDAR Y LA MUERTE DE JENNI RIVERA NO ME HE PODIDO CONCENTRAR.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NO ME PERTENECEN; SON DE RM Y FOX.**


	14. Celos

La alarma comenzó a sonar a las 5:30 de la mañana y Rachel se levantó justo al escucharla y se sorprendió al ver que Quinn solo se había volteado y ahora estaba boca abajo con el cabello rubio revuelto sobre la cara estirando los brazos y las piernas abarcando toda la cama. Rachel sonrió ante la visión, tomó su ropa para hacer ejercicio y se metió al baño para cambiarse.

Salió cinco minutos después y la rubia seguía dormida en su cama. Ni siquiera el ruido de la caminadora de Rachel logró despertar a Quinn. LeRoy tocó y encontró a Rachel haciendo ejercicio y a Quinn profundamente dormida con ese ridículo pijama de corazones que tanto le gustaba a su hija.

-¿Cómo es que no se ha despertado?-le preguntó señalando a la rubia.

-no lo sé. Duerme como piedra-se rio porque esa era la misma comparación que hacía su papá a su padre.

-se parece mucho a tu padre-rio también.

-algo ¿pasa algo, papi? No es que me moleste que estés aquí pero es raro que entres a mi cuarto en la mañana.

-quería ver si Quinn seguía viva después de tus ejercicios; pero veo que esta muy bien.

-lo esta.

-volveré abajo para hacer el desayuno ¿quieres algo en específico?-volteó hacia Quinn.

-para mi fruta y… ¿tenemos tocino?

-esta chica se parece demasiado a tu padre ¿sabes?-los dos rieron-. Bajen en veinte minutos.

-si papi-Rachel terminó y se metió a bañar, terminó y la rubia seguía durmiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Quinn, amor, es hora de levantarse-la rubia solo se movió un poco quedando boca arriba-. Vamos Quinn; levántate.

Rachel tuvo una idea. Junto sus labios con los de la rubia y casi al mismo tiempo los brazos de Quinn la rodearon por la espalda y ella sonrió victoriosa. Se separó de ella.

-arriba-Rachel trató de separarse pero los brazos de Quinn la volvieron a cubrir haciéndola caer.

-no quiero-le dijo infantilmente.

-vamos. Tenemos que bajar a desayunar, bebé.

-prefiero no desayunar y quedarme aquí, contigo-le dijo abrazándola más fuerte.

-no, Q-le dijo tratando de separarse-. Tenemos que irnos. Si no te levantas ya no podremos ir a la escuela.

-Rachel, ya esta el desayuno-Hiram abrió la puerta y Quinn soltó a Rachel pero ella cayó encima de la rubia.

-papá, en…en un segundo bajamos-se levantó y Quinn solo trataba de esconder su cara entre las almohadas.

-¿ves lo que pasa cuando no te levantas?-le dijo riendo un poco por la cara completamente roja de su novia.

-bien-bufó-. Diles que bajo en diez minutos. ¿Te importa si me baño?

-claro que no, pero no tardes-le dio un pequeño beso y se fue.

Quinn recordó que no traía roa para ese día, tomó la del día anterior y se adentró en el baño. Todo en él le recordaba a Rachel: la forma en la que estaba acomodado, el olor a vainilla que tenía y como estaba limpio sin ninguna mancha en ningún lado.

Prendió el radio que la pequeña diva tenía en el baño y una de sus canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar. "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" le recordaba a Rachel. Sonrió y se metió en la regadera.

El agua ligeramente caliente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y se relajó completamente sacando todo lo que tenía adentro. Su voz apenas lograba ser escuchada a través de la música.

Terminó y salió volviendo a gemir de dolor al ponerse la venda pero no podía hacer nada para que dejara de dolerle.

Se vistió con el uniforme de las porristas que recordó que tenía en la mochila, se peinó y se dio cuenta de que faltaban casi una hora para que llegaran a la escuela, tomó las pastillas que iban tres veces al día; bajó las escaleras y encontró a toda la familia Berry desayunando.

-buenos días, señores Berry-dijo la rubia cortésmente.

-hola Quinn, ¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntó LeRoy.

-bien, gracias ¿ustedes?-dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa a lado de la morocha.

-bien, gracias-le dijo Hiram-. Me disculpo si Rachel te despertó temprano.

-de hecho tuve que lograr que se despertara-dijo la morena-. Duerme como oso en invernación-Quinn se sonrojó y los demás rieron.

-siempre he sido así. Mi mamá dice que de chica tenía que sobornarme con dulces para que bajara y fuera a la escuela-sonrió recordando los momentos donde su familia estaba bien; o al menos ella creía que estaba bien.

-a Rachel teníamos que darle calmantes para que se tranquilizara y dejara de correr alrededor de la casa gritando: "Es hora de ir a la escuela"-dijo LeRoy sonriente, Rachel se sonrojó.

-de hecho tenemos un video que podemos ver…-dijo Hiram y Rachel interrumpió:

-vamos, Q. Hora de ir a la escuela-la tomó de la mano e hizo que se levantara.

-pero todavía no he terminado-señaló su plato casi lleno-. Y en serio quiero ver ese video-rio un poco ante el nerviosismo de la otra pero paró ante el dolor que sintió en las costillas.

-no deberías de reír mucho, Quinn-dijo Hiram.

-lo sé. Es algo que no puedo evitar.

Terminaron de desayunar y el teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar, se puso nerviosa al ver que era Finn.

-¿hola?-contestó.

-hola Rach, estaba a punto de llegar a la escuela y pase por tu casa y pensé que te gustaría que te llevara-le dijo el chico como si de verdad Rachel quisiera ir con él a la escuela.

-bueno… todavía no estoy lista y te voy a hacer llegar tarde, mejor vete yendo y ahí te veo-le dijo tratando de sonar feliz de que se estuviera ofreciendo.

-te conozco, acabas de terminar de desayunar y estas a punto de irte. Y si es porque llegue tarde, no te preocupes; te espero-dijo Finn sonriendo desde su camioneta que estaba parada afuera de la casa de la morena.

-enserio Finn, no quiero que me lleves. Traté de ser amable y no rechazarte pero parece que no entiendes-dijo exasperada-. Ahora vete-gritó.

-adiós preciosa-dijo Finn y Rachel colgó. Sus padres y Quinn la miraban sorprendidos.

-es muy tonto-les dijo.

-no necesitas decírnoslo. Nos damos cuenta, Rach-dijo Quinn-. Ahora si tenemos que irnos.

-adiós, nos vemos en la noche-le dijo Rachel a sus padres.

-adiós, estrellita-le dijeron al unísono.

-tenemos que ir en autos separados para que al llegar no nos vean juntas-dijo Quinn cuando estaban en la cochera.

-okey, nos vemos allá-le dio un beso-. Y recuerda que no estamos juntas-le dijo Rachel y le guiñó el ojo.

-lo recuerdo-subieron a sus autos y salieron.

El camino a la escuela sin Rachel era vacío y aburrido para Quinn y para Rachel el camino sin la rubia no tenía sentido; no podía escuchar su risa gangosa y su hermosa y dulce voz. Llegaron a la escuela y estaban Finn y Jessica esperándolas de diferentes lados del estacionamiento.

Las personas se sorprendieron de que no llegaran juntas y que no se hubieran tomado de la mano o besado o parado juntas cuando llegaron. Quinn trató de ir directo a su casillero y tratar que el día se pasara rápido pero Jessica la interceptó a medio camino.

-hola-le dijo sonriendo.

-hola-una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, trataba de recordar cosas tristes para estar ella misma triste y pareciera que si había terminado su relación con Rachel.

-lo siento por lo de Rachel-pasó un brazo por alrededor de los hombros de la rubia, que era un poco más baja que ella.

-sí, pero que se puede hacer con eso. Si ella no quiere estar conmigo no voy a obligarla-mandó la primera indirecta para Jessica que aunque la captó decidió no hacerle caso.

-si en verdad te quisiera, haría lo que fuera para estar contigo-le siguió el juego.

-si me quisiera y yo estuviera enamorada de otra persona lo entendería-dijo sonriendo ante la cara de Jessica que tenía una expresión de culpabilidad y un niño queriendo ir al baño.

-¿entonces te dejó porque se enamoró de otra persona? Porque eso es lo que me diste a entender-le dijo sonriendo ante la cara descompuesta de Quinn.

-no, yo no me refería…-la pelirroja la interrumpió.

-que no se te olvide lo de esta noche-le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Al mismo tiempo, Rachel se encontraba en el estacionamiento tratando de hablar civilizadamente con Finn.

-¿triste?-le preguntó el chico después de estar unos minutos en silencio.

-no, Finn. Estoy muy feliz por cortar con Quinn-le dijo sarcásticamente.

-alguien está de mal humor últimamente-le contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-cállate-le gritó.

-está bien. Ya me voy-hizo un ademán con la mano y se fue.

-este va a ser un largo día-susurró, respiró hondo y entró a la escuela.

El día se pasó lento y las preguntas del idiota de Jacob Ben Israel no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Obviamente ni Quinn ni Rachel contestaron cosas que las pusieran en una situación incómoda pero era extraño que un chico que estaba enamorado de Rachel les preguntara sobre su relación.

Al fin el momento de Glee llegaba y Rachel sabía que tenía que aprovechar para que su relación con Quinn se viera más terminada de lo que ya se veía aunque no fuera cierto y tenía la canción perfecta para eso. Taylor Swift.

Entró al salón y fue directo a su lugar auto asignado hasta adelante y en el centro. Quinn estuvo a punto de sentarse junto a ella pero recordó que no debía hacerlo porque "ya no estaban juntas" y solo pasó a su lado rozando el hombro de Rachel con su cuerpo.

Finn entró al salón y se sentó a lado de Rachel pasando su brazo alrededor de ella dejando a la pequeña morena algo incomoda por el peso de su brazo. Unos minutos después Rachel recibió un mensaje.

_"dile al estúpido del gigante que quite su brazo de encima de ti a menos que quiera que lo mate. PD: te amo"-_**Q**.

-¿podrías quitar tu brazo, Finn?-le dijo moviéndose un poco.

-¿te molesta?

-sí-le dijo como si fuera obvio.

-entonces… no-colgó más su brazo y Rachel se hizo un poco más para abajo.

Will entró y Rachel se paró en un segundo.

-quisiera cantar una canción, señor Shue-dijo Rachel al profesor.

-todo tuyo-se sentó en el banco del piano.

-música.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_You're saying this is it, I've had enough_

_'Cause like we haven't seen each other in a month_

_When you, said you, needed space, what?_

La morocha comenzó a cantar una canción que todos ahí conocían, que Finn creía iba para Quinn pero de hecho iba para él. Rachel gesticulaba con las manos mientras lo veía y recordaba como cortaban y volvían una y otra vez y eso se le estaba haciendo demasiado cansado.

_Then you come around again and say_

_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me_

_Remember how that lasted for a day_

_I say I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

Hizo como si tuviera un teléfono en su mano y cantó con él. Finn tenía una estúpida sonrisa en la cara creyendo que era para Quinn y no para él.

_Ooooh we called it off again last night_

_But Ooooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Se acercó a Finn y comenzó a cantar alrededor de él y su cara se descompuso viéndose más estúpido de lo que en realidad era.

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

Señaló a una mitad del club, luego a la otra mitad y al final a ella y Finn se veía sorprendido y enojado porque se dio cuenta de que Rachel enserio no lo quería.

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights at me_

_Falling for a screaming that I'm right_

_And you hide away and find your piece of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

Después se acercó a Quinn y también cantó frente a ella pero le guiñó el ojo cuando se iba alejando de nuevo hacia el centro del salón.

_Ooooh you called me up again tonight_

_But Ooooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_I used to think that we were forever ever ever_

_And I used to say never say never_

Se sentó entre Kurt y Mercedes y hacía como si les contara lo que estaba cantando mientras ellos asentían con la cabeza.

_Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you_

_And I'm like, I mean, I mean this is exhausting, you know_

_Like we are never getting back together, like ever_

Los dos asintieron y rieron al tiempo que hacían los coros de la canción con ayuda de Tina y los demás en el club sin Quinn o Finn.

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Not getting back together, we_

_Oh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Todos aplaudieron por la actuación de la morena, todos menos Finn que tenía cara de enojo y estrés. Rachel sonrió y se preparó para dar los pequeños discursos de siempre.

-esta canción fue para Quinn-sonrió triste intentando que pareciera que enserio no quería estar más con la rubia-, pero también fue para Finn. Lo siento pero no puedo estar contigo, no en este momento y espero que lo entiendas…-la interrumpió Finn gritando.

-no-le gritó levantándose-. Tú vas a estar conmigo aunque no quieras-la besó a la fuerza y Quinn se levantó para empujarlo y que se quitara de encima de su hermosa morena.

-¿Quién crees que eres para besarla, estúpido?-le gritó la rubia mientras se paraba frente a ella. Sabía que su engaño no duraría mucho pero no le importó, necesitaba proteger a Rachel.

-¿Quién te crees tú para empujarme? ¿No se supone que cortaron y no les importa lo que haga la otra?-le dijo él.

-que hallamos terminado no significa que ya no la ame-mentira, seguían juntas-. Y si ella no quiere estar conmigo lo entiendo-le gritó en su cara-, no como otros.

-yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella-señaló a Rachel-. Y si no te gusta puedes irte-señaló la puerta.

-no, no puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella y creo que el que debe de irse eres tú-todos observaban la pelea desde sus lugares a una distancia segura.

-muy bien, suficiente-gritó Will-. Si se la van a pasar peleando creo que los dos deberían irse-les dijo a Finn y Quinn.

-lo siento, señor Shue-dijo Quinn y volvió a sentarse.

-como sea-Finn se sentó de mala gana y Rachel también pero a lado de Puck.

-si me necesitas solo dilo, princesa-le dijo el chico del mohicano cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

-gracias, Noah-lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo.

-y dejo de llamarme Noah-se rio un poco.

Glee terminó y Quinn se dirigió a su casillero para guardar sus cosas.

-¿nos vamos?-preguntó alguien por atrás de ella y no era precisamente la que quería ver.

-¿A dónde?-no sabía a qué se refería la pelirroja.

-a mi casa, para nuestra "noche de chicas"-hizo comillas.

-pero no tengo ropa para cambiarme y…

-tranquila, no la necesitarás-Quinn tragó saliva fuertemente-. Ahora vámonos.

-okey-volteó hacia atrás y vio a Rachel parada viéndola irse.

La rubia susurró para que la morena solo pudiera leer sus labios un: "_te quiero"_ a lo que ella respondió un: _"yo también"._

Las dos se subieron al auto de Jessica y la pelirroja manejó hasta su casa, una mansión comparada con las casas alrededor. Quinn bajó impresionada por el tamaño de aquella propiedad.

-¿tienes hambre?-le preguntó Jessica abriendo el refrigerador.

-sí, sí, gracias-dijo Quinn tartamudeando.

Sirvió comida en dos platos y se sentaron a comer en una mesa que estaba previamente hecha. Todo era diferente a cuando comía con Rachel, las dos tiradas en el sillón viendo la televisión sin nada que perder.

-esto está delicioso-dijo Quinn apuntando a su plato, aunque prefería comer pizza que cosas con nombres que no podía pronunciar.

-gracias, aprendí a hacerlo cuando tenía once años.

-¿sabes cocinar desde los once años? Yo tengo dieciocho y aún quemo la casa-las dos rieron y Jessica se dio cuenta de que Quinn ya no se veía tan tensa como antes.

-bueno, mis padres casi nunca están y tuve que aprender a hacer mi propia comida y también comida para ellos cuando llegaban de trabajar-hizo una mueca, que no llegaba ni siquiera a sonrisa triste.

-oh, lo siento; yo no…

-Quinn, está bien-le sonrió y la rubia se tranquilizó un poco-. Háblame un poco de ti, que son pocas cosas las que conozco-le dijo riendo por cómo se había relajado.

-bueno, tengo una hermana que no vive aquí. Me quede embarazada en primer año, pero eso probablemente ya lo sabías-las dos rieron.

-ya lo sabía, creo que todos en la escuela lo saben.

-no es algo de lo que este muy orgullosa pero… en fin, mi papá y mi mamá se separaron cuando tenía dieciséis.

-eso no lo sabía-dijo abrazándola, no para hacerla sentir incomoda, solo para que se sintiera mejor.

-casi nadie lo sabe-le contestó-. Solo algunas personas del club Glee.

-si quieres hablar solo dímelo ¿okey?-ahora Jessica comenzaba a actuar como amiga y no como una perra que estaba enamorada de ella.

-gracias-le dijo Quinn y sintió que podía confiar en la chica.

-lo siento-le dijo Jessica después de unos minutos cuando las dos terminaron de comer.

-¿por qué?-le preguntó Quinn mientras dejaba su plato en el lavavajillas.

-por todo lo que han tenido que pasar Rachel y tú por mi culpa, lo siento-le dijo tratando de sonreír.

-no importa, creo que de alguna forma no lo hiciste con mala intención-dijo Quinn.

-al principio solo quería que te dieras cuenta de que te quería y luego Finn me llamó y todo se salió de control y yo no sé cómo terminamos así.

-Jess-era la primera vez que Quinn la llamaba por su apodo y enserio le gustaba como sonaba, le hacía sentir que tenía a alguien en quien confiar-, sé que no lo hiciste con esa intención pero quiero saber… ¿yo enserio te gustó o solo lo finges?

-me gustabas, quiero decir, eres muy bonita-Quinn se sonrojó-. No lo digo en ese sentido, solo que creo que me confundí entre que me gustaras y que quisiera ser tu amiga.

-¿quieres ser mi amiga?-Quinn no podía creer que Jessica le estuviera contando todo eso.

-sí, te tengo algo de envidia ¿sabes?, eres popular pero de todos modos tienes los pies en la tierra y tienes amigos y personas que te quieren y creí que si me juntaba contigo podría, ya sabes, personas que me quisieran también-la rubia vio una lágrima recorriendo la mejilla de la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-pero sabes que tu actitud no ha sido la mejor-la rubia se acercó y la vio a los ojos-. No quiero reclamarte por eso, pero si lo que quieres es hacer amigos vas a tener que esforzarte más y no ser una perra-le dijo y Jessica rio un poco.

-y también lo siento por lo de los golpes, Finn lo sugirió y yo solo le dije que sí.

-mira, ya sé todo. Sé que fueron ustedes los que me mandaron golpear, sé que sobornaron a Rachel para que cortara conmigo y sé que tú sabes que nunca cortamos de verdad porque te vi escuchando detrás de la puerta y espero que hayas guardado el secreto.

-lo hice, nunca se lo diré a Finn porque sé cómo puede llegar a ser y lo que puede llegar a hacer en sus ataques de ira. Por eso quiero que intentes olvidar lo que hice y te juro que no volveré a meterme contigo o con Rachel-las lágrimas ahora no se detenían-. Te juro que lo siento, Quinn.

-tranquila, está bien-la rubia la abrazó.

-quiero que Finn cambie su opinión, te juro que haré que la cambie y tú y Rachel puedan ser felices-la soltó poco a poco y sonrió-. ¿Crees que… podrías olvidar y empezar de cero? Enserio me gustaría ser tu amiga, y te juro que no siento nada; te lo juro-levantó la mano.

-primero: deja de jurar. Segundo: yo podría olvidar, pero Rachel… ahí lo veo más difícil. Enserio sufrió mucho y no creo que perdone tan fácil.

-lo sé, quiero arreglarlo todo con ella. Creo que invitarte no fue la mejor idea para hacerlo pero quería hablar contigo sobre esto y que me perdonaras tú primero para después hablar con Rachel-sonrió un poco.

-no, creo que no fue una buena idea. Pero de todos modos; yo te perdono Jess, ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigas?-la rubia estiró la mano.

-amigas-la estrechó sonriendo-. Gracias; por perdonarme, por aceptarme y por ser mi amiga después de todo lo que te he hecho.

-no es nada. Trató de perdonar rápido.

-si quieres irte con Rachel a mí no me importa. En serio solo quería hablar de esto sin que alguien más escuchara-señaló la puerta.

-no, es nuestra noche de chicas ¿recuerdas?

Se la pasaron todo ese día en la casa viendo películas, pintándose las uñas, peinándose y haciendo peleas de almohadas mientras Rachel en su casa le mandaba mensajes y llamaba a Quinn quien la mandaba a buzón o nunca contestaba porque tenía el celular apagado y la morena estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Quinn?-se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Pero ella y Jessica ya iban por la tercera película o más bien, serie, esta vez eran los primeros capítulos de American Horror Story y parecía que la pelirroja estaba realmente asustada.

-nunca la había visto-dijo mientras comían palomitas del plato en medio del sillón.

-yo tampoco-tomó más palomitas-. No da tanto miedo como el que creí que daría.

-¿no te da miedo?-la rubia negó con la cabeza sonriendo un poco-. Pero, los niños se murieron ahí, estoy muy segura de que era el diablo el que atacó a la que molestaba a Violette y aun no entiendo si la hija de la señora está muerta pero estoy casi segura de que no-dijo rápidamente y sin respirar y Quinn rio porque le recordó a Rachel.

"Rachel, deje mis medicinas en su casa y no me las he tomado desde hoy en la mañana" pensó la rubia.

-pienso lo mismo, pero no da tanto miedo. Jess, sé que dijimos que nada de teléfonos pero dejé mis medicinas en casa de Rachel, voy a llamarla para ver si me las puede traer ¿está bien?

-claro, no pasa nada. Me refería a que yo no quería estarlo usando contigo aquí; pero si lo necesitas úsalo, no hay problema.

-gracias-tomó su teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón de pijama que Jessica le había prestado-mierda-dijo cuándo se encontró con diez llamadas perdidas y veinte mensajes; todos de Rachel-. Voy a morir.

-¿por?-le preguntó al ver la cara de la rubia.

-bueno, tengo muchas llamadas perdidas-hizo cara de preocupación.

-suerte. Háblame cuando termines, voy a estar en la cocina-se retiró riendo un poco por el nerviosismo de la rubia.

Quinn tomó su teléfono y marcó el primer número que tenía. Timbró tres veces y la voz de LeRoy sonó del otro lado.

-bueno-le dijo sin saber quién marcaba.

-hola, señor Berry. Perdone la hora pero ¿esta Rachel?-preguntó Quinn, se dio cuenta de que eran las nueve.

-sí, pero no creo que sea un buen momento-LeRoy sonaba preocupado por como su hija iba a reaccionar.

-necesito hablar con ella-dijo contagiándose de esa preocupación.

-está bien. Ahora te la paso-escuchó los pasos y sabía que LeRoy se dirigía al cuarto de la morena. Escuchó dos toques y la puerta abriéndose.

-¿Qué?-Rachel no estaba de buen humor y eso era una mala señal.

-hola amor ¿Cómo estás?-le dijo con voz nerviosa tratando de calmar el humor de la morena.

-¿Cómo estoy?, ¿Cómo crees que estoy?-le gritó enojada-. Apagaste el maldito teléfono y no contestas mis mensajes y quieres que este bien; estas con esa zorra y con el celular apagado. Quinn ¿eres estúpida o qué? ¿Para qué lo apagas?-le seguía gritando sin respirar.

-amor, tran…

-no me digas amor, y menos que me tranquilice-le gritó y escuchó como LeRoy le decía que se tranquilizara del otro lado de la puerta.

-Rachel, te quería decir que olvide mi medicina en tu casa y que si podía pasar por ella-le dijo con voz suave y casi inaudible.

-¿solo por eso? Claro, te la estás pasando de lo mejor con tu zorra en su casa y yo como estúpida aquí-le volvió a gritar.

-deja de gritarme. Y tal vez me la estoy pasando bien aquí pero tú-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra- fuiste la que me dijo que viniera, no me puedes reclamar nada-al final explotó y comenzó a gritar aunque sabía que eso le traería problemas después.

-¿sabes qué? Yo puse las medicinas en tu mochila porque sabía que esto pasaría, pero creí que llamarías para otra cosa-le gritó y la rubia se calmó y respiró sabiendo que se había equivocado cuando le dijo que sí se la estaba pasando bien, sí lo estaba haciendo pero no de la manera que Rachel pensaba-. Adiós.

-espera. Rach, tenemos que hablar…

-no hay nada que hablar. Pásatela bien con tu puta-colgó.

La rubia caminó en silencio hasta su mochila, abrió una de las bolsas y hay estaban todas las medicinas. Sonrió de lado, Rachel la conocía muy bien, y ella lo había arruinado todo.

-¿mierda?-le preguntó Jessica cuando llegó a su lado.

-mierda-suspiró sentándose en el sillón de nuevo y sonriendo-no hay mejor palabra para definirlo.

-¿está enojada?-levantó la ceja.

-más que enojada; me odia porque cree que tú y yo-hizo unos movimientos extraños con las manos-… ya sabes-Jessica rio.

-mañana todo estará bien, ahora tomate eso-señaló las medicinas- y terminamos de ver la serie en mí cuarto.

-okey.

La rubia se lo tomó y subieron, pronto olvidó la pelea por las ocurrencias que Jessica tenía que la hacían reír y varios minutos, más bien horas, después las dos se rindieron a Morfeo y durmieron profundamente hasta el amanecer del sábado, cuando la rubia ya comenzaba a hacer un plan para tener a Rachel de vuelta y sabía que Jessica la ayudaría.

**…..**

**YO, SINCERAMENTE, AMO A LA JESSICA BUENA ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ PONERLA EN ESTE CAPÍTULO ¿QUÉ DICEN? ¿LA DEJO O LA QUITO? **

**¿DUDAS, COMENTARIOS? DEJEN REVIEWS Y SE LOS AGRADECERÉ POR SIEMPRE.**

**¿ALGUIEN ADEMÁS DE MÍ ESTA EMOCIONADO POR EL CAPÍTULO 12 Y PENSÓ QUE EL 10 FUE UN ASCO? (¿ADEMÁS DE ESTAR ENOJADO PORQUE MATARON A QUINN?) ¿O ESTÁN DANDO BRINCOS DE ALEGRÍA POR LA FOTO ACHELE COMO YO?**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SON DEL PELÓN Y FOX.**

**PERDÓN POR ACTUALIZAR TAN TARDE.**


	15. No fue lo que pasó

-¿Quinn?-preguntó Jessica cuando se despertó y no encontró a la rubia en la cama de abajo.

-en el baño-dijo ella mientras salía con el cabello húmedo y escurriéndole en la cara-. Tu mamá me dijo que podía bañarme aquí.

-¿Llegó a dormir?-le preguntó asombrada.

-sí ¿Por?-Quinn se sentía extraña preguntando pero se le hacía raro y no podía pensar en la mamá de Jessica no llegando a dormir algunos días.

-bueno... A veces no llega-levantó los hombros quitándole importancia-. Ahora vamos a lo importante ¿Qué vas a hacer para que Rachel deje de estar enojada contigo?-la rubia sonrió.

-lo he estado pensando toda la noche, creo que la llevaré a cenar a Breadstix y le voy a decir todo y esperar que me crea-Jessica negó con la cabeza.

-eres una chica linda Quinn, pero apestas en el amor-rio un poco por cómo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-no se me ocurre otra cosa-se encogió de hombros.

-para tu buena suerte a mí sí-tomó un papel de su escritorio y escribió una cosa ahí-. Llévala a este lugar, es una casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad que me dieron mis padres y que te prestaré para que arregles tus problemas amorosos porque siento que en parte es mi culpa.

-¿Es enserio, Jess?-le preguntó ilusionada.

-No rubia, me gusta hacerte ese tipo de bromas-le dijo sarcástica-. Claro que es de verdad, ahora saca tu trasero de aquí y arregla todo con tu novia-le dijo empujándola fuera de su cuarto y después de su casa.

-a veces me recuerdas a Santana-le dijo y la abrazó-. Gracias, Jess.

-de nada, ahora consigue que se alegre y usa bien esa casa, Quinn-le guiñó el ojo y la rubia se sonrojó.

-claro pero, creo que tendré que ir caminando porque no tengo mi auto.

-toma el mío-le dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? No-le dijo la rubia negando con la cabeza-. Mi casa queda de pasada entonces puedo pasar por ahí para cambiarme de ropa-traía el uniforme de porrista del día anterior y no se sentía cómoda porque ya se había bañado y se estaba poniendo ropa sucia.

-como quieras-le sonrió-. Suerte con tu novia.

-adiós-le dijo con un ademan de la mano.

-adiós.

La rubia se fue caminando por la calle respirando el aire de Lima y recordó cuando era niña y conocida como Lucy, como todos se burlaban de ella menos esa chica de cabello café cuyo nombre nunca supo.

_Flashback_

_Una chica algo gorda, castaña y con lentes caminaba sorbiendo mocos por el parque frente a la calle de su casa y se detuvo a ver una mariposa que estaba parada en una flor. "es hermosa" pensaba la pequeña niña._

_-¿Qué haces, Lucy Caboosy?-le preguntó un niño de cabello negro llegando a su lado._

_-nada, Tim-su voz era dulce y casi inaudible pero aun así hermosa, el niño solo rio._

_-esa mariposa es hermosa, ¡Tú no!-le gritó y rio fuertemente junto con sus amigos._

_La niña sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla pero la limpió rápidamente y los niños rieron más fuerte y la señalaban._

_-oye-gritó una morocha llegó y se paró delante del niño-. Pídele disculpas-señaló a Lucy._

_-tienes que estar bromeando, yo nunca lo haría-se rio más fuerte y la morena lo pateó._

_-hazlo-le gritó._

_-estás loca-Tim corrió asustado seguido por sus amigos._

_La morena se sentó y Lucy hizo lo mismo a su lado._

_-gracias-le dijo nerviosamente, como si tuviera miedo._

_-de nada-le sonrió y ella sintió que había alguien en quien podía confiar._

_-me llamo Lucy-le dio la mano._

_-me dicen estrellita-no quería que supiera su verdadero nombre sino que lo adivinara._

_Fin flashback._

Muchas cosas habían pasado ese día y no había podido adivinar su nombre pero ahora sabía quién era.

-Rachel-susurró mientras giraba la cabeza parada frente a la puerta de su casa y vio los columpios oxidados donde había jugado con Racel años antes de verse de nuevo en la preparatoria y las flores casi marchitas en donde había visto esa mariposa y sonrió al recuerdo de su niñez, el único recuerdo feliz que tenía de esta.

Entró a su casa, subió hasta su cuarto solo diciéndole "hola" a su mamá sin ver a la otra persona que estaba sentada a su lado. Llegó a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa rápidamente, metió dos pijamas en una pequeña mochila que encontró en su desastroso cuarto y entró al baño porque se estaba haciendo pipí.

Se estaba lavando las manos cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-no mamá, no tengo hambre-gritó para que la persona afuera la pudiera escuchar.

-no soy tu mamá-la rubia reconoció la voz y salió de inmediato sin secarse las manos.

-Franny-la rubia abrazó a su hermana y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Cómo está mi hermana favorita?-le preguntó moviendo su cabello como cuando eran niñas.

-soy tu única hermana-le recriminó con la ceja levantada.

-eso tiene mucho que ver-rio y Quinn le dio un golpe en el hombro-. Pero en serio, ¿Cómo has estado, Q?

-muy bien, siguió buscando cosas que pudiera llevar: su cepillo de dientes, pasta, peine y desodorante eran sus prioridades porque sabía que no llegaría a dormir.

-¿A dónde vas? No me digas que te vas de la casa-tomó la mochila y vio lo que tenía adentro.

-no, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas-se estiró para tomar las vendas que necesitaba pero gimió porque el dolor que sintió se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

-¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?-Franny se levantó rápidamente y encontró a la rubia con las dos manos en el lavamanos y con los ojos cerrados conteniendo lágrimas de dolor y respirando entrecortadamente por el dolor.

-nada, Franny; estoy bien. ¿Podrías pasarme esa venda?-señaló la solitaria venda en el estante más alto del baño. "Nota mental: comprar más vendas" pensó Quinn.

-claro, toma-Franny se estiró y se la dio.

-gracias-la guardó en la mochila.

-es porque te pegaron ¿verdad?-Quinn la vio incrédula-. Judy me lo contó-Quinn asintió-. ¿Quién fue?

-unos tipos del equipo de football, nada especial-le dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y revisaba lo que tenía en la maleta-. Jabón-susurró volviendo a introducirse en el baño.

-¿Cómo que no es gran cosa? Te golpearon, sabes quienes son y no haces nada-el temperamento Fabray empezaba a salir.

-sé quiénes son y no hago nada porque no quiero poner a Rachel en peligro, Franny-se giró hacía su hermana que tenía cara de confusión.

-¿Rachel? ¿La chica que odiabas hace un año?-le preguntó incrédula.

-¿mamá no te lo contó, cierto?-la rubia más alta negó con la cabeza-. Rachel es mi novia-Franny sonrió.

-era cuestión de tiempo-dijo Franny riendo; Quinn levantó la ceja-. Dios, Quinn. Te portabas como una niña en kínder tratando de que la persona que le gusta se dé cuenta de que existe molestándola.

-bueno… tal vez-sonrió de medio lado-. Ahora vete y déjame terminar de empacar esto. Y de pasada dile a mamá que no voy a llegar a dormir.

Franny sonrió pícaramente mientras veía a Quinn meter otro cambio de ropa.

-claro, hermanita. Y cuídate-le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Quinn siguió guardando cosas, tomó su maleta y la subió al auto de su mamá (ya que el suyo era pérdida total y su padre le iba a enviar otro nuevo) y manejó hasta la casa de Rachel. Tomó su teléfono, respiró hondo y lo puso en marcación rápida. Dio tres tonos y contestaron.

-mira Quinn, lo que sea que estés planeando no funcionará-le dijo Rachel rápidamente.

-ya estoy afuera, amor. No me hagas regresar-le dijo con voz infantil y vio como Rachel se asomaba por la ventana.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-le preguntó desconfiada.

-confía en mí, te encantará-no estaba muy segura de adonde iban pero eso siempre funcionaba.

-pero, no quiero ir-Quinn conocía a Rachel, le diera lo que le diera sí quería ir; solo lo decía para que la rubia se enojara.

-claro que quieres ir. Vamos Rach, baja y dame una oportunidad, te juro que no hicimos nada-Rachel estaba indecisa-. Por favor-la voz que Quinn usó hizo que Rachel se rindiera.

-está bien. Espérame-vio como la morena desaparecía de la ventana y diez minutos después salía con cara de pocos amigos y subía al auto.

-hola-le dijo Quinn feliz de que por lo menos hubiera querido ir.

-hola-le dijo sonriendo un poco, Quinn la volteó a ver a los ojos sin haberse movido nada-¿Qué esperas? Muévete.

-sí, claro-la rubia no iba a decirlo pero la frialdad de Rachel le dolía, sentía que la morena ya no la quería.

Condujo durante media hora y Rachel se dio cuenta de que ya estaban a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Quinn ¿A dónde vamos?-le preguntó nerviosa al ver el letrero de "Gracias por venir a Lima, vuelva pronto" pasar.

-a un lugar que te va a gustar, Rach. Confía en mí-sacó el papel con la dirección discretamente del bolsillo de su pantalón y revisó que iba bien-. Ya casi llegamos.

Unos diez minutos después llegaron a una propiedad grande y Rachel se sorprendió al verla.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-en una casa en medio del bosque-le dijo como si fuera obvio.

Quinn bajó del auto y en ese momento le llegó un mensaje.

"_sé que ya llegaste, distrae a Rachel para que pueda salir de la casa. De nada"-_**Jess**

-vamos, Rach-le abrió la puerta y la morena salió.

-¿Por qué hay otro carro allá?-Rachel señaló un camaro rojo que probablemente era de Jessica.

-es de la persona que… corta el pasto-Quinn no conocía esa casa, pero debía tener a alguien que cortara el pasto o algo así.

-¿Cuánto le pagan?-preguntó sorprendida. Quinn solo balbuceó-. La casa es tuya ¿no?

-de… un amigo de mi… hermana-si decía que de su padre le iba a preguntar que cuando lo había visto, su mamá mentía horrible y si Rachel la veía probablemente le diría que la casa era hermosa pero como nunca veía a Franny… que acababa de llegar a la ciudad-. Mierda-susurró Quinn porque sabía que su hermana haría algo.

-¿dijiste algo?-le preguntó la morena.

-¿Qué? No, que no encuentro la… la llave, creo que está abierto ¿vamos?

Quinn giró la manija de la puerta y dejó a Rachel pasar primero. Volteó hacia un lado y vio a Jessica salir corriendo y susurrar "buena suerte". Todo estaba cerrado y oscuro, excepto por la puerta que daba al jardín y hacía que pareciera un camino con la luz que pasaba por ahí.

-cierra los ojos-susurró Quinn en el oído de Rachel y la morena los cerró. Quinn se puso detrás de ella y rodeó su cabeza con los brazos y puso sus manos sobre los ojos.

No sabía que había afuera pero había visto que ponerse atrás de alguien y guiarlo siempre funcionaba en las reconciliaciones y esas cosas. Caminaron lentamente hacia afuera y la rubia se sorprendió: un gran árbol le daba sombra casi a todo el terreno que estaba rodeado por arbustos altos lo que les daba privacidad, debajo del árbol se encontraba una manta con una canasta de picnic y del otro lado había una alberca que, aunque estaba haciendo frío porque ya era invierno y ya estaban de vacaciones de navidad, la llamaba a meterse en ella.

-ábrelos-volvió a susurrarle a la morena.

-es hermoso, Quinn-le dijo la morena viendo todo, la rubia solo sonrió.

-¿tienes hambre?- le preguntó tomándola de la mano para sentarse en la manta y Quinn empezó a sacar todo de la canasta.

Todo era comida vegana y se preguntó cómo sabía Jessica que Rachel lo era pero de todos modos sonrió porque estaba feliz de que la pelirroja lo supiera. Siguió sacando comida y encontró tocino "gracias, Dios" pensó ella.

-se ve delicioso-dijo Rachel sonriendo- ¿tú lo hiciste?

-no, Franny, mi hermana. Recuerda que yo soy tan mala cocinando como Puck siendo amable-rio un poco pero a Rachel le cambió la cara.

-para mí, Noah es una persona amable que se quiere hacer el interesante-Quinn había olvidado que era algo así como su jewbro.

-es una broma, Rach-le dio un beso y sonrió porque la morena no se resistió-. Extrañaba hacer eso-intentó besarla de nuevo pero Rachel corrió la cara.

-no puedo-le dijo en un susurro. La cara de Quinn era todo un poema.

-¿Por qué no?-le preguntó incrédula.

-me engañaste con Jessica. No puedo besar a alguien que me engañó-comenzó a gritar.

-yo no te engañe-le gritó también, estaba cansada de eso.

-claro que sí. Me dijiste que te la estabas pasando muy bien, para mí eso es que me engañaste-Rachel le dio la espalda.

-déjame explicarte-le dijo Quinn poniendo su mano en el hombro de la morena para que se volteara.

-sabes que todas las personas dicen eso cuando engañan-seguía sin voltear la cara.

Rachel sabía que si veía a Quinn a la cara no le podría decir eso, los ojos de la rubia siempre la hechizaban y la dejaban sin palabras y por eso no quería verla.

-yo no soy como todas las personas-la forma en la que Rachel ni siquiera la veía a los ojos cuando le hablaba le estaba doliendo pero no podía quebrarse, no en frente de ella, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-¿Por qué eres tan hipócrita?-la voz de la morena era gangosa y Quinn estaba casi segura de que estaba llorando.

-no soy hipócrita, solo quiero que me escuches y te des cuenta de que yo no te engañe-se pegó más a ella y Rachel se movió para adelante.

-¿y si no quiero escucharte?-la retó, Quinn se estaba hartando de eso.

-si no quieres escucharte puedes llamar a alguno de tus padres para que venga a recogerte y yo voy a recoger esto y volver a Lima como si nada hubiera pasado; tu decisión, Rach. Piénsalo bien-Quinn se levantó y abrió la puerta de la casa, si la morena se quería ir era su decisión.

-está bien ¿Qué pasó?-no quería irse, amaba a Quinn y nunca le haría eso, y aunque sabía que no la había engañado, una parte de ella la obligaba a portarse así.

-veme a los ojos mientras te hablo y sabrás que no estoy mintiendo-Rachel volteó hacia Quinn que se había vuelto a sentar-. Fui a casa de Jessica y estábamos comiendo una comida extraña cuyo nombre no puedo pronunciar-Rachel bajó la cabeza, quería reírse pero se vería raro estar enojada y luego reírse de algo que sabía, no era un chiste-, me dijo que aprendió a cocinar desde los once años porque sus padres nunca estaban y yo le conté cosas que me habían pasado; me dijo que lo sentía por todo lo que nos había hecho pasar y que yo no le gustaba y que solo quería ser mi amiga. Yo la perdoné y dijo que iba a tratar de que Finn estuviera alejado de nosotras y nos la pasamos jugando y viendo la televisión y ya… Recordé que no traía mi medicina y te llamé y estabas enojada y… luego no recuerdo que pasó. Sé que estas enojada y lo siento si dije algo sin pensar; sabes que soy muy impulsiva. Perdóname, Rach. No volveré a ir a casa de Jessica si no quieres pero solo te digo que yo la perdoné y espero que hagas lo mismo.

Cuando Quinn terminó de hablar se encontraba muy cerca de la morena, con las manos sobre las suyas, esperando a que Rachel le dijera lo que pensaba para: irse o besarla. Dos cosas muy diferentes que quedaban al criterio de Rachel.

-perdón-susurró demasiado bajo como para que Quinn la escuchara.

-¿mande?

-perdóname, Quinn. Yo sabía que no me harías eso pero no sé qué me pasó-le dijo apenada.

-estabas celosa-sonrió.

-no arruines el momento-le dijo sonriendo también.

-soy un asco en estas cosas, lo sabes.

-lo sé-Rachel la vio a los ojos de nuevo-. Ahora dime ¿de quién es la casa?-se puso sería y Quinn se atragantó con su propia saliva, su novia era la reina del drama y ella lo sabía.

-ya te lo dije, es de Fr...-Rachel la interrumpió.

-no me digas que es de Franny porque eres muy mala mintiendo y sé que eso fue mentira.

-esdeJessica-dijo rápidamente pero Rachel pudo entenderla.

-y no me lo dijiste porque…

-porque te ibas a enojar más. Dime que no estas enojada-la rubia cerró los ojos rogando porque no fuera así.

Rachel se acercó a Quinn y presionó sus labios contra los de ella y la rubia sonrió en el beso. Rachel se separó y dijo en un susurro:

-atrápame-se levantó y corrió hacia el otro lado del jardín.

Quinn se levantó y la siguió corriendo alrededor de la alberca. Quinn dio un paso en falso y cayó dentro de esta. Rachel solo podía reírse y apuntarla.

-no es gracioso, Rach-le dijo fingiendo enojo.

-claro que sí-le dijo entre risas.

-¿a sí?-salió y la persiguió.

-no, Quinn, no-la rubia la abrazó empapándola toda.

-ves que no es gracioso.

-lo sigue siendo, te caíste a la alberca-Rachel siguió riendo y Quinn levantó la ceja.

A la rubia se le ocurrió una idea. Tomó a Rachel y la levantó del piso, corrió hasta la alberca y justo cuando llegaron a la orilla le dijo:

-nos caímos a la alberca, amor.

Quinn brincó a la alberca y un grito por parte de Rachel fue cortado por el agua comenzando a cubrirlas. La rubia salió del agua y movió su corto cabello a los lados para que se le quitara el exceso de agua.

-te odio-le dijo Rachel cuando salió del agua que, de hecho, estaba ni muy fría, ni muy caliente.

-no es cierto-la abrazó.

-te quiero.

-te quiero-le dio un beso.

Todo ese día, o por lo menos las casi tres horas que pasaron en la alberca, fueron así. Diciéndose que se querían, que lo sentían y que se querían una y otra vez. Después comieron y en ese momento estaban acostadas sobre la manta que habían movido más al centro y veían las estrellas.

-tengo frío-susurró Rachel.

-si quieres podemos entrar-propuso Quinn sin captar la indirecta.

-solo abrázame, Quinn-le dijo Rachel y la rubia se sonrojó por no haber captado la indirecta y la abrazó.

-me encanta hacer esto.

-¿ver las estrellas?-preguntó sin saber que a la rubia le gustaba.

-abrazarte-Rachel sonrió y Quinn también.

-a mí me gusta que me abraces-volteó hacia atrás y le dio un beso.

-pero deberíamos entrar porque enserio está empezando a hacer frío-Quinn sonrió hacia Rachel.

-creo que es una buena idea-le dio otro beso y entre las dos levantaron todo y lo metieron en la casa.

Ya que todo estaba dentro se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y veían la televisión abrazadas sin hacer otra cosa. Rachel bostezó y se acurrucó más en Quinn.

-vamos a dormir. Traje un pijama para ti porque sabía que tal vez nos quedaríamos a dormir.

-gracias-las dos subieron.

El primer cuarto que encontraron parecía ser la recamara principal. Era toda blanca y la colcha de la cama era negra, había otra televisión y dos cómodas a lado de la cama. El armario estaba del tamaño de toda la pared y había un baño ahí dentro también.

Quinn le entregó a Rachel la mochila donde tenía todo y la morena se cambió dentro del baño mientras ella, que había sacado el pijama antes, se cambiaba en el cuarto.

Las dos estaban acostadas en la cama, Rachel abrazaba a Quinn y de vez en cuando le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

-¿te dije que mis padres quieren invitar a tu familia a cenar en navidad?-la rubia tragó fuertemente.

-¿a mi familia?

-sí, ¿está bien? ¿Crees que puedan ir?-le preguntó.

-se los preguntaré

-okey. Buenas noches-le dio un beso en la boca.

-buenas noches, Rach.

Quinn sabía que no era buena idea que Franny estuviera cenando en la misma mesa que los padres de su novia pero no podía decirle a los señores Berry que no irían, eso la dejaría en un mal lugar. Algo se le ocurriría para sobornar a Franny para que no dijera nada malo o que la pudiera dejar mal parada pero sabía que necesitaba dormir.

**…..**

**PERDÓN POR ACTUALIZAR TAN TARDE PERO TUVE MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER. **

**DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR, LOS NECESITO PARA VIVIR.**

**EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO ES LA CENA DE NAVIDAD BERRY-FABRAY CON FRANNY, LO QUE CREO SERÁ ALGO MUY DIVERTIDO PARA ESCRIBIR.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SON DE RM Y FOX.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD.**


	16. Feliz Navidad

Los días siguientes fueron un poco más tranquilos. Estuvieron saliendo a cenar a Breadstix o a alginas plazas de Lima con la ayuda de Jessica, que les decía donde iba a estar el gigante en ese tiempo.

Navidad se acercaba y Quinn estaba nerviosa porque parecía que Frannie había llegado para quedarse y sabía que no era buena idea, al menos para ella.

-hermanita, ¿Cómo dormiste?-le preguntó llegando a la mesa de la cocina donde Quinn estaba sentada y alborotando su cabello.

-¡¿cuantas veces te he dicho?!-le dijo mientras se movía de ahí.

-no lo sé, ¿muchas?

-estúpida-le pegó en el hombro.

-esa boca, Quinnie-le dijo Judy desde la cocina en la que hacía el desayuno.

-lo siento, mamá-se asomó a donde estaba madre y le sonrió, gesto que ella correspondió.

-entonces ¿la cena de navidad de tu novia es hoy?

-sí, pero no tienes que ir si no quieres-le dio la opción de no ir para que no hiciera nada.

-¿y perderme eso? Ni loca, iré-le dio unas palmadas en el hombro mientras volvían a la mesa y se sentaban donde estaba el plato de cada una.

-gracias, mamá. Esta delicioso-dijo Quinn con la boca llena.

-de nada, Quinn. Pero no hables con la boca abierta-la regañó.

Quinn siguió comiendo y recordando como todos sus desastres amorosos habían sido culpa de Frannie… o de sus torpes pies.

Cuando tenía seis años y su hermana diez le gustaba un niño de su clase de ingles de primaria. Frannie quiso ayudarla así que fue con él y le dijo todo. No volvió a hablarle hasta sexto y para pedirle un sacapuntas.

Después cuando tenía doce se tropezó y cayó sobre el niño que le gustaba en el camión para ir de excursión al parque nacional. Él tampoco volvió a hablarle; eso había sido culpa de sus pies pero también lo recordaba.

Cuando tenía catorce y tenía su primer novio como Quinn y no como Lucy; fue a cenar con él y Frannie los estaba viendo desde la mesa de a lado de espaldas a ella por lo que nunca se dio cuenta hasta que él le dijo que había una loca viéndolos desde la mesa de enfrente y cuando le dijo que era su hermana pagó y salió corriendo. Literalmente.

Luego Frannie se fue a la universidad, sus pies recuperaron la coordinación y ella era Quinn y no Lucy, todo era más fácil y podía tener a cualquier persona que quisiera y estaba con Rachel. Pero Frannie tenía que volver para arruinarlo todo.

No la malinterpreten, amaba a su hermana, solo que a veces podía llegar a ser un poco imprudente y mete-patas por lo que no sabía lo que llegaría a pasar, pero se daba una idea.

-¡Quinn!-le gritó su madre.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo ella despertando de su trance.

-te quedaste como en trance, hermanita-le dijo Frannie.

-lo siento, estaba… pensando-sonrió-. Voy a ver que me pongo, recuerden que vamos a ir a cenar con los Berry hoy.

-no lo olvidaría, hija.

-yo tampoco, al fin voy a conocer a tu novia, Quinnie-le dijo Frannie-. Espero que tengas buen gusto.

-tengo buen gusto, Frannie-le dijo fulminándola con la mirada-. Por favor, vístete bien.

-yo siempre me visto bien.

-si tu lo dices.

-ya, ve a ver que te pones. Corre.

-papá, no sé que ponerme-le dijo Rachel a LeRoy viendo al clóset.

-tienes muchas cosas, estrellita-le contestó él y comenzó a sacar ropa al azar y la morena solo negaba con la cabeza al verlos.

-ya lo he usado-era una de sus excusas favoritas.

-¿no pudimos haber tenido esta discusión ayer? Tengo que ayudarle a tu padre a hacer la cena y sabes que eso nos toma años-le reclamó LeRoy.

-lo siento. Estoy nerviosa. Creo que es la primera vez que veo a su mamá desde que soy su novia, aparte va a venir su hermana y Quinn dice que siempre dice cosas que no deberían de decir y no creo que sea buena idea ponernos a las dos en un mismo cuarto.

-tranquila, Rach-la sonrisa de su padre la tranquilizó un poco-. Solo se tu misma y Judy te amará. Ya te ama.

-lo sé.

-y todavía faltan horas, es a cenar y son las doce. Van a llegar como a las ocho o a las nueve.

-ya sé. Pero quiero ayudarles y tener todo preparado cuando terminemos.

-mejor vamos con tu padre antes de que queme la casa-rieron y bajaron con Hiram que intentaba rellenar el pavo.

Rachel estuvo a punto de matar a su padre pero se dio cuenta de que solo ella era vegana y los demás querían pavo en navidad, ella comería otra cosa como la ensalada que estaba haciendo en ese momento y lo que sea que hubiera después.

Terminaron unas horas después y lo único que faltaba era el pavo que aún estaba en el horno cocinándose.

Rachel subió a bañarse. Puso música y su voz sonaba acompañando a "Woman in love" de Barbra Streisand. La voz de Rachel casi no se escuchaba gracias al volumen máximo de la grabadora de la morocha.

Salió del baño con el cabello escurriendo y solo la bata rosa con su nombre y una estrella dorada del lado izquierdo cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo. Y de nuevo estaba el dilema, ¿Qué se iba a poner? ¿Algo típico de ella?, ¿un vestido de los que Kurt y Mercedes le habían comprado?, la blusa que Finn le había dado no era una opción.

-¿Kurt?-preguntó la morena desde un lado del teléfono.

-princesa, sabes que tengo mi ritual de belleza en este momento-le contestó el chico que en ese momento tenía una mascarilla de chocolate cubriendo su cara.

-tengo un problema. Quinn, su mamá y su hermana van a venir a cenar por navidad-Rachel supo que Kurt la iba a cortar pero se le adelantó-; sé que soy judía pero va a ser algo como una Hanukkah-Navidad entre judíos y cristianos. El punto es, que no sé que ponerme.

-un problema común-le dijo él como si fuera un profesional-. Ponte algo cómodo, ni muy ajustado ni muy suelto. Pero nada de suéteres de animales, se de lo que hablo-la puso en altavoz.

-conoces de memoria mi closet, ¿Qué sugieres?

-¿te acuerdas de la blusa blanca sin mangas que te regale el año pasado?-le preguntó mientras se limpiaba la cara y comenzaba a ponerse crema en las manos.

-sí, nunca la he usado.

-esa es una ofensa para Kurt Hummel-dijo dramático-, ¿qué pasará si cuando seamos famosos alguien se entere de que nunca te pusiste algo que te regale?

-¿quieres que la use hoy?-era obvio que Kurt lo quería, pero prefería esperar.

-sí-afirmo alegre del otro lado de la línea-, póntela con esa linda falda negra que te dio Mercedes, algo elegante y discreto pero diferente a lo que usas siempre-Rachel ya había sacado todo del clóset.

-¿Qué zapatos?-ahora no sabía que debía ponerse en los pies, esto se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil.

-los tacones negros que compraste cuando querías impresionar a Finn en primer año-le dijo como si fuera obvio-. Ahora arréglate y déjame terminar con esto porque yo también voy a cenar con tu querido ex y su familia.

-no menciones que Quinn esta aquí.

-nunca lo haría. Adiós diva, te quiero.

-yo también te quiero, Kurt. Gracias, y salúdame a Burt-Kurt quitó el altavoz y volvió a poner el teléfono en su oído después de revisar sus cutículas.

-de nada, adiós-el chico cortó la llamada.

Rachel se vistió y se miró en el espejo, tenía una sonrisa radiante. Su cabello lo dejó suelto y cayendo por sus hombros mientras la blusa la fajó y la falda la subió hasta la cintura, se puso aretes y volvió a sonreír al espejo ante su imagen.

-mamá, estas segura de que esto se me ve bien-le preguntó Quinn a su madre mientras se veía en el espejo.

-te ves muy bien, amor-le sonrió Judy.

-¿podrías ponérmelo?-le preguntó dándole su collar de oro que su madre le había dado años atrás y siempre usaba.

-claro-Quinn pasó su cabello hacia adelante y Judy puso el pequeño collar en su cuello.

-gracias.

-de nada.

-mamá-Quinn se veía nerviosa-. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero a veces Frannie dice cosas que no debería decir y…-Judy la cortó.

-lo sé, hija. Trataré de que no diga nada-le sonrió comprensiva-. ¿A qué hora tenemos que llegar?-le dijo mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

-pues, es a cenar. Yo creo que como a las ocho; algo así-vio su reloj-. Como en dos horas.

-me voy a arreglar. Ve con tu hermana.

-lo haré, mamá-se rio un poco-. Tal vez deberíamos, ya sabes, llevar algo para la cena porque no creo que sea bueno solo llegar y comer.

-podemos llevar… creo que tengo vino en la alacena. Podríamos llevarlo.

-¿vino? Pero ¿crees que sea buena idea? Ya sabes lo que paso la última vez que tomaste vino, mamá. En serio no creo que sea una buena idea-le dijo recordando esa fiesta donde Judy tomó de más, insultó a medio mundo y Quinn, todavía sin manejar muy bien ya que tenía dieciséis; tuvo que llevarla hasta su casa en una misión suicida.

-tu padre se acababa de ir y yo no estaba muy segura de si saldríamos adelante, la tristeza y el alcohol no son buena combinación, Quinn. Nunca los juntes. Ahora busca a tu hermana y dile que tiene que arreglarse rápido porque seguramente ni siquiera se a bañado-le dijo su madre mientras subía las escaleras.

Quinn suspiró. No quería que eso se repitiera en casa de los Berry, sabía que probablemente habría más alcohol por lo que, a parte de su hermana, tendría que controlar a su madre.

Subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto de su hermana, tocó la puerta y nadie contestó, se escuchaba algo de música por lo que supuso que se estaba bañando.

Se fue a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama donde una vez se había quedado dormida con Rachel, rio ante el recuerdo de ese día y como la habían castigado, rio un poco en voz alta. Tomó su computadora y la prendió, aún tenía tiempo de sobra para estar un rato usándola y no encontraba nada más interesante que hacer.

Su fondo de pantalla la hizo sonreír de nuevo, estaba con Santana y Brittany en las primeras regionales en las que habían participado, extrañaba la relación que tenía antes con ellas y que con el tiempo se había deteriorado pero seguían siendo "the unholy Trinity" después de todo. Entró a Facebook y fue cuando se preguntó hace cuanto no lo usaba. Tenía cinco mensajes, siete notificaciones y tres solicitudes de amistad. Decidió verlas luego.

Entró a su página de inicio y vio una cantidad de insultos impresionante, mayormente por parte de las animadoras y el equipo de futbol. Quinn no sé sorprendió al ver que la mayoría eran de Azimio y de varios jugadores diciendo que ellos podrían hacerla cambiar de opinión y dejando su teléfono y dirección; se le transformó la cara. Eran tan estúpidos como para poner su dirección. Se hartó y lo cerró y apagó la computadora.

Volvió a ir al cuarto de su hermana y tocó de nuevo.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Frannie desde adentro.

-Quinn-le dijo ella y entró al no escuchar respuesta.

-¿algún problema, hermanita?-le preguntó la Fabray más grande.

-no, solo venía a decirte que mamá quiere que te vistas bien-Frannie sonrió.

-haré mí mejor esfuerzo-Quinn estaba yéndose pero su hermana la llamó de nuevo-. Quinn-volteó-, también haré lo posible por no ponerte en ridículo con tu novia; tú sabes que me sale natural.

Quinn sonrió.

-lo sé, Fran. Intentaré no enojarme si dices algo.

-gracias, Quinnie-le sonrió feliz.

Quinn volvió a salir del cuarto.

-papás, tenemos que prender la Januquiá-le gritó Rachel a sus padres.

Los dos bajaron con sus regalos en mano y se encontraron con la morena que ya tenía también sus presentes. LeRoy tomó el brazo más largo del candelabro y lo encendió, prendiendo también la primera vela.

-Bendito eres tú, Adonai, Dios nuestro, Rey del universo, que nos santificó con sus preceptos y nos ordenó el encendido de la vela de Hanukkah-recitó él. Los tres permanecieron ahí.

Después de unos minutos los tres intercambiaron sus regalos. Y esperaron a que las luminarias se apagaran solo conversando y agradeciendo todo lo que tenían.

Un momento después de que la vela se apagara sonó el timbre. Rachel abrió la puerta y se encontró con Quinn, Judy y Frannie.

-hola señora Fabray, Quinn, Frannie-dijo Rachel cordialmente.

-hola Rachel. Por favor, dime Judy-le sonrió y Rachel se dio cuenta de que seguían en la puerta.

-claro seño… Judy. Pasen por favor.

-vaya Quinn, era en serio que tenías buen gusto. ¡Ve sus piernas!-le dijo Frannie cuando estaban dentro de la casa.

Rachel se sonrojó, Judy se atragantó con su propia saliva, LeRoy y Hiram se sorprendieron por el comentario y Quinn estaba dispuesta a matar a su hermana.

-¿no quieren sentarse?-preguntó Hiram saliendo rompiendo el silencio.

-claro. ¿Cómo estas, Hiram?-le preguntó Judy al más alto.

-bien, Judy, gracias-le dijo él.

-bien, gracias. ¿Y tú, LeRoy?-el hombre le acercó la silla a la mesa a Judy-. Gracias.

-de nada. Bien, gracias.

-traje estas… ¿tortas de papa?-dijo Quinn ya que no recordaba el nombre de esas cosas-, decía que se acostumbraba comerlas en Hanukkah.

-gracias, Quinn. Se llaman Latkes y de hecho es una tradición que olvidamos, gracias-dijo Rachel y tomó el recipiente que su novia tenía en las manos.

Rachel fue a la cocina a dejarlo y Quinn se dio cuenta de que no había saludado a sus "suegros".

-buenas noches, señores Berry-dijo sentándose también junto a su hermana.

-hola, Quinn. Hola…-no sabía quien era la chica que le había dicho a Quinn que tenía buen gusto.

-Frannie, Frannie Fabray-le dio la mano por encima de la mesa-. Soy la hermana de Quinn.

-gusto en conocerte, Frannie-le dijo LeRoy.

-igualmente, señor Berry.

Rachel regresó de la cocina con las papas en un plato donde todos se pudieran servir. Se sentó a un lado de Quinn y tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa.

-a comer-dijo Hiram mirando con deseo al pavo.

Todos tomaron un plato del pequeño montón a un extremo de la mesa y se sirvieron lo que quisieron. Estaban comiendo cuando el celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar. Su madre la fulminó con la mirada pero que Santana la llamara era extraño, y más en navidad.

-¿me disculpan?-preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

-claro-dijo Rachel antes de que cualquiera interviniera. La rubia se limpió las manos y caminó hasta la sala.

-¿Santana?

-hasta que contestas, Fabray-le gritó la otra por el teléfono.

-estaba cenando. ¿Qué paso?-preguntó Quinn tratando de mantener la calma para no gritarle a su amiga porque sabía que algo le pasaba.

-mi abuela esta aquí-gritó demasiado rápido como para que la rubia lo entendiera.

-¿Qué? Intenta hablar más lento y tranquilizarte, San-le dijo ella sin saber muy bien que tenía tan alterada a la morena.

Santana respiró tranquilizándose un poco.

-mi abuela esta aquí-dijo lentamente.

-eso es genial, San. ¿Qué no decías que la extrañabas y querías que te entendiera?-le dijo Quinn confundida de porque Santana estaba enojada por eso.

-Britt también, Britt y su maldita familia también están en mi casa y que mi abuela este aquí no significa que le va a gustar ver a mi novia pegada a mí y a su familia haciendo malditos comentarios sobre lo hermosa que es nuestra relación-le gritó de nuevo, todos en la mesa de los Berry escuchaban los gritos y no entendían lo que pasaba.

-¿Dónde estas?-le preguntó Quinn.

-en el puto baño.

-¿Y dónde esta Brittany?-Quinn hablaba tranquila y sin alterarse para nada lo que estaba exasperando a Santana.

-en el jardín, jugando con su hermanita con los patos de piedra que están en la fuente.

-mira, San, si le molesta a tu abuela dile que se puede ir cuando quiera; agradece que tienes a tu maldita familia completa y no tienes ninguna necesidad. Madura de una puta vez y pórtate como la mujer que eres ¿A quien le interesa tu estúpida abuela?-al final explotó por los gritos de la otra.

-eh… ¿gracias? Me voy, Q. Cuídate-le dijo Santana confundida.

-de nada, San-terminó la llamada.

Santana se estaba quejando de que su abuela estaba con ella y ella no podía ver a Beth ni siquiera en una foto aparte de la que tenía en su casillero. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero no podía hacer eso, había hecho lo mejor para su hija y no iba a llorar por hacerla feliz, simplemente no podía permitírselo.

Regresó a la mesa y dijo en tono de disculpa:

-lo siento, Santana tenía algunos problemas y tenía que ayudarla-dijo con una sonrisa triste. Recordó el momento en que le habían dado a Beth y lo único que quería hacer era abrazar a la niña.

-¿estas bien?-le susurró Rachel en el oído ya que todos habían comenzado a comer.

-no mucho-le dijo y la morena la abrazó, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su hermana pero supo que en ese momento no debía decir nada.

-¿quieres decirme que te pasa?-le preguntó Rachel separándose lentamente de ella. La rubia negó con la cabeza-. Esta bien, cuando estés lista dímelo. ¿Está bien?-Quinn asintió.

El timbre sonó y LeRoy y Hiram se levantaron con una sonrisa.

-espero que no les moleste que hayamos invitado a alguien más-les dijo Hiram.

LeRoy abrió la puerta y una mujer de cabello negro entró a la casa bajo las miradas incrédulas de Rachel y Quinn ya que las otras dos no las reconocían, la mujer tenía abrazada a una niña y por lo que se vía su cabello era castaño y estaba peinado en dos pequeñas coletas.

-hola, Shelby.

-hola LeRoy, hola Hiram.

Quinn y Rachel se levantaron de sus sillas y Judy y Frannie no entendían que estaba pasando. La rubia más pequeña se acercó a la mujer que la miró sonriendo.

-Beth, quiero que conozcas a alguien-dijo dulcemente a la niña en sus brazos, quien se separó de su pecho y miró a las dos personas paradas frente a ella. Rápidamente estiró los brazos hacia Quinn.

-¿quieres cargarla?-le preguntó la pelinegra sonriendo al ver que Beth reconocía a Quinn.

-eh… claro. Me encantaría-Shelby se la pasó cuidadosamente.

Quinn la tomó en sus brazos y sonrió. Judy se había acercado y veía sonriente a su ¿nieta? Frannie se acercó a Quinn y vio a la niña que bostezaba y parecía que recién se había levantado.

-¿es Beth?-le preguntó al llegar a su lado sonriendo al ver a la niña. Quinn asintió sonriendo también.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Rachel, aun no se recuperaba de que la hubiera dejado en su primer año cuando más la necesitaba.

-quiero hacer las cosas bien, dejar que Quinn sea parte de la vida de Beth-le dijo en un susurro al ver a Frannie acercarse y jugar con su hija.

-sí, ella jamás la dejará; la familia es importante para ella-le dijo con resentimiento alejándose un poco de la mujer.

-también vengo a pedirte perdón. No estaba lista para tener una hija adolescente, había prácticamente nada de ti-le dijo acercándose más a ella.

-¿entonces por qué viniste en primer lugar?-le gritó enojada-. Dijiste que me querías, que querías que estuviera contigo; luego me dijiste que ya no y me diste una taza, una maldita taza-ahora todos observaban la pelea-. ¿Sabes cuánto necesite una mamá? ¿Cuántas preguntas tenía que mis padres no iban a contestar nunca? Te necesitaba y tú te fuiste.

-Rachel, lo siento-le dijo Shelby tocándole el hombro ya que estaba de espaldas-. Sé que lo que hice no fue la mejor, por eso quiero arreglarle. Tal vez Quinn y tú podrían visitarnos a Beth y a mí ya que estaremos aquí por un tiempo-propuso esperando que dijera que sí.

-lo pensaré-dijo acomodándose y fue hacia su novia que jugaba con Beth en el piso.

-es hermosa-le dijo cuando llegó a su lado-. Se parece a ti-le dio un beso en la mejilla y la rubia sonrió.

-de hecho, se parece algo a Lucy-le dijo la rubia viendo a la niña.

-Lucy y tú son la misma persona, amor-le sonrió al ver como se dirigía a ella misma como otra persona.

-quiero pensar que somos diferentes.

-a mi me gustan las dos-le sonrió.

-mamá-escucharon que Beth hablaba porque Shelby se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Qué pasa, Beth?-le dijo ella con cariño y Quinn supo que había hecho lo correcto al dejarla con ella.

-mami, tengo sueño-dijo tratando de hablar bien y sin sisear mucho.

-puede dormirse en el cuarto de Rachel-le dijo Hiram.

-gracias. ¿Esta bien, Rachel?-preguntó Shelby a su hija.

-claro, Shelby-Rachel sonrió, estaba perdonando a su madre porque parecía que de verdad lo sentía.

-Shelby, ¿podría llevarla?-preguntó Quinn nerviosa, en ese tiempo se había encariñado con la niña.

-claro.

-te acompaño-le dijo Rachel.

-Quinn te va a llevar a dormir. ¿Está bien?-le dijo Shelby besando su cabeza.

Beth fue hacia Quinn y la abrazó, la rubia la levantó con cuidado porque sabía que podía lastimarse las costillas. La pequeña niña se acostó en sus brazos y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su madre biológica, quien sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Las dos iban a la mitad de la escalera cuando escucharon a Frannie gritar:

-recuerden que la niña puede tener un trauma de grande si las ve teniendo se…-escucharon un golpe que Quinn supo había dado su madre y luego un grito:

-Frannie te dije que te comportaras-la rubia se rio sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su hija, lo mismo que Rachel.

Entraron al cuarto de la morena y Quinn acostó a la niña que rápidamente y aun en sueños se acomodó en la cama.

-Rach, tengo un regalo para ti-le dijo Quinn antes de que salieran del lugar. Sacó una pequeña caja de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón-. Espero que te guste, no es muy grande pero…

-sea lo que sea apuesto que me encantará-Rachel abrió la caja y encontró un collar con una estrella dorada como dije.

-ábrela-le dijo la rubia feliz al ver la sonrisa que se había formado en la otra.

Rachel tomó la pequeña estrella en sus manos y la abrió, una foto de ellas dos el día que fueron a la casa de Jessica se encontraba adentro. Rachel la había tomado mientras Quinn estaba detrás de ella con la cabeza en sus hombros y abrazándola por la cintura.

-gracias, Quinn. Me encantó-la abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios que las dos ansiaban desde que se habían visto esa noche-. Tengo el tuyo abajo-le dijo cuando se separaron ya que el aire era necesario-, pero antes, ¿podrías ponérmelo?-Rachel ese día no tenía el collar de una estrella dorada, también, que sus padres le habían dado tiempo atrás y sospechaba que no volvería a usarlo.

-claro-Quinn lo tomó y se colocó detrás de ella.

El olor de la morena era inconfundible, como a vainilla, y Quinn quedó medio atontada por eso pero después recordó que debía ponerle el collar a su novia. En el momento en que los dedos de la rubia tocaron su cuello por el mismo movimiento que estaba haciendo Rachel sintió una descarga recorrer su cuerpo y Quinn pudo sentirla también. El calor que el cuerpo de la morena daba bajo los dedos fríos de la rubia daba una sensación que ninguna de las dos podía describir. Quinn terminó de abrocharlo, respiró una vez más tratando de grabarse el aroma de Rachel y dijo:

-listo-le dio un beso en la mejilla y la morena sonrió.

-gracias-le susurró.

-no hay de que-las dos salieron del cuarto y cuando iban a la mitad de la escalera Quinn se acercó a Rachel y la besó.

-¿eso por qué fue?-le preguntó la morena juntando su frente con la de su novia.

-no vamos a poder hacerlo después.

-cierto-Rachel cerró poca distancia que quedaba entre ellas y la besó.

Al principio tierno pero rápidamente comenzó a tornarse más y más apasionado. Quinn había pasado sus manos por debajo del saco negro que Rachel tenía y tocaba su espalda por debajo de la fina tela de su blusa. Rachel, en cambio, había llevado sus manos al corto cabello rubio alborotándolo. Las dos habían olvidado que estaban en las escaleras y que sus familias se encontraban cenando abajo. Las manos de Quinn ahora se encontraban a los lados de Rachel subiendo y bajando pero olvidar que estaban ahí hizo que la rubia empujara un poco a Rachel y la morena casi callera de la escalera haciendo que se escuchara un ruido.

Todos los adultos voltearon hacia la escalera y Quinn le hizo a Rachel un gesto para que no hablara.

-estoy bien-gritó la rubia simulando que se había caído y Rachel rio como si ella hubiera visto todo.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Judy sin levantarse de la mesa.

-me caí-dijo Quinn llegando al comedor, tenía el cabello revuelto y los la labios hinchados pero nadie se dio cuenta de lo segundo porque hacia como si se estuviese arreglando el vestido.

-sí, hubieran visto, casi se mata-Rachel estaba igual pero se había arreglado un poco antes de llegar ahí, así que nadie lo notó.

-¿segura que estás bien?-preguntó Judy preocupada parándose a lado de su hija que se sentó rápidamente en la mesa a lado de su hermana y Judy volvió a sentarse.

-esta perfecta, mamá. Estaba besándose con Rachel y…-Quinn pisó a su hermana fuertemente para que se callara.

-eso no es cierto, Frannie. Ahora podríamos terminar de comer-dijo intentando que nadie creyera lo de su hermana que de hecho era lo que había pasado.

Obviamente nadie le había creído pero no valía la pena discutir con alguien que lo negaría todo.

Terminaron de cenar y pasaron a la sala, todos se sentaron en los sillones alrededor de una mesita, eran demasiados sillones para una casa donde vivían tres personas pero en esos casos ayudaba.

Quinn tenía a Rachel abrazada por la cintura y la otra tenía su mano sobre la de la rubia. Ya habían entregado los regalos, Rachel le había regalado a Quinn un marco digital en el que ya estaban todas sus fotos juntas y aun cabían más, Shelby se había ido ya; prometiéndole a Quinn que seguiría viendo a Beth.

En ese momento se estaban despidiendo y LeRoy, Hiram, Frannie y Judy se habían alejado "muy discretamente" para que Rachel y Quinn se despidieran.

-¿Por qué piensan que no los vemos?-preguntó Quinn mientras volteaba a ver a las cuatro personas que estaban detrás del auto y que apartaron la mirada.

-no sé, pero bueno… Quinn, voy a ir a visitar a unos tíos en fin de año y me voy mañana en la mañana así que…-Rachel se lo había dicho días atrás pero ninguna de las dos quería despedirse.

-¿que te vaya bien?-dijo la rubia sin saber muy bien como despedirse, no iban a ser ni dos semanas pero la iba a extrañar.

-¿es lo mejor que puedes decir?-le preguntó extrañada-. Me voy a ir una semana al otro lado del país ¿y lo mejor que puedes decir es "que te vaya bien"?-levantó la ceja.

-sabes que no soy buena con las despedidas, aunque no es tanto tiempo pero te voy a extrañar-sonrió nerviosa.

-yo también te voy a extrañar-ahora Rachel sonreía feliz.

-adiós, y feliz navidad… y año nuevo-volteó de nuevo hacia el auto y de nuevo todos apartaron la mirada y siguieron su conversación.

-te quiero-Rachel la abrazó y Quinn estaba rogando para que no llorara.

-yo también te quiero, Rach-levantó su cabeza y le dio un beso.

Juntaron sus frentes cuando ya no tenían aire y dijeron al unísono.

-voy a extrañar eso.

-adiós, princesa-le dijo Quinn volviéndole a dar un pequeño beso y caminando directamente hacia su auto. Rachel solo hizo un ademán con la mano al ver que el auto se iba.

-te ves pensativa, Quinnie-dijo Frannie riendo por la cara de su hermana.

-más les vale a las personas del otro lado del país que no se le acerquen-dijo rechinando los dientes.

-¿Rachel se va de vacaciones?-preguntó Judy sin quitar los ojos del camino.

-sí. A California-dijo consternada.

-yo conozco algunas californianas que les gustaría intentar algo con una morocha que tiene novia-dijo Frannie sin ver a su hermana.

Quinn pateó el sillón delante de ella y dijo:

-cállate, ¿Qué crees que no se como son allá?-le preguntó-. Todavía recuerdo la vez que fuimos cuando tenía once-dijo asqueada.

-¿cuándo los niños te llevaron a una sala de películas porno?-le preguntó riendo la Fabray más alta.

-todavía intento olvidarlo-la cara de Quinn era de asco mezclado con ganas de vomitar.

-Rachel estará bien-dijo Judy dando por zanjado el tema-. Ahora, quédense en silencio hasta que lleguemos a casa.

El resto del camino fue callado y solo la música del radio del auto sonaba o hacia algún ruido.

**….**

**ESTE ES UNO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS LARGOS QUE HE ESCRITO Y PUEDO DECIR QUE ES DE LOS QUE MÁS ME HA GUSTADO HACER, AUNQUE NO ME CONVENCIÓ EL FINAL.**

**RACHEL SE VA A CALIFORNIA Y QUINN SE QUEDA EN LIMA, VEREMOS QUE PASO CUANDO SE VEAN DE NUEVO REGRESANDO AL COLEGIO.**

**¿DUDAS, COMENTARIOS O CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN PONER? DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD.**


	17. Feliz Año Nuevo

**EN ESTE CAPÍTULO VAMOS A SUPONER QUE NO HAY COMBIOS DE HORARIO Y ES LA MISMA HORA EN TODOS LADOS. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**CANCIONES:**

**TALKING TO THE MOON-BRUNO MARS.**

**YELLOW-COLDPLAY.**

**…**

Era víspera de Año Nuevo y Rachel se encontraba en el Pacific Park en Santa Mónica, eran las once y la morena no se había despegado de sus padres y su tío Brian en todo el día. Resulta que un chico llamado Cory había estado acosándola desde que llegó, su prima Jenna tenía un novio que se llamaba Kevin que era amigo de su acosador, y ahora ella tenía que pasar todos los días del viaje pegada a sus padres.

Obviamente le había dejado en claro al tipo que no jugaban para el mismo equipo, pero era tan testarudo que no lo entendía, él tenía una sonrisa algo estúpida que le recordaba algo a Finn pero era menos tonto y tenía que admitir que tenía mejor cuerpo y no parecía una morsa, al menos no tanto.

-mira, Rach. Ahí viene Jenna con su novio y Cory-dijo Hiram.

Su tío Brian era hermano de Hiram y era el único en su familia que había aceptado su relación con LeRoy y eso hacía que la morena lo quisiera mucho.

-¿Por qué no vas con ellos?-le preguntó su tío y en ese momento lo único que quería era decir que no, pero comenzarían a hacer preguntas y eso no era bueno.

-claro-la morena no tenía ganas de hacerlo pero no le quedó otra opción.

Llegó a lado de su prima, lo más lejos que pudo de Cory, pero el muchacho se movió para quedar a su lado.

-es nuestro primer año nuevo, juntos-le decía Kevin a Jenna. Rachel solo pudo pensar en como se la estaría pasando Quinn en Lima.

Quinn se encontraba en una fiesta que el club Glee había hecho para Año Nuevo en casa de Puck. La única persona que había salido de vacaciones era Rachel; hasta Finn se encontraba ahí, había hecho una disculpa pública con todos pero Quinn aun no terminaba de perdonarlo ya que según él no estaban juntas, así que no podía referirse a lo que les había hecho a ellas.

Había estado esperando una llamada de Rachel todo ese día, el único en el que no se habían comunicado para nada, y se estaba desesperando; algo que todos notaron y prefirieron no hablar mucho con ella, Quinn enojada era peor que Finn y sus ataques de egocentrismo.

-Quinn, esta canción va para ti-dijo Puck por un micrófono que estaba sobre el equipo de sonido.

Talking to the moon de Bruno Mars comenzó a sonar y la rubia estuvo a punto de ir a matar a Puck, el chico del mohicano se acercó a ella antes de que el intro terminara y le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado porque su pasatiempo era molestar a Quinn, pero no había captado lo lejos que había llegado:

-vamos a bailar, Quinn-estiró su mano y ella la tomó sorprendiendo a todos.

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

Los dos bailaban pegados, Puck la tenía agarrada de la cintura y ella recostaba su cabeza en su pecho. Se preguntaba porque Rachel no la había llamado. Tal vez ella misma debió de haberlo hecho; pero por una vez, solo un día, quería que Rachel le hablara primero.

I want you back

I want you back

Quería a la morena con ella más que otra cosa: quería abrazarla, quería besarla y quedarse con ella hasta el final.

My neighbors think

I'm crazy

But they don't understand

You're all I have

You're all I have

Nadie entendería nunca su amor por Rachel. Ella la había sacado de un pozo donde había caído años atrás. Quedar embarazada, dar a su bebé en adopción, ser expulsada de su casa y que sus padres se separaran la había lastimado mucho.

At night when the stars

Light up my room

I sit by myself

Talking to the Moon

Try to get to you

Varias veces se había sentado en la ventana de su cuarto, viendo a la Luna y escribiendo en su libreta todo lo que sentía por Rachel mientras analizaba todo lo que habían vivido.

In hopes you're on

The other side

Talking to me too

Esperaba que Rachel la extrañara como ella la extrañaba. Pero sobre todo, esperaba que le hablara, que se notara que quería saber como se encontraba, que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Or am I a fool

Who sits alone?

Talking to the moon

-¿por qué no me ha llamado, Puck?-le preguntó al chico con quien bailaba- ¿Acaso encontró a alguien más en California?

-claro que no, Quinn. Esta esperando a que sea Año Nuevo para hablarte-estaba seguro de que Rachel no sería tan estúpida como para dejar ir a la rubia. Él lo había hecho, y Rachel no era como él.

I'm feeling like I'm famous

The talk of the town

They say

I've gone mad

I've gone mad

But they don't know

What I know

Cause when the

Sun goes down

Someone's talking back

They're talking back

Ese iba a ser su primer Año Nuevo con Rachel, pero se había ido al otro lado del país. Al menos contestaba sus llamadas.

At night when the stars

Light up my room

I sit by myself

Talking to the Moon

Varias veces en esos días había tenido la necesidad de abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quería, a veces solo la llamaba porque quería escuchar su voz y se lo había dejado en claro. Quinn se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto al llamarla primero.

En una relación heterosexual el hombre es el que llama primero-ya que en este mundo hay un machismo muy grande- pero ¿en una relación homosexual quien lo hace? Quinn se sentía el hombre y no sabía si era bueno, malo… o normal

Try to get to you

In hopes you're on

The other side

Talking to me too

Lo único que quería era que la morena quisiera saber de ella como ella quería saber de la morena.

Or am I a fool

Who sits alone?

Talking to the moon

Definitivamente era una tonta. Rachel nunca iba a llamarla ¿en que estaba pensando? Debía estar divirtiéndose con californianas en alguna playa de Los Angeles.

Do you ever hear me calling?

Eso se preguntaba siempre ¿Rachel la escuchaba cuando la necesitaba?

Cause every night

I'm talking to the moon

Todos los días de esa miserable semana le había llamado y ¿ella no podía hacerlo una vez?

Still trying to get to you

In hopes you're on

The other side

Talking to me too

Or am I a fool

Who sits alone?

Talking to the moon

¿En qué pensaba? Rachel la amaba. Aunque ella se lo había dicho a Finn varias veces antes de engañarlo con Puck. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, las cervezas que había tomado tiempo atrás le estaban cobrando factura y ya no podía pensar.

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

La canción terminó y Quinn se dio cuenta de que faltaban diez minutos para Año Nuevo, así que, sin decirle nada a Puck que se quedó confundido, se dirigió al sillón para una persona donde estaba sentada antes de ir a bailar.

Varios de sus compañeros estaban reunidos ahí para la cuenta regresiva. Hasta Brittany y Santana habían bajado de alguna de las habitaciones.

-no tengo señal-decía Rachel moviendo su celular de un lado a otro con los brazos extendidos hacia arribe.

-¿dijiste algo?-le preguntó Cory que se le había pegado desde que su prima se había ido a quien sabe donde con su novio.

-la rueda de la fortuna-dijo la morena con una sonrisa de esas que te hacen saber que tiene una gran idea.

Salió corriendo y el chico la siguió. La cuenta regresiva estaba a punto de empezar.

-disculpe-le dijo al hombre de aspecto amable que manejaba la rueda.

-¿Qué pasa, señorita?-le preguntó con una sonrisa cálida.

-cree que…-Rachel Berry era una persona decidida y un teléfono sin señal no la iba a detener- cree que podría subirme y usted podría detener la rueda de la fortuna cuando este hasta arriba.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sorprendido por lo que le estaban pidiendo.

-mi teléfono no tiene señal y necesito llamar a mi novia en Lima-el hombre sonrió y dijo alegre:

-claro, sube. Haremos que parezca un accidente-Rachel sonrió también. El hombre no dejó que Cory subiera con Rachel.

La morena subió y lentamente fue ascendiendo, la cuenta regresiva comenzaba.

-diez-dijo Santana.

-nueve-dijo Jenna.

-ocho-dijo Brittany contando también con las manos para no perderse.

-siete-dijo Kevin.

-seis-dijo Puck.

Un estruendo y la rueda de la fortuna se había detenido. El teléfono tenía señal. Rachel lo tomó y empezó a buscar entre sus contactos a Quinn.

-cinco-dijo Cory.

-cuatro-dijo Finn, hasta él estaba feliz en Año Nuevo.

-tres-dijo LeRoy.

-dos-dijo Mercedes. Todos notaron la expresión de felicidad de Quinn cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, rápidamente lo contestó.

-uno-dijo Rachel.

-feliz año nuevo-le gritó Quinn a su novia.

-feliz año nuevo-contestó Rachel con la misma intensidad.

En ese momento los fuertes estruendos de los fuegos artificiales tronando estaban molestando a Quinn.

-¿Dónde estas? Se escucha demasiado fuerte-y era cierto, aunque Quinn estaba algo borracha, Rachel tampoco escuchaba muy bien.

-en una rueda de la fortuna-le dijo gritando un poco.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-parecía que todos estaban más interesados en escuchar la conversación que en darse abrazos y felicitarse.

-no tenía señal, así que le dije al señor que la maneja que la parara cuando estuviera arriba para poder llamarte-le dijo y la rubia sonrió, se había equivocado cuando hacia especulaciones de lo que hacía la morena.

-rápido, no puedo mantenerla así más-gritó el hombre, ya que varias personas comenzaban a quejarse.

-esperé, ya voy-la rubia no había escuchado al señor-. Amor, me tengo que ir, feliz Año Nuevo-le dijo e hizo un sonido de beso.

-okey, adiós. Te quiero-dijo sonrojándose ya que todos dijeron "awww" al unísono.

-yo también te quiero, rubia. No te emborraches-le dijo como si fuera su madre.

-no lo prometo. Adiós.

-adiós-Rachel colgó y la rueda de la fortuna comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

La morena bajó algo mareada y le dijo al hombre con una sonrisa encantadora:

-muchas gracias, señor. Pude localizarla-el hombre le sonrió de vuelta.

-de nada-Rachel estaba yéndose y Cory trató de seguirla pero ese hombre lo detuvo-. Deja de seguirla, esta con alguien y lo sabes. Ahora ve hacia otro lado.

Cory asustado. Salió corriendo hacia otro lugar y no volvió a molestar a la morena en el tiempo que estuvo ahí.

_(DÍAS DESPUÉS: LAX AIRPORT)_

-nunca creí decir esto pero, quiero regresar a Lima-dijo Rachel esperando por su vuelo en una pequeña sala.

-te ves emocionada, Rach-dijo LeRoy que leía el periódico mientras miraba de reojo a la morena sentada a su lado.

-lo estoy, papi-dijo comenzando con sus ataques de hiperactividad-. Quiero llegar a Lima y contarle a Quinn todo lo que hice, obviamente dejaría que ella me contara lo que hizo primero, luego tal vez podamos ir a tomar un helado o algo así y...-la morena casi se olvidaba de respirar cuando se escuchó por la bocina del aeropuerto:

-vuelo 342 a Lima, Ohio. Abordando-los tres se levantaron rápidamente.

-es el nuestro-dijo Hiram mientras ayudaba a su hija con su pequeña maleta rosa.

Entraron en el avión y los tres se sentaron a esperar que el largo vuelo terminara. No había forma en la que Rachel se mantuviera quieta hasta que después de una hora se durmió.

Varias horas pasaron y el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar en Lima.

(_ALLEN COUNTRY AIRPORT)_

-¿todo esta listo, Puck?-preguntaba Quinn.

-claro, conseguí que nos dejaran poner esto en el estacionamiento. También me dejaron usar este botón que apaga y prende todas las luces del estacionamiento-dijo mostrándole un botón que tenía en la mano-. Me dijeron que el avión de Los Angeles acaba de llegar-el moreno sonrió por el gran poder de convencimiento.

-¿Cómo lograste todo eso?-le preguntó Kurt. Todo New Directions había viajado hasta el aeropuerto para recibir a la morena, obviamente, todo gracias a Quinn que había tardado en convencerlos porque creían que era algo exagerado ya que solo se había ido semana y media.

-pues… resulta que era mujer y su novio no la satisfacía como lo hace Puckzila-dijo orgulloso de si mismo con una sonrisa radiante.

-estuve contigo, Puck-le dijo Santana con una sonrisa-. No eres tan bueno-todos rieron y en ese momento Quinn volteó a ver las puertas del aeropuerto por donde salía la morena con sus padres.

-chicos, ya viene-gritó y todos tomaron sus posiciones.

Estaban Puck en la batería- había aprendido a tocar la batería, lo que les ayudó mucho para que Finn no fuera-, Sam en la guitarra eléctrica, Quinn con una acústica y Artie con otra eléctrica. Los demás estaban en las cajas de las camionetas de Puck y Mike. Puck le lanzó el botón a Blaine que lo oprimió justamente cuando iban a la mitad del camino. Con los instrumentos ya conectados a amplificadores y un par de micrófonos para Quinn y las personas de las cajas todo estaba listo.

Quinn comenzó con los primeros acordes y Blaine prendió la luz cuando la rubia empezó a cantar ante la atónita mirada de Rachel que, junto a sus padres, había seguido el ritmo en la oscuridad.

Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you

And everything you do

Yeah, they were all yellow

Esa era una noche estrellada en Dayton y Quinn lo sabía, y había ayudado mucho para la canción. Pero ella no solo se refería a eso, era sobre la estrella que Rachel es y como todas las estrellas algún día brillarían por ella.

I came along

I wrote a song for you

And all the things you do

And it was called 'Yellow'

La gente que salía del aeropuerto comenzaba a reunirse alrededor de ellos formando un medio círculo y aplaudían al ritmo de la canción en la que esos talentosos muchachos, tocaban.

So then I took my time

Oh what a thing to've done

And it was all yellow

Quinn sonreía con felicidad y Rachel aún más, esa canción le encantaba y sabía que la rubia lo sabía con certeza. Brittany y Mike saltaron de las camionetas y comenzaron a bailar en el medio círculo donde las personas se veían felices y cantaban junto a la rubia y aplaudían fuertemente también.

Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

D'you know? You know I love you so

You know I love you so

Quinn dejó la guitarra sobre su amplificador y se acercó a su novia, mientras caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara tomando el micrófono con las manos.

I swam across

I jumped across for you

Oh what a thing to do

'Cause you were all yellow

Haría cualquier cosa por Rachel, lo mismo que la otra por Quinn y la canción se lo demostraba, cada vez más personas llegaban y veían la actuación.

I drew a line

I drew a line for you

Oh what a thing to do

And it was all yellow

Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry

For you I bleed myself dry

Señalaba a Rachel mientras regresaba al lugar donde empezó pero seguía cantando como nunca lo había hecho, con tanto sentimiento, no podía creer lo bien que estaba saliendo todo.

It's true

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine for

Volvió a tomar la guitarra y colocó el micrófono de nuevo en su base mientras tocaba los últimos acordes de esa hermosa canción.

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine

Apunto hacia arriba, hacia las estrellas amarillas que significaban todo para su morena si lo veías de forma metafórica, y las metáforas son importante, esa era sobre Rachel siendo una estrella.

Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you

And all the things that you do

Las personas aplaudieron fuertemente y Quinn se levantó y abrazó a Rachel que le dijo en un susurro al oído:

-¿todo eso solo porque me fui de vieja semana y media? ¿Qué pasará cuando me vaya a Nueva York?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-no hay que pensar en eso ahora-le dio un beso en la mejilla y vio que todas las personas sonreían. De repente empezaron escuchar a todos corear: "otra" y todos sonrieron viendo a Rachel.

-entonces, princesa-dijo Puck llegando a su lado-. ¿Nos harías el honor de cantar una canción?-le extendió un micrófono.

-no creo que sea buena idea-claro que quería cantar, pero no podía decir que sí. Tenía que hacer que le rogaran.

-eres de las mejores voces de New Directions, Rach-dijo Quinn-; si no es que la mejor-Rachel sonrió-. Creo que todos nos merecemos la oportunidad de escuchar tu voz.

-está bien-se acercó a todos y les dijo la canción. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

Rachel hizo una gran interpretación de Begin again de Taylor Swift. Las personas aplaudieron fuertemente de nuevo por la hermosa voz de la morena.

La gente comenzaba a irse poniendo monedas en una de las fundas de las guitarras y ellos estaban sorprendidos, ya que nunca pidieron dinero.

Ya habían subido los instrumentos a las cajas de las camionetas y todos estaban mirando el dinero como si fuera la última botella de agua en el desierto.

-bueno, podríamos usarlo para el transporte a las nacionales-dijo Puck con seguridad de que sí llegarían a estas.

-no sería suficiente, pero podemos hacerlo-dijo Rachel.

-bueno chicos. Fue muy bonito todo lo que hicieron pero, tenemos que irnos-dijo LeRoy.

-¿van a irse en taxi, señor L?-preguntó Puck.

-eso creo, Noah. Será mejor que vayamos ahora para tomar uno-le contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.

-vengan con nosotros-les dijo a los tres-. El camino de aquí a Lima no es largo, ni les va a salir muy caro, pero creo que sería una buena idea-todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-pero, ¿si cabemos? Veo que son muchos y no creo que sea buena idea que se vayan algunos en las cajas-dijo Hiram.

-vengan o no, tendríamos que irnos ahí-les dijo Puck de nuevo-. Tampoco creo que sea conveniente que yo maneje a estas horas.

-esta bien-les dijo LeRoy.

-muy bien. Señor L, usted manejará esta-señaló su camioneta-. Señor H, usted esta-señaló la de Mike y los dos hombres subieron.

-entonces, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes y Sugar van en la camioneta de Puck. Santana, Brittany, Tina y Kurt-el chico había dejado en claro que no quería ir en ninguna de las cajas- van en la de Mike-dijo Sam nombrando a todos y viendo como subían.

Ya que todos estaban arriba y se habían acomodado los de las cajas. LeRoy y Hiram emprendieron su camino a Lima.

Media hora después ya habían dejado a todos en sus casas y LeRoy estaba parando en frente de la casa de Quinn esperando a que la rubia y su hija se despidieran, mientras Hiram iba a llevar a Mike y ya que vivía a unas cuadras regresaría caminando.

-entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana?-preguntó Quinn antes de entrar a su casa.

-sí, es el último día de vacaciones. Creo que deberíamos hacer algo-dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

-hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte-dijo Quinn-, te parece si paso por ti a las… cuatro-propuso y la sonrisa de Rachel se hizo más grande.

-okey-le dio un beso en la mejilla, en la comisura del labio-. Nos vemos mañana.

-adiós-la abrazó-. Ponte algo cómodo.

Se soltaron y Rachel volvió a la camioneta mientras Quinn entraba a su casa.

-¿puedo salir mañana?-preguntó la morena a su padre.

-¿A dónde van?-el carro ya estaba avanzando así que no quitó la vista del camino.

-no sé. Me dijo que había un lugar al que quería llevarme, que me pusiera algo cómodo.

-okey, lo hablaré con tu padre.

LeRoy se estacionó y los dos bajaron de la camioneta y entraron a la casa. Rachel subió directamente a su habitación ya que estaba muy cansada. No sin antes despedirse de su padre con un beso y un "buenas noches".

Mandó un mensaje a Quinn, hizo su largo ritual para antes de dormir, se puso el pijama y durmió como un bebé esperando con ansias el día siguiente.

**…..**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, MI PARTE FAVORITA FUE EL PRINCIPIO.**

**DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN PONER. DEJEN REVIEWS.**

** (ACTUALIZÉ TEMPRANO, YEIIIII).**

**PREGUNTA: ¿LES GUSTARÍA QUE "ESO" PASARA EN ALGÚN CAPÍTULO O NO? PORQUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN PONER ALGO PERO NO SE SI USTEDES QUIERAN.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NO ME PERTENECEN. SON DE RM Y FOX.**


	18. Nuestra cita

Quinn se encontraba parada frente a la puerta de los Berry a tiempo para salir con Rachel. Se acercó al timbre y tocó esperando a que le abrieran la puerta. Se escucharon pasos del otro lado y Quinn encontró a Hiram del otro lado.

-hola, señor Berry-dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla al hombre.

-hola, Quinn. ¿Cómo estas?-él se hizo un lado para que la rubia pudiera pasar.

-bien, gracias, ¿y usted?

-bien. Rachel estará abajo en unos momentos.

-claro, gracias-los dos estaban parados frente a la escalera esperando a que la morena bajara de su cuarto y que ellas pudieran irse.

-¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿Agua, café, té, refresco?-ofrecía Hiram a la niña.

-no gracias, señor-siguieron en silencio unos momentos y Rachel bajó.

-hola-le dijo Quinn cuando esta llegó al piso de abajo.

-hola-le contestó ella y le besó la mejilla.

-¿lista?-preguntó tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-claro. Adiós, papi. Te quiero-Rachel besó a Hiram en la mejilla y tomó la mano de Quinn para salir de la casa.

-prometo que llegaremos temprano-dijo Quinn desde la puerta, dirigiéndose al padre de su novia.

-eso espero-contestó él.

Las dos salieron agarradas de la mano a la calle. Quinn había decidido ir caminando porque el lugar a donde iban no estaba muy lejos de la casa de la morena y prefería disfrutar de su compañía caminando en silencio con miradas fugaces y sonrojos que en su auto mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa en los tres minutos que les llevaría llegar al lugar.

Llegaron a un parque que Rachel reconoció de inmediato. El parque frente a la casa de Quinn que ella visitaba cuando era pequeña. No entendía cual era el significado especial de ese parque para Quinn; sabía que lo había visitado varias veces de pequeña cuando era conocida como Lucy. Varias veces había hablado con ella sobre eso. Pero aun así no entendía que era lo especial de ese parque.

-… y te traje aquí porque…-vio la cara confundida de su novia y movió su mano frente a su cara haciéndola volver a la realidad-. Rach, ¿me estas escuchando?

-no, lo siento. Estaba pensando-se sonrojó por como ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a hablar-. ¿Qué decías?

-decía, que te traje aquí porque este parque me trae grandes recuerdos; de mi niñez principalmente. Creo que todavía recuerdo todos los momentos que pase aquí. No todos buenos, pero; los recuerdo-sonrió mientras cruzaban la calle y quedaban paradas frente a los mismos columpios oxidados que las divertían de pequeñas.

-yo también recuerdo. Todas las veces que venimos a jugar. Algunas veces te encontré jugando-la besó.

-otras veces me defendiste de esos niños que me molestaban-la besó de regreso.

-y nunca supimos como se llamaba la otra hasta hace unos años-la abrazó mientras se acostaban en el pasto viendo hacia las nubes en el cielo.

-cuando era una perra que te molestaba para llamar tu atención-la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras la morena se acomodaba sobre su pecho.

Ahora Rachel había entendido porque Quinn la había llevado ahí; ese lugar le traía recuerdos, unos buenos y otros malos, pero recuerdos al final. Quinn siempre había sido así, le gustaba ir a lugares que le trajeran recuerdos a la mente y poder compartirlos con otras personas. Rachel no era muy diferente, solo que a ella no le gustaba estar en silencio, y eso la estaba matando en ese momento. Eso y que una de las manos de la rubia estaba muy abajo y la otra muy arriba, pero al parecer Quinn no se daba cuenta de esto.

Rachel comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando la rubia empezó a hacer movimientos involuntarios con su dedo índice subiendo y bajado de su cadera a su cintura.

La respiración de Rachel se volvió entrecortada al sentir como Quinn, sin darse cuenta, colaba su mano por debajo de su blusa. Cada vez llegaba más lejos, el autocontrol de Rachel estaba al máximo y Quinn no se percataba de nada ya que estaba ensimismada viendo las nubes y las figuras que estás formaban. Rachel quería que pasara, quería compartir un momento tan especial con Quinn, solo que no sabía como pedirlo.

Un gemido mudo que la morena logró convertir en un suspiro antes de que algo malo pudiera suceder fue lo que devolvió a la rubia a la realidad.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó volteando hacia ella quitando sus manos del pequeño cuerpo de Rachel, quien volvió a respirar con tranquilidad.

-sí-dijo cuando estuvo segura de que su voz no la traicionaría-, ¿te parece si caminamos un poco?-propuso mientras se levantaba del pasto.

-claro, vamos-paso un brazo por los hombros de la morena, quien tomó su mano.

Quinn sonreía con autosuficiencia. Había hecho todo eso completamente consiente. Le encantaba provocar a Rachel-se atrevía a decir que era su hobby después de molestar a Finn y hacer enojar a Santana-, le encantaba como la morena respiraba entrecortada y soltaba suspiros al aire, y como se sonrojaba aunque trataba de disimularlo.

-hay otro lugar que quiero enseñarte-dijo parándola-. Ese significa mucho para mí porque era, algo así como mi escondite cuando era Lucy, y lo sigue siendo algunas veces.

Quinn comenzó a correr y Rachel trató de seguirla pero no era tan rápida y sin duda estar en las porristas le había servido de algo a Quinn.

-Q, espera-dijo parándose y tomándose de las rodillas intentando respirar bien-. No soy tan rápida-le dijo cuando la otra llegó a su lado.

-que mala condición física tienes, amor. Creo que tendrás que entrenar con Sue en algún momento-dijo riendo por el estado de su novia.

-nunca-se negó cuando volvió a recobrar la energía.

-vamos-Quinn se puso de espaldas a Rachel, hincándose en el pasto para que la morena subiera a su espalda.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó extrañada.

-ya que tienes la condición física de mi abuela, yo te voy a llevar-señaló su espalda-. Vamos Rach. Estoy completamente recuperada, nada me va a pasar.

-pero…-Rachel se calló al ver como Quinn tomaba sus piernas y la levantaba, por lo que fue obligada a tomarla del cuello para no caer-¿te he dicho que te odio?-le preguntó riendo.

-probablemente, pero sé que no lo haces-contestó segura viendo hacia arriba.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-Quinn levantó la ceja.

-me lo has dejado en claro varias veces-comenzó a caminar mientras reía por las caras de su novia al sentir que iba a caerse.

-muy bien, Quinn. Bájame ya o te juro que te voy a matar-la amenazó la morena al ver una bajada algo empinada donde sabía que las dos caerían.

-okey, amargada-le sacó la lengua mientras corría de nuevo. Rachel se preguntó como tenía tanta energía. Se limitó a seguirla mientras la rubia seguía corriendo y haciendo caras.

Quinn chocó contra alguien pero Rachel iba demasiado atrás de ella para notarlo. Quinn levantó la mirada y encontró a la única persona que no quería ver.

-Quinn-dijo él lo más educado que pudo.

-Finn-contestó ella de la misma manera y vio que Jessica estaba a su lado-. Hola Jess-se acercó a abrazarla y le susurró al oído-. Rachel está cerca, dile que se aleje y luego iré a buscarla.

-Finn, creo que acabo de ver a mí… tía-fue la primera persona que se le ocurrió-. Voy a saludarla, ahora regreso.

-entonces ¿Cómo te ha ido?-preguntó Quinn rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

-pues, una mujer me quitó a mi novia, después mi mejor amigo me golpeó por tratar de violarla, hice que cortara contigo y ni siquiera así me hace caso. Pero bien-contestó sarcástico.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y se quedaron callados durante largos minutos.

-Quinn-gritaba Rachel ya que había perdido de vista a la rubia-. Quinn-volvía a llamarla cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su boca y la jalaba a un lado donde las plantas no dejaban que nada ni nadie.

-Rachel, soy Jessica-la morena se tranquilizó y dejó de luchar para soltarse.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó cuando quitó la mano de su boca.

-Finn venía conmigo y encontramos a Quinn, me dijo que te buscara y te escondiera hasta que nos vayamos-le explicó.

-okey-dijo confundida-, váyanse rápido. No se a donde vamos pero estas lejos y no creo que Quinn y Finn puedan estar juntos en un mismo lugar

-okey-le dijo-. Adiós, Rachel.

-adiós-le dijo.

Jessica regresó al lugar donde estaban los otros dos y los vio callados y viéndose desafiantes.

-Finn, ya vámonos-le dijo tomándolo del brazo y alejándolo del lugar. Quinn regresó sobre sus pasos y sacó a Rachel de su escondite.

-por eso es bueno que yo vaya adelante-le dijo riendo volviendo a pasar su brazo por alrededor de los hombros de la morocha.

-si nos hubiera visto juntas ¿Qué le hubiéramos dicho?-le preguntó mientras las dos seguían su camino.

-él hubiera no existe- sonrió.

-enserio, ¿le hubieras dicho algo o hubiéramos salido corriendo?

-salir corriendo o sirve de nada, Rach. Eso lo he aprendido de la manera difícil; al final, todo de lo que huyes regresa a ti en algún momento-sonrió triste al recordar el momento en que Lauren había dicho que era Lucy-. Yo le hubiera dicho que te superara, que ya no lo quieres y tiene que entenderlo. ¿Tú?

-¿yo que?-preguntó algo perdida en las palabras de su novia.

-¿Qué hubieras dicho tú?-le contestó.

-lo mismo que tú. La verdad no sé como no lo entiende, le he dicho veinticinco veces que ya no lo quiero y sigue intentándolo-dijo frustrada-. No sé como me enamoré de él.

-si me dijeras que ya no me quieres y yo siguiera intentándolo, ¿te enojarías?

-nunca te diría eso, Quinn.

-en una situación hipotética-sugirió y las dos rieron por lo que estaban diciendo.

-me encantaría que siguieras intentándolo-la besó, al principio dulcemente, luego más ferozmente.

Quinn paró cuando supo que eso podría romper su autocontrol, tomó a Rachel de la mano y siguió caminando.

Llegaron a la parte más alejada del parque, casi hasta el final. Rachel sonrió al ver el lugar, era completamente hermoso. Un prado verde con algunos arboles de algodón y un pequeño lago al final era el escondite de Quinn, Varias rocas de grandes tamaños se encontraban ahí dando sombra a cualquiera que quisiera sentarse y leer o simplemente pensar en algo.

-¿Qué te parece mi "escondite"?-hizo comillas con los dedos.

-es hermoso, ¿Cómo no había venido aquí antes?-se preguntó.

-muchas personas nunca han venido. Es la parte más alejada de todo el parque; imaginó que es por eso-sonrió al ver que su novia se dirigía a la manta con comida que había puesto ahí antes de ir por ella-. Yo no lo hubiera encontrado si no fuera por mi casa.

-¿tu casa? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu casa en esto?-preguntó y Quinn señaló hacía arriba.

Una gran pared de piedra se alzaba frente a ellas, pero Rachel nunca había visto más allá de esta. Varios metros arriba se encontraban casas con vista al parque, supuso que una de esas era de Quinn.

-no sabía que tu casa daba al parque, creí que vivíamos más lejos de la otra.

-el parque es más grande de lo que parece-Quinn se sentó con la espalda recargada en una de las altas rocas y Rachel la siguió haciéndolo entre sus piernas-. Siempre veía como mi casa daba hacia aquí pero nunca encontraba este lugar. Un día unos niños me persiguieron y di una vuelta hacia un lugar al que nunca lo había hecho. Llegue aquí y al ver hacia arriba estaba mi casa, desde ese día amo venir aquí.

-eso es genial, menos por la parte de los niños persiguiéndote, pero genial en lo que cabe-Quinn sonrió y besó a su novia dulcemente.

-¿tienes hambre?-le preguntó cuando el aire se hizo necesario y tuvieron que separarse.

-algo-contestó Rachel-. La verdad es que no he comido, así que creo que me haría bien hacerlo ahora.

-genial-sonrieron-. Espero que te guste, mi mamá me ayudó, pero esta vez yo hice más, en unos meses ya no estaré en peligro de quemar cocinas o algo así.

-me alegra escuchar eso-la dio un corto beso-. A comer-gritó haciendo reír a la rubia mientras procedían a hacerlo en la misma posición en la que se encontraban.

El día había pasado así, entre risas, juegos, abrazos y besos se habían divertido, Quinn había llevado a Rachel a comprar un helado después y nunca se volvieron a encontrar con Finn. Esa había sido una de las mejores citas que habían tenido y Rachel se había encargado de dejárselo en claro a Quinn todas las veces que pudo.

Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche y el frío comenzaba a azotar Lima y Rachel comenzaba a sentirlo mientras caminaban por la calle viendo las estrellas que alumbraban el lugar. Quinn se paró, se quitó la chamarra y se la puso a la morena sobre los hombros para después abrazarla.

-¿no te da frío a ti?-le preguntó porque no sabía muy bien si tenía que aceptar la chamarra o no.

-yo estoy perfectamente bien, pero tú estás temblando, así que creo que tú la necesitas más-le giñó el ojo mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-gracias-le sonrió de vuelta.

-de nada.

Siguieron caminando mientras disfrutaban de la suave brisa sobre su cara, su cabello se ondeaba al viento y sentían que podían respirar aire libre, ya casi no había autos o personas caminando por ahí.

-¿sabes? Esto es algo que amo de Lima, poder estar al aire libre y sentir que puedes respirar es genial. Es algo que extrañaré cuando me vaya a Nueva York-Quinn sonrió aunque la idea de separarse de Rachel le partía el corazón.

-yo también lo extrañaré. A donde sea que me vaya a ir-contestó recordando que no tenía nada planeado para su futuro.

-¿tienes alguna idea de a donde quieres estudiar?-le preguntó, nunca había hablado de esto con Quinn pero ya que su relación con Quinn se estaba haciendo más seria, sabía que podían hablar del tema.

-bueno, hay algo-dijo nerviosa, la cara de Rachel la incitó a continuar-. Quiero ir a Yale.

-¿en qué departamento?-preguntó al saber los planes de Quinn para el futuro.

-arte-sonrió también-. Siempre me ha gustado el teatro y esas cosas, así que creo que podría funcionar.

-Yale esta en New Heaven que esta a solo…-fue interrumpida por una emocionada Quinn que no había pensado en eso.

-casi tres horas en tren-gritó sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su novia-. No lo había pensado.

-yo tampoco-sonrió Rachel y besó a su novia-. Creo que no estaremos tan lejos de la otra como creía que estaríamos.

-yo también creí que estaríamos separadas-dijo gritando, abrazó a Rachel y la levantó dándole vueltas en sus brazos.

-Quinn, bájame-gritó Rachel riendo.

Quinn la bajó y sonrió mientras la besaba ferozmente. Escucharon que alguien habría una puerta del otro lado de la calle.

-Rachel Berry, entra ya a la casa-escucharon que dijo Hiram.

-buenas noches, Quinn. Te quiero-le dijo la morena mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-yo también te quiero, Rach. Buenas noches-le respondió sonriendo yendo a su casa, entró y cerró la puerta despidiéndose con la mano, gesto que Quinn correspondió.

La rubia suspiró al verla entrar a su casa mientras caminaba de regresó a su casa. No iba a estar lejos de su novia cuando se graduaran, eso la ponía tan feliz que en lo único que podía pensar era que fuera el siguiente día para poder ver a Rachel, aunque Finn estuviera ahí. No le importaba, Rachel era su novia y podía estar con ella si quería; un estúpido adolescente con problemas de altura no la iba a detener.

**…**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. LA VERDAD ES QUE ES CORTO PORQUE ME QUEDE SIN INSPIRACIÓN HASTA EL VIERNES Y AYER NO PUDE ESCRIBIR ASÍ QUE NO SÉ SI QUEDÓ BIEN O NO.**

**VOY A EMPEZAR A BASARME MÁS EN EL ORDEN DE LOS CAPÍTULOS DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA PARA NO PERDERME MUCHO CON EL TIEMPO EN QUE PASA CADA COSA.**

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VA A HABER LEMMON, VA A SER ALGO COMO THE FIRST TIME PERO LO VOY A CAMBIAR EN DONDE VA YES/NO.}**

**¿DUDAS, COMENTARIOS? DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTAN EN TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERTENECEN A RM Y FOX.**


	19. La primera vez

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su cita y varias cosas habían pasado. Mercedes estaba enojada con todo el mundo porque Rachel le había ganado el papel de María en West Side Story, la relación entre las dos iba mejor que nunca y parecía que todo estaba perfectamente bien.

Rachel se encontraba con Blaine en el auditorio practicando una de las canciones del musical, bajo la atenta mirada de Emma, Artie y Beiste, quien lloraba como una niña pequeña.

Tonight, tonight it all began tonight

I saw you and the world went away

Rachel empezó a cantar mientras se movía un poco en por el piano bajo la mirada de Blaine que esperaba su turno.

Tonight, tonight there's only you tonight

What you are, what you do, what you say

La nota que logró era algo alta pero no sorprendía por el sorprendente rango vocal que tenía la morocha.

Today, all day I had the feeling a miracle would happen

I know now I was right

Blaine comenzó a cantar mientras él y Rachel hacían algo de contacto visual y veían como Beiste lloraba, pero sin distraerse.

For here you are and what was just a world is a star

Tonight

La canción había sido muy buena, lo mismo que la interpretación; pero había algo que dejaba a Artie preocupado, algo que no lo convencía.

-¿vas a llorar cada vez que cantemos?-preguntó Blaine a Beiste.

-como una niña-contestó ella mientras se secaba las pocas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-mi única observación es: más dientes-dijo Emma interrumpiéndolos.

-¿puedo ser honesto?-preguntó Artie-. Esta canción es sobre despertar sexual al igual que toda la obra, ustedes dos carecen de pasión; de hecho ¿alguno de ustedes han…?-hizo un gesto con la cabeza, todo el mundo lo entendió, Rachel y Blaine estaban perplejos y Emma dijo nerviosamente:

Bueno, tengo que irme, porque…-Beiste la interrumpió.

-esos balones de futbol no se van a inflar solos-dijo y las dos salieron prácticamente corriendo del auditorio.

-miren, recuerdo mi primera vez con Brittany. La emoción, la manera en la que me hizo sentir como hombre; a pesar de que dijo mal mi nombre como cuatro veces, durante y después-la cara de los dos morenos era de confusión-. ¿Cómo fue la experiencia para ustedes?

Los dos intentaban explicar gesticulando con las manos y señalándose mutuamente mientras las palabras no salían de sus bocas.

-estoy esperando por el momento indicado-le dijo él. Rachel sonrió.

-yo también-y luego susurró a su oído-. Me alegra que seas mi Tony.

-como su amigo me alegra su extraña definición de diversión-los dos se voltearon a ver-. Pero como director, estoy preocupado.

-¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó Rachel tartamudeante.

-bueno, ¿Cómo esperan transmitirle al público la experiencia humana cuando ustedes no se han abierto a una de las necesidades más básicas y primordiales?-la pregunta los dejó pensando durante todo el día.

…..

-hola-le dijo Quinn en cuanto la vio, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la morena.

Habían hablado con Finn con ayuda de LeRoy, Hiram y Judy, la madre del chico también había estado presente y se había sorprendido por la cantidad de cosas que su hijo había hecho para separarlas.

Finn había hecho una rabieta y las pobres sillas de la casa de los Hudson-Hummel sufrieron las consecuencias.

Al final, Finn cayó en la cuenta de que lo que había hecho estaba mal, se disculpó y acordaron que si él volvía a hacer algo lo mandarían a una escuela militar antes de que pudiera decir "no fue mi culpa".

Para toda la escuela, las dos estaban saliendo de nuevo y se les veía más sonrientes que antes ya que podían pasear con total libertad por los pasillos sin cuidarse de nadie.

-hola-le contestó ella, tenía un plan en mente y debía cumplirlo a la perfección-. ¿Ya decidiste si vas a ir a ver el ensayo de la obra el jueves?-le preguntó.

-no es una decisión fácil. Es el último día de Franny en la ciudad, es mi hermana y me gustaría estar con ella-le contestó, Rachel se puso frente a ella con una sonrisa.

-no puedes hacer esto con tu hermana-la besó y cuando empezaron a tomar ritmo se separó.

-¿a ti que te pasa?-le preguntó divertida.

-estoy feliz porque estoy segura de que entraré a NYADA-contestó sonriendo y Quinn sonrió también mientras se invadía de la felicidad de la morena.

-¿Rach?-preguntó-. Mamá y Franny se van el viernes en la mañana y voy a tener la casa para mi sola esta semana-dijo tartamudeando un poco-. Me preguntaba si querías venir-susurró mientras algunas imágenes que no debían aparecer llegaban a su mente.

-claro-la volvió a besar y cuando las cosas se calentaron, Rachel volvió a separarse-. Te veré ahí el viernes a las seis.

La morena se fue caminando y Quinn se estrelló contra su casillero mientras respiraba tratando de calmarse y pensando en "el cartero".

…..

Rachel y Santana estaban practicando su canción en la obra mientras Quinn y Brittany las veían desde los asientos y Emma, Beiste y Artie desde sus asientos de siempre. Quinn estaba preparada para correr si Santana trataba de matar a su novia.

A boy like that who killed your brother,

Forget that boy and find another,

One of your own kind,

Stick to your own kind.

Santana empezó a cantar, sin dudas su voz había mejorado mucho desde su primer año y eso se mostraba en el rango vocal que alcanzaba.

A boy like that wants one thing only,

And when he's done, he'll leave you lonely.

He'll murder your love;

He murdered mine.

Just wait and see,

Just wait, Maria,

Just wait and see.

Las miradas que se daban ponían a Quinn en alerta porque no sabía si era parte de la actuación o estaban a punto de matarse entre ambas, Brittany parecía disfrutarlo y sonreía enormemente mientras veía a las dos interactuar. Rachel comenzó a cantar.

Oh no, Anita, no,

Anita, no

It isn't true, not for me,

It's true for you, not for me.

I hear your words

And in my head

I know they're smart,

But my heart, Anita,

But my heart

Knows they're wrong

La voz de la morena, como siempre, era hermosa y sin desafinaciones en las notas altas o largas. Quinn sonreía mientras veía a su novia pero no hizo nada.

You should know better

You were in love - or so you said.

You should know better...

La canción terminó y los presentes aplaudieron fuertemente con una sonrisa en la cara por la gran interpretación.

Santana y Rachel bajaron de escenario y abrazaron a sus respectivas novias. Rachel vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era tarde y tenía que llegar a su casa antes de que sus padres llegaran de trabajar.

-me tengo que ir. Adiós-dijo la morena mientras se giraba hacia su novia-. Nos vemos mañana-la besó y cuando se separó caminó hasta la salida del auditorio para perderse por la puerta.

Quinn se quedó idiotizada viendo como movía la cadera más de lo que debería al irse y levantó la ceja pensando si en verdad Rachel estaba haciendo eso.

-yo también me tengo que ir-besó a Santana en los labios-. Adiós, Q-la abrazó fuertemente.

-adiós B-le contestó mientras la veía irse bailando por las escaleras para salir por el mismo lugar por el que había salido la morena.

-¿a ti que demonios te pasa, Fabray?-le preguntó Santana cuando ya no había nadie presente.

-San, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-preguntó nerviosa y con la cabeza gacha mientras jugaba con sus dedos mirando al piso.

-claro, Barbie. ¿Qué pasa?-las dos se sentaron en los asientos más cercanos a ellas.

-okey, ¿Cuándo supiste que…? Lo que quiero decir es ¿Cuándo sabías que…?-Santana la interrumpió por los tartamudeos que estaba teniendo.

-dilo de una vez, Fabray-le gritó exasperada, Quinn tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo:

-¿Cuándo supiste que era el momento de hacer el amor con Brittany?-se puso completamente roja y bajó de nuevo la cabeza y luego escuchó a la latina reír.

-¿le vas a quitar la virginidad al hobbit?-se rio más al ver la cara de su mejor amiga-. Bien jugado, Fabgay, tengo que admitirlo.

-esto es serio, Santana-la morena se puso seria-. La invite a mi casa mañana a las seis y mi madre no va a estar porque va a ir con Franny a visitar a su esposo y a sus hijos.

-entonces aprovecha-le dijo feliz mientras sonreía.

-San, te pregunté algo-dijo un poco enojada.

-solo pasó, fue un impulso. Yo quería a Britt y en el fondo deseaba que me quisiera de la misma manera; por eso la besé, una cosa llevó a otra y terminamos en mi cuarto. Luego fui una estúpida y le dije que éramos "free's" y ahora estamos aquí.

-entonces ¿Qué tengo que…?-Santana supo de qué se trataba y dijo.

-te aseguro que tener una clase de sexualidad con Santana "Snixx" Lopez no es la mejor idea que puedas tener-le advirtió.

-claro, adiós Santana. Y gracias… creo-le dijo mientras se iba.

-estas perdida, Fabray-susurró para sí misma y salió del lugar.

….

Quinn había preparado todo con mucho esmero y esperaba a que Rachel llegara a su casa. Le había dicho a su madre que nadie entraría a la casa pero no tenía por qué enterarse.

El timbre de la casa sonó y la rubia abrió la puerta rápidamente para revelar a Rachel parada ahí, con un vestido rosa ceñido en la cintura y largo hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, varias personas pensarían que era ropa extraña pero Quinn no pensaba igual.

-te vez hermosa-le dijo en el momento en que la vio. La morena se sonrojó y contestó:

-gracias, tú también-la rubia traía unos jeans oscuros y una blusa blanca sencilla con un suéter café encima.

-¿quieres pasar?-se hizo a un lado para que la morena entrara a la casa.

-gracias-dijo mientras pasaba. Quinn solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Rachel fue directo a la cocina y al ver la gran cantidad de comida que había en la mesa sonrió, toda vegana y se veía deliciosa.

Se sentaron a comer hablando de cosas triviales y sin importancia. Pasó una hora y ellas seguían comiendo entre risas y juegos.

-quiero hacer un brindis-dijo Rachel mientras levantaba su copa con jugo de manzana burbujeante-. Brindo por nosotras, por todo lo que hemos superado y por no habernos separado en todo este tiempo.

-salud-dijo Quinn sonriendo con ternura.

-salud-contestó la morena de igual manera chocando sus copas y luego tomando algo de su bebida.

-¿quieres postre? Porque tengo algo en el horno-le dijo Quinn ante la mirada atenta de Rachel que tomó un poco de aire y dijo:

-creo que podríamos, ya sabes…-no sabía que decirle, como pedírselo.

-¿quieres ir arriba?-preguntó Quinn, eso ya era un inicio.

-sí, sí, claro-las dos subieron al cuarto de la rubia.

Rachel se acostó en la cama recargando su cabeza en las almohadas. Quinn subió y su cara se posó muy cerca de la morena.

La rubia rompió la pequeña distancia que las separaba en un beso fogoso pero al mismo tiempo tierno. Rachel subió sus manos por la espalda de Quinn acercándola más a su cuerpo. La rubia se quitó el suéter rompiendo lo menos posible el beso.

Siguió besándola apasionadamente mientras ella seguía recorriendo su espalda con las manos y Quinn llevaba las suyas a su cintura.

-espera-dijo la rubia con la respiración entrecortada-. Antes de hacer esto, necesito saber ¿Por qué ahora? Dijiste que lo harías hasta que ganaras un Tony-Rachel se incorporó un poco.

-o cualquier cosa. Emmy, Golden Globe, People´s Choice me llevaría a la tercera base-dijo rápidamente-. No sé qué cambió, pensar en irme a Nueva York siendo virgen me parece absurdo. Quiero decir, ¿Qué momento sería más correcto que contigo y ahora?-dejó la pregunta al aire-; y te amo.

Quinn sonrió tontamente y la volvió a besar. Poniendo sus manos de nuevo en la cintura mientras la temperatura comenzaba a subir. De nuevo sentía las manos de la morena recorrer su espalda por debajo de la blusa moviéndose rápidamente.

Quinn volvió a romper el beso, en serio quería que ese momento fuera especial para una de las personas más importantes de su vida, necesitaba saber si enserio lo quería.

-espera, tengo que saber que esto es suficientemente especial para ti. Estoy ahorrando para ir a un hotel contigo, si esperamos unas semanas podré hacer esto aún más especial; que lo disfrutemos más-hablaba con sentimiento consiente de que Rachel necesitaba más que eso.

-no, tengo que hacer esto antes del estreno de la obra-dijo la morena decidida, pero se dio cuenta de que no era la mejor cosa que podría haber dicho.

-¿tienes qué? ¿Lo haces para poder actuar mejor?-preguntó algo enojada, sabía los alcances de Rachel, pero nunca creyó que hiciera algo así.

-¿Cómo voy a interpretar a alguien que está teniendo su despertar sexual si sigo siendo virgen?-sabía que no había hecho lo correcto pero ¿para qué mentir?

-será mejor que saqué el postre del horno-sé levantó de la cama y acomodó su ropa-. Estará lista en diez minutos, baja cuando quieras-Rachel se acostó frustrada en la cama echando la cabeza para atrás.

Quinn bajó algo contraída, no creía lo que Rachel le había hecho. "no voy a gritar" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, no quería complicar más las cosas, no quería convertirse en Finn. No podía gritarle al amor de su vida, no podía hacerle eso a su alma gemela; pero le dolía demasiado que Rachel le hubiera dicho que tendrían relaciones solo por una estúpida obra escolar, "probablemente fue idea de Artie." Pensó.

-Quinn yo…-escuchó que Rachel empezaba a disculparse y la interrumpió.

-no, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso-la morena pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su novia y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-debería irme-dijo poniéndose una chamarra que ella misma había traído y la besó en los labios casi sin recibir respuesta de la rubia.

-adiós-la acompañó hasta la puerta con la mirada seria.

-adiós-Rachel se fue y Quinn cerró la puerta y cuando supo que no la iba a escuchar soltó un grito de frustración y se sentó con la espalda contra la puerta cerrando los ojos sin poder dejar de sentirse traicionada.

Rachel caminaba por la calle preguntándose porqué había hecho eso, como había traicionado a su novia cuando ella nunca le había hecho nada en absoluto. Respiró hondo y siguió recriminándose por lo que había hecho mientras caminaba lentamente.

….

El teatro se encontraba completamente lleno, Rachel y Blaine estaban algo nerviosos pero no iban a dejarse vencer por los nervios.

-solo para que lo sepas, tu María te ha decepcionado-le dijo la morena al chico-. Todavía soy virgen-suspiró.

-y tu Tony te ha decepcionado-dijo volteando hacia ella mientras dejaba de pintarse para empezar-. Yo también.

-la audiencia es lista. Lo único que podemos hacer es cancelar el show-dijo Rachel empezando a ponerse paranoica-. Prefiero mandar a todos a casa en vez de dar una falsa e inauténtica presentación-se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-cinco minutos-gritó Artie pasando por el lugar como rayo con su silla de ruedas-. Rachel no oscurezcas tanto tus cejas; Blaine, bájale al rubor.

-mis cejas están bien-dijo ella ya que el castaño se había ido de ahí.

Artie dio un discurso antes de empezar el show, como siempre formaron un círculo y al grito de "vamos a patear algunos traseros" de Puck, la obra comenzó.

-cuando pienso como llegamos a América-dijo Puck en el personaje de Bernardo fingiendo el acento-, como niños; creyendo, confiando.

-ah, confiando con nuestros corazones abiertos-dijo Santana ya en el papel de Anita con un acento un poco más creíble que el de Puck.

-con los brazos abiertos-dijo Tina como Rosalia.

-venimos con la boca abierta-dijo Rory, sin muy buena dicción, como Indio.

La música de "América" comenzó a sonar con Anita como la voz principal y Puck cantando algunas veces.

Una gran coreografía comenzaba a darse mientras la canción se volvía más movida y la gente parecía estarse divirtiendo mientras Puck y Santana junto con los demás demostraban su gran habilidad en el baile, por lo menos por parte de la latina.

Los Jets entraron en escena aunque se supone que ellos no deberían estar en ese número, Quinn aún se encontraba enojada con Rachel por lo que había pasado, por una semana después apenas le había dirigido la palabra.

El performance terminó y el público estalló en aplausos y se levantó sonriendo, felizmente al ver el gran talento de los "perdedores" del colegio.

-¿Cómo es posible que, como vírgenes, sigamos con esto?-preguntó Blaine nervioso.

-Tony y María eran almas gemelas, contra viento y marea se encontraron el uno al otro-dijo Rachel recordando la historia-. Yo sé cómo es eso, y tú también. Cantemos sobre eso ¿está bien?-los dos sonrieron-. Nosotros, como actores, tenemos que aprovechar eso-uno de los ayudantes les tocó el hombro informándoles que había llegado la hora.

Los dos salieron a escena mientras el auditorio se encontraba en completa oscuridad, ya que se encontraban en sus lugares un gran reflector los apuntó y todo comenzó.

…

Era viernes, el último día que Quinn estaría sola en su casa ya que su madre volvía el sábado por la noche.

La rubia se encontraba sentada en el sillón pensando en todo lo que le estaba pasando, no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de que tenía cortar con Rachel pero al mismo tiempo su corazón le decía que no era buena idea, y en cierto modo agradecía ese pensamiento.

Escuchó el timbre y se sorprendió porque creía que todos estaban en la post-fiesta que Artie había organizado en Breadstix. Todos menos una morena que se encontraba nerviosa frente a la puerta de aquella casa.

-hola-dijo Rachel cuando abrieron la puerta, Quinn no habló-. Recibí tus flores-siguió callada-, eran hermosas-Quinn suspiró y dijo:

-estuviste muy bien-sus palabras eran pocas y cortantes, Rachel no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-¿puedo pasar?-preguntó con timidez.

-sí-se hizo a un lado y las dos juntas se dirigieron hasta la sala.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste después de la fiesta?-le preguntó mientras se quitaba el pequeño suéter que la cubría del frío de Lima-. Sé que sigues enojada conmigo por lo del otro día pero…

-no puedo verte-le dijo interrumpiéndola-, cada vez que lo hago solo pienso en lo mucho que te quiero, en que no puedo dejarte ir y al mismo tiempo en lo que me hiciste-las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecerse en sus ojos-. Tú tienes todo, Rachel; unos padres que te aman, una carrera exitosa y todo lo que está por venir. ¿Qué tengo yo? Una madre alcohólica, un padre al que nunca veo y un currículo mediocre para aplicar para Yale-gritó-. Cada vez que pienso en lo difícil que va a ser dejarte para ir a New Heaven, que vamos a estar tan cerca y tan lejos de la otra al mismo tiempo. Me estoy rompiendo el corazón y odio como tú haces todo tan difícil-esta vez las lágrimas no se detenían, y Quinn no podía evitarlo.

-me tienes a mí, siempre voy a estar contigo. En las buenas y en las malas. No volveré a dejar que lo que pasó el otro día vuelva a pasar-se hincó frente a ella-. Te amo.

-yo también te amo-le dijo la rubia mientras la morena comenzaba a limpiar sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

-eres especial ¿quieres saber cómo lo sé?-la rubia asintió-. Porque voy a darte algo que nadie más podrá tener-la besó, está vez con dulzura, tratando de borrar el mal trago que tenía Quinn.

-no tienes que hacer esto ¿está bien?-le dijo separándose, no quería que Rachel le diera su virginidad porque sentía lástima.

-lo haré. Estaba equivocada y fui estúpida, y tal vez no sea la última vez que me pierda en mi ambición-Rachel la veía con decisión en los ojos.

-¿y ahora?-preguntó ella.

-ahora soy solo una chica, con la chica que ama, queriendo recordar este momento por el resto de su vida-se volvieron a besar.

Lo que empezó como un tierno e inocente beso en el sillón terminó como uno fogoso y apasionado en la recámara de la rubia.

Todo el lugar había subido de temperatura mientras las dos se besaban acostadas en la cama de Quinn. La rubia bajó sus manos a la cintura de Rachel sosteniéndola arriba de ella. La morena dirigió sus manos a la blusa de la rubia y desabrochó el primer botón; Quinn se separó y desabotonó toda la camisa dejándola abierta por la mitad y siguió besando a Rachel.

Después de varios minutos Quinn encontró el cierre del vestido de la morocha y lo bajó completo, ella se levantó y Quinn le ayudó a quitárselo dejándola solo en ropa interior.

En la posición de rodillas donde se encontraban, Quinn le preguntó a Rachel antes de continuar:

-¿estás segura?-le preguntó porque sabía que si llegaba más lejos no iba a poder contenerse.

-más que nunca-le contestó segura.

Quinn volvió a besarla, pero ahora con más paciencia y ternura. Dejó su boca y bajó hasta su cuello dejando besos húmedos por toda la quijada, Rachel movió su cabeza a un lado dando completo acceso a su cuello. Gemidos mudos empezaron a salir de la boca de Rachel mientras encontraba su pulso y lo mordía intentando dejar marca.

-Quinn-gimió ante el contacto de la lengua de la rubia sobre su piel.

La rubia sonrió y siguió besando por todo el lugar, desde su pulso hasta su mandíbula, sin dejar ningún lugar olvidado. Rachel posó sus manos sobre los hombros pálidos y después de unos minutos dejó que su blusa cayera por ahí, ninguna de las dos se separaba.

Después de varios minutos solo besándose, Quinn se detuvo y bajó de la cama sin quitar la vista de la morena. Llevó rápidamente su mano al cierre de sus jeans y lo bajó ante la mirada penetrante de la morena, que sin lugar a dudas ya estaba completamente mojada al igual que la rubia.

Quinn bajó su pantalón quedando en iguales condiciones que Rachel. Volvieron a besarse esta vez volviendo a caer en la cama, Quinn volvía a hacer el beso lento y tranquilo y Rachel lo estaba disfrutando.

-eres hermosa-dijo Quinn sonriendo cuando se separaron y Rachel sonrió para volver a besarla con desesperación, juraba que se podía quedar así por siempre.

Rachel tomó a la ojiverde y la volteó dejándola debajo de ella para después volver a besarla mientras todo volvía a subir de temperatura. Rachel bajó también al cuello de la rubia y después de estar ahí unos minutos siguió bajando.

Al llegar al valle de sus senos, que apenas eran cubiertos por su sostén, llevó la mano hasta la espalda, Quinn se arqueó para que la morena pudiera desabrocharlo y aventarlo sin saber muy bien en donde había caído.

Rachel llevó su boca al pezón derecho de la rubia mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el izquierdo. Quinn gemía fuertemente y arqueaba la espalda de placer poniendo sus manos sobre la cabeza de Rachel sin dejarla separarse. La rubia desabrochó el sostén de Rachel y llevó sus propias manos a los senos de la morena quien gimió ante el contacto.

Quinn la volteó y se puso arriba de nuevo, sin vacilar bajó hasta el abdomen de la morena y se detuvo a jugar con su ombligo mientras la otra movía su cadera buscando algo de contacto; Quinn sonrió y bajó más sus manos hasta dejarlas en el resorte de su ropa interior.

-Quinn-rogó la morena.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-le preguntó con la voz un poco ronca por la excitación.

-tócame, hazme tuya-le dijo prácticamente gritando ya que en la primera palabra la rubia había llevado su mano hasta su centro tocándolo por encima de la ropa interior.

Quinn volvió a llevar sus manos al resorte y lo bajó aventando la ropa interior en algún lugar de ese cuarto. La rubia llevó su mano hasta el clítoris palpitante de la morena y comenzó a masajearlo sin perder contacto visual con su novia. Supo que nunca olvidaría ese momento al ver a Rachel con los ojos y la boca entreabiertos, tomándose de los bordes de la cama y arqueando la espalda del placer.

-dios-gritó Rachel al sentir como Quinn llevaba su mano hasta su entrada y comenzaba a rodearla con el dedo índice llenándose de los líquidos de la morena.

Quinn subió su cabeza de nuevo para besar a su novia sin quitar su mano de donde estaba.

-Rachel, voy a hacerlo-le dijo con ternura viéndola a los ojos-. Solo dime si te duele ¿okey?-la morena asintió con la cabeza.

Quinn introdujo uno de sus dedos en la morena, quien se cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor y placer combinados. La rubia se detuvo ahí hasta que Rachel abrió los ojos y dijo casi suplicante:

-muévete, por favor.

Quinn movió sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera lentamente y cuando supo que Rachel ya no sentía nada de dolor agregó otro dedo y comenzó a moverse más rápido; la morena comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte y a rasguñar la espalda de su novia al sentir sus dedos dentro de ella.

Los gemidos de Rachel eran música para los oídos de Quinn y podría decir que hasta ella misma acabaría solo con escucharlos. En un momento sintió como la mano de Rachel se situaba en su entrepierna y comenzaba a tocarla también.

-hay que acabar juntas-le susurró en el oído comenzando a lamer su lóbulo. Introdujo dos dedos y comenzó a moverse rápidamente porque sabía lo mojada que estaba Quinn y que era prácticamente imposible que le doliera.

Quinn gemía igual o más alto que Rachel y en un momento sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos mientras buscaban algo más de contacto moviendo su cadera hacia arriba y sin dejar de besarse.

-no… no aguanto…más-dijo Rachel entre gemidos y con la voz entrecortada.

-yo…tampoco-Quinn estaba igual, ninguna de las dos aguantaría mucho más.

-Quinn-gritó Rachel y un segundo después la rubia terminó gritando el nombre de su novia.

Las dos llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo y Quinn siguió besando a Rachel lentamente, con cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se pudiese romper al tocarla. Las dos sacaron sus dedos de dentro de la otra sin cortar sus besos.

-te amo-le susurró Quinn cuando se separaron.

-yo también te amo-le contestó ella.

Rachel se acercó a Quinn y la besó lentamente mientras, se separaron y la morena se acomodó en el pecho de la rubia quien paso su mano alrededor de ella y la apretó más hacia ella, las dos se quedaron dormidas así; queriendo recordar ese momento por el resto de sus vidas.

-buenas noches, hermosa-la rubia besó su cabeza.

-buenas noches, amor-Rachel no se había sentido tan protegida con alguien en su vida.

**…**

**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, LA VERDAD A MI SÍ.**

**ESTA BASADO EN EL CAPÍTULO 3X05 "THE FIRST TIME" TIENE PARTES QUE TRANSCRIBÍ EXACTAMENTE COMO ESTABAN EN EL CAPÍTULO, OTRAS LAS INVENTE YO Y LAS ADAPTE AL AMBIENTE.**

**SI TIENE ALGÚN ERROR LO SIENTO, NO SÉ QUE PASO Y TODO EL CAPÍTULO SE PERDIÓ, DESPUÉS LO RECUPERE Y ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN HECHO.**

**NO PUEDO CREER LOS RUMORES QUINNTANA, YO QUIERO FABERRY Y BRITTANA, NO QUINNTANA.**

**¿DUDAS, COMENTARIOS? DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE RM Y FOX.**


	20. San Valentín

**PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN DOS SEMANAS O ALGO ASÍ, ENSERIO NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE VAN A SEGUIR LEYENDO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO Y BUENO, A COMENZAR.**

**…**

San Valentín, día en el que todos estaban felices y Quinn y Rachel no eran la excepción. Habían pasado más o menos dos semanas desde que habían tenido su primera vez y habían decidido contarles a sus padres sobre lo que había pasado; ellos reaccionaron de la mejor manera posible ya que les habían dicho que si encontraban a la persona indicada podían hacerlo, claro que ahora a ninguna de las dos las dejaban estar juntas en la misma habitación si no había nadie más.

Todos en el coro estaban muy felices, sin separarse un momento de sus parejas en todo el día. Como era costumbre el señor Shue todavía no llegaba pero a ellos poco o nada les importaba.

-okey, todos, vamos a oír sobre amor-dijo entrando al salón mientras los demás celebraban con aplausos-. Su tarea para el día de San Valentín es encontrar la mejor canción de amor del mundo-lo escribió en el pizarrón-. Las regionales son la siguiente semana y todavía tenemos que encontrar una forma para ganar dinero.

-no la venta de pasteles de nuevo-dijo Kurt que era el único que se encontraba triste ya que Blaine seguía en el hospital.

-por eso daremos serenata en todos los salones y cada alumno solo tendrá que dar diez dólares-todos se quejaron y negaron fuertemente.

-sí-dijo Rachel emocionada y recibió la mirada matadora de todos en el club, incluyendo la de su novia que era la más seria.

-lo hicimos en navidad hace dos años y nos aventaron comida-dijo Tina mientras Sugar levantaba la mano.

-y zapatos-dijo Mike recordando lo que había pasado.

Sugar se levantó y caminó hasta el profesor que se veía confundido.

-hay algo que siempre digo: no sufras por cosas pequeñas; y todo es pequeño cuando eres rica. Entonces, aquí tienes-le entregó 250 dólares.

-Sugar, no puedo aceptar eso-dijo Will con falsa amabilidad.

-acéptalos-dijo Kurt aun sentado en el piano.

-bueno, démosle un aplauso a Sugar por darnos el dinero-todos aplaudieron.

-amo los aplausos, incluso si tengo que comprarlos-Quinn no estaba poniendo atención, prefería ver como los labios de su novia se curveaban formando una pequeña sonrisa-. Ahora, daré una fiesta de San Valentín en Breadstix a la cual llamaré "the Sugar shack" y todos están invitados-todos vitorearon-; pero tienen que llevar pareja, los solteros no están permitidos-después de la clase salieron prácticamente corriendo del salón.

….

-Quinn-gritó Rachel mientras se dirigía hacia su novia esquivando a todas las personas que iban a sus clases.

-¿Qué pasa, Rach?-rio un poco ya que la morena se veía agitada y trataba de respirar correctamente.

-¿estás pensando ir a la fiesta de Sugar?-preguntó tranquilizándose.

-solo si tú quieres ir-le dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar hasta el casillero de la morena.

-mis padres querían tener una cena de San Valentín contigo y tu mamá, les dije que te lo preguntaría-sacó sus libros del lugar-. ¿Qué dices?

-pues, no sé si mi mamá pueda ir pero cuenta conmigo-sonrió feliz.

-okey, nos vemos en el recreo-le dijo Rachel mientras entraba al salón de historia y Quinn pasaba de largo hasta aritmética.

….

Quinn se había unido a "El escuadrón de Dios" junto con Sam, Mercedes y el chico nuevo y muy religioso de la escuela, Joe Hart; ellos estaban cantando para las parejas ese día para ganar algo de dinero y mantener ese club abierto.

-yo quiero que le cantemos a alguien de mi parte-dijo Quinn en una de las muchas juntas que habían tenido ese día.

-¿a quién?-preguntó el chico con rastras con una gran emoción plasmada en su cara, aunque la respuesta de la rubia se la descompuso completamente.

-Rachel Berry-contestó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-creo que podremos encontrar una canción de buenas amigas ¿te parece "Count on me" de Bruno Mars? Creo que sería una gran canción-dijo él y todos tenían una cara de confusión mientras se veían los unos a los otros.

-no, de hecho quiero una de amor-ahora el que estaba confundido era Joe-. Rachel es mi novia, no mi amiga-le explicó sin creer que todavía no lo sabía, parecía que todo el mundo hablaba de ellas en esos días.

-oh, creo que no estoy seguro de cantarle-dijo con preocupación.

-¿en serio?-preguntó Mercedes incrédula.

-nunca había conocido a ningún homosexual-trató de excusarse.

-puedo asegurarte que lo has hecho-dijo Quinn algo molesta.

-mira, no estoy seguro-dijo tratando de no tartamudear, algo en la cara de la rubia le estaba causando terror.

-por favor, si tuvieras novia te gustaría que le cantaran una canción ¿no?-le preguntó Sam entrando en la conversación, el chico asintió-. Pues, es lo mismo que pasa con Quinn; ella tiene novia y quiere que le canten una canción.

Joe respiró pensándolo bien, nunca había tenido que lidiar con eso, a él siempre le dijeron que los homosexuales eran malos pero conocía a Quinn de unos días atrás y le había caído muy bien; no encontraba nada malo en ella y comenzaba a cuestionarse si lo que le habían dicho desde siempre era verdad o solo un invento de personas que no entendían a otros.

-está bien-dijo sonriendo y se ganó una gran sonrisa de los otros tres-. Hay que hacerlo.

…..

Todo estaba listo, la banda se había acomodado en las escaleras del patio y Rachel iba llegando ahí para comer cuando Mercedes se le acercó y dijo:

-¿Rachel Berry?-la morena asintió sin saber porque le preguntaban su nombre ya que la conocían desde siempre-. Me han pedido que le entregue un telegrama cantado por el día de San Valentín.

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

La música comenzó junto con la voz de Joe que también tocaba la guitarra. Rachel sonreía abiertamente con felicidad al escuchar el primer verso de la canción.

If I was just another dusty record on the shelve

Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else

Sam se acercó a Rachel quien rio un poco debido al rubio rapeando mientras los demás bailaban al ritmo de la pegajosa canción.

If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that?

Rachel se dejó llevar y bailó un poco también mientras Sam seguía cantando frente a ella.

Like it read well, check it Trouthy, I can handle that

Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks

This last girl that plays me left a couple cracks

El rubio se subió a una de las mesas y le quitó una flor de chocolate a una muchacha que estaba ahí para después bajar y entregársela a Rachel, que sonrió mientras respiraba hondo y el olor a chocolate la inundaba.

I used to, now I'm over that

Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand

Fue el turno de Mercedes, quien la abrazó pasando su brazo alrededor de ella para llevarla más cerca de las escaleras, casi donde estaba la banda.

I sing a song and the image grab me by the hands

Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune

And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you

Quinn extendió su mano y Rachel la tomó feliz mientras el coro volvía a ser cantado y todos sonreían aplaudiendo en aquel lugar, todos sabían que el club Glee era un lugar de personas raras, pero nadie dudaba que tuvieran talento.

My heart's a stereo

It beats for your, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh to my stereo

Oh so sing along to my stereo

Rachel se quedó sentada en la mesa mientras el escuadrón de Dios subía las escaleras y cantaba desde arriba y varias personas del coro de la iglesia vestidas con túnicas rojas bajaban para dejar todo lleno de personas, sin duda esto había tomado por sorpresa a Rachel.

I only pray you never leave me behind

Because good music can be so hard to find

I take your hand and pull it closer to mine

Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind

Todos bailaban y cantaban, no solo las personas del club Glee, sino toda la escuela; los maestros estaban impresionados por la actuación de aquellos niños con mucho talento.

My heart's a stereo

It beats for your, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh to my stereo

Oh so sing along to my stereo

Rachel soltó un gritito de emoción y aplaudió junto con todos los demás.

-feliz día de San Valentín, Rachel. Con amor, Quinn-dijo Mercedes como si estuviera leyendo una carta.

La morena se levantó de donde estaba y abrazó a su novia que la besó apasionadamente bajo el murmullo de las personas que estaban ahí.

-gracias-susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

-no hay de que-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Quinn volteó hacia atrás y tomó una rosa que Sam le estaba entregando.

-¿irías a la fiesta de Sugar conmigo después de ir a cenar con tus padres?-le preguntó mientras se la entregaba.

-claro-la tomó y volvió a besarla.

…..

Quinn y Judy se encontraban sentadas en el sillón mientras los tres Berry cantaban y Hiram tocaba el piano, era una canción que ninguna de las dos rubias había escuchado pero era muy divertido ver las caras de los hombres y Rachel al cantarla.

You're the top

You're an arrow collar

You're the top

You're a Coolidge dollar,

You're the nimble tread

Of the feet of Fred Astaire,

You're an O'Neill drama,

Comenzó Hiram mientras tocaba el piano bajo la mirada atenta de Rachel que estaba sentada a lado y las sonrisas radiantes de las dos Fabray.

You're Whistler's mama

You're camembert.

Gritó LeRoy señalándolas mientras las otras reían.

-deberíamos de hacer eso algún día-propuso Quinn y Judy supo que no era una buena idea ya que ella no sabía cantar.

You're a rose,

You're Inferno's Dante,

You're the nose

On the great Durante.

De nuevo fue turno de Hiram para cantar mientras Rachel solo cantaba algunas partes de la canción.

I'm just in a way,

As the French would say, "de trop".

Los tres comenzaron a hacer las armonías del último verso de la canción.

But if, baby, I'm the bottom,

But if, baby, I'm the bottom,

But if baby, I'm the bottom,

You 're the top!

Rachel aplaudió y las dos Fabray se levantaron del sillón aplaudiendo también fuertemente mientras los Berry se levantaban del piano y hacían una reverencia para su "público".

-gracias-dijo Rachel-, gracias por unirse a nosotros en nuestra tradición de volver una cena simple en un teatro para la cena.

-y la cena ya está lista-dijo LeRoy-. Por aquí por favor-las guio a la cocina aunque ellas sabían dónde estaba.

-huele delicioso-dijo Quinn mientras tomaba la mano de su novia caminando juntas hasta la mesa.

-su actuación estuvo maravillosa-dijo Judy.

-gracias, pero tengo un par de observaciones-dijo Hiram.

Los cinco comenzaron a cenar entre risas y elogios a los dos hombres. La comida había estado fantástica y sin dudas ni Judy ni Quinn habían olvidado dejar eso en claro delante de ellos.

-estuvo delicioso, señores Berry-dijo Quinn por cuarta vez.

-gracias Quinn-dijo Hiram-. Qué bueno que les gustó.

-señores Berry, ¿puedo preguntarles cómo se conocieron?-preguntó Quinn ya que el hombre había terminado de hablar.

-bueno-dijo Hiram-, es una historia graciosa. Los dos estábamos en el grupo "International Up with People".

-ese grupo era una sensación-lo cortó LeRoy-. Glenn Close comenzó su carrera ahí. Estamos juntos desde entonces-se dieron la mano y Quinn deseó poder tener un futuro así con Rachel.

-comenzamos a finales de nuestros veintes, principios de los treintas.

-¿puedo hacer un brindis?-preguntó Hiram-. Por Rachel y Quinn en este día de San Valentín. Quinn eres fantástica, una hermosa joven que LeRoy y yo amamos y esperamos que duren mucho tiempo juntas.

-salud-dijo Judy.

-salud-gritaron los demás chocando copas mientras reían.

-Rach-la llamó LeRoy-, dijiste que abría una fiesta hoy en Breadstix de una compañera tuya ¿no?

-sí, de Sugar Motta.

-¿no quieren ir?

-claro, pero ¿no les molestaría?-preguntó la morena confundida.

-claro que no-le contestó Hiram-. Vayan, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí esperándolas; solo no vuelvan muy tarde.

-muy bien, papá. Adiós.

-adiós, mamá-dijo Quinn besando a su madre y dándole la mano a los dos hombres.

-diviértanse-gritaron los tres antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Las dos manejaron hasta Breadstix en el auto de Rachel, quien al mismo tiempo que manejaba veía a su novia que se veía muy entretenida jugando con un lápiz que Rachel había puesto en el portavasos por si en algún momento lo necesitaba.

-la cena estuvo deliciosa-dijo después de unos momentos de silencio.

-sí, creo que se lo dejaste muy claro a mis padres-se rio un poco por el color rojo que tiñó la cara de Quinn.

-¿en verdad lo dije mucho?-preguntó, parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

-como cuatro veces nada más-dijo riendo más porque ahora la cara de la rubia era del color de un tomate.

-espero no haberlos desesperado-susurró más para sí misma.

-no, ellos te aman y que alabes su comida ayuda mucho-le guiñó el ojo y Quinn rio.

-entonces lo seguiré haciendo-le siguió el juego y las dos rieron.

En un alto Rachel de acercó para besar a Quinn y se hubieran quedado mucho tiempo más si no se hubiera puesto el siga y los carros de atrás comenzaron a pitar.

Al llegar a Breadstix ya todos se encontraban ahí con sus parejas para celebrar San Valentín, y otros, como Artie o Finn, que habían dicho que tenían pareja y se habían colado sin que nadie los notara.

-esto es genial-dijo Quinn al ver la fiesta y toda la decoración, no sabía cuánto le había costado al papá de Sugar pagar eso pero se veía algo costoso.

-ya lo sé, sólo me pregunto cuánto costó; se ve que no fue nada barato-le dijo Rachel viendo hacia todos lados.

-no, no es nada barato-dijo Sugar pasando por su lado y subiendo a una tarima en donde dio varios anuncios mientras las dos se sentaban junto a Santana y Brittany.

La morena y la latina habían decidido llevarse bien, o tratar de llevarse bien, mientras Faberry estaba junto ya que Santana era algo mala con Rachel pero quería ver a Quinn feliz, y si RuPaul la hacía feliz entonces la aceptaría.

-hola Berry, hola Quinn-dijo con la mayor amabilidad que pudo.

-hola San, B-dijo Quinn, sabía que la morena hacia su mejor esfuerzo por lo que no le reprochó haberla llamado así.

-¿dónde estaban? Llegaron muy tarde-dijo la rubia más alta con su habitual felicidad y una sonrisa imborrable.

-tuvieron algo de acción en casa de Berry antes de venir-las dos se sonrojaron pero la latina sabía que no era cierto.

-San y yo a veces lo hacemos en su casa antes de salir porque dice que aumenta tu energía en el día-ahora la sonrojada era Santana y las otras dos reían fuertemente.

-no Britt, no estábamos haciendo nada. Los Berry nos invitaron a mí y a mi mamá a cenar y luego nos dijeron que era buena idea que viniéramos-explicó Rachel.

-ah, bueno-contestó.

Se comenzó a escuchar música y todos voltearon a ver hacia la puerta del restaurante, que se abrió de par en par dejando ver a Blaine con un parche de corazón en el ojo operado mientras cantaba una de las canciones de amor que a Kurt más le gustaba "Love Shack".

Todos se veían felices mientras bailaban al ritmo de la pegajosa canción, Rachel ayudó a hacer algunos coros y siguió bailando durante mucho tiempo.

Al final todos estaban más acaramelados que de costumbre, besándose y riendo mientras nadie respetaba el espacio personal de la otra persona. Todos estaban completamente pegados y parecía que no había fuerza que los separara.

La fiesta llegaba a su fin casi a las dos de la mañana, Quinn y Rachel ya habían avisado que llagarían a las tres por lo que ya estaban despidiéndose de sus amigos más cercanos que aún seguían ahí.

Las dos caminaron algo cansadas y no se podría decir que completamente sobrias al auto de la morena y subieron.

Rachel arrancó el carro y salieron hasta la casa de la rubia porque tenía que dejarla ahí.

-adiós, Quinn-dijo Rachel cuando llegaron un poco más alto de la que debería.

-Rachel, no puedo dejar que te vayas así. Entra a la casa, llamare a tus padres para que vengan por ti-dijo Quinn, bajó del auto y también bajó a su novia.

-no, me van a regañar-susurró en su oído mientras la abrazaba, Quinn no podía creer que la había dejado manejar así.

-Rach, es peligroso, entra a la casa-le ordenó.

-no-gritó haciendo puchero como niña pequeña.

Judy escuchó el grito y se asomó por la ventana y vio a su hija forcejeando para meter a su novia a la casa por lo que bajó a ayudarle.

-vamos Rachel-dijo la mujer que salía en pijama de la casa y junto con Quinn la arrastraba dentro de la casa.

-¿cuál es el teléfono de tu casa?-le preguntó Judy pero ella soló empezó a reírse.

-yo lo tengo. ¿Te molesta si les digo que ya es muy tarde y por eso me gustaría que se quede aquí? Ya es tardísimo y la mataran si llega así-Quinn se veía verdaderamente preocupada.

-claro, pero dormirá en el cuarto de visitas-le dijo mientras lograba que la morena se sentara en el sillón.

-ya lo sé. Hola, señor Berry... No, estamos bien; hablaba para decirle que creo que es muy tarde y... Sí, Rachel está aquí... No, ella también está bien pero creo que es muy tarde para que vaya a su casa... Hable yo porque ella está en el baño-Judy tapaba la boca de la morena porque esta amenazaba con gritar-. Ok, muchas gracias, señor Berry… sí, adiós, buenas noches-colgó el teléfono.

-llévala arriba. Le voy a preparar té y se lo dejare en el cuarto para que se lo tomé mañana porque va a amanecer con resaca-Quinn asintió y levantó a su novia del sillón intentando llevarla al cuarto de invitados.

Cuando llegaron la rubia dejó a la morena en la cama pero esta la tomó del cuello y la tiró a su lado sin dejar que se moviera y Quinn suspiró pesadamente.

-Rach, enserio, esto no es buena idea y no sabes lo que haces, déjame ir a mi cuarto a dormir y mañana hablamos-dijo con paciencia, como si hablara con una niña.

-duerme conmigo, Quinn-le dijo la morena pasando su brazo por alrededor de su novia.

-Rachel, vamos, hoy no puedo dormir contigo. Tengo que irme a mi cuarto ya-le explicó.

-pero yo quiero que duermas conmigo-lloró gritando y en ese momento Judy entró a la habitación.

-está bien, duerme aquí. Pero sólo por hoy-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente-. Buenas noches, hija.

-buenas noches, mamá-Judy salió apagando las luces.

Rachel cayó en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente pero Quinn se quedó despierta más tiempo recordando todo lo que había pasado, le dieron ganas de reír porque Rachel borracha eso le causaba, risa y algunas veces ternura por la actitud aniñada que tomaba.

La rubia se relajó y se durmió abrazando a la morocha por la espalda y colocando su cabeza tras ella sin despertarla, sabía que al día siguiente a Rachel le iba a estar explotando la cabeza y que tendría muchas explicaciones que hacer por lo que sólo quiso disfrutar el momento.

**…**

**OK, PERDÓN OTRA VEZ PERO ME QUEDÉ SIN INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESTO Y POR ESO USÉ UNO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL PORQUE FUE LO QUE CAMBIÉ.**

**DUDAS O COMENTRIOS O CUALQUIER COSA… DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RM Y FOX.**


	21. Regionales

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO PORQUE ME ESFORZE MUCHO EN HACERLO.**

**POR FAVOR COMENTEN, SÓLO TUVE UN COMENTARIO EL CAPÍTULO PASADO Y ME DESEPCIONE MUCHO ****L.**

**CANCIONES:**

**KISS ME-THE CRANBERRIES.**

**GOOD TO YOU-MARIANAS TRENCH.**

**…..**

Rachel se levantó en la mañana sintiendo como si se le rompiera la cabeza a la mitad, tardó un poco en poder enfocar la vista y ver que se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya. Nunca había estado en aquel lugar y se asustó porque no recordaba nada del día anterior.

Un olor familiar llegó hasta su nariz e inhaló fuertemente sintiendo el perfume de vainilla entrar a su nariz. Volteó hacia su izquierda y encontró a Quinn profundamente dormida.

Algo de luz se coló por la ventana y su dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte. Gimió y entró al baño de ese cuarto que no conocía para lavarse la cara, lo que alivió el dolor por unos minutos y luego este volvió.

Salió del baño resignada y Quinn se estaba tallando los ojos para despertar completamente.

-te traje aspirinas-dijo cuando terminó señalando a la mesita de noche del lado en el que la morocha había dormido junto con un vaso de agua.

-gracias-las tomó con pesadez pero aliviaron un poco el dolor-. ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó sin dejar de tallarse las sienes.

-en el cuarto de invitados. Nunca habías entrado pero es la puerta que está a la derecha de mi cuarto.

-nunca lo había visto-cerraba los ojos un poco para poder enfocar a la rubia mientras se levantaba de la cama con la misma ropa del día anterior.

-le diré a mi madre que te prepare algo-iba a salir del cuarto cuando Rachel la paró.

-¿sabe que estoy aquí?-preguntó nerviosa.

-sí, ayer llegaste borracha y no podía dejarte manejar hasta tu casa en ese estado, iban a matarte-explicó acomodándose la blusa que estaba un poco más arriba de donde debía de llegar.

-hubiera preferido que me mataran a que tu mamá me viera así, ahora no podré ni verla a los ojos-dijo sentándose en la cama, Quinn se sentó a su lado.

-está bien. Ella lo entiende y no se lo dirá a tus padres, Rach-le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Quinn, me hubieras dejado manejar-apreciaba lo que Quinn acababa de hacer pero no podía volver a ver a Judy a los ojos sabiendo que la había visto así.

-¿y qué si te matabas? O peor ¿si matabas a alguien? Consideraste esa posibilidad-le dijo viéndola directo a los ojos.

-no me hubiera pasado nada-replicó cruzándose de brazos.

-pero puede que a otra persona sí-amaba a Rachel pero a veces no entendía que no era la única en el mundo.

-preferiría lastimar a alguien, tu mamá me va a odiar-le dijo y la rubia levantó la ceja.

-¿qué te pasa?-le preguntó confundida.

-que tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza horrible y lo único que haces es hacerlo peor por estarme gritando-se llevó las manos a las sienes.

-no es mi culpa que te hayas puesto borracha y perdón por haberte salvado de, tal vez-aclaró-, haber atropellado a alguien.

-pero, fue tu culpa dejarme tomar-dijo con la única excusa que se le ocurrió para defenderse.

-tú te pusiste la borrachera del siglo, no yo. Si no querías que te ayudara bien, pero es tu responsabilidad llegar bien a tu casa, no mía; pero como quieras, te espero abajo-Quinn estaba enojada, Rachel siempre tenía el ego más grande de lo que debería de estar y se estaba hartando de eso.

Quinn salió de la habitación azotando la puerta y escuchó a la morena gemir de dolor.

-hola, Quinnie-dijo Judy cuando entró en la cocina.

-hola-dijo de mala gana.

-¿Rachel se levantó de mal humor?-le preguntó mientras dejaba el plato de Quinn con huevos y tocino frente a ella.

-gracias-dijo refiriéndose a la comida-. Sí, dice que la debí de haber dejado ir a su casa porque le dio pena que la hubieras visto así-empezó a comer.

-tranquila, solo está estresada por lo que pasó. Luego se le pasa-Judy no sabía mucho de amor, pero tenía experiencia con las personas que se enojaban pero luego se contentaban.

-no lo creo-se escucharon pasos en la escalera y las dos Fabray voltearon.

-señora Fabray, muchas gracias-dijo Rachel con la cabeza gacha cuando llegó a la cocina-. Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Tengo que arreglarme para ir a la escuela.

-¿no quieres desayunar?-le preguntó con amabilidad-. Pueden irse juntas.

-no creo que sea buena idea-vio a Quinn con disimulo y algo de enojo en su voz-. De todos modos muchas gracias-le dio un beso a la mujer y, a regañadientes, a Quinn.

-tus llaves están en la mesa de la sala-dijo apenas viéndola.

-gracias-Rachel fue hasta la sala, tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa. Justo cuando la puerta de la casa se cerró Judy soltó una carcajada y Quinn la fulminó con la mirada.

-parecen un matrimonio-dijo riendo.

-¿no entiendo por qué se enoja?-dijo suspirando recargándose bien en la silla dejando caer su cabeza.

-es Rachel Berry, sabías que tendrías dramas como estos-le dijo Judy intentando tranquilizarse ante la mirada de su hija.

-lo sé-terminó y llevó su plato al fregadero.

-tal vez deberías de ir a casa de Rachel y disculparte-propuso.

-no, fue su culpa, que ella venga-sabía que era una buena idea pero su orgullo era muy grande-. Me voy a mi cuarto-dijo cuando vio a su madre abrir la boca.

-que grande orgullo tienes, Quinn-susurró Judy mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocina y comenzaba a hacer sus actividades diarias.

Quinn salió de su cuarto ya vestida y corrió a su auto gritando un "adiós, mamá" que ni siquiera estaba segura de que Judy oyó. Se había tardado en arreglarse ya que se le había pasado el tiempo pensando en Rachel y como su olor había quedado impregnado en aquella habitación; luego recordó lo que había pasado y estuvo a punto de llorar de frustración, ella no había hecho nada malo pero Rachel parecía no entenderlo.

El camino a la escuela fue rápido y cuando llegó corrió hasta la clase de literatura y entró al mismo tiempo que el profesor.

…

El día había pasado muy lento por no haber visto a Rachel, pasó todo el día con Santana y Brittany con algunas porristas en medio algunas veces.

Era tiempo del Glee club y Quinn sabía que vería a Rachel, había hablado con las Brittana sobre lo que había pasado y ellas le habían aconsejado esperar a que la morena entendiera y le hablara, pero parecía que eso nunca pasaría.

-buenas tardes-dijo Will entrando, como siempre, tarde.

-hola-contestaron todos en automático sin poner mucha atención.

Quinn ni siquiera veía hacia el frente, veía a la morena que se había sentado entre Kurt y Mercedes.

-como saben, las regionales son en unas semanas-todos aplaudieron, ni Quinn ni Rachel se movieron-. Por eso quiero proponer algunas canciones-Quinn levantó la mano.

-¿Quinn?-le cedió la palabra.

-todos aquí sabemos lo que propondrá-se extrañaron, ella casi nunca generalizaba o usaba ese tono rudo contra alguien mayor, especialmente un maestro-. Un dueto de rock clásico entre Rachel y Chubaca-algunos rieron por el apodo-, una canción entre todos donde Mercedes cantará la última nota y una canción que probablemente sea un solo de Rachel-terminó viendo a la morena.

-de hecho eso estaba pensando-dijo él dándole la razón.

-propongo "Every breath you take"-dijo Finn con una sonrisa estúpida.

-es una gran idea, Finn-anotó en su libreta.

-¿no cree que todos deberíamos de tener una oportunidad?-preguntó Tina.

-no tenemos tiempo para eso. Pero si ganamos todos tendrán una oportunidad en las nacionales-dijo Will mientras seguía escribiendo en el pizarrón.

-yo quiero el dueto-dijo Quinn sorprendiendo a todos-. Quiero el dueto con Rachel

-como líder, creo que yo tendría que cantar el dueto con Rachel-dijo Finn con aires de superioridad.

-estoy de acuerdo con Finn-dijo el señor Shue.

-pero nadie más lo está-lo interrumpió Santana para que no siguiera diciendo estupideces.

-yo creo que Quinn debería de tenerlo-dijo Brittany.

-quien esté de acuerdo a tener una competencia por el dueto, levante la mano-dijo Artie mientras él mismo la levantaba.

Todos menos William y Finn levantaron la mano, por lo que Quinn sonrió con suficiencia y se levantó de su silla.

-espero que te sepas esta-dijo refiriéndose a la canción-. Música.

[(_Finn) _(Quinn) _(los dos)_]

Los primeros acordes de Kiss Me comenzaron a sonar y la mayoría los reconoció, Finn también se la sabía.

Kiss me 

Out of the bearded barley 

Nightly 

Beside the green green grass 

Swing swing 

Swing the spinning step

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress _

Rachel seguía enojada por lo que había pasado pero tenía que admitir que, que Quinn escogiera esa canción era un gran detalle.

_Oh, kiss me _

Beneath the milky twilight 

Lead me 

Out on the moonlight floor 

Lift up your open hand 

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance _

_Silver moon´s sparkling _

So kiss me 

La voz de Quinn quedaba mejor para la canción, pero Finn hacía su esfuerzo para no quedarse atrás intentando cantar igual a la rubia.

_Kiss me _

_Down by the broken tree house _

_Swing me _

_Upon it´s hanging tire _

_Bring bring _

_Bring your flowered hat _

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map _

La rubia comenzó a coquetear con Rachel mientras Finn cantaba lo que les dio risa a algunos que no conocían ese lado de Quinn y que esperaban verlo más.

_Oh, kiss me _

_Beneath the milky twilight _

_Lead me _

_Out on the moonlight floor _

_Lift up your open hand _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance _

_Silver moon´s sparkling _

_So kiss me _

Kiss me 

Beneath the milky twilight 

Finn se le puso enfrente para poder cantar él y empujó in poco a Quinn por el hombro, pero a ella no le importó ya que sabía que eso le sumaba puntos.

_Lead me _

_Out on the moonlight floor _

La rubia se puso a un lado del pelinegro para terminar de cantar la última parte de la canción en la que los dos se encontraban luchando. Quinn seguía rozando los brazos de Rachel cuando pasaba por un lado de ella o mordiéndose el labio mientras la veía fijamente y Finn, tratando de no quedarse atrás, hacía lo mismo pero se veía más estúpido.

_Lift up your open hand _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance _

_Silver moon´s sparkling _

_So kiss me _

So kiss me 

_So kiss me_

So kiss me

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que Quinn había sido muy superior, además de que su voz dulce la ayudaba a alcanzar las notas altas con más facilidad.

Finn se había visto algo estúpido ya que la rubia había estado coqueteando con Rachel durante todo el performance y Finn, tratando de hacer lo mismo, no logró verse ni un poquito sexy.

-vaya-dijo Will sorprendido-. Ha sido muy bueno, chicos. Lo someteremos a votación; por Quinn-Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Joe, Puck y Sam levantaron la mano-. Por Finn-Rory, Sugar, Blaine, Tina y Mike.

-gana Quinn-sentenció con voz algo triste y los que votaron por ella festejaron.

Rachel estaba confundida, no sabía porque Quinn quería el solo ya que ella siempre había dicho que prefería no llamar mucho la atención.

-Rachel, Quinn, pónganse de acuerdo con el dueto que quieran hacer y luego nos dicen sus opciones; los demás vengan a practicar la coreografía del número grupal.

Todos salieron hacia el auditorio y Faberry se quedó en el salón. Quinn veía a Rachel con una sonrisa de que planeaba algo mientras la morena la veía con enojo.

-¿qué pasa, Rach? ¿Te sorprendiste de que pidiera el dueto?-le preguntó cómo su esa mañana no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿por qué haces esto?-le preguntó pero Quinn se hizo la desentendida.

-¿qué cosa, amor?-seguía haciendo como si estuvieran igual de bien que siempre.

-pedir el dueto, actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, ser tan buena conmigo después de que te contesté tan mal-la vio a los ojos y Quinn sonreía, aunque más para sí más.

-si tú te arrepientes, yo no recuerdo nada-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-no fue solo mi culpa-se quejó cruzándole de brazos.

-¿entonces crees que fui yo?-le preguntó-. Que yo recuerde yo no estaba hasta la madre de borracha ayer.

-¿ya vas a empezar?-Rachel ya se estaba hartando de todo eso y que Quinn le estuviera recordando lo que había hecho.

-Rach, lo siento. Tal vez no debí de haberle pedido a mi mamá que te dejara quedarte, pero tenía miedo de que algo te pasara de camino a tu casa.

-lo sé, y yo no debí de haberte dicho lo que te dije en la mañana-en verdad se veían arrepentidas pero no sabían cómo decirle a la otra que lo sentían esa mañana, pero Quinn tomó el riesgo y ahora todo iba mejor.

-como dije: si tú estás dispuesta a olvidarlo, yo lo haré-le tomó la mano-. Y mi mamá tratará de olvidarlo también-le guiñó el ojo y la morena rio.

-está bien. Nada pasó-las dos sonrieron-. Ahora, hay que buscar un dueto que podamos cantar.

-tal vez si hacemos "I feel pretty/unpretty" otra vez...

-no, necesitamos una canción nueva que exprese todo lo que sentimos-dijo comenzando a imaginarse a la audiencia de pie dándoles un aplauso enorme mientras anunciaban que habían ganado.

-no creo que sea buena idea. Los Warblers quedaron descalificados el año pasado porque Kurt y Blaine cantaron una canción de amor; no quiero que nos descalifiquen a nosotros.

-cierto. Tal vez deberíamos de ver si alguien tiene alguna idea para el dueto en el auditorio y ya que les preguntemos venimos y la arreglamos para nuestras voces-dijo Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn y guiándola hasta el auditorio.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta la paró y la tomó de la cintura cuando estuvieron de frente.

-¿Kiss me?-preguntó refiriéndose a la canción poniendo cara de cachorro triste.

-siempre-la besó.

Primero comenzaron lento pero rápidamente comenzó a tomar forma y ahora estaban comiéndose la boca afuera del auditorio. Al final se separaron por falta de aire y Quinn sonrió a su novia.

-nunca vuelvas a dejarme sin besos por más de dos horas-le rogó.

-lo prometo-dijo Rachel besándola otra vez, pero se separaron en un segundo para después entrar al auditorio tomándose las manos.

…..

Las regionales estaban a punto de empezar. Primero estaba un grupo local, luego los Warblers y para cerrar ND. Todos se encontraban nerviosos pero parecía que Quinn iba a explotar de ellos.

-tranquila, amor. Respira-le decía Rachel justo antes de que los aplausos señalaran que era tiempo de que ND empezara.

-te quiero-le dijo Quinn viéndola a los ojos.

-te quiero-le contestó ella dejando un corto beso en su mejilla.

La música comenzó a sonar y Rachel salió primero para empezar la canción en las escaleras de aquel auditorio.

Everyone's around

No words are coming now

And I can't find my breath

Can we just say the rest with no sound?

Fue el turno de Quinn, quien entró por el otro lado y las personas automáticamente voltearon la cabeza para ver a la rubia.

And I know this isn't enough

I still don't measure up

And I'm not prepared

Sorry is never there when you need it

Las dos corrieron hasta el escenario y subieron viéndose a los ojos mientras cantaban el coro al unísono.

And I do want you to know

I'll hold you up above everyone

And I do want you to know

I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

I would...

Los demás integrantes salieron en una coreografía que se veía practicada ayudando a las chicas con los coros de una de las canciones más bien hechas que habían realizado en las competencias.

And I do want you to know

I'll hold you up above everyone

And I do want you to know

I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

Whoa oh (x6)

Yeah... I would

New Directions hacía los coros perfectamente mientras Rachel lanzaba gritos perfectamente afinados al aire. Las personas de la audiencia se sorprendían de la facilidad y precisión con la que la morena alcanzaba esas notas en el coro.

And I do want you to know

I'll hold you up above everyone

And I do want you to know

I think you'd be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

I'd be good to you

I'd be good to you

I'd be good to you

(I'd be so good to you)

Terminaron todos en fila para cantar un remix entre "Fly" de Rihanna y Nicky Minaj y "I believe I can fly" de R. Kelly muy bien hecho también y, para terminar, "What doesn´t kill you (stronger)" de Kelly Clarkson liderado por Santana y Mercedes.

-les pediremos unos minutos mientras nuestros jueces se ponen de acuerdo-dijo el organizador y todos los grupos entraron a los vestidores, esperando el resultado final.

-estuvieron muy bien, chicos-dijo el señor Shue entrando en la sala viendo a todos nerviosos pero con una sonrisa en la cara sabiendo que lo habían hecho muy bien.

-lo sé, señor Shue. Vamos a ganar, putas-gritó Puck y todos vitorearon con él con la misma seguridad que el chico.

-Quinn, debo admitir que me sorprendiste-dijo Santana a su amiga por lo bajo.

-tú tampoco estuviste mal-la aduló también guiñándole el ojo, cosa que las hizo reír.

-no hagas eso o tu novia vendrá a matarme en la noche con una estrella ninja asesina-Quinn le sacó la lengua y las dos rieron más fuerte.

El tiempo se pasó rápido entre bromas de compañeros y Emma entró para avisar que era momento de anunciar al ganador de la competencia.

Los tres grupos se encontraban en el escenario, tan cerca y tan lejos del primer lugar. Sebastián se encontraba como líder de los Warblers y se veía nervioso porque sabía que lo habían hecho bien.

-muy bien todos, tomen su lugar para anunciar a los ganadores-dijo un hombre que se acercaba con el premio más pequeño-. En tercer lugar… los Golden Goblets de la secundaria nuestra señora del perpetuo socorro-les entregaron el premio, que recibieron con felicidad y decepción mezcladas.

-gracias-le dijo el capitán del equipo.

-de nada-el hombre se acercó y tomó el premio más grande de todos-. Ahora, el primer lugar y el único que avanzará a las nacionales en Chicago es…-todos respiraron con pesadez y los recuerdos del camino que habían pasado para llegar hasta ahí cruzaron por sus mentes en los segundos en los que el presentador tardó en decir:-New Directions.

La gente se emocionó, todo el mundo gritó y había abrazos por todos lados, lo habían logrado, estaban en las nacionales de una vez por todas y nada malo había pasado.

Rachel tomó el premio y desde su pequeña estatura lo levantó con fuerza mientras sentía como Quinn la abrazaba por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

…

-Rachel, vamos a mi casa a cambiarnos y luego nos vamos a Breadstix para la fiesta-dijo Quinn mientras abría la puerta del acompañante para que la morena entrara.

-creo que dejé algo de ropa ahí-dijo Rachel cuando la rubia entró al auto y lo arrancó.

-sí, yo te la levé-dijo orgullosa de sí misma, inflando el pecho; lo que hizo reír a su novia.

El camino a la casa de Quinn no fue largo y cuando llegaron se agarraron de la mano y entraron a la casa. Quinn gritó el nombre de su madre varias veces y escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-mamá, Rachel y yo ya no estamos peleadas-dijo feliz y vio a su madre salir por la puerta de la cocina y hacer que las dos niñas separaran sus manos.

-Quinn, lo siento-dijo su Judy bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó confundida y escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo y vio a un hombre rubio de aspecto cansado entrar a la sala, donde las tres mujeres se encontraban.

-hola, Quinn-dijo él.

-¿papá?

**…..**

**¿LES GUSTÓ? ESPERO QUE SÍ PORQUE A MI ME ENCANTÓ EL FINAL JAJA.**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS O COMENTARIOS DEJEN REVIEWS PORQUE SI NO ME DEJAN SIN INSPIRACIÓN****L.**

**QUIERO AGRADECERLES A LOS QUE SIEMPRE LEEN Y COMENTAN, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS.**

**TWITTER:ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RM Y FOX.**


	22. ¿Papá?

**HOLA, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ME AYUDARON CON MI INSPIRACION.**

**HAY ALGO DE LEMMON EN ESTE CAPITULO (SI NO LES GUSTA NO LO LEAN), QUINN TIENE QUE OLVIDAR LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ¿NO?**

**…..**

_-hola, Quinn-dijo él._

_-¿papá?_

_…_

-¿Qué has hecho, hija?-preguntó el hombre mientras la veía directamente a los ojos que rápidamente comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-yo no soy tu hija, Russell-le gritó mientras subía a su cuarto corriendo ante la escéptica mirada de Rachel y Judy y la calma de Russell.

-¿y tú eres…?-le preguntó a Rachel que seguía viendo el lugar por el que su novia había salido corriendo.

-Rachel Berry, señor Fabray-dijo dándole la mano para apretarla.

-deja las formalidades, por favor-le pidió estrechándola.

-señora Fabray, no la saludé. ¿Cómo está?-dijo después de un silencio incómodo.

-bien, Rachel. Gracias-se dieron un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Puedes ir por Quinn?-le preguntó con amabilidad tomándola de la mano.

-claro. Con permiso-le dijo a Russell, él hizo una señal para que pudiera irse.

Rachel subió las escaleras lentamente y llegó hasta la primera puerta del lado izquierdo. Tocó la puerta despacio varias veces pero escuchó sollozos que venían de dentro.

-Quinn ¿puedo pasar?-le preguntó sin esperar respuesta.

Escuchó pasos acercándose a la puerta y luego quitar el seguro, la abrió lentamente y Rachel se sorprendió por ver a la rubia con unos jeans y una blusa gris y una chamarra negra y amarilla a cuadros encima y el poco maquillaje que traía puesto completamente corrido por toda la cara.

La rubia se abalanzó al pecho de su novia y siguió llorando ahí mientras Rachel solo le acariciaba el cabello y la abrazaba más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo las lágrimas frías caer contra su pecho y desviarse trazando patrones irregulares por su cuerpo.

Después de varios minutos, Quinn se separó y Rachel le limpió algunas lágrimas que habían quedado en sus ojos con sus pulgares.

-¿quieres hablar?-le preguntó con cuidado, sintiendo a su novia más vulnerable que de costumbre y sabiendo que una palabra podía herirla más fácilmente.

-pasa, por favor-le pidió con la voz quebrada y señaló su cuarto.

Rachel atravesó la puerta y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Quinn, la rubia la siguió y se sentó en la ventana viendo hacia afuera.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-preguntó más para sí misma, pero aun así Rachel le contestó intentando que su rubia la viera.

-es tu padre, tal vez viene a disculparse-si algo tenía Rachel era siempre esperar algo bueno de las personas, por más cosas malas que hubieran hecho. Varios se aprovechaban de eso.

-tu sabes lo que me hizo-gritó, viéndola por fin a los ojos-. Ese hombre no es ni será mi padre, Rachel-siguió gritando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, levantándose de donde estaba.

-dale una oportunidad-le rogó sin perder la paciencia, ni gritar de vuelta. Ella había pasado por lo mismo con Shelby-. Shelby-dijo recordando a la mujer.

-¿Qué con Shelby?-le preguntó con incredulidad, estaba pensando en Shelby en vez de en ella.

-la llamaste y le dijiste que viniera para llevar a Beth a la "fiesta de la victoria" ¿recuerdas?-le dijo y la rubia palideció, se veía casi transparente, aunque ella era blanca leche.

-y debe de estar por llegar-dijo la rubia y escucharon el timbre, las dos salieron corriendo y abrieron la puerta justo cuando su madre salía de la cocina y Russell del baño, los dos para abrir la puerta.

Quinn salió y Rachel se quedó adentro pensando en una excusa rápida para sacar a Quinn de esa e irse a que olvidara lo que pasaba durante unas horas.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Judy al acercarse a la morena.

-es…-pensó en una chica de la escuela que ninguno conocía- Suzy Pepper-dijo la primera persona en la que pensó.

-¿Quién?-preguntó el hombre tratando de asomarse por la ventana pero Rachel se lo impidió tomándolo por los hombros y llevándolo a la cocina.

-una amiga nuestra, señor Fabray. Nos hemos vuelto unidas desde hace unos meses-inventó la chica e hizo que se sentara-. ¿Quiere un vaso de agua o algo?-le ofreció ya sirviéndolo.

-no, gracias. Pero…-fue interrumpido.

-muy bien, tome-le dio el vaso-. Si me disculpa, tengo que hablar con la señora Fabray un momento.

-claro-dijo confundido.

Rachel y Judy fueron hasta la sala.

-lo siento, señora Fabray. Fue la única excusa que se me ocurrió-le dijo-. Shelby está afuera con Beth porque le pedimos llevarla a una fiesta que haremos en honor a que ganamos las regionales-le explicó.

-¿Qué van a hacer?

-podemos irnos y para que no se quede sola con él-Rachel sabía que Russell podía ser violento con Judy si estaban solos- le dice que Shelby es una amiga y se queda aquí hasta que regresemos. No creo que sea muy tarde. Las diez, a más tardar-le dijo a punto de un ataque de nervios, hablando muy rápido.

-hagan eso. Puede funcionar-dijo no muy convencida, aunque era la mejor idea que tenían.

-muy bien-dijo saliendo de la sala-. Me voy a cambiar y nos vamos.

-okey-le contestó la mujer mientras la veía salir corriendo por las escaleras.

Rachel bajó diez minutos después con una falda roja y un suéter de búho que a los ojos de Quinn eran lo más tierno del mundo; la rubia seguía afuera con Shelby y Beth.

Le hizo señales a Judy de que ya iba a irse y la mujer asintió con discreción. Salió sin hacer ruido y encontró a las tres hablando cerca de la puerta de la casa.

-hola, Shelby-dijo Rachel depositando un beso en la mejilla de su madre biológica.

-hola, Rachel-le dijo la mujer-. Quinn me estaba contando lo que pasaba, pero dice que de todos modos se quiere ir-a veces Shelby y Rachel hablaban como si la otra persona no estuviera ahí y eso hacia reía a Quinn.

-estaba pensando que, tal vez. Podrías quedarte con Judy para que no esté sola con Russell-le propuso Rachel.

-me parece buena idea ¿tú que crees, Quinn?-le preguntó la mujer viéndola directo a los ojos.

-me parece bien-parecía distraída aunque estaba jugando con su hija.

-adiós, Shelby-dijeron las dos al unísono mientras se subían al auto poniendo a Beth atrás mientras Rachel le daba un discurso de lo bueno que era el cinturón de seguridad a la pequeña, que a los tres años apenas entendía lo que decían.

….

Llegaron a Breadstix y Quinn fue directo por Beth, que reía en el asiento de atrás por las caras que Rachel le hacía de vez en cuando.

-miren quien llegó-dijo Puck señalando a la puerta por donde las tres iban pasando.

-hola-dijo Rachel dándole un beso al muchacho.

-hola-dijo Quinn repitiendo la acción.

-¿Cómo está la persona más adorable del universo?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Beth que tomó su nariz y jugó con ella-. Nunca digan que dije eso-las amenazó con el dedo.

-nuestra boca es una tumba-dijo Rachel.

-¿puedo… cargarla?-preguntó temeroso, nunca había tenido a alguien tan frágil y delicado como la niña en sus brazos, y tenía miedo de poder lastimarla.

-claro-dijo Quinn con la mirada perdida y le dio a la niña. Puck la llevó a donde estaban todos pero la rubia se sentó en una mesa sola y alejada, pidió un refresco y espero a que todo eso terminara para ir a su casa y esperar a que su padre se fuera de ahí.

-¿quieres irte?-le preguntó Rachel sentándose a su lado.

-odio como me conoces tan bien-le dijo, mirándola al fin; el verde y el café se mezclaron volviéndose algo exquisito de ver.

-una bendición y un defecto-le guiñó el ojo y la rubia rio un poco por el gesto-. Sé que es por tu padre, pero creo que no es buena idea que estés así. Si alguien le dice a tu madre se va a preocupar-la tomó de las manos al ver que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-solo quiero saber qué hace aquí y como hago para sacarlo, otra vez, de mi vida-Quinn se veía enojada, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo; no aceptaría otro rechazo de una persona que quiso pero a quien ya no reconoce.

-háblalo con tu mamá-besó su mejilla-. Te prometo que todo se va a arreglar y serán tú y tu madre otra vez-esta vez la besó en la boca pero se separó rápidamente-, ahora ven y diviértete.

Quinn amaba como Rachel siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, como, hasta en el momento más oscuro, ella podía ver una luz y sobretodo como sabía que decir para hacerla feliz.

Estuvieron varias horas en esa fiesta bailando y jugando con Beth, pero al quince para las nueve la niña comenzó a dormirse y Quinn la tomó en brazos.

Beth se acomodó en el pecho de su madre biológica y se durmió.

-nosotros nos vamos-dijo Rachel al ver a la niña caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-hobbit, no creo que sea buena idea-le susurró Santana al oído.

-Beth está dormida. Creo que ya nos tenemos que ir para que se duerma-dijo y una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en la cara de la Latina.

-tengo un cuarto de hotel reservado para emergencias, y ya que Quinn está triste, creo que esta es una emergencia-sacó una llave del bolsillo de su chamarra de cuero negro y la metió en el de su suéter rojo.

-no creo que sea buena idea, Santana; pero apreció tu preocupación-le dijo con sarcasmo.

-mira, Quinn me preocupa, necesita olvidar lo que está pasando y sé que no lo está haciendo-las dos voltearon a verla-. Le diré a Puck que lleve a Beth y le diga a Judy que Quinn se va a quedar a dormir conmigo, después que le diga que no lo dejan entrar a su casa y Judy le dirá que puede dormir ahí. Así la cuidara del idiota de Russell.

-parece un buen plan-la verdad, Rachel se moría por volver a tocar a Quinn, por volver a sentirla; y eso parecía un buen plan.

-¿aceptas?- le preguntó.

-Noah-gritó la chica y Santana sonrió.

Después de contarle el plan, y que Puck propusiera un trío, él le pidió llevar a Beth a su casa y después de varios minutos ella aceptó no muy convencida; el chico se fue y Quinn se dirigió a su novia y pasó su mano alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿no sabes por qué Puck me pidió llevar a Beth?-le preguntó al llegar.

-la verdad no, se me hace raro que Noah salga de una fiesta completamente sobrio-dijo riéndose un poco de como el del mohicano siempre tomaba de más.

-me imagino que quería llevarla y por eso no tomó alcohol-dijo la rubia.

-tal vez por eso, tal vez por otras cosas-dijo Santana y le guiñó el ojo mientras se iba de ahí.

-¿y a ella que le pasa?-le preguntó a Rachel caminando hacia la mesa donde todos iban a brindar con jugo de manzana.

-por nuestro triunfo y el pase a las nacionales-dijo Artie levantando su copa al aire.

-salud-dijeron todos los demás imitando al chico en silla de ruedas para después tomarlo hasta el fondo y reírse.

Pasaron unas horas y la mayoría se estaba retirando de lugar. Quinn se levantó de la mesa junto con Rachel cuando acordaron que era hora de volver a casa, pero la morena tenía otra idea.

-aprovecha lo que te di, Berry-le susurró Santana al oído cuando se estaban despidiendo.

-lo haré-le contestó la otra de la misma manera, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar con Quinn a su lado.

La rubia hizo el amague de sacar sus llaves pero la morena detuvo su mano y subió ella del lado del conductor, sorprendiendo a Quinn, quien se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Luego de unos minutos de estar manejando, Quinn se dio cuenta de que su casa y la de la morena habían pasado de largo, pero no dijo nada porque quería ver que planeaba Rachel.

Llegaron a un hotel y Rachel bajó ante la mirada confusa de Quinn que veía como esta le daba la vuelta al auto y abría la puerta de la rubia.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le preguntó incrédula imaginándoselo y sintió su voz volverse más ronca y una descarga recorrer su cuerpo.

-ten un poco de imaginación-le dijo ella mientras se retiraba entrando y Quinn la seguía como perro faldero con la mirada fija en donde su espalda deja de llamarse así, relamiéndose los labios.

Rachel pasó por el lobby sin que nadie le preguntara nada y Quinn entró siguiéndola muy de cerca, sin perder detalle de como contoneaba las caderas más de lo debido.

Entraron en el elevador y Rachel revisó que piso y número de cuarto era en la servilleta donde Santana había escrito los datos. Rachel abrazó a Quinn por la espalda comenzando a dar pequeños besos sobre su cuello.

-¿qué dices?-le preguntó mordiendo un poco y Quinn jadeó lentamente.

-Rachel-la morena subió su mano hasta su pecho y apretó y la rubia gimió fuertemente.

-tomaré eso como un sí-le susurró en el oído lamiendo el lóbulo y dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta su clavícula.

Quinn se dio la vuelta y besó a la morena en la boca apasionadamente en un beso desesperado.

El elevador se abrió y las dos salieron sin cortar la distancia.

Rachel sacó la llave del suéter y la metió con desesperación en la chapa para abrirla y pasar.

La rubia la estrelló contra la pared segundos después de cerrar la puerta y la besó con ferocidad.

-dios-dijo cuándo la rubia llevó sus dos manos hasta su pecho y lo masajeo.

-vamos a la habitación-tomó su mano y la llevó hasta el cuarto y se aventó a la cama mientras Quinn la seguía de cerca con la mirada y se quitaba la chamarra que aún tenía puesta y la morena se quitó el suéter, mañana sabría donde había caído.

-eres tan hermosa-besó de nuevo mientras sus manos recorrían los costados de Rachel quien no dejaba de lanzar gemidos al sentirlas.

-no más que tú-se volteó y se puso encima de Quinn volviéndola a besar, pidiendo permiso con la lengua, explorando sus bocas, que aunque sabían de memoria eran exquisitas, como la primera vez.

-mi madre no puede estar sola-dijo cuándo sus labios se separaron.

-ya tengo eso cubierto-le guiñó el ojo y volvió a besarla.

Quinn puso sus manos en la espalda de Rachel y desabrochó su sujetador lanzándolo por ahí. Le dio la vuelta para quedar sobre ella y con una sonrisa pervertida bajó su boca hasta su pecho, rodeándolo con la lengua pero nunca llegando al pezón.

-Quinn-le rogó Rachel tratando de que llegara más lejos.

-¿qué pasó, amor?-le preguntó separándose.

-por favor-dijo rogando con la mirada.

-¿qué quieres?-se hizo la inocente y sonrió ante la mirada de su novia.

-tócame-le pidió y Quinn se mojó más sabiendo que su ropa interior estaba completamente arruinada.

-no te desesperes-se quitó el pantalón y el sujetador quedando sólo en calzones.

Estuvo entreteniéndose unos minutos con los pezones de Rachel mientras esta se retorcía debajo de ella placenteramente.

De la nada, Quinn se deshizo del pantalón y la ropa interior de Rachel en dos segundos, dejando a la morena completamente desnuda y a su disposición.

-no se vale, hay que estar en iguales condiciones-le quitó la ropa interior rozando su centro con los dedos, lo que hizo que Quinn soltara un grande y sonoro gemido.

-alguien me extraña-dijo la morena volteando a Quinn para dejarla debajo de ella.

-mucho-le contestó enronquecida.

Rachel bajó la cabeza lentamente sin dejar de ver a su novia a los ojos. Tomó sus piernas y las abrió dejando a la vista su centro mojado y palpitante, en busca de contacto.

Comenzó a dar pequeños besos en la parte interior de sus muslos y la rubia ya se encontraba en las nubes; siguió su camino hacia donde Quinn más la necesitaba y hundió su cabeza ahí.

Quinn soltó un gemido muy grande al sentir la lengua de Rachel recorrer toda su intimidad, lamiendo todos sus jugos. Rachel llevó su lengua hasta el clítoris de Quinn y comenzó a succionarlo fuertemente mientras se retorcía de placer.

-dios-gritó cuando sintió la lengua de su novia entrar sin previo aviso.

Rachel se movía increíble y Quinn sentía que estaba a punto de llegar.

-estoy muy cerca-dijo, o más bien gritó, después de unos segundos.

-ven en mi-la vio directo a los ojos y siguió moviendo la lengua dentro de ella.

La rubia sintió un espasmo recorrer su cuerpo y llegar hasta la cumbre gritando: Rachel. El orgasmo había sido increíble, el mejor de su vida y lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Su respiración volvió a la normalidad y vio a Rachel con la mirada fija en ella.

-¿lista para la segunda ronda?-le preguntó la morena y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su cara.

-yo nací lista-volvió a besarla fuertemente preparando el terreno para darle un poco de placer a su novia.

**…..**

**TENGAN UN POCO DE IMAGINACIÓN CON LO QUE HIZO QUINN, IMAGINEMOS QUE LO MISMO QUE RACHEL PERO USO MAS LOS DIENTES ;)**

**SE QUE ES CORTO Y CASI TODO ES LEMMON FABERRY, PERO TAMBIEN SE QUE ESO LES ENCANTA, ASI QUE COMENTEN****J.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS EL CAPITULO PASADO, LOS QUIERO MUCHO POR ESO.**

**SPOILER ALERT (SI NO VISTE I DO NO LEEAS LO SIGUIENTE):**

**¿EN QUE PIENSA EL ESTUPIDO DE RM AL PONER QUINNTANA? ¿POR QUE NO PONE FABERRY? ¿POR QUE NO DEJA A BRITTANA EN PAZ? BUENO, ME CONFORMO CON QUE QUINN AHORA ESTE, ALGO ASI COMO, AFUERA DEL CLOSET. SIGUES, RACHEL.**

**EN FIN, COMENTEN POR FAVOR.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**


	23. Vete

El olor a comida y un sonido de algo friéndose fueron lo primero que Quinn escuchó la mañana siguiente. Olió las almohadas, el perfume de vainilla aún no se iba de ahí, sonrió para sí misma y se revolvió un poco en la cama sin encontrar a Rachel por ningún lado.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso ropa interior y su blusa y fue hasta la cocina encontrando a Rachel en las mismas condiciones haciendo el desayuno.

-buenos días-dijo abrazándola por la cintura. Al principio se tensó pero al saber quién era se relajó.

-buenos días-le dio un beso en los labios y siguió haciendo el desayuno.

-¿te deje con hambre?-le preguntó picara.

-algo así-contestó siguiéndole el juego.

-suele pasar-dijo la rubia guiñándole el ojo y las dos rieron.

-¿a sí? ¿A quién?-Quinn no sabía que contestar, "Finn, Puck y Sam. Pero tú solo sabes de uno y pretendo que así se quede" pensó besándola de nuevo y sonriendo.

-sólo a ti, hermosa-Rachel besó de vuelta y llevó su mano a la blusa de su novia y la levantó un poco, tocando esa piel color leche que le encantaba.

-no fue suficiente ayer-preguntó cuándo se separaron, juntando sus frentes respirando el aire de la otra.

-nunca me cansaría de esto-le contestó volviéndola a besar.

Las dos cayeron en el sillón del lugar besándose apasionadamente, con desesperación. Cuando la ropa comenzó a caer el teléfono de Quinn sonó sacándolas de su burbuja personal. La rubia vio que era Judy.

-hola, mamá-Rachel se sorprendió y dejó de usar sus manos para jugar con Quinn y escuchar de cerca la conversación.

-Quinn, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Durmieron bien?-preguntó mientras escuchaba como Puck hablaba de deportes del otro lado. "_nota mental: preguntar que hace Puckerman en mi casa" pensó._

-bien, dormimos muy bien-Rachel casi suelta una carcajada pero se limitó a una risita nerviosa para que la Fabray mayor no la escuchara.

-¿esta Maribel por ahí?-Quinn no sabía que excusa poner-. Quiero hablar con ella para ir a tomar un café y preguntarle cómo se han portado-la rubia no sabía que decir, por lo que usó la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

-no está, acaba de salir hace unos diez minutos-Rachel la vio con una cara de "¿en serio, Quinn?" pero ya nada se podía hacer con su intento de excusa.

-bien, entonces la llamaré al celular y…-la cortó.

-no, lo dejó en la cocina. Estamos desayunando y no ha dejado de vibrar, me imagino que de algún asunto del trabajo-al fin pensó en algo lógico que sonara creíble.

-okey, entonces nos vemos en casa-se despidió-. Te quiero, hija. Un beso.

-adiós, mamá. Yo también te quiero.

-no eres muy buena pensando en excusas, ¿cierto?-dijo con algo de sarcasmo y la rubia la golpeó suavemente en el brazo.

-hola, mamá… no, no fui con Santana; me fui a un motel y tuve sexo con Rachel hasta las tres de la mañana-fingió tener un teléfono en su mano e hizo reír a la morocha.

-pudiste haber pensado en algo, pero ahora eso no importa-quería terminar lo que Judy había interrumpido así que volvió a besarla.

-creo que tengo que volver a mi casa ya-dijo cortándola-. Puck está a punto de irse y no puedo dejar a mi madre sola-la besó.

-está bien, vamos-dijo con un suspiro sabiendo que tendría que terminar el asunto ella sola en su habitación.

-te prometo que te lo compensaré.

-está bien, pero espero que lo hagas.

Las dos salieron del lugar después de desayunar y fueron hasta casa de Quinn. Rachel la dejó en la puerta y se despidieron con un beso rápido en la mejilla por si el papá de la rubia se encontraba por ahí.

-llegue-gritó en busca de alguien. Como no pasaba hacia casi dos años, su padre se asomó desde el sillón de la sala y su madre salió de la cocina. Imaginó que estaba lavando los platos del desayuno.

-¿Cómo te fue?-le preguntó Judy dándole un beso en la mejilla, aun no acostumbrada a la mirada del hombre atravesando la sala.

-bien, me divertí mucho-rio despacio porque sí se había divertido pero no del modo en que su madre pensaba-. ¿Y Puck? Santana me dijo que se había quedado a dormir-no veía al moreno por ningún lado.

-se fue hace unos minutos. Dijo que tenía una emergencia familiar-le explicó y después de unos minutos escuchó a Russell gritar:

-Quinn, ven; quiero hablar contigo. Y de pasada tráele una cerveza a tu padre.

-solo para aclarar, él no es mi padre-dijo entrando en la cocina para tomar la cerveza y caminar hasta la sala donde el hombre estaba viendo la televisión. "Como en los viejos tiempos" pensó con sarcasmo.

-gracias-le dijo cuándo la agarró y se la tomó toda de una sola vez-. Cierra la puerta.

-por nada-se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas viendo ese extraño programa sobre autos después de cerrarla.

-entonces-comenzó a hablar-, tú y esa chica-pensó bien el nombre, ¿Rachel?-Quinn asintió-, Rachel; se han vuelto amigas muy cercanas últimamente ¿cierto? No recuerdo haberla visto antes de irme por aquí-le dijo como si haberla dejado fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-nos volvimos mucho más que amigas-tenía una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en su cara que quitó justo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-como hermanas ¿no?-preguntó-. Como Santana y tú-ni siquiera veía a Quinn mientras le hablaba y estaba sacándola de quicio.

-parecido. Es diferente. Con Santana es más "fiesta-todo-el-tiempo", con Rachel sintió que tengo que estar ahí para protegerla-explicó y fue cuando Russell volteó a verla.

-¿Por qué protegerla?-"te preocupa que tu hermosa y perfecta hija cristiana sea lesbiana ¿cierto? Malas noticias, lo soy" pensó tratando de no reírse.

-es alguien muy vulnerable, casi como Brittany-el rubio volteó a la televisión de nuevo al escuchar esa respuesta.

-¿tu amiga la estúpida?-la cara de Quinn estaba roja de ira, no iba a dejar que hablara así de sus amigas-. No creo que se gradué si quiera-pronunció con cinismo.

-ella se va a graduar, va a ir a una gran universidad de baile y cuando se gradué de ahí yo misma me aseguraré de que venga y te restriegue el maldito diploma en la cara mientras yo hago lo mismo con el mío, ¿adivina qué? Voy a estudiar artes; más específicamente fotografía; y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar esa decisión-Russell se veía enojado, más que de costumbre cuando alguien trataba de cuestionarlo o retarlo, ya que esta vez era su hija-. Y ya que estamos haciendo todas estas confesiones, Rachel no es mi amiga, ni mi hermana, es mi novia. Y la mujer que vino ayer es la madre adoptiva de Beth, mi hija, tu nieta-le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Quinn no sabía que lo que había dicho era la gota que derramaría el vaso.

-mi hija no es ni va a ser una asquerosa lesbiana-le dijo con despreció muy cerca de su cara, Quinn sonrió con ironía.

-¿adivina qué?-dijo en su oído-. Lo soy-susurró y sintió un fuerte golpe en las costillas que se había roto meses atrás.

Un gemido de dolor que salió de la boca de Quinn puso a Judy en modo de "madre psicópata sobreprotectora" y uno más acompañado de un golpe, al parecer a la pared, la hizo correr hasta la sala y abrir la puerta estrepitosamente.

Encontró a Russell con el puño cerrado directo en la pared, al parecer la había golpeado en vez de a Quinn, y a la rubia con los ojos cerrados, con el puño cerrado a centímetros de su pómulo izquierdo.

-¿Qué haces?-le gritó la mujer moviendo su pesado cuerpo lejos de su hija.

-no sabes criar hijos-gritó el hombre acercándose como bólido a ella-. Me voy por un tiempo y mi hija ahora es lesbiana y quiere ir a la universidad a estudiar fotografía. Eres un asco.

-¿por un tiempo? Por un tiempo hubieran sido dos días, hasta dos semanas, Russell. Pero tú te fuiste por dos años; dos años en los que nos valimos de nosotras mismas para sobrevivir, dos años en los que no te necesitamos. Y vuelves con una actitud de padre perfecto, déjame romper tu burbuja, no lo eres. Eres un maldito que engañó a su esposa con una prostituta con tatuajes que después lo botó y se robó todo su miserable dinero.

Algo que Russell no aguantaba era que le dijeran lo que hacía o había hecho mal, por lo que estalló y con el puño cerrado trató de golpearla, pero una mano se interpuso en su camino.

-la tocas, te atreves a tocarla, Russell; y esta vez te iras a la cárcel-gritó Quinn y empujó el puño lejos de la cara de su madre, quien temblaba de miedo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quién te crees tú para amenazarme?

-tu hija, al menos lo era. También alguien que podría llamar a la policía y que tiene amigos que podrían venir en dos segundos y sacarte de aquí con un chasquido de dedos-se puso frente a él.

-ustedes no sobrevivirían sin mí-dijo egocéntrico y Quinn soltó una carcajada fingida parándose frente a él, viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-ya lo hicimos. La verdad duele ¿no?-preguntó sin dejar de sonreír-. ¿Por qué no buscas otro lugar donde quedarte y te robas el dinero de otras personas? Claro, no tienes a nadie más-esta vez Quinn no se podía controlar, le iba a decir todo-, tampoco nos tienes a nosotros-gritó al final.

-por lo menos yo no soy una desgracia para el mundo; la gente como tú debería morir-a Quinn le dolían las palabras de Russell, pero no podía quebrarse, no en frente de él, no otra vez.

-comparemos nuestros actos: dejar a tu familia sin dinero para irte con una tipa que encontraste por ahí justo después de haber echado a tu hija de la casa por quedar embarazada contra enamorarte de alguien-hizo el sonido de una campanita-. Creo que tenemos un ganador.

-no sabes lo que dices. Yo soy el hombre, yo soy mejor-Judy solo veía la pelea desde un lugar seguro.

-yo soy el hombre. Yo soy mejor-lo imitó-. El machismo es tan hermoso-dijo con ironía.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué deje que salgas con quien tú quiera para que vulvas a embarazarte?-esta vez Quinn soltó una carcajada real.

-esto te gustará. Como soy lesbiana, entonces no puedo quedarme embarazada-le guiñó el ojo mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en su hombro.

-me voy de aquí. No aguanto tenerte cerca, me das asco-dijo corriendo hasta la habitación principal para tomar su maleta de ropa que no había sacado y salir corriendo de la casa.

-espero no volver a verte-gritó Quinn cuando el hombre subía a su auto y conducía calle abajo, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-¿ya se fue?-preguntó Judy asomándose por la puerta aun temblando, Quinn la vio tan indefensa que su corazón se rompió.

-ya, está fuera de nuestras vidas para siempre-"espero" pensó.

-lo que te dijo, debió de haberte dolido, perdón por no haber dicho nada, estaba muy asustada y no sabía qué hacer.

-está bien, mamá. Dolía más tenerlo aquí como si no hubiera pasado nada que todo lo que me hubiera podido decir-la abrazó dándole pequeños besos en la cabeza con cuidado, como si se pudiera romper.

-te quiero, Quinnie-pronunció abrazándola más fuerte.

-te quiero mucho, mamá-contestó sintiendo que su familia estaba completa, solo ellas dos (y a veces Franny) contra el mundo, como debía ser.

**…**

**ESTE CAPITULO ES EL MAS CORTO QUE HE ESCRITO PERO NO TUVE MUCHO TIEMPO PARA HACERLO, LO SIENTO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SI LO HIZO O NO DEJEN RW, YA NO SON TANTOS COMO ANTES Y ME VOY A DEPRIMIR.**

**MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS (UNA DE LAS RAZONES POR LAS CUALES NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO, LLEVA MUCHO TIEMPO CONVENCER A TU MAMA DE QUE ENSERIO NO QUIERES NADA) ASI QUE FELICITENME, NO SE CREAN.**

**LO LOGRE, DEJE GLEE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, ERA COMO UN MAL HABITO QUE LOGRE DEJAR, ESTOY FELIZ POR MI MISMA.**

**BUENO, GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**

**TUMBLR: FABERRIE34.**


	24. Relajación

Quinn se la paso todo el día con su madre intentando calmarla. Un gran dolor se comenzaba a esparcir por su cuerpo desde las costillas hasta su pelvis y su pecho, pero quien importaba en ese momento era Judy.

-Quinn ¿tú cómo estás?-preguntó la mujer al ver a su hija intentar acomodarse en el sillón sin lograrlo.

-sí, estoy bien-la cara de la rubia demostraba lo contrario.

-levántate la blusa-le ordenó Judy viéndola directo a los ojos, haciéndola saber que no bromeaba.

-¿por qué?-preguntó como si enserio no pasara nada-. Estoy bien.

-tienes cara de dolor y el ceño fruncido, sé que algo te pasa-le contestó.

Quinn se paró y levantó su blusa para descubrir una gran mancha morada que se extendía desde las costillas hasta el ombligo que sorprendió a Judy, que no se esperaba algo tan grande.

-dios, Quinn. Tenemos que ir al hospital en este momento-gritó mientras trataba de levantarse del sillón pero Quinn la paró.

-estoy bien. Tengo medicinas que me sobraron de mi última visita al hospital, me pongo pomada y ya está-explicó quitándole importancia.

-no, creo que deberíamos ir al hospital-Judy se veía preocupada.

-escúchame-le dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos-. Estoy bien, mamá. Todo va a estar bien, y a mí no me pasa nada-la besó en la mejilla-. Me voy a dormir ¿sí? Ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo que hablar con Rachel.

-¿Quinn?-la rubia volteó sonriéndole a su madre- ¿duermes conmigo?-preguntó avergonzada, como si fuera algo malo.

-claro, mamá. Voy a ponerme el pijama y nos vemos en tu cuarto ¿está bien?-Judy asintió sintiéndose segura al no estar sola en esa habitación que le traía malos recuerdos de lo que había sido su relación con un hombre abusivo que no respetaba su matrimonio.

….

-no puedo creer que te hizo eso-gritaba Rachel caminando de un lugar a otro de la habitación de Quinn mientras la rubia estaba sentada en su cama después de explicarle lo que Russell había hecho. Había ido directo a su casa después de la escuela.

-estoy bien, amor. Solo es un morete-le restó importancia sabiendo lo importante que era para Rachel saber que estaba bien.

-déjame verlo-ordenó con autoridad.

-no creo que sea la mejor de las ideas-había dos cosas que podían pasar: Rachel iba a entrar en shock y después a ponerse a gritar como desquiciada o iba a quedarse sin aliento los abdominales pequeñamente marcados de su novia.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañada por la respuesta.

-me estás pidiendo que me quite la blusa y no sé si mi mamá llegará de la nada-explicó después de un guiño de ojo seductivo por parte de Quinn.

-prometo que me controlaré, pero déjame verlo-pidió con preocupación.

Quinn dio un gran respiro y se levantó de la cama. Se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas y se quitó la blusa blanca que traía puesta, Rachel podía ver un poco de morado desde donde estaba por lo que dedujo que la herida era grande.

Quinn se dio la vuelta mostrando su torso descubierto, la mancha morada había disminuido un poco pero seguía siendo grande y visible, sin contar que estaba poniéndose más azul, lo que lo hacía ver más serio.

-dios, voy a matarlo-dijo en cuanto lo vio, acercándose a su novia y tocando el área afectada con cuidado.

-no está tan mal-dijo con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a su novia.

-¿no está tan mal? Tienes todo el cuerpo morado-la rabia y la preocupación no eran una buena combinación, y menos si hablabas de alguien muy impulsivo, como Rachel.

-enserio estoy bien-le dijo tratando de calmarla-. No tengo nada, solo un moretón que hace que las cosas se vean peor de lo que en verdad son.

-matar a tu suegro no te deja en una muy buena posición ¿verdad?-preguntó sin saber si lo decía de verdad o de broma.

-él no es tu suegro, no es nada tuyo ni mío-le dijo Quinn con enojo en la voz-. Ese solo es un hombre que quiere arruinarles la vida a las personas.

Ver a Quinn así de resentida con alguien era nuevo para Rachel, que siempre había visto a la rubia como alguien de carácter fuerte, pero con un gran corazón; siempre perdonando a quien le hacía algo, pero Russell ya no era nadie para Quinn y nunca volvería a serlo.

-está bien. Lo entiendo-dio un pequeño beso en sus labios que Quinn profundizó llevando sus manos al cuello de Rachel para acercarla lo más posible a su cuerpo. Rachel llevó sus manos a la cintura de Quinn y siguieron besándose hasta que escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta desde la puerta.

-esto es asqueroso, vístete Quinn-gritó Santana tapando los ojos de Quinn de Brittany.

-no, San. Quiero ver-decía Brittany tratando de huir de las manos de su novia.

-no, Britt. No quieres ver esto; es asqueroso-decía Santana mientras Quinn trataba de ponerse la blusa rápidamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó la rubia después de vestirse

-quisimos pasar a visitar a una amiga, pero parece que estaba ocupada teniendo su sesión de dulces besos de señorita con su novia-dijo Santana con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Rachel.

-Santy, pero nosotros hicimos lo mismo cuando Quinn fui al baño el día que nos quedamos a dormir-dijo Brittany inocentemente.

-¿aquí?-preguntó Quinn, Brittany asintió- ¿en mi cama?-volvió a asentir-. Son un asco. ¿No podían esperar a llegar a su casa?-les dijo con asco.

-tenía un deseo muy dentro que tenía que salir-Santana le guiñó el ojo y la característica ceja Fabray se levantó.

-y yo la ayudé a sacarlo-dijo la rubia de ojos azules sonriendo.

-por mucho que me interese saber de su vida sexual-las cortó Rachel con sarcasmo-. Vamos abajo, tengo hambre.

-porque después de tanto ejercicio hay que comer algo.

-cállate, Santana-gritaron Rachel y Quinn a la latina que reía por lo bajo.

Se pasaron la tarde haciendo bromas, molestándose y comiendo y a las siete de la noche se encontraban sin energía, por lo que Quinn propuso ver una película

-el rey león-dijo Brittany dando brinquitos como niña pequeña.

-no creo te…-comenzó a hablar Quinn pero Santana la cortó.

-vamos a ver El Rey León, Barbie-si las miradas mataran, Quinn estaría a quinientos metros bajo tierra por haber contradicho a Brittany.

-la tengo en mi mochila-señaló una bolsa rosa con un unicornio arcoíris estampado.

-ve por ella, Britt-dijo Quinn resignada-. Te esperamos en mi cuarto.

-Quinn, sé que estas sexualmente frustrada, pero no creo que debas ser tan desesperada-bromeó Santana siendo fulminada con la mirada por Rachel y Quinn mientras Brittany caminaba a la cocina por la película.

Las dos parejas se encontraban en la cama, Rachel entre las piernas de Quinn recargada en su pecho al igual que Brittany se encontraba entre las de Santana en la misma posición. Entre Rachel y Brittany cantaban las canciones de la película, a veces Quinn también cantaban pero Santana quería hacerse la fuerte, hasta que llegó la muerte de Mufasa.

-San ¿estás llorando?-preguntó Brittany al sentir un líquido caliente caer por su cuello. Las dos jóvenes sentadas a su lado voltearon inmediatamente mientras la latina se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos rápidamente.

-no, yo… yo-Santana "Snix" Lopez lloraba y Quinn sabía que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-tengo que grabar esto, ¿Dónde está mi celular?-dijo levantándose casi tirando a Rachel de su regazo.

-no seas tan insensible, Quinn. Yo lloro siempre que veo esa escena-dijo Rachel seria, amenazando a la rubia con la mirada-. Y cuando vi el musical de Broadway casi me tengo que salir del teatro porque no dejaba de llorar, junto con media audiencia; así que deja de molestar.

Santana de estar llorando paso a estar a punto de tener un ataque de risa por ver a Quinn tan controlada por su novia (ella también lo estaba pero nunca lo admitiría). Quinn agachó la cabeza y susurró:

-sí, amor. Lo siento.

-¿no hay algo que quieras decirle a Santana?-le dijo con cara de "si no se lo dices te dejo sin sexo un mes, Quinn Fabray".

-lo siento, Santana-dijo de mala gana, sin querer decirlo de verdad. Así se llevaban ella y la latina ¿Por qué no lo entendían?

-no hay de que, Barbie-se burló de ella.

-Santana, llámale por su nombre-la regañó Brittany.

-no hay de que…, Quinn-dijo con la cara igual que la de la rubia.

Estuvieron viendo la película olvidando lo que había pasado y riéndose de algunas bromas que se hacían. Las dos parejas se besaban de vez en cuando sin importarles lo que las otras decían; Santana y Brittany siempre tratando de ir a la tercera base, siendo paradas por Quinn o Rachel y su cara de asco.

La película terminó y las cuatro bajaron a despedirse; tener ese momento para divertirse con sus amigas y su novia la habían hecho olvidar todas las cosas malas de su vida.

-adiós-dijeron la rubia y la morocha a las otras dos que se iban en el auto de Santana a toda velocidad.

-tengo que contarte algo-dijo la morena con una sonrisa-, lo acabo de recordar y quiero que los sepas antes que mis padres-Quinn se contagió de la sonrisa de la morena.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?-le preguntó feliz.

-me llegó la carta de confirmación para NYADA-dijo feliz, brincando un poco-. El próximo sábado es mi audición y estoy buscando la canción perfecta junto con Kurt.

-felicidades, hermosa-la abrazó levantándola un poco del suelo-. Estoy segura de que lo harás perfecto, igual que siempre-la besó delicadamente, como si se pudiera romper y eso a Rachel le encantaba.

-esperaba que pudieras ir-pidió con la cabeza gacha, sonrojándose un poco.

-ahí estaré, no me lo perdería por nada-la besó de nuevo-. Tu voz es una de las muchas cosas que te hacen adictivas.

-¿hay más?-jugó con ella.

-tus ojos-le dio un beso-, tu cabello-lo acarició-, tu sonrisa-Rachel sonrió instantáneamente-, tus suéteres de animales-la sonrisa se hizo más grande-, tus faldas extremadamente cortas-Rachel se sonrojo mucho-, tus piernas- Quinn bajó un poco sus manos, llevándolas a sus piernas-, tus besos-la besó apasionadamente, sin querer separarse- ¿quieres que siga?

-te amo-le dijo juntando sus labios de nuevo-. Me haces sentir especial.

-eres especial, la persona más especial que he conocido. Por eso te amo-volvieron a besarse sintiendo cada una de esas palabras.

-sepárense-gritó Judy, Quinn pudo adivinar por su cara que estaba enojada, solo que no sabía porque.

-mamá, llegas temprano-dijo tratando de romper la tensión.

-Rachel, voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas; tengo que hablar con Quinn-le pidió lo más cordial que pudo.

-claro, señora Fabray. Nos vemos en la escuela-Rachel salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa.

-¿quieres decirme donde jodidos estabas el sábado? Porque hable con Maribel y me dijo que no estabas ahí esa noche-la cara de Quinn se descompuso intentando buscar una excusa-. Habla.

**…**

**MATENME POR HABER ARRUINADO UN HERMOSO MOMENTO ROMANTICO, ME CONVERTI EN RM.**

**ACTUALIZE TARDE Y EL CAPITULO ES CORTO PORQUE ME ROMPI EL DEDO EL LUNES (EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS DEL MUNDO, CON EL DEDO ENYESADO HACIENDO MI TAREA DE HISTORIA TRATANDO DE ESCRIBIR CON LA HISTORIA)**

**NO TENGO PENSADO QUE RACHEL SE EQUIVOQUE EN LA AUDICION, PERO ESO DEPENDE DE LO QUE USTEDES QUIERAN, DIGANME QUE PREFERIRIAN.**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**

**TUMBLR: FABERRIE34.**


	25. On my way

-te pregunte algo-le dijo esperando una respuesta coherente.

-bien, no estaba con Santana-se dio por vencida, sería mejor decirle la verdad-. Estaba con Rachel, necesitaba olvidarme de todo y claramente aquí no podía hacerlo-explicó.

-¿dónde dormiste?-preguntó todavía seria.

-en un hotel-dijo quitándole importancia

-¿con qué dinero?-¿cómo Quinn había pagado un hotel si casi no tenían dinero?

-Santana tenía la llave y me la dio porque estaba estresada y me tenía que relajar-no estaba diciendo mentiras, Rachel o ella, prácticamente eran la misma persona.

-no vuelvas a mentirme-le dijo amenazante-. Nunca-Quinn asintió lentamente agachando la cabeza, odiaba tener que mentirle a su madre para cubrir otra mentira.

….

Su madre solo le había dado un discurso de lo malo que es mentir y había salido libre de aquella reprimenda por lo que el sábado se encontraba de camino a ver la audición de Rachel. Iba algo tarde por el tráfico pero sabía que Kurt estaría haciéndola antes, lo que le daba algo de tiempo extra.

Entró corriendo al auditorio a la mitad de la canción de Kurt sin hacer ruido, el chico lo estaba haciéndolo fantástico y esos pantalones dorados extremadamente ajustados habían sido un gran factor sorpresa. La cara de Rachel era de shock y la de Blaine… bueno, probablemente no podría caminar al día siguiente.

-hola-dijo en un susurro sentándose a lado que se encontraba a lado de Blaine.

-hola-contestó nerviosa.

-¿Cómo va?-preguntó refiriéndose al castaño que movía por todo el escenario con bastante facilidad.

-muy bien, extremadamente bien-dijo mientras los tres aplaudían y Kurt bajaba del escenario corriendo.

-Rachel Berry-llamó cuando todos se callaron, la morena subió nerviosa, aclaró su garganta y dijo con seguridad.

-mi nombre es Rachel Berry y voy a cantar "Don´t Rain On My Parade" del musical Funny Girl-se dirigió a la banda detrás de ella poniéndose de acuerdo en algunas cosas y luego volvió a tomar su lugar al centro del escenario y asintió; la música comenzó.

Don't tell me not to live

Just sit and putter

Life's candy

And the sun's a ball of butter

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade

Obviamente Rachel se sabía la canción al derecho y al revés, sabía cuándo cantar notas más altas o más bajas y todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

Don't tell me not to fly

I simply got to

If someone takes a spill

It's me and not you

Who told you

You're allowed to rain on my parade

I'll march my band out

I'll beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out

Your turn at bat, sir

At least I didn't fake it

Hat, sir

I guess I didn't make it

Era una canción difícil, nadie lo negaba, y la morena la estaba controlando muy bien sin desafinar, la cara de Carmen era de que quería sonreír pero al mismo tiempo quería estar seria; el talento joven siempre la hacía ponerse feliz.

But whether I'm the rose

Of sheer perfection

A freckle on the nose

Of life's complexion

The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye

I gotta fly once

I gotta try once

Only can die once, right, sir

Oh, life is juicy, juicy and you see

I gotta have my bite, sir

Get ready for me love

Cause I'm a "comer"

I simply gotta march

My heart's a drummer

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade

La parte cúspide de la canción, la parte difícil estaba por venir, Rachel estaba nerviosa, no sabía si lo lograría pero la cara de apoyo que Quinn tenía y la sonrisa tranquilizadora que le dedicaba ayudaba a calmarle los nervios.

I'm gonna live and live now

Get what I want, I know how

One roll for the whole shebang

One throw that bell will go clang

Eye on the target and wham!

One shot, one gun shot and bam

Hey Mister Arnstein, here I am!

I'll march my band out

I'll beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out

Your turn at bat, sir

At least I didn't fake it

Hat, sir

I guess I didn't make it

Get ready for me love

Cause I'm a "comer"

I simply gotta march

My heart's a drummer

Nobody, no nobody

Is gonna rain on my parade

Perfecto, así había salido la canción, Rachel había podido escuchar un pequeño desafino al final; pero nada que los otros hubieran notado. Escuchó los aplausos del pequeño público y abrió los ojos respirando de nuevo.

Lo primero en lo que se fue en su novia, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y aplaudía fuertemente, se veía feliz. Estaba orgullosa.

Las dos salieron felices del lugar junto con Kurt y Blaine que se fueron en el auto del moreno.

-lo hiciste muy bien, Rach-le dijo Quinn tratando de tranquilizarla.

-pero al final desafiné, sé que Tibbadeux lo notó-gritó sin poder contenerse.

El teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar y vio que era su madre, por lo que se excusó con la mirada y contestó el aparato.

-hola, mamá… ¿es enserio? ¿Qué dice?-gritó ansiosa. Rachel la miró raro-…no lo puedo creer ¿estás bromeando? ¿Entré?-preguntaba con incredulidad-. Gracias por avisarme, mamá-colgó aun sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasó, amor?-Quinn se le tiró encima y comenzó a dar pequeños brinquitos que Rachel también dio sin saber de qué se trataba.

-entré a Yale-dijo con una sonrisa.

-felicidades-dijo fuertemente abrazándola contra su pecho.

-no puedo creerlo-dijo suspirando.

-siempre supe que entrarías-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se separó volviendo a abrazarla con sentimiento.

-llama a tus padres y diles que haré una cena en mi casa para celebrar mi entrada y tu maravillosa audición-le dijo Quinn y la morena llamó a su padre LeRoy y le informó sobre lo que iban a hacer para después irse junto con la rubia.

-tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para hoy, tal vez llame a Santana, Brittany y Puck para que vayan también ya que están viendo si entran a las universidades que quieren así que les presumiré que ya estoy adentro-dijo riendo-. Nos vemos a las ocho.

-a las ocho-contestó con una sonrisa, entró a su casa y vio como la rubia arrancaba su auto y se perdía en el horizonte.

….

Eran las ocho de la noche y los tres Berry se encontraban en la puerta, Hiram tenía una botella de Jack Daniel's en la mano y con la otra sostenía la de su hija, a la que aun trataba como una bebé.

Judy abrió la puerta y los saludó con amigable abrazo a los tres, dentro se encontraban Santana, Brittany y Puck, a quienes la rubia había invitado a cenar. Los cuatro estaban en el sillón de la sala riendo mientras comían algunas botanas que había en la mesa ratona.

-hola, princesa-dijo Puck levantándose para abrazar a la chica.

-hola, Noah. ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó después de devolverle el abrazo.

-muy bien, aunque estaría mejor si dejaras de llamarme Noah y me dijeras Puck, Puckzila, sex shark; cualquiera de esos-Rachel rio un poco y con una sonrisa de medio lado dijo:

-no creo poder hacerlo-se movió hacía un lado para saludar a los demás-. Hola Brittany, Santana-dijo cordialmente.

-hola, Rachel-dijo la rubia colgándose de su cuello para abrazarla fuertemente casi haciéndola caer.

-hola, hobbit-dijo la latina sin siquiera pararse del sillón.

-hola, Rach-dijo Quinn abrazándola también.

-hola, Quinn-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo sin soltarse de la rubia más alta que seguía colgada de su cuello.

Se volvieron a sentar y el primero en romper el silencio fue Puck, dirigiéndose a Rachel.

-Quinn dijo que tu audición fue un éxito-tomó un poco más del líquido de dudosa procedencia que tenía en la mano.

-espero que Carmen Tibbadeux piense lo mismo-contestó con modestia.

-te lo juro, lo hace-interrumpió Quinn-, igual que Kurt, Blaine, los de la banda que estaba tocando… en fin, todos los que tu escucharon-sonrió estúpida, al igual que Rachel.

-demasiada dulzura-dijo Santana rompiendo el momento-, me van a salir caries-puso cara de asco y Puck sonrió con ironía.

-tu estas igual con Brittany, querida Latina.

-pero con Britt-Britt es diferente-dijo pasando el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia.

-claro-dijeron los tres sabiendo que no era real y rieron al unísono.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato y después fueron a cenar, los dejaron brindar con alcohol pero solo una copa. Todos estaban felices por Quinn, ansiosos por los resultados de Rachel y esperando entrar a las universidades que ellos querían.

Casi a las once de la noche comenzaron a retirarse, ya que al día siguiente tenían clase, por lo que rápidamente quedaron solo Rachel y Quinn, que ayudaban a recoger la mesa junto con los señores Berry y Judy.

-Rachel, recoge tus cosas, nos vamos en diez minutos-dijo LeRoy terminando de secar algunas copas.

La morena fue hasta el sillón a tomar su bolso y Quinn la siguió lentamente por atrás, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara al verla agacharse y tomar sus cosas; la rubia no dejaba de ver su trasero.

-no me molesta la vista ¿sabes?-preguntó riendo ante el sonrojo de su novia.

-Quinn, te van a escuchar-le dijo nerviosa.

-no lo creo-se pegó a su cuerpo abrazándola.

-ahora no-susurró al sentir los labios de la rubia en su cuello.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó inocente-. Te quiero, me quieres; ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo?

-porque mis padres están a lado.

-está bien-bufó con cansancio.

-te quiero-le dio un beso separándose al quedarse sin aire en los pulmones.

-yo también-contestó dándole otro beso que fue cortado por Hiram.

-ya nos vamos, estrellita-escucharon el grito hasta la sala.

Salieron después de despedirse y subieron al auto. Pararon en un alto pero en un pueblo como ese nadie salía después de las ocho de la noche. El siga se puso y avanzaron, un coche rojo paso a toda velocidad golpeando un lado del auto y volteándolo.

Toda la cabeza de Rachel se revolvió, su vida paso frente sus ojos y los últimos momentos con Quinn comenzaron a apagarse. Parpadeando pesadamente volteó hacia un lado viendo como alguien se acercaba al auto.

Vio una mancha con pelo rubio agacharse al auto aun volteado y dijo en un susurro:

-eso fue por quitarme a la que era mi hija-sintió un líquido caer en su cara, probablemente le había escupido.

Lo siguiente que recordaba eran sirenas, muchas luces y gente intentando sacarlos de ahí.

….

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO TUVE ALGO QUE HACER AYER Y NO HABIA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**

**TUMBLR: FABERRIE34.**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RM Y FOX.**


	26. Wren

Quinn y Judy se encontraban en la sala viendo la televisión y el teléfono empezó a sonar. Judy contestó sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

-¿hola?-dijo sin saber quién llamaba a esas horas.

-buenas noches, ¿residencia Fabray?-preguntó la voz de un hombre, probablemente de unos 27 o 28 años del otro lado de la línea.

-sí-dijo nerviosa, eso no sonaba bien.

-lamento la molestia pero es el único número que pudimos llamar para avisar. Este es el único número que la chica dice y quiere que hablemos con... ¿Quinn? O algo así-dijo el muchacho algo confundido, parecía que era su primer día de secretario en el hospital.

-¿qué chica?-preguntó Judy, estaba segura que hablaba de Rachel.

-Rachel Berry-confirmó sus sospechas-. Ella y sus dos padres estuvieron involucrados en un accidente de auto a las once cuarenta de la noche.

-¿están todos bien?-preguntó Judy y Quinn se asustó al escuchar la voz preocupada de su mamá.

-en este momento los están estabilizando, pero creen que todos estarán bien. Al llegar casi no tenían esperanza pero ahora creen que podrán salvarse.

-muy bien, gracias por avisar-le dijo al chico-. Vamos en camino-colgó y suspiró dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón.

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó la rubia con preocupación al ver así a su madre.

-Quinn, necesito que no te espantes, ni llores y que seas fuerte para poder decirte esto-tomó sus manos y la rubia se asustó.

-mamá, me estas asustando-dijo la joven con preocupación.

-prométemelo-la iba a hacer decirlo aunque sabía que no lo lograría, ella misma estaba a punto de llorar y no era su novia la que estaba en el hospital.

-lo-lo prometo-tartamudeó nerviosa.

-hubo un accidente de auto-empezó Judy-, los Berry están en el hospital-le soltó rápidamente, Quinn se shockeó, no podía creerlo.

-¿están bien?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

-eso creen los doctores-dijo Judy, los ojos de su hija comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero le había prometido que no lloraría y sabía que no lo haría.

-¿Por qué nos llamaron a nosotros?-preguntó Quinn con la voz quebrada.

-parece que Rachel era la única que hablaba y el número que dijo era este-el labio de la rubia comenzó a temblar y su madre se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola contra su pecho-. Está bien, hija. Puedes llorar.

-¿Por qué siempre pasa esto, mamá?-le preguntó después de unos minutos de llanto interminable.

-eso mismo me pregunto yo-le dijo sobando su espalada de modo reconfortante para ella.

…

Media hora después se encontraban en el hospital, sentadas en la sala de espera y en pijama sin saber nada de los tres Berry. Un doctor se acercó a ellas con una cara seria que no sabían cómo interpretar.

-¿familia Berry?-preguntó él con cierta monotonía en la voz, de todos modos su acento y su sonrisa hechizaban demasiado y en Quinn también hacían efecto.

-Fabray-dijo Judy al ver que su hija no respondía-. Los Berry no tienen familiares en Lima.

-soy el doctor Wren Kingston, lleve a cabo las operaciones y soy su doctor de cabecera en este momento-les dio la mano y Quinn estuvo segura de que se quedó más tiempo de lo normal viéndolo.

-mucho gusto-le dijo justo antes de usar el encanto Fabray para dejarlo sin decir nada al morderse ligeramente el labio de abajo sin que su mamá se diera cuenta.

-¿Cómo están?-preguntó Judy de nuevo extrañada por la actitud de su hija y su reciente coqueteo con el nuevo doctor.

-bien-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para volver a la tierra-. En este momento están estabilizados, pero están dormidos y no creo que despierten hasta dentro de varias horas-explicó con una linda sonrisa de medio lado-. Tengo que volver, un gusto-estrechó sus manos de nuevo y se fue de ahí. Judy mató a su hija con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces, Quinn?-le preguntó amenazante y Quinn se dio cuenta de que Judy había visto su reciente coqueteo con ese doctor.

-divirtiéndome un poco-le dijo la rubia sin apartar la mirada de la, recientemente interesante para ella, pared blanca.

-estamos en un hospital porque Rachel y sus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico ¿y tú quieres divertirte?-le preguntó extrañada, no creía lo que estaba pasando.

-tengo diferentes maneras de superar las cosas-dijo sin mirarla, era cierto lo que le decía-. Además, ya no aguanto esto-se sinceró-, el tiempo que he pasado con Rachel ha sido asombroso pero ha dejado más cosas malas que buenas-volteó hacia su madre-. Estoy segura de que no fue un accidente, sé que fue Russell y no dejaré que se le acerqué, no otra vez; por eso voy a cortar con ella, esta vez de verdad.

La boca de Judy cayó, era una decisión difícil y Quinn la había tomado fácilmente, se amaban y ella lo sabía y Quinn estaba haciendo todo por ella aunque se viera como algo malo.

-¿Por qué crees que fue Russell?-le preguntó viéndola directo a los ojos.

-dijo que se vengaría pero nadie volvió a verlo y semanas después pasa esto y solo me hace pensar que fue él-no había ninguna explicación lógica, era intuición femenina.

-eso no tiene sentido, no creo que se vengara con Rachel. Ella no tiene nada que ver-aunque ya no lo quería ni sentía un gramo de afecto hacia él, no podía creer que hiciera algo así.

-no lo conoces, está loco-dijo recordando la conversación con su padre unas semanas antes-. Si fue Russell-volvió al tema de Rachel- voy a terminar todo con Rachel, no puedo dejar que esas cosas le pasen.

-¿estás segura?-no quería que su hija tomara decisiones equivocadas en algo que podría costarle tanto-. Creo que podrían sacarlo adelante.

-¿sabes, mamá? No todas las relaciones están hechas para durar para siempre-la voz cansada y lenta de su hija le hizo recordar a Judy de que ya llevaban casi dos horas en aquel lugar y no había noticias de Rachel o sus padres.

-tal vez debamos ir a casa a descansar y volver mañana-dijo la mujer después de unos minutos en completo silencio.

-no voy a poder dormir de todos modos-le explicó-, si quieres vete y yo me quedaré aquí hasta que despierten, tengo que saber de ella-volteó hacia donde estaban los cuartos de los pacientes.

-me quedo-le dijo la rubia más grande-. No te voy a dejar sola en este momento.

-gracias, mamá.

Casi dos horas después, a las dos de la mañana, cuando las dos estaban casi dormidas Wren volvió a acercarse con aspecto de haber salido de cirugía apenas minutos antes.

-Rachel esta despierta-avisó y Quinn se levantó del sillón donde estaba con tanta velocidad que casi choca contra el hombre.

-¿puedo verla?-preguntó con esperanza en los ojos, por un momento creyó que no se salvaría.

-claro, solo por unos minutos-Quinn asintió y fue hasta el cuarto de su novia, respiró hondo y entró viendo todos los cables y aparatos conectados al cuerpo de Rachel.

-hola-dijo quedamente, acercando una silla a la cama-. ¿Cómo te sientes?-la respiración de Rachel era pausada.

-adolorida-contestó en un murmullo, la rubia casi tuvo que pegar su oreja a los labios de esta para escucharla.

-estas a salvo aquí-le dijo dando un beso en su frente.

-¿Cómo están mis padres?-consiguió voltear su cabeza un poco y ver a Quinn con los ojos fijos en ella.

-se pondrán bien, justo como tú-dijo triste, tenía que preguntarle si se había dado cuenta de quien lo había hecho.

-tuve suerte-dijo feliz-. El impacto no fue de mi lado y tenía el cinturón puesto-le sonrió y Quinn no pudo evitar morirse de ternura por ese gesto, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando ella seguía sonriendo.

-¿recuerdas quien lo hizo?-preguntó después de unos minutos de solo verse a los ojos en ese oscuro cuarto.

-recuerdo que era rubio-dijo tratando de recordar más, pero no podía-. Es como si esa parte de mi memoria hubiera desaparecido-hacia mucho esfuerzo y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle-. Lo que importa ahora es que estás conmigo.

Quinn estuvo varios minutos dentro de esa habitación sin saber que decir, solo escuchando a Rachel, se estaba preparando para la decisión más difícil de su vida y solo podía compararla con dar a Beth en adopción dos años atrás. Pero esa no era la noche, Rachel se veía tan feliz y complacida al verla ahí que no se atrevió a hacerlo.

-es hora de que Rachel descanse, Quinn-dijo Wren entrando en la habitación, la rubia asintió le dio un beso de buenas noches y salió del cuarto.

Minutos después el hombre salió del lugar y se encontró con Quinn en la puerta sin su madre por lo que se acercó.

-entonces ¿eres la novia de Rachel?-preguntó al llegar a su lado, la rubia se asustó pero después le contestó volteando a verlo.

-sí.

-creí que estabas coqueteando conmigo-dijo apartando la mirada.

-estaba-él se sorprendió-. Pero no de verdad, tengo modos extraños de evadir las cosas malas que pasan, o eso dice mi madre-rio un poco junto con Wren.

-mi madre dice que soy atractivo-jugó con ella.

-eres atractivo-le contestó guiñándole el ojo-, solo que no para mí-fingió hacerse el enojado volteando hacia otro lado y cruzando los brazos.

-no te enojes, Wren-lo golpeó un poco en el hombro.

-dame un beso y dejo de estar enojado-se escuchó el pitido del carro de Judy.

-adiós, Wren-lo besó n la mejilla y salió, pero a medio camino el doctor la tomó del brazo y la giró, dejándola frente a él.

-fue un placer conocerte.

-lo mismo digo-se soltó y subió al auto donde su madre la esperaba con una cara extraña.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le preguntó y Quinn bufó hundiéndose en el asiento del carro.

-solo conduce-Judy arrancó.

**…**

**ENTONCES, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO; MUCHO DRAMA YEIIIII.**

**WREN ES EL DE PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, ME TRAUME CON ESA SERIE Y ACABE LAS TRES TEMPORADAS COMO EN UN MES Y ESTOY ESPERANDO QUE SALGO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA TERCERA Y MORIRE.**

**ULTIMAMENTE ESTOY VIENDO MUCHAS SERIES CON DRAMA Y DEJE DE VER GLEE Y POR ESO ESTOS CAPITULOS ESTAN ASI, LA VERDAD TRATE DE VER EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE SALIO DE GLEE, FREUD O ALGO ASI, Y ME SALI AL MINUTO 5.**

**EN FIN, DEJEN REVIEWS, PONGANLO EN FAVORITOS O LOS DOS, POR FAVOR.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**

**TUMBLR: FABERRIE34.**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RM Y FOX.**


	27. Wren (parte 2)

**Bueno, debido al éxito obtenido el capítulo que subí hace unas horas (sarcasmo) decidí desvelarme ya que mañana no tengo clases y escribir esto que espero que les quite ese deseo de dejar de leer, por favor no lo hagan, creí que disfrutarían un poco de drama pero creo que me equivoque.**

**Perdón por el capítulo pasado, definitivamente no fue uno de los mejores, pero no dejen de leer esto es lo único que me hace escapar del mundo real y crear uno propio y eso es lo que necesito, así que por favor, denme otra oportunidad.**

**…**

Quinn regresó a su casa después del hospital y se acostó para dormir. Estaba segura de que no iría a la escuela ese día pero había algo que no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza, tal vez Wren se había tomado demasiado enserio lo de que "era atractivo" pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de estar con él. Sí, era apuesto pero un idiota que no entendía que le interesaban las mujeres y se lo dejaría muy claro cuando lo viera de nuevo.

Sintió cómo si justo al dormirse su alarma comenzaba a sonar, la apagó y siguió durmiendo hasta que el ruido de su puerta abriéndose y unos gritos ensordecedores la levantarán.

-¿Santana?-preguntó Quinn tapándose con la cobija ya que se había dormido en ropa interior-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-tu madre me llamó esta mañana para que te quite la idea de romper con Rachel y estar con ese, en palabras de tu madre, "sexy doctor con buen bronceado y linda sonrisa.

-¿mi mamá dijo eso? ¿Cree que me gusta Wren?-preguntó con cara de asco.

-¿no es así?-le preguntó la latina confundida-. Creí que te había gustado.

-Santana, nuevas noticias, por si no lo sabías, soy lesbiana-le gritó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aunque sí lo era.

-tu madre dijo que...

-se lo que dijo mi madre-la cortó-. Estaba pensando cortar con Rachel porque sé que fue Russell quien los chocó y quiero ponerla a salvo-empezó a gritar-. Pero no quiero estar con el estúpido de Wren, ni siquiera es tan guapo.

-entonces levántate de tu jodida cama y vamos al hospital a que se lo aclares a la cara de burro- le dijo y abrió las cortinas de un tirón y quitó las sábanas que cubrían ligeramente el cuerpo de la rubia.

-dios ¿por qué eres tan pesada?-se puso el primer vestido que vio en su closet y salió corriendo detrás de Santana.

Unos diez minutos de camino y llegaron al hospital, entraron y Quinn lo vio, lo señaló con la cabeza y las dos chicas se acercaron al muchacho.

-hola, Quinn-dijo sonriendo-, Rachel ahora no puede recibir visitas está en terapia intensiva.

-venía a hablar contigo-dijo seria, sin ningún tipo de emoción-. Mira, Wren, lamento si te mande las señales equivocadas anoche-dijo y la sonrisa del doctor fue disminuyendo-, pero no quiero nada contigo.

-dijiste que era atractivo-fue su respuesta y Santana se preguntó cómo había logrado ser doctor con ese grado de estupidez.

-también dije que no para mí-lo dejó sin palabras-. Sólo venía a decirte eso y a preguntarte cuando podría ver a Rachel.

-cuando esté completamente bien-contestó enojado.

-bien, dile que vine a verla hoy si la alcanzas a ver despierta, también a los señores Berry.

-lo haré, ahora tengo que volver al trabajo-dijo yéndose de ahí.

-lo hiciste bien, Fabray. Me sorprendes-dijo la latina con cierta felicidad en la voz.

-no voy a cortar con Rachel-dijo después de unos minutos-. Sé qué ella es la indicada y no puedo dejarla ir y ser tan cobarde, siempre alejo a las personas de mí y no voy a cometer el mismo error que con Beth.

-¿qué vas a hacer entonces?-preguntó parando el auto ya que ya habían llegado a su casa.

-voy a probar que fue Russell y a demandarlo y hacer que lo metan a la cárcel para que la gente se dé cuenta de la clase de persona que es-se le veía decidida, como la Quinn que todos conocían y amaban y eso le gustaba a Santana.

-así me gusta-dijo dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda-. Ahora saca tu pequeño y blanco trasero de mi auto porque tengo que ir al cine con Brittany.

-que se diviertan-dijo cerrando la puerta.

-eso te lo aseguro-le guiñó el ojo y se fue a toda velocidad hacia la casa de la rubia más alta.

Quinn entró a su casa dispuesta a buscar algo que le ayudara a probar que Russell era culpable pero también hacer algo para no separarse de Rachel incluso cuando se fuera a Nueva York.

Prendió la computadora y se perdió en la web recordando como de pequeña se sentía como agente de la CIA al buscar información personal de otras personas.

Estuvo horas y horas buscando sin preocuparse ni por ir a comer y cuando estaba dándose por vencida vio algo que llamó su atención.

-lo tengo-soltó un grito de victoria dejándose caer en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sabiendo que iba a desenmascarar a Russell Fabray y su supuesta vida perfecta.

**…**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE ARREGLO LES GUSTE Y ORA VEZ LO SIENTO POR EL CAPITULO.**


	28. De vuelta

Un mes había pasado desde el accidente y Rachel apenas había salido del hospital el viernes. Volvería a la escuela el lunes y por eso el domingo invitó a Kurt a quedarse en su casa.

Las nacionales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y sabía que en esas dos semanas que le quedaban con la pierna enyesada se curaría para dar el cien por ciento en la competencia.

-no creo que estés tan feliz como pareces-le dijo Kurt mientras tenían una noche de divas sin pareja para ver películas en la sala de trofeos de la morena.

-estoy feliz, Kurt. Sólo algo distraída-le dijo sonriéndole mientras el chico sacaba varias películas de una mochila que había llevado.

-¿por qué? No tendrá que ver con tu pierna enyesada ¿verdad?-preguntó el castaño viendo hacia el yeso que estaba casi todo rayado por personas del club Glee que la habían ido a visitar, sus padres y enfermeras de las que se hizo amiga en su estancia en el hospital.

-por más que me guste estar activa y hacer cosas que gracias a esto no puedo hacer-dirigió su mirada al DVD donde Kurt estaba poniendo alguna que no alcanzaba a ver-. Estoy nerviosa porque casi son las nacionales y no hemos ensayado.

-no hemos ensayado porque nuestra cantante principal tiene una pierna rota-ella lo fulminó con la mirada-. Rachel, casi te matas en ese accidente así que no te sientas culpable. Todo el mundo sabe que pasó y no van a matarte por eso-la diva le sonrió-. Si lo intentan Quinn les pateará el trasero.

La sonrisa de Rachel se volvió pensativa al mencionar a su novia, no era enojada, más bien confundida. Volteó hacia su amigo con una mirada extraña.

-aun no me ha invitado al baile-le dijo y Kurt la miró confuso y sonrió tomando el control del DVD y volviendo a su lugar en la bolsa de dormido que había traído.

-todavía falta para el baile de graduación, estoy seguro de que te lo pedirá pronto-dijo y se acostó recargando su cabeza en el sillón al igual que la morena.

-lo bueno es que ya voy a poder caminar sin muletas para ese día-dijo Rachel sonriendo al igual que Kurt.

-así vas a poder bailar, al menos-contestó él.

-¿el fantasma de la ópera?-preguntó Rachel mirando hacia la pantalla de la televisión que el chico apenas había prendido-. Creí que pondrías Funny Girl.

-creí que querías probar cosas nuevas-dijo con una pequeña risa que se le contagió a la morena.

-está bien. Dejaré que la ves para fangirlear con Gerard Butler-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara al burlarse de su amigo, quien contraatacó con una sonrisa.

-o tal vez porque quieres ver a Emmy Rossum-la morena le guiñó el ojo y dijo:

-es una posibilidad-rio ante la cara de él-. Es broma, Kurt. Ahora empieza la película o me voy a quedar dormida.

-como quieras—dijo y puso play.

La película comenzó pero al ser la tercera que veían se quedaron dormidos casi al instante. Despertando al día siguientes con pocas ganas de ir al colegio.

…

-les dije que era mala idea hacer esto en domingo-dijo LeRoy regañándolos por no querer levantarse a la mañana siguiente.

-lo sé, papá-contestó Rachel tallándose los ojos, tratando de enfocar con los ojos debido al sol que se colaba por entre las cortinas-. Danos diez minutos y estaremos arriba, lo prometo-tenía solo un ojo abierto y el otro entrecerrado sin lograr despertar del todo.

-es extraño saber que te quedaste dormida-dijo Kurt aun acostado y sin moverse de su bolsa de dormir.

-para mí también es extraño haberme quedado dormida.

-arriba-sintió el peso de su amigo sobre ella sacudiéndola un poco para despertarla teniendo cuidado con su pierna-. Hoy es el día en que todos esperan que Rachel Berry regrese a la escuela después de un mes y nos deleite a todos con su hermosa voz.

-me convenciste con lo de mi hermosa voz-dijo y se sentó quedando a pocos centímetros de la cara del castaño.

-buenos días, princesa-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó de encima de ella para ir al baño y soltar un grito de frustración-. Tengo ojeras-gritó mientras la morena reía.

-ya se te quitaran, cámbiate rápido; es mas tarde de lo que pensé-dijo mientras se levantaba con ayuda del sillón, tomaba sus muletas y subía hasta el baño de arriba.

Diez minutos después los dos amigos salían de la casa y subían al auto del chico que manejaba lo más rápido para no llegar tarde a la escuela. Tres minutos de que las clases empezaran los dos entraron, sin correr por Rachel, y fueron a sus respectivas clases sin hablar con nadie en el camino.

-buenos días, amor-dijo Rachel dándole un beso a la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ella se veía confusa pero sonrió al verla ahí.

-¡Rach!-casi gritó y algunas personas voltearon a verlas-. Te extrañe, no pude ir a verte el sábado y el domingo estabas con Kurt y no me iban a dejar pasar y…-decía Quinn casi sin aire por los tres días que no había visto a su novia. El viernes que había salido del hospital nadie podía visitarla.

-yo también te extrañe-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se separó casi al instante al ver al maestro entrar al salón con cara de pocos amigos.

….

Las clases habían terminado y las chicas habían coincidido con otras dos y el turno del club Glee llegaba con todos nerviosos y al mismo tiempo entusiasmados por las nacionales y el baile de graduación.

-buenas tardes, chicos-dijo Will entrando al salón con la característica energía que tenía cuando se acercaba algún evento importante.

-hola, señor, Shue-gritaron todos al unísono contagiados por la felicidad del profesor.

Se acercó al pizarrón y escribió "Nacionales" mientras todos vitoreaban y chocaban las manos entre ellos, incluso Rachel dejó de sentirse culpable y a contagiarse de la alegría de los demás.

-las nacionales son en tres semanas-más gritos se escucharon y Will sonrió con júbilo-, pero hay otra cosa. Debido al éxito obtenido en la promoción del año pasado, redoble de tambores-Finn comenzó a pegarle a los libros delante de él-, Figgins me pidió que volviéramos a cantar en la graduación.

-por más que me emocione por eso, señor Shue-habló Rachel ganándose la atención de todos en la sala-, creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en las nacionales o puede pasar lo de las pasadas.

-no, yo me encargaré de que no beses a Finn en medio de un auditorio lleno otra vez-todos rieron y Quinn pudo ver como una sonrisa cruzaba los labios del chico, al principio creyó que era sarcástica pero después se dio cuenta de que era verdadera y sonrió también.

-y todos nos aseguraremos de que no te bese a ti-dijo Santana y volvieron a reír, el ambiente era muy bonito y todos sonreían, como las primeras veces que el club se reunía.

-a mí no me importaría-se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

-muy bien-dijo el profesor tratando de volver al tema-, en las nacionales quiero que Rachel tenga el solo, si a nadie le molesta-todos asintieron para que continuara-, por lo que vamos a tener que poner una coreografía sencilla que pueda practicar con las muletas.

-me van a quitar las muletas antes de las nacionales-dijo ella.

-estoy al tanto de eso-dijo el de pelo rizado-. Pero si ponemos una coreografía complicada tendrías que aprendértela en una semana y no creo que puedas aun con la terapia-le explicó a lo que la morena asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-de todos modos mi fuerte es el canto, no el baile-dijo acomodándose en su silla, por lo que su novia se movió un poco para poder poner su brazo arriba de sus hombros otra vez.

-también un número grupal-continuó con el tema central- y uno de las Troubletones, por supuesto-Santana, Mercedes, Sugar y Brittany sonrieron y la pareja chocó sus manos junto con Mercedes y Sam.

-creo que deberíamos incluir a Quinn y a Tina en nuestra presentación-dijo Brittany y sorpresivamente las otras dos asintieron-digo, Rachel tiene su solo pero ellas dos no, por eso creo que deberían cantar con nosotras.

-¿están de acuerdo?-preguntó a las otras cuatro integrantes.

-claro-contestó Mercedes con una sonrisa-. Nunca te viene mal más compañía.

-está decidido, tenemos otras dos Troubletones.

-solo queda el número grupal-dijo Artie intentando saber que pensaba el profesor de ese.

-para ese hay un problema, creo que necesitamos una coreografía más elaborada para ese-volteó hacia la morena que lo veía con una sonrisa-. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

-lo haré-dijo decidida.

-Rachel, si no puedes no lo hagas-dijo Quinn viéndola directamente a los ojos-. Tal vez te lastimes y tengan que operarte de nuevo.

-estaré bien, y lo hare-la vio también a los ojos-, y me gustaría que respetaras mi decisión.

-solo no quiero que te lastimes-le rogó con ojos de cachorrito regañado y Rachel le dio un pequeño beso que sacó un beso en todos, hasta en Finn, que empezaba a asimilar la relación, no del todo pero lo intentaba.

-estaré bien-volteó a ver a los demás-. Lo haré.

…..

La clase terminó y todos salieron, Quinn corrió hasta Rachel que intentaba meter algunos cuadernos de su mochila a su casillero sin dejar las muletas.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-preguntó aunque sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa.

-sí, por favor-le dijo y la rubia tomó su mochila para cambiar los libros de lugar.

-gracias-dijo cuando terminó.

-no hay por qué-se la colgó en la espalda-. Vamos, yo te llevo-la morena se extrañó.

-creí que tenías práctica de porristas hoy-dijo confundida.

-no, ya que ganamos las nacionales Sue está muy feliz y solo nos hace practicar en las mañanas-dijo aliviada con una sonrisa hermosa en la cara.

-entonces dejare que me lleves-le dijo con una sonrisa y las dos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo casi vacío.

-sería un placer.

Llegaron al volvo negro que Russell le había regalado antes de saber la verdad sobre su hija. Quinn ayudó a Rachel a subir al auto y arrancaron a la casa de la morena. Al llegar Quinn le abrió la puerta de nuevo y la ayudó a bajar dándole sus muletas y cargando la mochila de la morena junto con la suya.

-Rach-la paró antes de que abriera la puerta-. Sé que aún faltan dos semanas pero quería preguntarte algo-llevó una de sus manos a la mochila y sacó una cajita alargada blanca-. Irías al baile conmigo-le preguntó al tiempo que la abría enseñado un hermoso collar de plata con un pequeño dije de corazón del mismo material.

-claro, Quinn-se acercó para besarla lentamente, hasta que se quedaron sin aire-. Pero no tenías que comprar esto.

-claro que tenía que hacerlo-dijo haciendo un puchero-, no tendría estilo invitarte sin darte algo.

-bueno, entonces déjame comprar el corsage-dijo Rachel sabiendo que Quinn era siempre la que llevaba los regalos.

-ni lo pienses, yo invito yo pago, es la regla-vio que su novia iba a reclamarle algo-. Aquí también aplica-Rachel rio un poco.

-no me vas a dejar diga lo que diga, ¿cierto?-la rubia negó con la cabeza adorablemente.

-eres un desastre-besó su nariz con dulzura-, y te amo-Quinn la tomó de la espalda con cuidado para no lastimarle la pierna y junto sus labios de nuevo.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos volvía a subir y sus manos se recorrían completamente, Quinn sostenía a Rachel, que había soltado las muletas y se habían caído al suelo, pero valía la pena el esfuerzo ya que sentía las manos de la morena recorrer su cuerpo.

Las manos de la rubia se encontraban en la fina línea donde la espalda cambiaba de nombre pero una tos detrás de ellos las interrumpió.

-hola, papi.

-hola, señor Berry-dijo Quinn tratando de tragar bien y sin ahogarse solo por la expresión facial del hombre.

-no creo que este bien que estén haciendo este tipo de cosas aquí afuera-dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo-, a la próxima entren a la casa al menos-y con eso entró al lugar sin ver a ninguna de las dos.

-dios, lo ciento, Rach. No debería de haber puesto mis manos ahí-dijo sin soltarla, y parecía que el hacerlo era un futuro muy lejano.

-está bien, no me importa-le dijo dando pequeños besos alrededor de su cara-. Tener una pierna rota hace que no quiera regañarme.

-como quieras, él tiene un brazo roto así que puede hacerlo-le guiñó el ojo y se agachó a recoger las muletas mientras la morena se sostenía de la pared.

-gracias-susurró y volvió a besarla.

-nos vemos mañana, supongo-dijo triste por separarse de ella.

-nos vemos mañana-tomó su mochila antes de abrir la puerta de la casa.

-ya te extraño-gritó justo cuando se cerró la puerta y pudo escuchar cómo se reía la morena.

Se fue a su auto con una sonrisa enorme, iría con Rachel al baile y eso era lo que importaba; de pronto ganar la corona había perdido todo sentido. Ella quería ser feliz y con Rachel lo era y no con una corona vacía que no servía para nada y que se quedaría guardada en una caja por el resto de su vida.

Dio un pequeño saltó al notar como su vida había vuelto a tomar sentido, además de que estaba a punto de probar que Russell había sido el culpable del choque de los Berry.

Subió al auto mientras cantaba canciones felices que salían al azar del radio de su auto mientras jugaba a tocar los tambores con el volente. Sin duda esa iba a ser una gran semana, pensó mientras se adentraba más en la ciudad de camino a su casa.

….

**¿Qué LES PARECIO? BIEN, MAL, REGULAR. SI RESPONDIO "SI" A ALGUNA DE LAS TRES ANTERIORES DEJE REVIEWS.**

**ME DIVERTI ESCRIBIENDO ESTO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. A PARTIR DE HOY NO MAS SORPRESAS, LO PROMETO**

**CAMBIANDO DE TEMA ME TRAUME CON PITCH PERFECT Y TENGO UN NUEVO OTP LLAMADO BECHLOE, CASI SE BESAN LAS DOS PRIMERAS ESCENAS DE LA PELICULA Y DESPUES CASI NO SE HABLAN PERO DE TODOS MODOS ERA HERMOSO.**

**TRATE DE VER GLEE DE NUEVO Y FALLE PORQUE AHORA ES UNA GRAN BOLA DE… POPO QUE NO LLEGARA A NINGUN LUGAR.**

**SIN MAS LOS DEJO ESPERANDO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO E INVITANDOLOS DE NUEVO A COMENTAR.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**

**TUMBLR: WEHATEFINCHEL (CAMBIE MI URL).**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


	29. Baile de Graduación

Quinn caminó lentamente hasta la casa de la morena y respiró hondo antes de tocar la puerta, a Rachel le habían quitado el yeso dos días antes y aunque le habían prohibido bailar estaba segura de que de todos modos lo haría.

-buenas noches, señor Berry-le dijo a LeRoy cuando abrió la puerta, mostrando una sonrisa cálida al hombre que la abrazó como si fuera su propia hija.

-buenas noches, Quinn-dijo soltándose del abrazo-. Por favor, pasa-se movió para dejarla entrar y ella pasó.

-Rachel bajará en unos minutos-dijo Hiram.

-claro-asintió mientras el silencio se apoderaba de la situación y la rubia miraba de vez en cuando a la escalera en busca de su novia.

Quinn observó a los hombres con discreción. Hiram ya no tenía el yeso del brazo y eso le alegró pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por eso ya que Rachel le había dejado en claro que LeRoy tendría que usar bastón por lo que quedaba de su vida.

-Quinn ¿a qué hora van a regresar?-preguntó LeRoy mientras esperaban a la otra chica.

-bueno, si nos dan permiso, me gustaría regresar a la una de la mañana; que es cuando se acaba la fiesta-pidió viendo a los dos hombros simultáneamente.

-claro. Pero les doy permiso hasta la una diez, ni más ni menos-dijo Hiram-. Nada de andar llegando a las tres de la mañana-el hombre le guiñó el ojo y Quinn se sonrojó.

-lo prometo, señor Berry-dijo con una sonrisa y la cara aun algo roja.

-ya viene-dijo LeRoy viendo hacia la escalera.

Rachel iba bajando. Tenía un vestido rosa chicle con el cabello medio recogido cayéndole por el hombro izquierdo y el collar que Quinn le había regalado. Para todos se veía hermosa, y más para las tres personas que estaban paradas esperándola.

-hola-dijo sonrojada por las tres miradas fijas en ella.

-hola-contestó Quinn mientras tomaba su mano para que bajara el último tramo de la escalera-. Te ves hermosa-le dijo haciéndola sonrojarse más.

-gracias, tú también-la rubia tenía un vestido beige, straple. Ceñido del pecho hasta la cintura y más suelto en la parte de abajo; traía un collar sencillo que no opacaba su cara y resaltaba sus ojos, que en ese momento se veían dorados.

-iré por la cámara-dijo LeRoy y se fue, seguido de cerca por Hiram, dejando a las dos chicas solas al pie de la escalera.

-traes puesto el collar-le dijo mientras lo tomaba delicadamente entre sus manos.

-no iba a desperdiciar está ocasión para usarlo, además, tú me lo regalaste, y todo lo que tú me das lo tengo que usar.

-no tienes que usarlo. Si algo que te doy no te gusta puedes devolvérmelo o devolverlo a la tienda donde lo compré y…-fue interrumpida por la morena y su sonrisa burlona.

-los uso porque me encantan, todo lo que me das.

-qué bueno, creí que no te gustaba y los usabas por compromiso-la morena se le acercó.

-eso nunca-le dijo muy cerca-. Ahora cállate y bésame.

Sus labios se unieron en el tan esperado beso, aunque se habían visto ese mismo día en la mañana ya se extrañaban y no aguantaban estar separadas de la otra por mucho tiempo; era como si sus bocas se buscaran y no quisieran separarse.

Escucharon los pasos de los dos hombres y se separaron para no causar una mala impresión como la del otro día. Hiram y LeRoy se veían felices y comenzaron a tomarles fotos a lo loco. Una de Rachel con Quinn, una de Rachel con Hiram, Rachel con LeRoy y al final una los cuatro juntos aparte de las chicas solas y pudieron irse de aquella "sesión".

…

-aquí estamos-dijo la rubia mientras entraban al gimnasio del colegio agarradas de la mano.

-Brittany hizo un buen trabajo con la decoración-comentó la morena mientras seguían caminando para encontrarse con sus amigos. Dinosaurios había sido el tema escogido y todo se veía muy bien.

-sí-concordó con ella-. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Creo que hay ponche por allá-señaló una mesa que era custodiada por Sue.

-claro, me encantaría-le dijo y la rubia se despidió con un gesto de su cabeza para ir por algo.

-hola, chicos-Rachel se había adelantado para tomar asiento con los del club Glee para repasar algunos temas de las canciones y después salir a bailar.

-hola-contestaron los demás con una sonrisa en la cara mientras la morena los saludaba de beso uno por uno.

-¿Dónde está Quinn?-preguntó Santana buscando a la rubia con la mirada.

-fue por ponche, ya viene-le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Brittany, dejando una silla vacía a su lado.

La rubia llegó, saludo a todos de igual manera y se sentó entregándole la bebida a su novia.

-gracias-la besó y todos hicieron como si les diera asco y se taparon los ojos.

-hagan eso en otro lado, estamos en un lugar público-dijo Santana mientras le tapaba los ojos a Brittany.

-lo dice la que cree que es buena idea tener sexo en la sala de alguien, mientras está persona va por palomitas para ver una película-dijo la rubia riendo y todos se taparon los oídos.

-por mucho que me importe la vida sexual de Santana-dijo Artie con una cara extraña-, la siguiente canción es de nosotros.

-no-gritó Puck-, yo quiero saber que paso después-se sentó con cara de niño en navidad y Sam lo empujó por detrás.

-vamos, hermano-le dijo intentando hacer que se moviera-. Te prometo que tendrás muchas historias para contar después de la siguiente canción-sin una palabra más Puck saltó de su silla y subió al escenario.

-¿quieres bailar?-le preguntó Rachel a Quinn a la mitad de "What Makes You Beautiful".

-¿sí puedes?

-claro.

-entonces vamos.

Las dos se encontraban bailando alegremente frente al escenario donde todos los chicos cantaban y volvían locas a la mayoría de las mujeres en esa fiesta, a Quinn le pareció ver a una maestra tocando el cabello de Sam, pero ella se concentraba en su novia; los pasos de baile de Rachel se habían vuelto más provocativos y se estaba comenzando a frotar contra el cuerpo de la rubia, a quien ya se le cortaba la respiración.

-iré por algo de tomar-dijo ella y se fue a la mesa esperando que se le secara el sudor que, aunque era tenue, se notaba en su nuca.

-vaya, Fabray-dijo Santana llegando a su lado-, si Rachel sigue bailando así alguien va a terminar teniendo sexo en un baño.

-no lo creo-contestó ella-. Un baño no es suficiente para ella, como ya te lo había explicado la vez de las regionales cuando querías que lo hiciéramos en un baño para cantar mejor la canción-Santana rio un poco antes de contestar.

-solo fue una idea. Además, te estaba ayudando para que se te quitaran los nervios-se excusó.

-sí, claro-dijo la rubia con sarcasmo-. Yo creo que lo que querías era "descubrirnos"-hizo comillas en el aire- para después decirle a todo el club y molestarnos por toda nuestra vida.

-bueno, me descubriste, Fabgay-le guiñó el ojo mientras iba al escenario-. La siguiente canción es mía y luego vamos a contar los votos ¿sí?

-claro-Quinn comenzó a buscar a su novia con la mirada y la encontró bailando con Puck-. ¿Me permites?- le preguntó con una pequeña risa.

-solo te la estaba cuidando de algunos buitres que vinieron sin pareja-discretamente señaló a Finn con la cabeza, el chico estaba sentado con una botella de dudosa procedencia en la mano mientras veía a todos lados buscando a alguien con quien estar.

-gracias, Puck. Yo la cuido desde aquí-dijo y el chico le sonrió y se fue a bailar con más mujeres que se encontraban por ahí.

-después de esta canción-dijo cuándo Santana comenzó a cantar "Love You Like A Love Song"- tengo que ir a contar los votos, pero volveré rápido.

-okey-dijo restándole importancia-. Pero ahora hay que bailar-la morena la tomó de la cintura y siguió bailando con ella.

Estaban pasando un gran momento, todos bailaban pegados, susurrándose cosas al oído debido al volumen de la música. Su baile de graduación estaba siendo un éxito y todos se estaban divirtiendo.

En la parte lenta Rachel pegó a Quinn a su cuerpo para bailar así un tiempo y después soltarse y seguir bailando rápido.

-me tengo que ir-le dio un beso rápido en los labios-. Te amo-dijo y se fue corriendo detrás de la latina que iba cargando las urnas con mucha dificultad.

…

-Quinn-escuchó que la llamaba una voz muy familiar.

-¿Rach? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó al ver a la morena parada frente a ella.

-sólo quería decirte que yo también te amo-la rubia sonrió y la besó ferozmente. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar los hombros de la otra y sus cuerpos subieron la temperatura.

-vamos, Barbie-gritó Santana saliendo del salón al ver la escena por la ventana-. Deja de hacerlo con Berry y entra al salón.

-ya voy-se quejó por la abrupta separación.

-yo voté por ti-dijo antes de despedirse con un beso corto en la mejilla y perderse por el pasillo.

La rubia entró al salón la latina tenía una sonrisa pervertida en la cara.

-nada de baños, Santana-la amenazó antes de que empezara a hablar porque sabía que diría algo en relación con ellos.

-sólo iba a decir que deberíamos de empezar ya-le dijo haciéndose la inocente colocando las dos urnas sobre la mesa del profesor.

-tenemos mucho trabajo-dijo Quinn viendo todos los papelitos que tenían que contar.

-entre más rápido empecemos más rápido terminamos-le dijo Santana y comenzó a sacarlos todos sin ningún tipo de organización-. Ya quiero volver con Britt a bailar.

-yo también, pero acomoda esto-dijo Quinn tomando los papelitos intentando tener algún tipo de control.

-terminamos-dijo Santana con alivio después de media hora de estar contando-. ¿Quién ganó?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-gané por un voto-dijo sorprendida, no creía que alguien fuera a votar por ella; especialmente porque no había hecho campaña, solo escribió su nombre por diversión.

-¿y de rey?-preguntó Santana igual de sorprendida.

-Keegan, el novio de Jessica-la pelirroja también deseaba ser reina, igual o más que Quinn.

-te va a odiar cuando ganen los dos-le dijo la latina mientras veían las hojas donde habían anotado los votos.

-no, no si ella gana-la rubia comenzó a borrar números y cambió los resultados de la votación.

-Quinn ¿Qué haces?-preguntó la otra chica confundida-. ¿Qué no era esto lo que más querías en tu vida o algo así?

-lo era-la vio directamente a los ojos y lo único que pudo ver fue sinceridad-. Hace un año estaba tratando de quitarle a Finn a Rachel, casi no hablaba con mi madre y tenía el efervescente sueño de que Russell volviera; pero ahora sé que mi vida está completa como es, tengo una novia hermosa que me ama y una familia en la que puedo confiar, no necesito una estúpida corona-dijo y cerró el sobre con los resultados cambiados.

-así me gusta, rubia-le dijo Santana riendo-. Desde que estoy con Brittany formalmente lo que tenía sentido dejó de tenerlo y todo se reduce a ella-la latina se veía completamente enamorada-. Y no puedo creer que acabo de decir eso.

-el amor nos cambia-dijo Quinn riendo un poco por las cursilerías de las dos.

-esto se queda aquí, Fabray-la amenazó la morena.

-no planeó decir nada-contestó mientras salía del salón con la otra pisándole los talones.

…

La canción de Brittany y Quinn había terminado, las dos rubias habían decidido cantar "The One That Got Away" de Katy Perry y habían tenido muy buenos resultados.

Figgins subió al escenario y golpeó el micrófono dos veces, como solía hacerlo cada vez que iba a hablar en público, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar:

-buenas noches, alumnos-todos estaban callados y ningún ruido exterior se escuchaba en aquel gimnasio-. Tengo el placer de presentarles el premio a rey y reina de promoción del año 2012-dijo con su acento hindú y tomó uno de los sobres con los resultados-. El rey de promoción de este año es:-lo abrió lentamente- el señor Keegan Hardin.

El chico se adelantó a los demás con una sonrisa, levantó las manos en señal de victoria y todos los jugadores de futbol le aplaudieron haciendo ruidos de orangután.

-ahora-continuó Figgins-, para presentar a la reina de promoción de este año; la reina del año pasado: el señor Kurt Hummel.

Kurt subió temeroso al escenario mientras algunas personas aplaudían, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó un pequeño discurso que se sabía de memoria.

-el año pasado fui nombrado reina de promoción-dijo con algo de monotonía en la voz-, y espero que con eso hayan aprendido que no siempre "la más bonita"-hizo comillas en el aire y algunos rieron, sabía que era guapo, pero no se consideraba "bonita"-es la que gana. Por eso me alegra que logre romper el esquema que está escuela tenía. Más que un castigo fue un privilegio haber ganado este premio y por eso estoy encantado de poder presentar a la siguiente persona en cambiar las reglas-dijo el chico-. La reina de promoción del año 2012 es:-abrió el sobre y con una sonrisa dijo- Jessica Fields.

Todos aplaudieron y la chica paso al frente; Kurt le puso la corona y susurró "felicidades" en su oído. Rachel subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar una de las canciones de amor más conocidas.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you I feel you_

La voz dulce de Rachel resonó en todo el gimnasio mientras los aplausos se acababan y la pareja comenzaba a bailar al son de la música.

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

Diferentes parejas entraban al círculo a bailar también y la morena seguía cantando, dejando todo en esa canción, igual que siempre.

_Near far wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And least for a life time_

_And never let go 'till we´re gone_

Mercedes y Tina le ayudaron con los coros mientras bailaban con sus respectivos novios la canción que todo el mundo conocía.

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I'd hold you_

_In my life we'll always go on_

Quinn llegó a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura mientras ella cantaba, Rachel se volteó para quedar frente a ella y bailar y cantar al mismo tiempo.

_Near far wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

La voz tomó más fuerza para cantar esa parte y la gente, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a las notas que podía alcanzar la pequeña morena, se sorprendía por la capacidad de esa chica.

_You´re here there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We´ll stay forever this way_

_You're safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

La canción terminó y todo el mundo aplaudió mientras los reyes se besaban en la pista de baile, justo en el centro, como era costumbre.

El baile continuó normal, las personas siguieron bailando, besándose y yéndose a quien sabe dónde hasta la una de la mañana.

-nos tenemos que ir ya, Rach-le dijo Quinn a la morena que no quería dejar de bailar.

-¿ya es la una?-preguntó si creérselo, se le había pasado muy rápido el tiempo y quería seguir bailando en aquel lugar.

-ya, y si no nos vamos ya no llegaremos a la una diez y tus padres me van a matar-dijo Quinn mientras detenía los pasos de la morena-. Otra vez.

Rachel rio un poco tomó su mano y la sacó del lugar. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo vacío y Quinn le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Rachel, quien subió gustosa.

-¿te divertiste?-le preguntó la rubia para romper el silencio que comenzaba a ser incómodo.

-sí-contestó feliz-, fue mejor que el del año pasado. Me divertí más-le dijo y la beso aprovechando que estaban esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

-eso es porque el año pasado Finn y Jessie se pelearon y los tuvieron que sacar del baile-le contestó cuando se separaron para que el auto pudiera avanzar.

-y me diste una cachetada muy fuerte en la cara-dijo la morocha en forma de reclamó.

-lo siento mucho por eso-las dos rieron mientras el auto volvía a detenerse, Quinn vio el reloj y luego a su novia-. Todavía tenemos dos minutos.

-ven aquí-le dijo mientras la pegaba contra sus labios.

El beso duró lo más que pudieron hacerlo durar y al quedarse sin aire juntaron sus frentes respirando el aire de la otra. Quinn se abalanzó sobre Rachel pero esta vez solo para abrazarla y darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

Los dos minutos pasaron y Hiram salió de la casa para ver si el auto estaba estacionado afuera.

-creo que te esperan-le dijo y la morena volteó a ver a su padre, parado en la puerta de su casa esperando por ella.

-buenas noches-le dio un beso muy pequeño y abrió la puerta-. Te amo.

-yo también te amo-le dijo antes de que la morena saliera para entrar a su casa.

Definitivamente iba a recordar esa noche para siempre, se había divertido con sus amigos, había bailado con su novia y le había dado a alguien algo que ella quería, pero sabía que esa persona quería más.

Había sido una noche perfecta y nunca la olvidaría, porque aparte de todo había sido su baile de graduación y está estaba a punto de llegar.

**…**

**DE VERDAD ME GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN, ESTAS "SUPER DIVERTIDAS" VACACIONES ME HAN DEJADO MUCHO TIEMPO DE SOBRA PARA ESCRIBIR Y AGRADEZCO POR ESO, LO HUBIERA SUBIDO ANTES PERO TUVE QUE ROGARLE A MI MAMA QUE ME LLEVARA A STARBUCKS Y NUNCA LO HIZO, PERDON POR NO HABERLO SUBIDO EL DOMINGO. YA TENGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO COMPLETO Y ALGO DEL ULTIMO ASI QUE TAL VEZ ACTUALIZE ANTES.**

**SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEWS, ME HACEN FELIZ ****J**

**LA CANCION ME TRAE MUCHOS RECUERDOS ;) Y APARTE CREO QUE ES UNA BUENA CANCION PARA QUE EL REY Y LA REINA DE LA PROMOCION BAILEN. PUSE A REACHEL A CANTARLA PORQUE SE ME HIZO COMPLETAMENTE ILOGICO QUE HUBIERAN SIDO QUINN Y SANTANA YA QUE LAS DOS ESTABAN NOMINADAS Y NO IBAN A SALIR CON QUE SE SABIAN LA CANCION DE LA NADA.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**

**TUMBLR: WeHateFinchel.**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


	30. Nacionales

**ESTE CAPITULO ES EL PENULTIMO Y ESTA MAS BASADO EN TODOS Y NO TAN CENTRADO EN FABERRY PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DE TODOS MODOS.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS EL CAPITULO PASADO Y ESPERO QUE PUEDAN COMENTAR TAMBIEN EN ESTE.**

**…**

Las nacionales habían llegado, estaba todo listo, se encontraban en un hotel en Chicago un día antes de la competencia y todo iba de mal en peor.

-Finn, si sigues dando la vuelta para la izquierda en vez de para la derecha vas a terminar besando a Puck-le gritaba Brittany al chico alto que no se aprendía la coreografía.

-es confuso, Brittany-contestó él.

-ella encuentra el desayuno confuso y puede hacer esto, mastodonte-le gritó Santana-. No tienes excusa.

-Rachel-llamó Brittany a la morena-, al girar tienes que quedar junto a Puck, no junto a Sam-señaló a los dos muchachos que estaban a lados opuestos de Rachel.

-pero no es posible-se excusó-. Si doy la vuelta a la derecha entonces terminó a lado de Sam no de Puck.

-solo hazlo funcionar-la coreografía para el último número no estaba lista y parecía que nadie aparte de Brittany y Mike se la sabía.

-muy bien, desde arriba-gritó el asiático y todos comenzaron a bailar pero, de nuevo, Finn chocó contra Puck a la mitad de la canción y luego Santana y Quinn terminaron paradas hacia el otro lado y todo estaba al revés.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Will entrando al salón donde estaban ensayando junto con Emma y Beiste.

-no nos sabemos la coreografía, señor Shue-le contestó Mercedes-. Pero llevamos dos horas sin parar y no siento los pies.

-tienen un descanso de veinte minutos y después tendrán que volver a ensayar.

Todos se sentaron en el piso como si su vida dependiera de ello, la mayoría estaba sudando y apenas podía mover las piernas.

-esto no es bueno-le dijo Rachel a Quinn sentándose a su lado y dejando caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de la rubia-. Si no nos sabemos la coreografía de la última canción toda la competencia va a perder sentido.

-tranquila-comenzó a acariciar u cabello-, vamos a aprendernos la coreografía y todo va a salir bien, vamos a ganar esta vez.

-¿estás segura?-le preguntó volteándola a ver levantándose un poco.

-muy segura-le rubia bajó la cabeza un poco para depositar un beso en los labios de su novia.

-me doy cuenta-le dijo cuándo se separaron.

-todos arriba-gritó Brittany pasados los veinte minutos de descanso, todos suspiraron con pesadez-, vamos a terminar de ensayar.

….

El día de la competencia había llegado y todo New Directions estaba en los camerinos, nerviosos, esperando su turno para salir a cantar.

-todo el mundo ponga atención-dijo Will formando un circulo-. Los tres años que pase con ustedes fueron los mejores de mi vida y aunque sé que estas serán las ultimas nacionales para muchos de ustedes-vio a los que estaban en último año- quiero decirles que me cambiaron la vida, le dieron sentido. Gracias a ustedes terminé un matrimonio que no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo y ahora estoy con la persona que más amo en el mundo, tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas juntos y todas las superamos y quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase en esta competencia, siempre ocuparán un lugar especial en mi corazón-los ojos del profesor estaban llorosos mientras veía a todos con orgullo.

New Directions aplaudió y se dieron un abrazo grupal justo antes de escuchar que anunciaban que el coro que se presentaba antes de ellos había terminado.

-con ustedes-dijo el presentador-, desde Lima, Ohio; New Directions.

Era el momento de dejar todo en el escenario, todo por lo que habían trabajado, todo lo que habían pasado y todo lo que habían vivido se resumía en ese momento.

-buena suerte, Quinn-le dijo Rachel besándola rápidamente al igual que Santana a Brittany, Sam a Mercedes y Rory a Sugar.

-gracias, Rach. Esto va por ti-Quinn salió al escenario junto con las demás y la música de 'Edge Of Glory' comenzó a sonar dando comienzo a las nacionales.

…

Los tres equipos estaban reunidos en el escenario esperando la premiación, nadie hacia un ruido, nadie se movía y estaban muriéndose de nervios por enterarse de quien era el que había ganado aquella competencia.

El presentador caminó al centro del escenario con dos sobres en sus manos, uno diría el tercer lugar y el otro el primero.

-buenas noches-dijo el hombre de unos treinta años-. Primero quiero agradecer a todos los que se encuentran aquí está noche apoyando a estos artistas que dieron todo para poder ganar este premio-la gente aplaudió-. Pararse frente a un público a cantar es algo difícil y más si sabes que un error puede marcar el destino de tu grupo, pero estos jóvenes lo han hecho de maravilla y por eso quiero que les den un aplauso.

La gente se puso de pie, aplaudiéndoles a los tres equipos que se habían entregado esa noche, dando todo de sí para ganar.

-ahora, sin más, presentare a los ganadores-tomó el primer sobre, lo abrió y leyó en voz baja lo que decía-. En tercer lugar: el coro de Chicago Illinois-el grupo festejó y tomó el trofeo más pequeño levantándolo en señal de victoria.

-ahora-todo el mundo guardó silencio y dejó de aplaudir-, el momento que todos estaban esperando-abrió el sobre que quedaba y sonrió al leerlo-. En primer lugar, desde Lima y ganadores por primera vez: New Directions.

El auditorio explotó en aplausos y todos se abrazaron formando una gran bola de personas, lo habían logrado en su último año. El presentador les entregó el trofeo y Rachel lo levantó con ayuda de Puck; sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y vio a su novia sonriendo con orgullo frente a ella. Soltó el trofeo dejando que los demás lo cargaran.

-ganamos gracias a ti-le dijo Quinn en el oído mientras la abrazaba en el aire.

-ganamos gracias a todos, amor-dijo estrellando sus labios contra los de la rubia, dejándose llevar por la euforia del momento. Quinn la volvió a levantar del piso y le dio vueltas en el aire, todos abrazaban a Rachel ya que había hecho un gran trabajo en su solo y era una de las razones por las que habían ganado.

….

Estaban de vuelta en Ohio al día siguiente, habían dormido en el camión pero a nadie le importaba. Habían ganado algo que estuvieron tres años buscando y no encontraban mejor regalo de graduación que ese.

Llegaron a la escuela en domingo y sus padres los esperaban en el estacionamiento con unas sonrisas nerviosas por saber si habían ganado o no ya que ninguno los había llamado después de la victoria. Estaban demasiado borrachos para eso.

-hay que decirles a los papás que perdimos, solo para ver cómo reaccionan-dijo Puck con una sonrisa traviesa que siempre tenía cuando tramaba algo.

-eso déjenmelo a mí-dijo Rachel con la misma sonrisa que su jewbro tenía.

Bajaron del camión con caras tristes y los padres rápidamente se preocuparon y se creyeron que habían perdido.

-¿estrellita?-preguntó LeRoy- ¿Cómo les fue?-aunque según él sabía la respuesta preguntó de todos modos.

-papi-dijo y se tiró a los brazos de su padre haciendo como si lloraba, todos pensaron que deberían felicitarla por su gran actuación-, ganamos-gritó sorprendiendo a los papás y los New Directions rieron cuando los mayores se dieron cuenta de que era una broma.

-casi me matas de un susto, señorita-le dijo pegándole sin fuerza en la cabeza-. Muy graciosa-se hizo el enojado.

-te quiero, papi-dijo ella jugando y abrazando al hombre.

-yo no-le contestó él jugando también y riendo.

-felicidades, chicos-les dijo Hiram a todos los presentes y ellos sonrieron al hombre.

-gracias, señor Berry-le dijo Quinn y el hombre la abrazó.

-gran trabajo, pero ahora es hora de irnos a descansar-les dijo LeRoy y caminó con su hija y su esposo hasta el auto después de despedirse de todos.

Todos fueron con sus respectivos padres y se fueron a sus casas pensando que pasaría al siguiente día, la última semana de clases del año, y para muchos, de preparatoria se acercaba y se les acababa el tiempo para despedirse.

**…**

**NUNCA ME HA GUSTADO COMO PRESENTAN A LOS GANADORES PORQUE INTENTAN QUE DE RISA Y NO DA, ENTONCES PREFERI HACER QUE PARECIERA MAS SERIO.**

**EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO, EL FINAL SE ACERCA Y QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN VARIOS FICS PERO NO CREO SUBIRLOS PRONTO.**

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y ESPERO QUE COMENTEN EN ESTE TAMBIEN, ES CORTO, LO SE; PERO EL SIGUIENTE SERA MAS LARGO PORQUE SERA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**BBRITTANY SI VA A GRADUARSE PORQUE NO CREO QUE SANTANA NO LE HUBIERA AYUDADO A HACERLO, POR ESO SI VA A GRADUARSE Y VA A IR A UNA UNIVERSIDAD DE BAILE.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**

**TUMBLR: WEHATEFINCHEL.**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RM Y FOX.**


	31. NYC

**ESTE ES EL FINAL, GRACIAS POR HABERME DEJADO ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES Y POR LEERLO, COMENTAR Y PONER LA HISTORIA EN FAVORITOS.**

**PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO HASTA AHORITA, ESTUVE DESAPARECIDA PERO FUE PORQUE HE TENIDO UNOS DIAS MUY MALOS.**

**VAMOS A EMPEZAR.**

**…**

Quinn caminó por el pasillo del colegio en su uniforme de porrista ese lunes por la mañana, algunas personas le daban palmadas en la espalda o la felicitaban por la victoria en las nacionales y Rachel ya le había dejado en claro que a todos les hacían eso, el club Glee se había vuelto popular después de haber ganado.

-hola-susurró en el oído de su novia que estaba en su casillero.

-hola-la saludó con un pequeño beso en los labios y la rubia sonrió mordiéndose el labio-. ¿Puedes creer que ahora todo el mundo nos conoce?-le preguntó refiriéndose a la victoria de New Directions en las nacionales.

-es muy extraño-dijo ella viendo como felicitaban a algunos de sus compañeros-, como de ser nadie pasamos a ser alguien en dos días.

-tú siempre fuiste alguien-le dijo a la rubia-, igual que Puck, Finn, Sam y Mike, Santana y Brittany; ustedes siempre fueron conocidos por estar en las porristas o en el equipo de futbol-Rachel siempre había admirado como habían puesto eso en riesgo para entrar al coro.

-sí, claro. Rachel, yo siempre fui la porrista mala, la perra sin corazón, la puta que quedó embarazada del mejor amigo de su novio, a la que corrieron de su casa, la que se pintó el pelo rosa y era punk; para todos en la escuela era eso pero en el club Glee aprendí que hay gente que no piensa eso de mí, de ti o de quien sea. Ahí encontré a mi familia, ahí te encontré a ti-le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Rachel no sabía que decir, su novia la había dejado sin palabras y no encontraba respuesta a lo que había dicho porque sabía que era verdad.

-yo nunca pensé así de ti, Quinn-le dijo Rachel sin poder pensar en otra cosa.

-pero tú estabas en el club-le guiñó el ojo riendo.

-creo que es cierto-le dijo la morena riendo también, mordiéndose el labio por cómo le había contestado la rubia.

-lo es-la besó de nuevo-. Tengo que irme a clases, te veo en Glee-le dijo Quinn a Rachel y se fue dejando a la otra con una sonrisa.

…

El momento favorito de Rachel en la escuela era la junta del club Glee; siempre que se levantaba esperaba dos cosas para ese día: ver a Quinn e ir al club Glee, pero ella sabía que esa era la última semana en la que podría esperar eso.

Entró al salón y vio a todos inversos en sus propias conversaciones. Mercedes y Kurt probablemente hablando de ropa y moda, Puck, Finn, Mike y Sam hablando de futbol por los movimientos que hacían y luego estaba Quinn; que la veía con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le decía con la mirada que se sentara junto a ella. Los demás aún no habían llegado.

-¿Cómo te fue en clases?-las chicas solo se habían visto en el almuerzo y se les había hecho demasiado corto el tiempo para estar juntas.

-nada nuevo, como es la última semana solo personas diciéndonos que ha sido un placer poder ayudarnos a encontrar nuestro camino, lo de siempre-las dos rieron y Rachel recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

-no quiero que esto acabe-le dijo ella viendo alrededor, todos sus compañeros y maestros, todo lo que habían vivido iba a quedar olvidado mientras se iban a la universidad.

-yo tampoco, pero siempre vamos a tener los recuerdos de las cosas que hicimos-le dijo Rachel y volvió a besarla.

-siempre vamos a recordarnos, aunque muchas cosas no quisiera recordarlas, siempre lo vamos a hacer -le aseguró Quinn.

-eso espero-contestó Rachel y Will apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa de niño feliz que todos amaban ver en el maestro.

-primero que nada-dijo él al entrar-, todo el mundo parece estar muy feliz por ustedes; por fin logramos que el club tuviera un poco de prestigio y que la gente apreciara lo que hacemos-todos aplaudieron y festejaron-. Por lo que en esta última semana quiero que todos canten una canción para alguien especial, quien ustedes quieran.

...

Quinn se levantó de su silla justo cuando entró el maestro al salón al día siguiente, tenía la canción lista y estaba segura de que a Rachel le encantaría.

-bueno-dijo ella aclarándose la garganta, hablar en público nunca se le había dado muy bien cuando era sobre sentimientos-, esta canción es para Rachel; Rach, gracias por todo lo que hemos vivido, estos seis meses han sido los más felices de mi vida y nunca los voy a olvidar.

Hizo una señal a la banda y la música comenzó, Quinn parada frente a Rachel, solo concentrándose en ella y no en todas las miradas dirigidas a ellas.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away and dreaming

Todos reconocieron la canción cuando las primeras notas comenzaron

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Quinn sentía cada palabra de la canción y cerró los ojos concentrándose en las notas que tenía que alcanzar, buscando a ciegas las manos de su novia.

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you, babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you, babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Santana y Mercedes la ayudaron con los coros y la rubia puso una silla frente a Rachel y siguió cantando con todo el corazón.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank God we're together

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever

Forever and ever

Recordó la primera vez que había hecho el amor con Rachel y se preguntaba si la morena había disfrutado igual que ella, lo único que las dos habían querido era quedarse con la otra para siempre y nunca separarse.

I don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile

I don't want to miss one kiss

I just want to be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just want to hold you close

Feel your heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time yeah

Todo lo que Rachel hacía era perfecto para Quinn y se lo decía siempre que podía, los seis meses que levaban juntas habían sido los más felices de su vida y, aun con las subidas y bajadas, la amaba más que a nadie en ese mundo.

I don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you babe

And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

And I don't want to miss a thing

La rubia terminó y vio a Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos. La morena se levantó y la besó fuertemente, Quinn correspondió casi al instante como pudo.

-no dejes que me pierda algo-le susurró en el oído, besando su mejilla al separarse.

-nunca-contestó Rachel y la abrazó de nuevo, algunos seguían aplaudiendo.

…

La graduación había llegado, los del club Glee iban caminando por el pasillo hacia el auditorio, esperando que los llamaran para entrar y recibir su diploma.

-Rachel Berry-dijo Figgins desde el escenario y todos aplaudieron-, NYADA-la morena entró, abrazó a sus padres y a Judy y subió para que Emma le entregara el diploma.

-Mike Chang, Universidad de Arizona-el chico entró y sonrió al ver a su padre ahí, lo abrazó junto a su madre y recibió su diploma.

-Quinn Fabray, NYU-todos menos Judy se sorprendieron, la chica había dicho que estudiaría en YALE y ahora cambiaba de parecer en el último momento.

Rachel tenía la boca abierta completamente y su mandíbula cayó hasta el piso mientras se acercaba a Figgins.

-Quinn va a estudiar en YALE, no en la NYU-le dijo al hombre que negó con la cabeza.

-la señorita Fabray dijo a la escuela que su universidad era la NYU-Figgins le enseñó la hoja donde tenía escrito los nombres de todos y su universidad, efectivamente, decía NYU.

Quinn recibió su diploma y se paró junto a su novia.

-sorpresa-le dijo al oído.

-¿Por qué dijeron NYU?-preguntó Rachel, queriendo asegurarse de lo que había pasado.

-porque voy a ir a la NYU, es mejor para lo que quiero estudiar y no creo en las relaciones a distancia, por eso voy a ir contigo.

-Quinn, no tienes por qué hacer eso-le dijo Rachel preocupada de que no siguiera sus sueños por ella-. Si quieres puedes ir a YALE, no esta tan lejos de Nueva York-Quinn la paró con un beso.

-lo hice porque quería, voy a ir a Nueva York contigo, Rach-le dijo abrazándola. La morena correspondió al abrazo mientras Figgins volvía a presentar personas.

-Mercedes Jones, discografías en Los Angeles-la chica entró y abrazó a sus padres para subir al escenario y recibir el diploma.

-Finn Hudson, milicia de los Estados Unidos-las personas aplaudieron mientras el chico entraba y recogía su diploma.

-Kurt Hummel, NYADA-el chico entró corriendo y abrazó a Carol, Burt y Blaine, subiendo al escenario para recibir su diploma y abrazar a la morocha.

-Santana Lopez, Universidad de Louisville-la latina subió al escenario después de abrazar a sus padres y a su hermano, que había ido a visitarla solo para eso.

-Brittany Pierce, FSU-la rubia entró y abrazó a su familia, subió al escenario y al recibir el diploma tomó la mano de Santana y la besó en la mejilla.

-Noah Puckerman, Los Angeles-Puck entró, abrazó a su madre, besó a su hermana y subió al escenario recogiendo su diploma.

-señoras y señores-anunció el director del colegio-, con ustedes la generación 2010-2012 de la preparatoria William McKinley.

La gente aplaudió mientras todos se abrazaban y lanzaban sus sombreros al aire. Los graduados sonreían ampliamente mientras saludaban a sus conocidos y veían a Will y Emma soltar algunas lágrimas, los que no se graduaban también estaban ahí, apoyando a sus amigos y a los que habían sido su soporte en momentos de tristeza y sus compañeros en momentos de felicidad.

-Quinn, no nos dijiste que entrabas a la NYU-dijo Hiram, tomando a su hija por la cintura después de abrazar a la rubia.

-quería que fuera una sorpresa-les dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-pues funcionó-dijo Rachel separándose de su padre para abrazar a su novia. Quinn pasó sus manos por encima de los hombros de la morena.

-creí que sería una buena idea decirles hasta que la carta de admisión hubiera llegado; mandé la solicitud después de lo de Russell y no sabía si me aceptarían. Llegó hace dos días y fue gracias a que mi mamá tiene amigos en la universidad-sonrió.

-¿sigues tan segura de que fue Russell? ¿Por qué no crees que fue solo alguien borracho que se pasó un alto?-le preguntó LeRoy, siempre tenía esa sensación de que la rubia no perdonaría a su padre y enserio quería saber si podría hacerlo algún día.

-por lo que Rachel dice que recuerda-comentó señalándola-. Con todo respeto, señor Berry, sé de lo que es capaz Russell y es por eso que hice lo que hice.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dime que no mataste a nadie? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías hecho algo?-Rachel comenzó a divagar y Quinn la calló con un beso en los labios.

-no mate a nadie, solo nos puse a salvo-la mirada confundida de la morocha la hizo entender que tenía que explicarse-. Fui a un juzgado y puse una orden de restricción contra Russell.

La mandíbula de Rachel cayó, nunca le había hablado de eso y no lo había hecho para no ponerla en peligro pero estaban a punto de irse a Nueva York y no tendría nada que ver con ese hombre más.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-le preguntó, viéndola directamente en esos ojos dorados (a veces verdes) que tanto amaba.

-no quería ponerte en peligro por eso, además me dijeron que no debía decírselo a nadie hasta que se completara el proceso; tenían que encontrar a Russell y todo eso, pero ya que esta hecho no puede hacernos daño, ni acercarse.

-ustedes lo sabían ¿cierto?-le preguntó a sus padres.

-claro-contestó Hiram con una sonrisa-. Quinn nos contó todo y le ayudamos en lo que pudimos-dijo él sonriéndole a su hija.

-gracias a ellos se logró-dijo la rubia, sonriéndole con agradecimiento a los dos hombres frente a ella.

-gracias-dijo Rachel-, por no dejar que estemos en peligro.

…

El día para irse a Nueva York había llegado y Blaine, Burt, Carole, Judy, Santana, Brittany y los Berry estaban junto a los otros tres despidiéndose antes de que subieran al tren.

-prométeme que se van a cuidar y que cuidarán a Rachel-le dijo Hiram a Quinn y Kurt abrazando a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-lo prometemos, señor Berry-dijo el chico abrazándolo de regreso.

-adiós, rubia-le dijo Santana y la abrazó-. Cuéntame cómo te va en todo y no olvides volver para las vacaciones-Quinn se separó de ella y vio que sus ojos estaban llorosos y un poco rojos.

-tranquila, Santana-la abrazó de nuevo-. Eres mi hermana y nunca olvidaría venir a visitarte aunque implique un viaje de cuatro horas en tren.

-no le digas a nadie que lloré, ¿entendido?-la amenazó con el dedo y la rubia sonrió.

-entendido, cuida a Britt mucho, creo que es la indicada-le susurró en el oído.

-lo mismo digo de Rachel. Cuídala Quinn, y a Lady Hummel-le dio un golpe en el hombro mientras se acercaba a la otra rubia.

-adiós, Britt-la chica se le colgó del cuello y comenzó a llorar-. No llores, Britt; nos vamos a ver pronto y hablaré contigo todos los días.

-lo sé, Q; pero te voy a extrañar-dijo ella sollozando.

-yo también te voy a extrañar, B, pero recuerda que siempre que te sientas sola puedes llamar a Santana o a mí y tendremos suficiente tiempo para contestarte-se separó de ella viendo a su madre, la mujer que más quería en el mundo (además de Rachel).

-adiós, Quinnie-dijo ella abrazando a su hija fuertemente, Quinn correspondió el abrazo de igual manera.

-adiós, mamá, cuídate y no pases mucho tiempo sola. Te llamaré todos los días-dejar a su madre sola en Lima era lo que más le dolía pero sabía que ella tenía carácter y no dejaría que alguien de aprovechar de ella.

-lo haré, cuídate tú también y a Rachel y Kurt-abrazó a su hija.

Los tres chicos subieron al tren después de terminar de despedirse entre lágrimas, sollozos y abrazos y se encontraban con la cara pegada contra el vidrio de la ventana despidiéndose con la mano de sus familiares y amigos esperando las largas cuatro horas que tardarían en llegar a la Gran Manzana, viendo alrededor los paisajes hasta que se quedaron dormidos los tres y el hombre de unos cincuenta años que estaba a lado de Kurt.

El tren lentamente fue deteniéndose y "pasajeros con destino a la Ciudad de Nueva York favor de bajar" se escuchó los tres bajaron y Rachel rápidamente se quedó embobada. La morena había lo visitado antes para las nacionales en su segundo año pero nunca había estado así, a punto de empezar una vida ahí.

-mi padre acaba de enviarme la dirección del departamento que nos rentaron, dice que pueden ayudarnos a pagar el primer mes pero lo demás va por nuestra cuenta-dijo Kurt revisando su celular.

-de todos modos no iba a dejarlos pagar nada más-dijo Quinn mientras tomaba la mano de su novia que sonreía ampliamente y entre los tres buscaban un taxi desocupado.

Al fin después de varios minutos lograron tomar uno que los llevó a los departamentos, el lugar no era grande pero no estaban esperando algo más ya que ni siquiera tenían un trabajo fijo.

-muchas gracias-le dijo Quinn al taxista sin dejar que los otros dos pagaran, sacando ella su cartera para pagar los 10 dólares.

-no te dejaré pagar otra cosa, rubia-dijo Kurt golpeando su hombro con cuidado.

-eso es lo que tú crees-contestó ella.

Entraron al lugar y se encontraron con un pequeño departamento con las cosas básicas que necesitaban. Dos cuartos (habían pensado eso muy bien según Quinn), la cocina, una sala con dos sillones y una televisión y dos baños.

-pido el cuarto de la izquierda-dijo Kurt y rápidamente corrió hacia el lugar.

-vamos al nuestro entonces-entraron al cuarto de la derecha y ya las esperaba una cama matrimonial totalmente arreglada, el closet era enorme y había una pequeña televisión en una esquina.

-amo a nuestros padres-dijo Rachel acostándose.

-¿Por qué?-Quinn la siguió con la mirada, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en su cara.

-porque me dejaron estudiar aquí-le hizo una seña para acostarse a su lado-, porque te dejaron estudiar aquí-se puso sobre ella- y porque nos dejaron dormir jutas por lo que queda de nuestra vida.

-¿eso significa que Kurt tendrá que comprar tapones para los oídos?-levantó la ceja mientras besaba su cuello.

-eso significa que tendremos que traer a Blaine muy pronto.

-hay que estrenar esta cosa-dijo Quinn volteando a Rachel, quedando arriba de ella, volviendo a besarla.

-lo siento, Kurt-gimió la morena al sentir los labios de la otra mujer en su pulso.

-me voy-escucharon que él gritaba mientras la puerta se cerraba fuertemente.

-este es el inicio de una nueva vida-dijo Quinn, mientras despojaba a Rachel de toda su ropa, quedando en igualdad de condiciones.

La morena ya no contestó y siguió besándola por todo el cuerpo, sin olvidar ningún pedazo y recordándole que esa era su primera vez en aquella ciudad cada vez que podía.

Las dos dormían plácidamente, abrazadas sobre la cama, buscando la mayor proximidad que pudieran aun en sueños. Sin dudas, ese iba a ser un gran año, y hasta una gran vida.

**…**

**GRACIAS POR TODO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO SE SI PUBLICARE NUEVAS HISTORIAS PRONTO PERO ESTOY ESPERANDO PODER HACERLO.**

**TWITTER: ALEJANDRAAVINA4.**

**TUMBLR: WEHATEFINCHEL.**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**


End file.
